Lost to Tomorrow
by LDP88
Summary: It's been five hundred years. The world is different, but you are still the same. - Sesshomaru & Rin  M  A story for the adventurous reader, the thorough reader, the adult reader.
1. Chapter I Mr Ishikawa

**Lost to Tomorrow**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Note: I've categorized this story as RomanceHorror, but it also has quite a bit of Mystery in it as well. So, if you're confused as to where it's going after the first chapter. Be patient. You will be rewarded.

This story is rated T for the most part. M chapters will be duly marked.

Also, visit my profile to read about any upcoming updates and for links to some great S/R (and general Inuyasha) art.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I Mr. Ishikawa<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<em>

Mr. Kenta Sato was a small man; poor nutrition had stunted his growth during the war. While his father had been a proud 5'7, he unfortunately only rose to a measly 5'1. He was shorter than most of his employees, but despite his small stature he maintained a commanding presence over the staff of the Bright Fields Hotel. He'd run Bright Fields for the past five years, and absolutely nothing within the building escaped him. In fact he fancied himself quite the detective. He found a secret pleasure in observing the trysts and potential scandals of his many guests. Unseen glances, ring imprints on naked fingers, wrinkled shirts, crooked hair ornaments, a blush, told him much more than his guests would ever want him to know. Running a hotel, while respectable, could be quite an entertaining, even lascivious business.

He was in the middle of just one of these very observations when he was interrupted. Haru, one of Mr. Sato's bellboys, came up to him behind the registration desk. He'd just been wondering whether the man signing into room 403, at two in the afternoon mind you, was sweating so much because he would be cavorting with the school girl who'd been wringing her skirt in the lobby for the past half hour or the prostitute in the tight floral dress by the bar. She'd been nursing that tomato juice for the past three hours. Maybe it was spiked with something. Her eyelids seemed heavy, and not just with eye shadow.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

Mr. Sato snapped out of his thoughts and looked up abruptly at the bellboy.

"Yes? What is it?"

"A messenger just came by the back entrance. He said to give this to you."

Looking down at the small rectangular piece of paper, Mr. Sato froze. It was not sealed, only folded in half. He took a deep breath and nodded gravely at the boy, accepting the note. He knew exactly who'd sent it.

_The Ox is expecting me. _ _3pm._ _- Mr. Ishikawa._

Looking up he caught the bellboy trying to read the note. He cleared his throat and Haru, startled, stepped back and bowed, "Excuse me Mr. Sato. I -"

"You're excused. Go make yourself useful."

He watched as the boy gave a quick, nervous glance and walked briskly around the front desk to help another bellboy with a family of western tourists. Sighing, he then returned his attention to the note in his hand. Mr. Ishikawa. He hadn't seen him in a while. He was a strange man, but by no means a problem for Mr. Sato.

Before he'd come to work at Bright Fields, he'd never met anyone quite like Mr. Ishikawa. In all actuality, before he'd come to meet the hotel owner, a Mr. No, he'd never known that men like Mr. Ishikawa even existed.

Mr. No was as round as a melon. He had two tufts of coal black hair on either side of his mouth, and wore large gold rings on each of his plump fingers. When he'd first met him, Mr. Sato was most struck by how agile Mr. No was despite his girth. And there was yet another eccentricity to his relationship with his boss. Till this day, he still did not know Mr. No's first name.

When he'd first approached Mr. Sato, Mr. No had been all niceness and pleasantries as he described the position at The Hotel. He never liked to call it by its advertised name. He spoke solemnly and respectfully of the past manager, who'd died recently in a most unfortunate accident. He gave no details, and at the time Mr. Sato felt no need to ask. He didn't even think of the peculiar circumstances of his predecessor's untimely death until three weeks later, when he sat across from Mr. No in his private rooms.

"I'm pleased you decided to consider my offer. I've actually been in quite a state of anticipation for your arrival."

Mr. No was leaning back in a plush, Western style armchair. His apartments were a strange mix of the ancient and the new. While they were both seated in modern western furniture and drank their brandy from chilled glass cups, Mr. Sato could only assume that his future employer had a weakness for the very old. He must have been a collector of some kind. His walls were covered in ancient scrolls and luxurious kimono. Strange scenes of carnage and gentility flowed into one another across every inch of the apartment's walls. There were no windows, and Mr. Sato could not help but feel that he was at the mercy of the smiling man before him.

"Now for the contract." Mr. No rose from his chair and walked over to a small cabinet. Mr. Sato could hear his companion shuffling papers behind him. He took a long swig from his glass and then placed the drink on a small green table situated between the two chairs. As Mr. No brushed past him, he felt something drop into his lap. Looking down, he saw the contract.

"It's heavy." He said lifting it.

"Take it home. Look it over. Once you sign, just bring it to the hotel and you will start that day."

"Is there nothing you would like to go over now, sir?" Mr. Sato looked up from the contract in surprise.

"Oh nothing really my little friend. It's all in the contract. And I dare say you will do magnificently without much guidance from me." Mr. No sat grinning for a few too many seconds after this statement.

"Ah." Mr. Sato nodded and tried to ignore his future employer's accumulating eccentricities. He folded the contract and tried to say as confidently as he could, "Well good day to you then, sir. I look forward to reading the contract. I'll hopefully start for you within the week." He bowed and turned to leave the room.

"Excellent, excellent!" Mr. No clapped his hands together and springing from his chair, he offered his hand out to clinch the deal. Feeling obligated to accept, Mr. Sato grasped the round man's plump hand and tried to mask his unease. It felt overly smooth and much too dry for a man so fat. He could feel Mr. No's eyes on his back as he strode to the door and opened it to leave. He'd just shut it behind him and breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. No suddenly wrenched it open again and leaned his head against the wooden frame.

With a chuckle he said, "Mr. Sato, I do beg your apology. I almost forgot to tell you. Please pay special attention to Page 62, Section C, would you? I'll rest much easier knowing that you've understood those particular rules of my establishment. We wouldn't want you or any of the staff to get into trouble now would we?" He looked almost nervous saying this, but when Mr. Sato gave a quick nod and repeated, "Page 62, Section C," his features softened and he gave a great laugh. After he'd shut the door Mr. Sato stood there bewildered. What a strange man. What a strange place! Mr. No had been laughing so loudly, but now there was no trace of sound in the building's hallway. Shaking himself, Mr. Sato set off for home.

That night, sitting with a meal of pickled plums, rice and tea, he read the contract from front to back, paying special attention to Page 62, Section C. Page 62 was the start of a long section on all of Mr. No's various codes of conduct for the hotel. He seemed to have a particular distaste for beggars. Section A was a rather thorough list of scenarios and rules ranging from the predictable to the outlandish on how to deal with any beggar who came into the lobby. Section B had only one rule. It read:

_In the event of a violent crime being committed within the hotel, under no circumstance will the current manager contact the police without notifying Mr. No first._

He paused when he read this, but his eye couldn't help wandering further down the page when he saw the content of Section C.

The typeface was so small, he had to go find a magnifying glass to read it properly. And not finding one in his cramped apartment, he'd had to run to the convenience store around the corner to acquire one. Reading the contract had become a minor ordeal. But finally, he was able to sit down and examine Mr. No's labyrinthine Section C.

In all, there were forty-two rules, all pertaining to an unnumbered floor, which Mr. No only referred to as the _Ox_, and a mysterious list of one hundred and sixty three of Mr. No's _closest friends_. Mr. Sato was not to associate with or even help any of the people on that list if they chose to visit the hotel. His instructions were clear. If one of Mr. No's friends should arrive, he should alert the elevator operator on the green phone by the front desk, and simply go about his business as if no one had come at all. The hotel staff would require no training in this regard. They were all well aware of their responsibilities.

Mr. Sato ended up reading Section C four times that night. The list made him nervous, and his already uneasy impression of Mr. No was now strained even further. In the end however, he felt that it would be easier and more than likely much safer for him to simply agree to the contract and move forward with the offer.

In the five years after Mr. Sato signed Mr. No's contract, he'd seen many of Mr. No's _friends_ enter the hotel. He'd followed the rules to a tee, never once speaking to any of these guests and diligently alerting the elevator operator to their presence. They never came without being announced, always sending a note or a messenger. Some would look at him and smile knowingly. On those occasions he preferred to return their attentions with a simple nod and move on with his work. Others, such as Mr. Ishikawa, simply strode past, never paying him any mind.

He much preferred guests like Mr. Ishikawa. For one, he never had to worry about them forcing him to break one of Mr. No's many intricate rules of conduct. But there was an even better reason for why he preferred these silent _friends_. Simply put, with the silent ones, he didn't need to worry about meeting them. In truth he was terrified of Mr. No and his guests. They were hiding something that he could not quite grasp. And it was nothing like the simple affairs he liked to keep track of in the hotel lobby.

Mr. Sato squared his shoulders and folded the message small and tight between his fingers. Stuffing it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket, he whispered, "Mr. Ishikawa. We will be ready for you."

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter II<span>

**Lunch With Newts**

_Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea and an old companion reappears._

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thanks for reading!<em><br>_


	2. Chapter II Lunch with Newts

**Chapter II Lunch with Newts**

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<em>

* * *

><p>The world had changed. Cars, televisions, phones and skyscrapers were one thing. But the people, the sheer number of people now crowding Japan's cities were what really astounded Sesshomaru. In just one century humanity had progressed from something manageable, a presence he could avoid to an inescapable reality he found to be almost overwhelming. Yes, the world was indeed different.<p>

Five long centuries ago he'd sensed it; the coming age of humanity. He hadn't known the shape it would take, the role machines would play in subduing the once proud demon race. Inuyasha's woman had been his first clue. When he'd first met Kagome, she'd projected an authority that, to say the least, was disconcerting to see in a human woman. Her smell had been different too. But she was only a hint of what was to come over the next few centuries.

His second clue had been the introduction of human explosives and those damn guns. His first encounter with the bullet had left him unscathed, but unsettled. Even though the human fools who'd attacked him had been slow and imprecise, Sesshomaru sensed they were on the edge of something powerful. He watched over the next few centuries as humans took an increasingly firm grasp of the world around them, forcing their own reality on the demon world of the past. On the day of the Great Bombs, as many of the surviving demons of Japan referred to them, Sesshomaru made his decision. He would join the demons that'd gone before him and enter the world of the humans; live amongst them, no matter how distasteful he found it.

Over the next few decades he made a point to understand human commerce. If someone had told him before the dawn of the human age, that he'd have to put himself through that particular brand of hell, he wouldn't have believed it. But there he was, ordering Jaken to purchase any and every book on investing he could. Over the centuries Sesshomaru, through his own triumphs and through his family line, had built up a tidy fortune. He wasn't going to lower himself by actually working with the humans. That was impossible. Instead he hired a mix of demon astrologers and human market experts, and soon found his niche.

He never particularly cared about what he invested his fortune in. His money was strewn across a wide array of industries; rocket manufacturers, grain companies, pet products, Italian and French fashion brands, weapons distributors, cars, robotics, and at this particular moment he was on his way to speak with the demoness astrologer, Soramichi, about some new human invention she'd written to him about; something called a "web". It was this exact diversification of investments that allowed Sesshomaru his freedom and comfort in the modern world, but it came at a cost. He spent much more time in human cities than was comfortable. Day in and day out he was forced to hear, see, smell and touch countless humans. When out he almost constantly wore gloves, he preferred Gucci, and had had special ear plugs made for himself, but even these efforts did not help much.

All was not lost, however. There was reason to feel content in his current situation. He was a rich demon, and thus had the ability to venture into one of his many countryside estates when absolutely necessary. He also had solid connections within Japan's demon society; a world that still existed in the underbelly of human culture.

One of these connections was his mother, Inukimi. Even though he himself preferred solitude, she was a different story. Being an exceedingly talented demoness, she had miraculously survived the centuries of change and the Great Bombs. Most in her position would have perished, but she had proven herself to be tough and disarmingly lighthearted through it all.

He exhaled sharply and pursed his lips as he thought about his mother. Just that morning he'd received an invitation to one of her _soirees_. The card had appeared just within the entryway of his apartment, tucked into a luxurious bouquet of Calo Lillies; her choice of flowers, as usual, bordered on the inappropriate.

Did she send these to everybody?

Her invitation had been written on the skin of a human she'd evidently eaten. It had been processed to be as crisp and paper-like as possible and had been folded into the shape of a lotus. At the center, written in what he could only assume was blood, read:

_The rabbit runs to the hollow. _

All of her invitations were written in code like this.

Sesshomaru sighed. He would have to attend; he was expected. His bitter resignation about the party clouded his mind as he sat looking out of his car's tinted windows. He watched the humans in other vehicles, on the sidewalk, in the shops and tried to subdue the frenzied thrumming of their hearts and footsteps in his ears. He needed to clear his mind. His earplugs were as good as useless.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his palms into the smooth leather of the seat. In his mind's eye he pictured he was no longer in his cramped car, far away from the crushing atmosphere of the city. He was back in the forests of his youth. He could hear the birds in the distance, the swaying of the trees in the wind, little footsteps racing toward him, a muffled giggle.

_"Sesshomaru-sama!"_

His eyes snapped open and he glared out the window. He couldn't go there now.

They were moving swiftly through the narrow streets. Cars honked as his chauffeur cut into the next lane. He hadn't hired the human himself. Jaken took care of that kind of business. His name was Lucas, and all Sesshomaru knew of him was that he was silent, drove fast, and was born in the far, _far_ west. As for the man's actual nationality, Sesshomaru did not care to inquire after it. He also didn't know if Lucas was naturally a quiet human, or whether Jaken had instructed him to be so. Either way, he didn't mind. There was no way he was going to drive one of these blasted human contraptions himself. He much preferred flying, but alas he was now restricted to doing even that at night and only in the country.

Ah. They were finally stopping. Sesshomaru had never been one for confined spaces. He preferred not to spend above a half hour in any vehicle, and they'd been driving for near an hour already. Before stepping out of the car, he glanced at his reflection in the tinted divider. His eyes were a muted brown, his ears were rounded and unpronounced, and his steel gray hair was cropped at the shoulder. The magic sat smooth and stable on his face. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Lucas was holding the door open, his eyes roaming the tall hotel building before them. In English, the words Bright Fields were mounted in gold plated lettering above the square entrance way. Looking past his human driver, Sesshomaru stated crisply, "Drive around the block until I return."

"Yes sir." Lucas closed the door and strode to the other side of the car. Before stepping back into the driver's seat, he took his hat off and wiped at his forehead with the sleeve of his navy blue uniform. It was a hot day. Sesshomaru hated hot days in the city. One of the only human inventions he actually enjoyed was air conditioning. He had a good amount of stock in that invention as well.

Striding swiftly through the front lobby, he waved a dismissive hand to the hotel manager. The human knew him and knew what was expected. He was standing behind a long mahogany, western style desk. Picking up the phone on the wall, he cleared his throat and stated clearly, "Mr. Ishikawa has arrived." He nodded and hung up the phone. When Sesshomaru reached the elevator, the operator, a short and rather skinny human was standing in wait for him. He could smell the recently applied starch on the young man's uniform. There was also the vague musk of stale rice and a perfume he remembered was quite popular among human women in the late fifties.

This young man must live with his mother, Sesshomaru thought absently as he stepped past and stood waiting patiently for the elevator to bring him to the appropriate floor. He closed his eyes and tried to push the man's mixture of scents from his mind. He tried to remember what the air used to smell like in the summer, when there were no cities, and he'd roamed free. It had been crisp and clear, like spring water. A soft murmur flitted across his memory. A bird tweeted far off in the tangled woods, and long brown hair, knotted and careless fell across his lap.

_Hmm hm hm. Hmm hm hm, hmm hmm._

A little song, just for him. The elevator came to a stop and Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. The operator turned to him, a nervous smile crowding his cheeks, "Your floor Mr. Ishikawa. We hope you have a pleasant stay."

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped out into the carpeted hallway. There was only one door, but getting to it was not so simple. The spell on this building had been set at the beginning of the century. Instead of a number, this floor, as well as many others crafted over the past few decades, often only in hotel buildings or tea houses, was given the name of an animal. Ox was the current home of Soramichi. She was quite popular and the hotel had an extensive list of who could and could not enter Ox. The magic was not the best he'd seen, but hopefully Soramichi would move on and find a home more suitable to her stature.

Removing the glove from his right hand, he placed his pointer and middle finger on the edge of the wall touching the chrome elevator door. He felt around for the hairline crack that would lead him to the end of the hall. The wallpaper was a deep red. Its floral pattern began to shift and pulse under his touch. Ah, there. He pinched a thin, wax-like thread between his fingers and pulled it toward himself. Quickly hooking his pointer finger around it, he held on tightly and let it guide him toward the heavy oak door. If one did not keep a good grip, or heaven forbid chose the wrong thread, it was very easy to be pitched out of the hotel entirely. Many a demon had found themselves in random hair salons, schools, parks and even some private human residences throughout the city. Jaken had in fact fallen victim to one of Soramichi's more infamous expulsions. Back in the seventies, or maybe the sixties, Sesshomaru made no extraordinary effort to keep track, he'd been hurled into the bedroom closet of a standing prime minister. The night had not been pleasant for the little kapa, especially considering he'd stumbled upon the aging politician in the midst of a visit from his favorite Geisha, Yakko. If Sesshomaru knew one thing about Soramichi, she did like a good laugh.

As he approached the door at the end of the hallway, Sesshomaru saw two hell demons, wild eyed and pot bellied, carved into an unmoving dance in the old wood. Standing as still as stone, he grasped the thread tightly and said, "It is I. Sesshomaru of the West to see Soramichi." The hell demons' eyes swiveled toward him and both gave hardy laughs. Their voices echoed down the hall and Sesshomaru felt a strong pull in his mid-section. The walls gave a great wrench and he heard a low female voice say, "You may enter, my friend."

In the blink of an eye, he was no longer in the hotel building. He was instead standing on the veranda of an old style mansion. The polished wood gleamed in the sunlight and there was no sound except for the whispering rush of water in a nearby fountain. He was not actually outside, however. It was all simply an illusion he knew his hostess had readied for his enjoyment.

Soramichi sat on a small silk cushion facing Sesshomaru as he entered. She wore an old style junihitoe kimono. The site was a pleasant shock to Sesshomaru's system. Not many demons, including himself, wore the old fashions anymore. He was sporting a dark grey suit, and a thin purple silk tie. His collar was stiff and fastened with small solid gold links at the lapels. He envied Soramichi. It seemed that no matter the elegance of modern styles, he would always miss the fine robes and silks the old world had to offer.

His hostess waved him over with a discreet smile and a tilt of the head. Even though she appeared to be an upright woman in her mid-forties and no longer the great beauty she once was, Sesshomaru knew her former delicate visage would return. Her kind aged in centennial tides. They grew old as normal humans did, but just like a phoenix, on the night of the new moon at the turn of each century they transformed back into the form of there child self. Soramichi was nearly in her tenth cycle, but having been born in the fourth decade of her first century, it had been a mutual point of amusement when Sesshomaru initially came to her for financial guidance back in 1956. On his first visit, she'd appeared no older than twelve human years. Her voice had been high and girlish, but her manner had been persuasive.

Looking at him now, she still bore those remarkable crisp green eyes that had so enticed him in their first meeting. Her ears were long and pointed, poking through her black tresses. Long green and gray feathers splayed from the tips, pressing back against her hair. Her skin was pale and her lips were painted a deep red. Sesshomaru's shoulders relaxed. He removed his other glove and ear plugs and strode toward her. Drawing in a deep breath, he could smell the lilac and cedar that marked her particular scent. Ravishing.

"I am happy you received my message, Mr. Ishikawa. Please do sit down."

Sesshomaru smirked at the name, "Do not tease, Soramichi."

She lifted a sleeve covered hand to her mouth and gave a soft laugh, "Of course not, my old friend. I see you are here on business. I have some interesting news for you."

He nodded as she snapped her fingers twice. One of the many doors along the veranda slid open and a small shikigami child ran out with a thick scroll grasped in her outstretched arms. As she ran along the floor, the sound of her foot falls seemed to disappear into the wood of the walkway. Soramichi took the scroll, and whispered into the shikigami's little ear. Nodding, the child quickly padded back down the veranda and out of site.

"She is to go fetch us some yummy newts and tea." Holding up one petite, taloned finger, she winked and added, "See Sesshomaru. I know what it is you need."

He suppressed a smile and, inclining his head, held out a hand as if to say continue.

Eyes bright, she unrolled the scroll. It was thick and a deep rusty brown from many years of use. Running a finger along the smooth surface, her eyes narrowed as she perused her many scribbles and symbols, seemingly mentally arranging what she was about to tell him.

"Well, well Sesshomaru. You have come to me at an interesting time."

"Indeed."

She leaned forward with a vibrant grin, "Indeed! There is to be another Shift!"

"Another one?"

"Yes! This century is quite full of them isn't?"

Sesshomaru blinked, his expression flat.

"Well, since you are one of my favorites, I've decided to tell you why and let you in on a little investment opportunity."

"You mentioned a web in your message."

"Ha! Oh, Sesshomaru! Yes! But it's not just a web, it's _The_ _Web_, with a capital W. I heard about it recently. It is certainly something to look into. Your human analysts may disagree, but disregard them. We all know they know nothing." While she said this, she waved her hand in the air dismissively. Sesshomaru nodded and waited for her to continue. "Now don't ask me what this _Web_ is. I couldn't tell you if my life depended on it. I just see many human fortunes tied to it in the coming decade."

She paused and ran her finger once more over the scroll. When she looked up she said, "Now once you get your humans in line, ask them when and what exactly to invest in. As you know, I can't help you there, but I would start within the next few months or so—Ah. Here are our sweets."

She clapped her hands together. In front of them sat a spread of green and purple dried newts, blood oranges, and mint and jasmine tea. Soramichi knew that Sesshomaru had almost exclusively been drinking mint tea since the late fifties. The shikigami did not look up from the steam as she pored his drink.

They sat in silence as they ate and drank. Sesshomaru thought absently of Soramichi's mention of the Shift, and of her talon-like claws. From personal experience he knew they could leave quite pleasurable welts. Soramichi pondered Sesshomaru's affinity for mint tea.

When her tea turned cold and his own cup sat empty, Sesshomaru looked up and said, "Thank you for your advice, Soramichi. My visit here, as always, has been a pleasure. I'll have Jaken contact you about any additional particulars."

She smiled and replied, "I do what I can. But please stay. Your visits do not have to be only business."

There was a pause and Sesshomaru looked at her steadily, letting his eyes darken. "You know I do not like it when you play games."

"What games?"

"You have something else to tell me, don't you?"

"Why would you say that? I have given you all of the information I have."

"Do not lie to me, Soramichi. I've known you for a long time. You would like me to submit to you before you reveal what you really have to say. Your actual message is not one of business, I presume."

She looked at him speculatively for a moment, tilting her head to the side.

"Mm. I've always liked you, Sesshomaru. But unfortunately you are mistaken. It is not you who would submit to me, it is I who would submit to you." She replied archly.

"I see."

Soramichi smiled and the air became heavy. Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, never touching her. Eyes half closed, mouth open slightly, she leaned back and breathed, "Very well."

He motioned for her to continue, and taking a deep breath, she began, "I had a dream about you recently. You did not appear in it, but don't even think about asking me how I knew it was meant for you. I just did."

She paused and primly popped a dried newt leg into her mouth. Drawing the moment out, she chewed and took a small sip of her tea. Then continuing, she said, "It all took place in an old shrine house. Don't ask me where; it was all very vague. When I tried to go out through the doors, I could not. But there was fresh air in the room. It was somehow old, but in a nostalgic way. Do you know what I mean?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He knew exactly what she meant.

"I remember closing my eyes and trying to smell the source, and I soon realized that it was coming from a well I hadn't notice until then. I went down a set of stairs and saw the strangest thing. A young human girl, in one of those school uniforms you see everywhere nowadays, was disappearing into the bottom of the well. There was a great light around her."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, his senses spiking at the words "school uniform". She couldn't be speaking of who he thought, could she?

"When I saw this, I thought the dream wanted me to follow her, however, when I tried to do just that I couldn't go through the well at all. I was truly stuck! Quite aggravating, really. And so I sat in that horrible place for some time, until who should appear next to me, but another human woman! This one, yes, this one was dressed properly though. She was shorter and wasn't as pretty as the other one—"

Sesshomaru cut her off here, "Do you know if this dream has come to fruition?"

"Oh! I was right! It _was_ for you, wasn't it?"

"Soramichi."

She cocked her head to the side and replied, "I do not know, my friend. Now, will you let me finish telling you the dream? There is more."

He nodded and sat quiet, stiff.

"Hmmm. Now where was I? Ah yes—the slightly less pretty girl. She had a real sweetness to her face, but nothing deeper, really. I sat across from her for a good while, so I had a decent chance to study her. I tried to get her to speak; to tell me where we were, but she refused to say a word."

"She never said her name."

"No. She seemed utterly useless, in fact. But then, right as I felt the dream start to finally fall apart, she leans over and tells me in the smallest voice I'd ever heard, "Find me." With that, the dream was done and I thought it would be wise to send for you."

Sesshomaru sat still for a moment. His breathing was calm, but his heart was pounding. He did not want to stay, and he did not want to leave. Could she really be alive? It had been so many years. He remembered with painful clarity the day she'd vanished. Without a trace. The small comforts that had come from her laugh, her smile, her simplicity, were all, but a private indulgence for him now. There was no way. It was impossible. She couldn't be here.

_Find me._

He forced his attention back to Soramichi. She was cradling her tea cup in her right hand, tracing the rim with her pointer finger, her eyes bemused.

"I see my dream has distressed you. I've never known you to be affected by stories of humans. Do you know these two girls?"

"Yes."

After a long pause, she leaned forward, curious, "So certain. Is that all you have to say? I am quite curious, do tell."

"Do you have anymore information for me?"

"Unfortunately, no. If I did I could charge you more." She laughed.

"Then I have no further use for you."

Soramichi's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, but you promised!"

"On the contrary, I insinuated a possibility."

"Hmph." She looked away haughtily. "Leave if you must."

Sesshomaru stood. He needed to move. He needed to start. He didn't know how or where, but it needed to happen now. When he reached the door, he glanced back one more time at Soramichi. She was pouting, sipping the remains of her tea and sullenly spearing a dried newt's head with one of her talons. He sighed and as he slid his hands into his gloves he said, "Do not pout, Soramichi. I do not like your company as much when you pout."

"You're leaving anyway, so I will act as I choose. Off with you!"

She waved her hand and he suddenly found himself in the lobby. She'd placed him, rather awkwardly, ankle deep in the soil of a row of plants against the wall. He closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. The things she put him through.

When he looked up, a little human boy was staring at him, wide eyed, tongue poised to lick an ice cream cone. It was melting down the side of his wrist in a hot pink mess. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, and the kid jumped. Looking down at this hand, he immediately started licking up the sticky dessert. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to step nimbly, lifting one long leg after the other, out of the soil and over the plants. Shaking the dirt off of his shoes, he thought to himself:

_Note to self. Have Jaken Overnight Express, oh what will it take—let's say two boar heads, eyes and tongues wrapped separately of course, maybe an infant's foot? – no, no the paperwork would take too long for that—let's see, three bottles of serpent's blood should do then, and some poppies – she likes those right?_

Tallying it all up in his head, he estimated he'd be back in Soramichi's good graces by the end of the week. Women.

He adjusted his gloves and set off at a brisk pace toward the lobby doors. The boy was still gawking at him, but he simply ignored him. As he walked by the front desk and looked over at the hotel manager, a thought occurred to him. His idea would unfortunately put the poor fellow into a pretty perilous position, but Soramichi's revelatory dream had left no room for any modern courtesies to humans; the need for expediency took absolute precedence over No Madoka's silly establishment rules. It was necessary for him to speak to the monster as soon as possible, and the most direct way would be through the little human manager himself.

Madoka would certainly be an advisable demon to start with. He was rather adept at tracking humans. Strolling over to the registration desk, Sesshomaru cleared his throat. The small man, he couldn't have been taller that 5'1, looked up at him, confusion and a hint of panic in his eyes. Sesshomaru looked down and saw that his nametag read _Sato Kenta_.

"Mr. Sato, I would like to make an appointment with Mr. No; at his earliest convenience, if possible."

Mr. Sato was trying to remain calm, but his hands were shaking.

"M-Mr. Ishikawa, w-w-why are you doing this? You're not supposed to..." His tight whisper trailed off.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I am not supposed to do what, exactly?"

Mr. Sato gulped, shaking his head vigorously. "F-f-forgive me, sir. I did not mean that you are in the wrong. It is only that you are a guest of Mr. No, and I have been expressly ordered not to speak to anyone on the _list_."

"The list is of no importance to me." Sesshomaru responded disdainfully, "Listen carefully. I have no patience for repeating myself. Tell him I would like to speak to him, directly, about a private matter."

"I-I can't, sir."

Sesshomaru took a deep, slow breath.

"Enlighten me, Mr. Sato, as to why you are unable to complete such a simple task?"

"Mr. No cannot know that we have spoken, sir. He does not allow—" The manager seemed to be shrinking before his very eyes.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You cannot avoid that now. He will know we've spoken. Once I've left the building, call him and tell him to meet me tonight. Now, hand me that pen. I'll write down the location."

Sesshomaru scrawled his mother's coded invitation on a room service receipt form. Madoka would understand what the code meant. He folded it in half and slid it curtly toward Mr. Sato. He saw the little man turn and walk slowly over to the phones on the far wall. And as he departed the lobby, venturing back into the heat of the afternoon, he heard something hit the floor behind him, and cries of, "Mr. Sato! Mr. Sato! Are you okay? Oh my god, he's fainted. Someone call a doctor!"

He ignored the commotion and hailed Lucas to the curb. He had more pressing things to think about. She was here. He knew it. And he was going to find her.

_Rin._

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter III<span>

**Your Little Yosuzume**

_The soiree._

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter III Your Little Yosuzume

Author's Note: For news about when upcoming chapters will be posted and for fun illustrations of Sesshomaru and Rin (these are drawings I've found, NOT drawn), go to my profile page. I will be posting a picture to accompany each chapter of this story. I will be updating mostly on Wednesdays and Saturdays.

* * *

><p><span>Yokai Definitions<span>

_**Hyakki Yako**_

An annual summer parade of yokai_. _All human witnesses, unless they are protected, die upon discovering it.

_**Okuri-Inu**_

A great mountain dog, often a symbol of death as well as protection. He is similar to the Black Dog from English folklore.

_**Shojo**_

Red headed, red faced sea sprites who love sake.

_**Tsukumogami**_

Century old household appliances who have, after their long years of servitude, been awarded souls. Be aware, they can be temperamental.

_**Ushi-oni**_

A bovine headed oni. There are many kinds.

_**Yosuzume**_

A yosuzume is a little black bird who appears and sings before travelers. Her arrival often heralds the coming of the Okuri-Inu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III Your Little Yosuzume<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Musashi Province, 1587<em>

* * *

><p>"How old are you, Sesshomaru-sama?"<p>

Sesshomaru stopped his absent caresses and looked down at the young teen, her head in his lap.

"I am in my fourth century."

Rin's eyes widened, she mouthed a silent, "Wow," and looked away.

After a short pause, she piped up again, "Do you know exactly how old you are, though? I mean, in years?"

Sesshomaru gave her a blank look. Why would he know that?

"No."

She blinked and then shrugged. For a long while she remained deep in thought, gliding her fingers through his mokomoko, letting the soft fur brush over her knuckles. The forest was calm around them. Then she said, "I guess I could understand not knowing how old you are. You're soooooo old. I'm fourteen and a half, but there are so few years to keep track of. It's real easy for me, you know?"

She looked up at him, expecting him to say something. He looked down at her, but had no reply. This conversation seemed unnecessary.

However, Rin was pleased, and he had no objection to that.

After a long silence, she closed her eyes and began to hum. Her voice rose and fell, sometimes trilling high, sometimes drifting off into a breathy whisper.

It suddenly struck him just how young she was.

She was fourteen and a half.

She was an instant.

...

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood unmoving in the entryway of his darkened apartment. His eyes were steady, contemplating a small note he'd discovered a moment before under the door. The paper was delicate and outlined with swirling incantations. It was burning his fingertips; the smell of simmering flesh tickled his nose, but he didn't let go.<p>

The digital display on the clock hanging on the far wall shifted from 3:37 to 3:38 AM.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Came a groggy voice from the black. A set of dimmed electric hall lights flickered to life, but he didn't look up. Jaken was standing in front of him, his bulbous reptilian eyes crusted with sleep. He was positioning a long bamboo stick against the hall's light switch.

The note gave a sudden pop and burst into flame in his hands. With a sigh, Sesshomaru threw it at the little imp.

"Gah! Wha- wha- what did I do Sesshomaru-samaaa?" He cried, frantically juggling the flaming paper. When he came to his senses, the imp batted the note to the ground and stomped it into submission. It smoldered and fizzed by his feet.

Sesshomaru removed his shoes, adding to his servant's humiliation, and strode into the apartment. As Jaken turned to grovel and beg his master's forgiveness for whatever he'd done to upset him, Sesshomaru said something the imp hadn't heard in a very long time.

"It seems, Jaken," his voice had a snap and a heat to it, as if it also burned, "I have acquired some enemies."

* * *

><p><em>earlier…<em>

* * *

><p>The night had started out simply enough.<p>

Sesshomaru had arrived at his mother's between midnight and one. And as usual, when he entered Inukimi's apartments, her human servant, Tadao, was there to greet him. He accepted Sesshomaru's gloves and earplugs, tucking them in a small slot in the wall, and beckoned him to remove his mask before joining the main party. Tadao was an old man, somewhere near eighty. He was missing both eyes, but he made sure to hide his deformity with a pair of large, circular sunglasses. He kept a maroon scarf with thin yellow stripes wrapped around his neck, over his grey and white hakama at all times. His chin had a constant tremble and the veins on his small hands pulsed and protruded past the bone.

To many who knew Inukimi, her choice of him as a servant was a significant shift in attitude toward humans; an example of her leadership and her ability to thrive in the new world. She clearly liked being thought of this way, but Sesshomaru knew better. He'd heard her countless re-tellings of how she'd discovered Tadao, blind and alone, just a small boy living in the streets, longing for a home, and hired him as a servant out of pity. He'd heard the old man's odes to her beauty and murmurs of devotion. And for many years he'd seen Tadao sitting alone on his short stool in his mother's foyer, waiting solemnly for each of her guests. They seemed to trust each other, even love each other, but there was something...something, Sesshomaru couldn't help, but feel lurking underneath the surface of their relationship, like some large carnivore gliding under the surface of a dark tide.

He'd asked Inukimi about Tadao once. Why had she hired a small, blind, human child? It couldn't have been out of pity. She didn't pity.

With a distant smile, she'd replied, "I took him in because he has a rare gift, you see. He has something very few humans, and even demons possess."

"And what is this gift?" Sesshomaru had asked.

Now, many decades later, he recalled every so often with a twinge of curiosity, how her smile had deepened in that moment, and she'd said airily, "He knows what to give up."

Looking at his reflection in Tadao's glasses, Sesshomaru nodded and clasped his face in his right palm, pressing his thumb and middle finger against his temples. He let himself relax as a sharp release tore its way through his body. He could smell the electric aroma of his youki as it spiked in the small foyer. His teeth and claws lengthened, and his hair grew long and white. His mokomoko coiled its way, as if it had a life of its own, around his right shoulder, the fur long and thick. Stretching out his hands, Tadao gently accepted the mask.

It was wooden, simply designed and an impressive example of kitsune artistry. As Sesshomaru watched Tadao run his fingers over its smooth, white surface, he admired the maker's craftsmanship. A large blue moon was emblazoned on the forehead, and a red stripe split into two long prongs along the muzzle. Bared in a growl, the teeth were sharp and inlayed with ivory, each growing out of a gum of red wood and cedar. The eyes were wide and bloodshot, each pupil a small, piercing emerald—his true face. The kitsune craftman's laughing expression appeared in his mind's eye. Ironic.

He smiled.

Tadao turned and hung it on a tall wooden post, cluttered with the other guest's masks. As he started to wave him through, Sesshomaru leaned in, looking at the masks on the post and asked, "Has No Madoka made an appearance tonight?"

Tadao furrowed his brow and thought for a moment.

"Mmm. Sesshomaru-sama, I do not believe he has."

"I see. Has he at least made a declaration of attendance?"

The bottoms of Tadao's eye sockets peaked out from under his glasses for a moment as he bit his bottom lip, thinking. He then nodded his head and crouched down, grasping a small box under his sitting stool.

As he stood again, he replied, "No, he hasn't, but now you've mentioned it, a messenger did come by for you. He didn't say who it was from, though. Maybe it was from Mr. No?"

He ran his fingers, his nails a pale yellow at the tips, along the top of the box as he spoke. It was black with colorful flowers of rose quartz and pearl running along its top and sides. Opening it, he pulled out a small tan note, sealed with purple wax and addressed to _His Lord Sesshomaru._

"I can't understand why I didn't mention this to you first thing. It was strange. The messenger used your given name when he delivered it."

"He's written it as well."

Tadao put his hand to his chest, "Really? Well that _is _forward, isn't it, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and then realizing his mistake, said, "It would seem so."

As he spoke, he was already leaving Tadao behind. And stepping into the large, circular entryway that served as the gateway to the apartment's main quarters, he heard Tadao mumble a shaky, "Well have a good evening, sir," and slide the shoji door shut behind him.

Now alone, Sesshomaru found himself surrounded by yet more shoji doors. They lined the walls, some leading into private wings, and others connecting to the evening's main event.

Thin beams of hardwood flooring, set in a repetitive haring bone pattern, emanated from a pool of dark green water at the center of the room. Periodically, koi bobbed up and nibbled at the edges of the lily pads. All around the room, decorative lanterns, each imprinted with a red stamp of a fanged dog scull, floated from door to door. Strings of beads hung from each corner and ticked against each other in the gloom. Light from inside the party, as well as shadows of guests, some seemingly human and others not, pressed against the rice paper walls.

He could hear laughter and the clink of glasses, and in some cases, he could hear hissing and mewling and the whispers of those in intimate conversation. The smell of sake was almost overwhelming to his sensitive nose, the smell of sweat was vaguely enticing, and the slight trace of human blood in the air was to be expected.

Sniffing, he came to stop by the edge of the fountain. He held the note in front of him, glancing at the typeface. His name was written in English, each letter rounded, plump, with an ornate twist.

"Definitely from Madoka," Sesshomaru thought.

Slicing the wax seal apart with a claw, he opened the letter and read:

_To my dearest friend, His Lord Sesshomaru,_

_Though I have been advised of your request, I will unfortunately be unable to attend tonight. Let us meet tomorrow. _

_Warmest Regards,_

NO MADOKA

_P.S._

_Your methods of reaching me, while certainly entertaining to some, were not advisable. Please follow the proper channels in future. _

He'd been refused.

Sesshomaru frowned and all he could think was, "Insolence." He stood staring at the letter, and in particular, at the words, "Let us meet tomorrow," for the next several moments.

Skewering that fat monster would have been a real pleasure, but reason stayed him. The world was smaller now. So many had perished in the Great Bombs. No matter how easy it would have been to kill that idiot, repercussions would have followed. It was not so simple to enter into battle these days. His actions held more weight in the new world. Bakusaiga, resting in its display at home, was proof of that.

He frowned. Maybe contacting Madoka through that little man at the hotel had been hasty. There were rules to be followed when living in the human world.

Still, Madoka should have known better. Refusing one such as he, a _Dai-yokai_, ensured tomorrow's meeting would be unpleasant for the monster. If he didn't come tonight, Sesshomaru was certain the entire evening would be a waste. None of the guests would be aware of his connection to a small human girl from five hundred years ago. Inukimi was the only one who knew of Rin, and he didn't want her anywhere near the subject. Bracing himself for the night ahead, he folded the note carefully into his breast pocket. As he approached one of the glowing doorways, he let his left hand drift up to the front of his mokomoko, and sank his long, thin fingers into the fur.

The door slid open, and he stepped into a cavernous room teeming, almost sweating, with demons, spectres, and ghouls of every type. Most were engrossed in their own conversations, but a few nearest to Sesshomaru, turned and bowed. Tsukumogami carts carrying tea, sake, and various delicacies weaved their way around and through the legs of guests. The wispy notes of wooden flutes floated over the crowd.

Sesshomaru knew that sniffing out his mother would be impossible here. Navigating his way around a large, drunken group of shojo, he pressed on until he saw a glimpse of gleaming, white fur, peaking out between the feet of some ushi-oni he'd never met. After a moment, the beast felt Sesshomaru's eyes on him, and looking up, he stepped aside so quickly he knocked right into a passing tsukumogami cart. As Sesshomaru passed him, he saw an angry tea pot spray the ushi-oni in the face with boiling hot tea. Laughter and cackles burst out all around the unfortunate creature, but he ignored the commotion, preferring locating his mother over lowering himself to the frivolities of such common demons.

Following the trail of fur on the floor, he finally came to a parting in the crowd and saw her.

She was sitting in a tall, oversized armchair. It curved around her like a cocoon, and it was so domineering that it seemed more like a throne than a simple chair. Quite at ease, she was leaning down, holding the chin of one of her admirers, another dog demon named Shigerumaru. His hair, a glowing white was cut short in the modern style. He carried himself like a dandy, sighed like a woman and spoke like a true child of the new world. Born after the war, he was very young, and in Sesshomaru's opinion, beyond infuriating.

He watched as two rotund frog demons, both immaculately dressed, clearly looking for some fun, eyed Inukimi and Shigerumaru. She was nipping at his chin and laughing. He was busying himself entwining her feet with his mokomoko, saying something amusing. The smaller of the two frogs narrowed its eyes, snickering, and Sesshomaru set off at a brisk pace to make his introductions.

"Mother." He interrupted, his voice flat.

Shigerumaru looked up, pink faced and surprised. With his right hand inserted under Inukimi's kimono, tracing its way up the back of her calve, he blurted out, "Sesshomaru! It's great to see you! You finally got here! How do you like the party? Is it up to your standards? I know your mom really wanted you to come."

Grimacing, he ignored Shigerumaru. His mother's raised eyebrow did not go unnoticed.

"My love." She held her hand out to Sesshomaru with a smile.

He stood confused for a moment. Was this some new custom she'd picked up?

"You're supposed to kiss it, you know." Shigerumaru said. He was resting his cheek on Inukimi's knee now, and still hadn't removed his hand from under her kimono.

"Yes! Please do! Amuse your dear mother." Inukimi cooed.

When Sesshomaru didn't move, she turned and said, "Come Shigerumaru, show my stubborn son how it's done."

With a cocky smirk, he responded, "Of course, my love," and pressed his lips to the white skin on the back of Inukimi's bejeweled hand. She never took her eyes off Sesshomaru.

He stood there, the very image of control, never letting his expression slip. They always did this. He made sure to phrase his next sentence carefully, "If this is all you have to say to me, mother, my presence seems unnecessary."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! You got a stick up your ass or what?" Shigerumaru's voice cloyed at Sesshomaru's senses and Inukimi grew visibly more excited as she observed her son's patience draw near its limit. His eyes betrayed nothing, but the menacing pressure of his youki was slowly silencing conversations all around the room. Guests were taking notice.

With a flick of his eyes toward her now outstretched leg, he began to walk away. Inukimi took note, and immediately rose, knocking Shigerumaru back on his heels, to catch her son's arm. Blowing a kiss her lover's way, she tucked her other hand into the crook of Sesshomaru's elbow and urged him to walk with her.

"What do you say we walk and make sure you are seen, my son?"

"I'd rather not." Sesshomaru answered.

"Amuse me."

Her voice came sudden and harsh. A bark. He said nothing and commenced a slow stride around the room. Inukimi was slightly shorter than her son. She still wore her hair as she had centuries before—in two high clips on either side of her head. Her claws were red, dipped in the blood of the innocent she liked to joke. He'd heard this particular line so many times he'd lost count, but he never doubted its truthfulness. This evening she wore a pink, purple and blue kimono. The delicate silk seemed to have been dipped in a sunset. It intertwined seamlessly with her snow-white mokomoko. Fabric and fur swirled in flamboyant plumes over her shoulders and danced in a long train across the floor.

They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the room. Other than the one shoji door he'd come through, there were no walls or windows, only a steep drop off and the open sky. Like the entryway, the main room was circular, but unlike its counterpart, it was very large. Much like Sesshomaru, Inukimi preferred wide, open spaces to accommodate her natural size. No matter how diminutive and slender she appeared when in her humanoid form, there was never a moment she was not aware of her greater self. So while the world of motor vehicles, and looming buildings dismayed her delicate sensibilities, her personal apartments were magically enhanced to be wide and sprawling.

Sesshomaru looked out over the edge, the warm summer breeze sweeping his hair back. He tucked a stray strand behind his pointed ear and observed the glitter of the city lights surrounding them. Inukimi had started to say something, but his anger with her muffled her usually commanding voice. Rin was out there somewhere. He imagined her, wandering the streets, confused and alone, in the last kimono he'd ever given her. He remembered it clearly. It had been light for the summer days, forest green and covered in large pink lotuses. She'd specifically requested something with lotuses that year. His eyes fell on a giant neon cat, its paw dipping into a large bowl of noodles above a restaurant, and a new wave of anger at Madoka's earlier dismissal made him dig his claws into his mokomoko.

Inukimi's voice suddenly broke through his ire.

"You seem distracted tonight, my sweet."

Not looking at her, he answered, "I was only contemplating how successful your party seems to be."

"Really?" Inukimi looked around, surprised. "Why would you say that? There aren't nearly as many guests as there usually are. I'm really worried about it actually."

Sesshomaru turned in confusion. It looked like the room was at capacity. It was then that he spotted something unexpected and his eyes narrowed.

"You've invited Americans, I see."

Sighing, Inukimi let her eyes flick over a crowd of twenty or so wolf demons standing nearby. The group was loud, young and a necessary burden.

"Yes, I had to. They had reasonable claim to be here. But, be thankful. You do not have to deal with them tonight. They are my responsibility."

He watched with disgust as a young female with flaming gold hair, and skin tight jeans ran up and jumped on the back of an unsuspecting companion. He yipped as she bit his left ear and Sesshomaru could hear the small crowd around the young demon laugh as he cried in English, "Karen! What the hell are you doing? We're guests here!"

Turning back to his mother, he heard her point out incredulously, "The nervous one's father is their leader."

"They seem weak. Not even true _yokai_." He allowed his voice to darken, and Inukimi's lips quirked up for a moment.

"Yes," she agreed, "They're not like our mountain wolves. They're some kind of superior human." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, but Inukimi continued, "They call themselves _Ware-u_. Instead of controlling wolves, they turn into them. The whole thing is regulated by moon cycles." She paused, then said, "And yes, they are much weaker than we are, but their country is stronger. As long as Japan is dependent on the Americans, we must not disrupt the relationship."

As she spoke, Sesshomaru could tell she'd caught the eye of one of the pack. She crinkled her nose a little and waved her hand in the wolves' direction. "While I truly think they are as worthless as a brood of half-demons, and while I would absolutely adore stringing each one of them up for the enjoyment of my more deserving guests, I must play the welcoming hostess. They are important visitors. So please, don't do anything rash, Sesshomaru."

"Have I ever?"

"Ha! You forget! I'm your mother! I remember everything you've done." Her gaze shifted back up to him, "And yes. You are your father's son. You are naturally inclined toward the rash."

Sesshomaru exhaled in annoyance. He didn't like it when she compared him to his father. Since she'd met Rin all those years ago, her compliments all sounded more like insults than anything else.

Turning away, he looked out over the cityscape again. Blinking traffic lights and glowing bill boards advertising products, restaurants, and upcoming movies dotted the landscape. Airplanes, carrying hundreds of humans, winked at him with little red eyes across the black sky. It had begun drizzling.

"How long will you be keeping me company tonight, my son?"

He glanced her way and said dryly, "Until you tire of me, I guess."

This made her laugh and she squeezed his arm. Leading him back into the party she said, "Well in that case, let me introduce you to some valuable connections coming in from Kyoto. They have come to help prepare for the _Hyakki Yako_."

He nodded, and let her guide him through the remainder of the evening.

It wasn't until nearly three that he was finally able to slip out and rejoin Tadao in the foyer. The little man sat sleeping on his stool, his nose and mouth tucked into his scarf. Preferring not to speak to anyone, human or demon, Sesshomaru grabbed his earplugs, inserted them into each ear, dawned his gloves, and plucked his mask from its perch. He placed it carefully over his face and felt his skin tighten painfully around his muscles. His youki grew muted and distant; power suddenly became something he knew he possessed instead of something he felt. Massaging his jaw a little, and cracking his neck, he left the foyer and the sleeping human without a sound.

When he stepped out into the circular driveway, Lucas was smoking, waiting for him several yards away against the limousine. Recognizing his employer, the driver jumped and threw the cigarette on the ground, stamping it out with his heel. The night was cool and the pavement had grown wet in the drizzle. He opened the car door and Sesshomaru slid in wordlessly.

"Home, Mr. Ishikawa?" Lucas called over his shoulder when he got into the driver's seat.

Sesshomaru nodded and sat back, closing his eyes. The night had been as useless as he'd thought it would be. And now that it was over, he was left nowhere closer to his goal. Rin was somewhere in Tokyo, and an untold number of humans stood in his way. His eyes were still closed, and the rhythm of streetlights flashing by was slowly lulling him to sleep. The soft _shhhhh_ of tires rolling over wet ground relaxed the taught muscles in his hands and he let them hang lightly between is long legs.

A whisper of breath tickled across the side of his neck. He heard a soft chuckle, a strange echo clung to it, and he turned. Rin, her round face tanned and sweet, was sitting next to him, leaning back against the car window. She was glowing, enjoying the rays of a sun he could not feel. Her hair was long and brown, a heaping tangle of curls hanging over her small breasts. She was running her hands threw the thick locks, massaging her scalp, relaxed. Her kimono was the same one he'd imagined her in earlier. It was tucked up slightly above her knees; they were bruised and scratched.

"Tell me where you are." He commanded. His voice had a strange echo to it as well.

Confusion flitted across her face, and she looked at him; she'd always looked him in the eye.

"I am where you left me, Sesshomaru-sama. Don't you remember?" She asked, earnestly.

He looked at her blankly. He didn't understand.

_knock-knock-knock_

"Mr. Ishikawa? Sir?"

He heard the distant echo of a human male's voice. Annoyed, he said to Rin, "We'll continue this in a moment." She nodded and he turned back to see Lucas' face peering at him through the window. His fist was rapping against the tinted glass, vibrating the surrounding water droplets, and with a muffled voice, he was calling, "Sir? Sir, we've arrived."

Sesshomaru opened the door with such force the human driver had to jump back to avoid getting hit.

"Sorry, sir. Will you need anything else from me tonight?"

Sesshomaru gave him a cold glance, replied with a curt, "No", and slammed the door. Lucas' eyes widened in alarm, and he watched as his boss took the steps up to the apartment building with an unnerving agility. He'd told his girlfriend about it a couple weeks before and she'd dared him to ask Sesshomaru whether he'd ever been in the Olympics. Lucas hadn't gathered the courage quite yet.

Wrenching the front door open, Sesshomaru strode past the sleeping security guard, past the elevators, and veered toward the back stairwell.

He wanted tomorrow to come.

He wanted the old world back.

He wanted to _kill_ Madoka.

With a slight growl he bounded up the thirty flights to his penthouse apartment. His feet barely touched the ground. When he reached his door, a slip of paper peaked out from under it. Inserting his key and giving the doorknob a sharp twist, he let the door swing open. The white of the paper glowed against the dark wood of the entryway. Bending down, he picked it up and immediately felt its heat between his fingers. His eyes narrowed and he unfolded the note.

_Dai-yokai ~_

_They know about your little yosuzume._

_Beware._

His vision grew red.

The lights turned on.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter IV Preview: <span>

**_tick-tick-tick_**

**The Akaname Will Come**

_Rin is found, but by whom?_

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter IV The Akaname Will Come

**Chapter IV**_** tick-tick-tick...**_**The Akaname Will Come**

* * *

><p><em>Just outside Tokyo-proper, 1987<em>

* * *

><p><em>please...somebody. find… me<em>

…

… … …

… … … …

"What? In the well? Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"I don't know…"

…

…

"Hey sweety. We have an ambulance coming for you. You're going to be alright. Just hang in there, okay? We got you. We got…"

…

Water. A warm hand…

…

…

…

"Okay we've got advanced dehydration here —get an IV in her _stat_. Great, get that over here—and pass me the light. – Okay miss…open those big eyes wiiide…yep, our mystery lady here's severely concussed; possible brain swelling —lets call ahead —prep the CT scanner and notify the OR just in case; definite external cranial bleeding…Hey, you got that braced? Oh, hey, hey stay with uuuusss…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<em>

* * *

><p><em>five months, one <em>_week and three days before Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea_

* * *

><p><strong>*beep* *beep* .. .. *beep* *beep* .. .. *beep* *beep*<strong>

_There's a hand by my head._

***beep* *beep* .. .. *beep* *beep* .. .. *beep* *beep***

_Ugh. Why is there so much light? Why – why is the sun so bright?_

"Hey Jun! You dare me to steal her pillow?"

"Nooo. Nii-san! Don't do it!"

"Come on! Don't be a—"

"I'll tell mom."

"Pshh. So what…"

A small hand pulled at something soft under her head.

_Ugh. Go away. Oh the sun! It's so bright!_

***beep* *beep* .. .. *beep* *beep***

The little hand pulled harder.

_Mmh. What is that strange smell? Did something go sour?_

"Niiii-saaaan. Don't do it! Please? I don't wanna get in trouble!"

"Just give me a sec! I've almost got it!"

***beep* *beep***

_Mmmmmmh. Why won't you… , _"go away."

"Eep! Did she just talk?"

There was silence, a muffled, "Let's get out of here!", and then a strange, receding squeaking sound.

_Finally…_

***beep***

…

She was awake. She was breathing. Everything was bright and everything ached. Looking down, she saw her wrists were loosely wrapped in a clashing assortment of colored paper bracelets. They were stamped with odd symbols and felt waxy to the touch. She had strange tubes, all made out of some material she'd never seen before, sticking out of everywhere; her hands, her arms, even her—she didn't want to think about it. She couldn't help but squirm a little.

She was so stiff.

Her head was throbbing. Everything was a jumble. There were memories, but right now none of them were in any kind of order. All she knew was that her name was Rin and she was not where she was supposed to be. Her memories were filled with voices; different voices, all saying her name —one more than others.

_Rin_.

It was low. It was commanding. She brushed everything aside and held onto it like she was adrift at sea and it was her last lifeline. Shipwrecked. That's what she was. She knew what a shipwreck was. She'd never seen one in person, but she'd seen a drawing of one. Someone, someone with red hair; someone very small had drawn one for her once. He'd…yes, it'd been a _he_…he'd drawn it with…with what were they called again?— Crayons! Yes! Those were from some other place too.

Oh, her mind was a jumble.

"Where _am_ I?" Her head lolled to the side and she watched as several beige boxes, all emitting tinny drones and beeps, glowed with lines and more foreign symbols in the strange, harsh lighting of the room. She felt like they were watching over her. They were there to make sure she was okay. They'd tell someone if she wasn't.

She shifted uncomfortably in the narrow bed. It was made of an awkward material that was at once too soft and too hard. Her blankets were too hot, and…she definitely needed water.

"What do I do?" She thought.

She could hear people outside, but no one was coming in to see her. No one had noticed her. Stretching over the side of her bed, she ignored the stiffness in her neck and back, and peered through the doorway. She saw person after person pass by wearing all sorts of bright clothing. Everyone looked simple and boxy.

"Is this…like a festival?" She was confused. But wait, she remembered festivals. They were not like this. Everyone looked stressed or hungry here. And some people weren't even wearing bright clothing. Some were wearing long white cloaks, and their bright clothes were hidden away. And there were no lamps. Festivals had to have lamps.

As Rin was looking at one of the white-cloaked figures, he was young, tall, and wearing strange, transparent things over his eyes, he surprised her by looking up in her direction. They both jumped. After a second he rushed into the room and said, "Oh my God, you're awake!"

When she didn't say anything in response, he swallowed, grabbed some papers from the foot of her bed and started checking the machines at her side. All the while she could hear him mumbling happily, "This is great. Really, really great. Incredible!", under his breath. When he reached for her wrist, Rin reflexively jerked her hand away and eyed him with alarm.

With a reassuring look, he held up his hands and said, "I'll be right back. Don't go — ha, never mind, you're not going anywhere. I'll be right back." Then he was gone. Who was this guy? What was going on? Where _was_ she?

After a moment, the strange, white-cloaked man came back into the room, this time with a petite, greying woman in the same boxy clothes from earlier trailing behind him. Rin couldn't help but stare at the woman's outfit. It was an odd mix of checkered green and purple; little squares swirled in a peculiar, shiny spray across her chest and arms. She was so caught up in the strange clothing that she almost missed the woman's question.

"Huh?" Rin turned her attention up to the woman's face. She was sitting on the bed next to her now, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you," said the woman, looking into Rin's eyes as if she could perceive something other than their color, "whether you can tell us your name."

"Rin." She responded promptly.

The woman smiled and said, "Good. And your family name?"

She touched Rin's wrist, pressing down, feeling the blood flow. Rin, looking down, tried to think. Family name? She had one, she knew she had one, but there were just so many memories, and they were in such a disarray. She shrugged. Everything was out of sorts.

The woman nodded with a light, "Ok," and ticked off something on a piece of paper, much like the white-cloaked man's, and turned back to her again.

"Can you tell me your birthday?"

"Birth...day?"

"Yes. The date of your birth." The woman said slowly, carefully.

Rin thought hard. She felt like she was a wounded animal being watched by a curious child. It was all too close, but then, just for a moment, she felt as if her hands were touching thick, warm fur. It was strange because her blanket was scratchy and thin.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember." She responded in a small voice. The woman nodded slowly and pursed her lips as she wrote something, this time more extensive, on her piece of paper. Turning back to Rin again, she held up several fingers.

"Rin. How many fingers am I holding up? Can you tell me?"

When she thought about it, the woman's voice was actually somewhat soothing.

"Four. One on the left and three on the right."

"Good. Good." The woman seemed happy with this response, "Now can you tell me what year it is?"

Confused again, Rin looked off to the side. Year? She'd been told what year it was, once. A man's face appeared in her mind's eye. It was dirty, but refined. Traveler. No, Scholar. She tried to hold onto the stranger's face. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to get him to say it. But he didn't, and all she could do was shrug.

"I- I don't know. Umm. Can you tell me where I am? And…can you fetch me some water? There has to be a stream, or a river around here somewhere. I'm really, really thirsty." Reaching forward, she grasped the woman's hand. It was warm and very soft. Rin thought how nice it was to touch someone else, even if they were a complete stranger.

The woman gave her a worried look and then turned toward the white-cloaked man. He'd been hovering over them for the first couple questions, but now he was busy writing in his own set of papers.

"These people sure have a lot of paper," Rin thought.

"Doctor?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Nurse?" The white-cloaked man looked up brightly.

"Can we speak outside for a moment?" She jerked her head to the side, her voice tense, and Rin watched as both the strange man and woman walked out into the hallway. They were speaking in hushed tones, but she could still make out what they were saying.

"Yes, yes Doctor, I know it's good that she woke up. It's amazing, frankly. I mean two years? That's a long time to be in a coma and still wake up."

"I know! Do you think this is going to make the evening news?"

While Rin was wondering what _evening news_ was, she heard the woman sigh in exasperation.

"Doctor, you weren't listening to anything the patient was saying, were you? She remembered her name alright, but she had no idea who her family was. She couldn't even give me her date of birth. She had a grasp on basic reasoning, but…"

He cut her off here, "Yes, nurse. I understand. She has a long road ahead of her. Anyone who woke up from her condition would have a long road ahead of them. Now, what we have to focus on is contacting the family."

"Like I said, she has no known family."

"What about the Higurashi's?"

Rin frowned at the name. There was something familiar about it.

She made sure to listen carefully as the man continued, "I mean, they found her and brought her in, didn't they? They've paid her hospital bills, they visit her regularly. They should be contacted. I think they've grown a bit attached, really." He peered around the door and Rin quickly looked away. She didn't want to seem like an eavesdropper.

Hearing the man smirk, she leaned back over the bed, and tried to catch more of the conversation, "And she seems pretty cognizant to me, Nurse." The man continued, "Let's just see where this takes us. Get her some water, finish the tests, I'll notify upstairs, I'll contact the Higurashi's when we have a better understanding of her state, and we'll go from there. Okay?"

The nurse didn't say anything and Rin assumed it was the end of the discussion. For the next few minutes, she sat looking up at the bright rectangle above her head. It was funny. It was so bright and yet, cold. And the longer she looked, the less she could see. Black and purple spots danced across her vision, and when she couldn't take it anymore, she turned away and looked at the blue and grey wall to her right. There was a picture hanging there, like the drawing of the shipwreck that redheaded boy had shown her—didn't he have a...tail? She immediately tucked that thought away. She'd just have to think about that later. And anyway this picture was different. It was bigger and the colors weren't as bright. She looked at it more closely. A bouquet of flowers was sitting on a table by an open window. Rays of sunlight lit up some flowers and kept others in a darkened purple hue. She didn't know what kind they were, but suddenly there was a flash and a large, pink lotus opened in her mind's eye.

"Lotus," she whispered, softly. Then slowly, she murmured, "It was for me. You—"

She squeezed her eyes shut and clung to the image of a green and pink kimono. It was covered in large, bright lotuses. She saw it clearly, spread over her thighs, over her arms, over her shoulders. And then a large white hand appeared. It was touching the fabric, fingers slipping under the loose sleeve at her wrist. Those fingers. They were too long, clawed, and possessed an unearthly, pale glow in the dark.

_Rin._

There it was again. That voice. Like a stone.

And then she lost it.

There was a moment of panic when Rin realized that the only people she knew were the two boxy strangers with all the paper. She didn't even know their names!

Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she felt an odd, cold pressure in the back of her nose. She was going to cry. Right then, the small, purple woman from before strode into the room with a cup of water. The cup was also made of paper, and a line of smiling triangles was dancing around it's middle.

Rin looked up, her eyes wide and her vision wobbly with unshed tears.

"I don't know where I am." Her voice came out whiny, thick with panic, and the woman rushed to her side. Putting the paper cup down by her bedside, she wrapped her arms around Rin's small frame.

Cradling the back of Rin's head and tucking her into her substantial breast, she said, "Honey, you're awake. And you know what? That's a good thing. That's a _good _start. We're going to take care of you here."

"Where _am _I?" Rin cried a little more hysterically into the woman, her shoulders heaving.

"Rin? Rin? Calm down."

She tried to reel herself in, and asked again in a hushed tone, "Where am I?"

The woman leaned back and looked into Rin's eyes, "You're at St. Luke's International Hospital here in Tokyo."

"Tokyo? What's that?"

The woman blinked and then hugged Rin close to her saying, "That doesn't matter right now. All that matter's is you're awake and we're here to take care of you. Okay, Rin? You understand?"

Sniffing, she let the tears roll and nodded slowly. Then a thought struck her, "Can you tell me your name?"

The woman smiled and said, "My name's Atsuko, and I'm going to be your nurse."

Rin nodded vigorously, sniffing again. "Okay. Can I have the water now, Atsuko-san?"

Atsuko nodded and handed Rin her water. The triangles across its surface were a little soggy now, but their smiles persisted.

* * *

><p><em>later that night...<em>

* * *

><p>Rin lay in her bed. Atsuko had told her that she'd woken up at seven <em>PM<em>—whatever that meant— and that the Higurashi's wouldn't be able to make their way into Tokyo until the next morning. She still didn't quite understand who they were, and why it was so important to contact them, but the name Higurashi, was so familiar that their visit was something she was deeply looking forward to.

Now it was nearly midnight.

It was very complicated, but she new this because a nurse would come in every time the longer of the two sticks in the circle on the wall by her bed was facing directly up or directly down. She had stared at the thing for most of the evening. It was soothing. When she'd realized she could predict when the nurses would come visit, she'd asked Chiyo, another nurse, she was taller and about two decades Atsuko's junior, about the circle on the wall.

Did they all know about the long hand and the little hand?

At the odd question, Chiyo had stopped checking the tube coming out of her arm and looked down at her.

"That's a clock. You tell time with it." Her tone sounded like a question, but Rin barreled on and asked her how it worked. Chiyo seemed puzzled, but nevertheless walked over to the clock on the wall and explained, "When the big hand goes around the entire circle, that means one hour has passed. There are twenty four hours in one day—"

Rin interrupted her here, "Then why are there only twelve symbols on the…_clock_." She'd said the last word with some difficulty.

At this Chiyo looked even more confused, but continued to explain, "Uh. Well, these _symbols_ are numbers."

"Oh, okay." Rin nodded along. The numbers on the clock were different from the ones she knew. They were mostly vertical and had a lot of curves. She tried to follow along as best she could.

"Yeah, so," Chiyo went on, "Uh. There are twelve numbers and if the small hand goes around twice, then that means—"

"A whole day has passed." Rin finished for her.

Chiyo smiled and said, "You're a quick learner. But I guess regaining something you already know may be easier than learning something for the first time."

Rin tried not to smile. For some reason she'd known this was something she was learning, and not remembering. Since she'd woken up, she'd started to sort things in her head into two piles. In one she put things that were so strange, she knew they had to be new: like the _clock_ and the glowing rectangle above her head. The doctor, she now knew his name to be Tanaka, had told her it was called a _flor-reh-sent _light_._ She didn't like it much. It gave her a headache.

The other pile was for things like the flowers in the painting by her bed, and the green kimono covered in lotuses. When she thought about these things, she felt real. She felt solid. Her intense flashbacks from earlier had subsided as well, and now, hours after Chiyo had taught her about the clock on the wall, as she kept her eyes glued to the long hand, she knew one of her nurses would be coming to check on her. Maybe they'd bring her some of that jiggly _jell-o _stuff. She hoped they'd bring the red instead of the green flavor. It didn't have as bad of an after taste.

Lying back against her _pillow_, thanks to Atsuko she knew the word for that now too, she pulled the covers up to her neck and watched the door. It was closed, but she could see the faint glow from the hall light peeking through the crack. It was very quiet now. Not many people were up and about in the halls anymore. Throughout the evening she'd heard different voices as people passed by her door, and sometimes she'd heard the squeak of shoes against the floor. But now, there was nothing.

Rin looked at the clock again. The long hand was just a little past the top symbol. They were late. She listened a little harder for coming footsteps, but there was nothing, not a whisper. She turned back to the clock again and watched as the long hand began to slowly descend down the right side. By the time it hit the second symbol, this one had a curvy top with a flat bottom, Rin was getting nervous.

Where was the nurse? When the long hand had last been at the bottom of the clock, Atsuko had assured her someone would be by when it reached the top again. She was starting to depend on seeing someone, anyone at those clearly devised intervals. It was becoming a ritual, a comfort. When the long hand made it to the third symbol, Rin tore her gaze away from the clock and tried to think about something else. She lay there in the dark for a few more moments, then she heard something.

_tick...tick...tick_

It was the oddest sound. It was coming from a little ways down the hall, but she could hear it so clearly. It had a resonance that carried like nothing else she had ever heard.

__tick...tick...tick__

It was closer now. The sound. It was like someone was taking something hard and sharp and tapping it against the floor.

__tick...tick...tick__

Again, it was closer. Rin pulled the blankets up a toward her chin. She was breathing a little faster now. At first she'd thought it was someone tapping the floor. But now, now it sounded more like footsteps.

__tick...tick...tick__

They were slow. They were methodical—in no hurry at all. She felt herself begin to sweat as a sudden humidity filled the room. The light under the door grew dim, and gained a new, sickly hue.

__tick...tick...tick__

Then she saw something. Two black pinpricks of shadow appeared under the door. Someone was standing in front of her room. Someone wanted to come in. She watched with bated breath as the doorknob started to turn. The door creaked open and she quickly shut her eyes, pretending to sleep. She knew it was childish, but she thought maybe if she closed her eyes, it would just go away.

__tick...tick...tick__

It was walking towards her. She could hear it breathing. Each inhale sounded wet, and as it got closer, the air around her became warmer, moist. Rin didn't budge, and tried to keep her breathing as steady and deep as possible. Her mind was racing.

_tick...tick_

It'd stopped. It was hovering over her. There was something that told her it was definitely an _it._

"This thing's not human." She thought.

Rin felt hot breath on her face, and the moist air stung her skin. A thick, round, fleshy finger touched her neck. It was cold, the only cold thing in the room now, and it traced its way down to her shoulder, then her arm. The breath was coming a little harsher now, and then she heard it. It was soft and high, manic – a giggle. Her breath gave a stutter and the finger disappeared. She heard a hoarse wheezing and a grunt above her.

Then suddenly the room felt cooler and the light above her head turned on.

"Rin? Rin? Are you asleep?"

Her eyes shot open and she'd never been happier to see the glowing _flor-reh-sent _square above her head. So what if it gave her a headache. That thing, whatever it was, was gone. She turned and saw a relieved looking Atsuko at the door.

"Sorry I'm late. They were supposed to wake me up."

Rin shifted a little and nodded, "It's okay. Thanks for stopping by."

"Of course!" Atsuko replied. "We have to keep a close watch on you, missy, at least for the first couple days."

Rin smiled and watched as the nurse looked at the tubes and the machines and wrote things down on her papers. They talked for a little bit, Rin asking questions, and Atsuko giving her puzzled, but informative answers. She never asked about the creature, though. When it came to the pile of memories and the pile of new discoveries in her head, that thing was definitely something she knew. She had memories filled with the feeling it gave her. That thing, and others like it, was something she knew intimately, and had the sense that Atsuko and Dr. Tanaka, none of the people in this place really, would understand.

When Atsuko finally left, Rin only made one request, "Can you leave the light on?"

Atsuko nodded and closed the door. Swallowing, she lay back. If the light stayed on, she'd be okay. She just knew it.

…

The next day the Higurashi's, a newlywed couple in their late twenties named Ume and Hiro, came and went. They were nice people, but Rin was disappointed. There was definitely something about their family name that gave her comfort, but when she'd actually met them, she knew they weren't from her past. They were different, new—like everybody else. She'd hoped it would feel like coming home, or that she'd remember something concrete.

Anything would be better than her flashing memories of names without faces, faces without names, and that strange, disembodied voice saying her name.

But when they'd finally arrived, nothing happened, nothing at all. They'd asked her if she was okay. She'd said yes, she guessed so. They'd told her about their visits and how happy they were that she had woken up. The whole thing had been awkward. She didn't know them and they didn't know her. There was no past to connect them. There was only the accident and everyone thought she was much too fragile to hear exactly what happened. They'd parted that day having shared relatively little, both parties feeling strangely incomplete.

It was nearly a week later when the Higurashi's came back for another visit. After an unsuccessful attempt at small talk, and asking about how she was adjusting, Ume turned to her husband, and nudged him. She was smiling, hinting that he should say something. He gave her a quick, have patience look and then turning to Rin, said, "Rin, we have something to ask you. Ever since we came to visit you last week, we've been thinking. You have nowhere to go. You have a long recovery ahead of you. We don't have that much, but we live at a shrine that my father and I run just outside of the city and there's tons of room."

"Tons of room." Ume interrupted, cheerily.

Hiro gave her another look and continued, "Yes. There's some room. Would you like to come stay with us for a bit? Ever since we found you, well, it's just seemed like a sign. We should help you out. What do you say? Would you like to come live with us for a bit?"

"You can stay with us as long as you need, Rin."

Hiro gave his wife yet another look, but Ume didn't notice, her cheery smile still plastered on her face.

Rin sat dumbstruck in the bed. She hadn't even thought about what she would do after she left the hospital. Her life seemed like a dream, like her feet weren't quite touching the ground.

After a moment, she managed to say, "Um. Thank you! Yes! That would be wonderful," and bowing forward, she added, "I am so grateful for your kindness. Thank you very much."

Ume blurted out, "Oh it's no problem!" before Hiro could say anything and Rin felt like she was taking a step forward. If she didn't have control over her memories or her past, she could at least get some handle on her future. Things were going to make sense soon.

She watched, not really listening, as the young couple in front of her joked and started telling her their plans. As she spoke, Ume kept running her hands through her short hair. She'd told Rin the week before that it was a new haircut, and she wasn't quite used to it yet. It was clear to Rin though that Ume was a woman who kept herself neat and put together. Her pants were made out of some sort of rough, blue fabric, rising high up on her waist, and her white tennis shoes had barely a scuff.

Her husband, Hiro, on the other hand, was a little more unkempt. His hair stuck up in airy poofs all over his head. And like his wife, his pants were also made from that rough, blue fabric. His shirt was green, the sleeves cutting off at his upper arms, and the words _Higurashi Shrine _ran across its front. Positioned behind the name, was an outline of a big tree with prayer flags hanging across the trunk.

They talked about Rin's transition out of the hospital until it came time for her to be transported to her physical therapy session. Being immobile for nearly two years had taken quite a toll on her legs. Dr. Tanaka, ever the optimist, had told her that it would take some months, but with consistent exercise she would definitely be up and walking again.

"You'll be running like a champ!" He liked to say.

And so it was, for the next month Rin stayed at the hospital. She made friends with her nurses and even got to know some of the other patients. In her section of St. Luke's, there weren't many people who could actually speak, most were asleep like she'd been, but there were some wanderers from other wards, who'd stop by her room every once in a while. They mostly got around in an ingenious invention called a _wheelchair_. Rin loved to ride in hers on her daily trips to her physical therapy sessions. As her arms grew stronger, she like to race other patients and escape her nurses.

The Higurashi's came by once a week as well, and called when they could. Rin watched the clock every day with an almost religious zeal. It told her when everything happened at the hospital. She knew when her nurses would come in, and when her physical therapy sessions would start. She knew when the Higurashi's would visit and when all of her food would come.

She also knew when to keep watch for the thing in the hallway. Throughout the entire month it never entered her room again. However, there were times when heard the odd _ticks_ in the hallway. Whenever she did, she would get herself over to the wall switch as quickly as her weak legs could carry her. Once, after she'd switched on the lights, she'd heard it breathing on the other side of the door. That worried her. Maybe it was getting stronger. All Rin knew, was that she'd do whatever it took to keep that thing out of her room.

She spent most of her nights waking up every few hours, and making sure her lights were on. It was exhausting, but finally, Rin's last night in the hospital came. She was ready to leave the creature behind and start afresh.

Her bed was surrounded by cards, flowers, and balloons from the hospital staff, and she was in the middle of writing a thank you note to Atsuko when Hiro, looking stressed, suddenly came into her room.

Surprised, she quickly glanced at the clock and then asked, "Mr. Higurashi! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to pick me up until the morning."

He looked at her for a moment. His hair wasn't as poofy and lively as it usually was.

"Rin, I told you not to call me Mr. Higurashi. That's my father. Just call me Hiro."

"Okay, but what are you doing here?"

He sighed and, sinking into a chair by her bedside, said, "It's Ume. She's sick. She's in the operating room. I'm going to be staying here until she gets out."

He was holding his head in his hands, and Rin didn't know what to say. After a long pause he looked up and continued, "The doctor says she has a good chance. He's calling it an ectopic pregnancy. We caught it late; the ovary's going to have to go, and they of course can't save the baby, but I think Ume's going to be okay. And that's all that matters."

All Rin could say in response was, "I'm sure you're right Mr.—ah Hiro-san. She's going to be just fine." The words _ovary_, _fetus_, and _ectopic_ were all new to her, but the word _pregnancy_ wasn't. She knew, even though she couldn't remember, just how complicated pregnancy could be.

Looking up, Hiro responded, "Well Rin, I just thought I'd stop by and tell you what's going on. The doctor said Ume is going to get out of surgery in a couple hours. It's," he turned to the clock behind him, "9:30 now. I'm going to be with my father in the waiting room, but I'll come and tell you how she is when she's out, okay?"

Rin nodded and he left the room.

She waited for the next few hours for word from Hiro, but nothing came. Atsuko came in at eleven, but she was unable to tell her about Ume's condition. It was 11:45 when Rin began to drift to sleep. The noisy machines she'd been attached to for the first couple weeks were all gone, and all she had was the soft, rhythm of the clock on the wall to keep her company. The bed was still uncomfortable, but her pillow was so soft and Atsuko had given her two more blankets to keep her feet snug and warm in the cold room. She drifted off into comforting dreams of fields and soft, soft fur.

...

Everything was black when she felt the breathing. There was a soft, high pitched humming next to her ear, and she could feel several thick fingers massaging her throat and running over her collarbone.

"I let it in." She thought. Despite the stifling heat in the room, a cold web of spindly panic spread through her chest.

Something sticky trickled into her hair. When it touched her scalp, her skin burned. Rin couldn't help it. She whimpered and started breathing rapidly. Her chest began to heave and she felt the thick, cold fingers tighten, thumbs pressing down on either side of her throat. There was a soft murmur above her, the creature was saying something, but she couldn't understand what. She opened her eyes.

Standing there, looking down at her, was a huge, yellow-eyed man. He was somehow lanky and pudgy at the same time. His skin was graying and there seemed to be too much of it. From his scalp, grew a thinning mop of fine black hair. He was smiling, his teeth, nubs of yellowing bone sticking out of dark brown gums. She felt his fingers tighten again as he leaned in closer.

This was her last chance.

She screamed.

* * *

><p><em>fifteen minutes earlier<em>

* * *

><p>Hiro watched as his father, dressed in his usual formal shrine attire, leaned back in the plastic hospital chair reading a magazine on biking and health. He kept mumbling under his breath about young people, and how if they'd just stick to the old remedies they wouldn't need these new, blasted exercise gimmicks.<p>

Sitting back in his own chair, Hiro ran his hands through his hair, exhaling harshly. They'd been waiting for his wife to get out of surgery for hours now. The doctor had told them, pardoning any complications, she'd be out and in recovery by midnight. It was 12:15 now. He couldn't take it. When were they going to see her?

As if on cue, the door to the OR opened and a doctor, dressed in a blue surgeon's cap and smock came out. He pulled his mask down under his chin and beckoned Hiro over.

"Dad. Come on." Hiro whispered and set off toward the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked when he reached the surgeon. Eyeing Hiro, the man looked serious, but pleased. He was not by nature an optimistic person, but he did try to reassure the families of his patients when the situation merited it.

"Mr. Higurashi, your wife is out of surgery and in recovery. We're going to keep her here for the next couple of days, but at this point, there are no serious complications."

Hiro clapped his hands together and his father let out a deep sigh, saying, "That's great news, doctor. Thank you."

The surgeon nodded and continued, "You can see her within an hour, but she's going to be pretty out of it."

"That's fine doctor. Just tell us when we can go in, and we'll be there." Hiro was near tears. Ume was going to be okay. With a quick thank you to the doctor, he turned to his father and said, "I'm going to check on Rin. Tell her the good news if she's not already asleep. Be back in a minute, okay?"

"I'll come with you, son. I need to stretch my legs a bit." His father responded, leaning back and cracking his spine.

Hiro laughed and joked, "That health magazine inspire you, dad?"

The old man snorted and, as they started to walk toward Rin's wing of the hospital, he fired back, "Oh no! They've got it all wrong! It's all just a bunch of rubbish. All you need to stay healthy is a good morning routine, and some proper _kocha kinoko_."

Hiro made a face, "Bleh! I wouldn't go near that stuff if my life depended on it!"

"Ha! You just wait and see! When you're my age—I've been drinking the stuff all my life and now I'm sixty seven and I'm raring to go!"

He pumped his fist in the air, his loose sleeve falling down his scrawny arm, and Hiro laughed. They talked like this until they reached the elevator that led to Rin's floor. Pressing number 4 on the button scale, he stood by his father, and waited for their floor. The elevator opened with a ding.

The hallway was dark, and Hiro felt his father tense next to him. The silence was eerie, as if it was being forced. Stepping out of the elevator, they both felt a sudden sticky heat sweep over them. Whispering, he stooped a little and said, "It's this way, dad. Do...do you feel that?"

His father didn't look up; he seemed suddenly serious. Pulling a couple sutras out from his robe, the old man attempted to place them into Hiro's hand and said with a twinge of excitement, "I think we may need these."

Hiro's eyes widened and he asked in a harsh whisper, "What? What the hell are you talking about, dad? It's just dark...and quiet...and misty..." He trailed off looking around. Then, snapping back, he said firmly, "It's probably nothing. Come on, put those away. Let's just go tell Rin the good news."

"Ha!" his father whispered back, "Don't you give me that- it's probably nothing- stuff! I know you can feel it. An evil spirit's here! We're men of the Higurashi shrine. My great-great-grandfather-"

"Oh dad, I don't need to hear the story again." Hiro hissed back.

"Then you know how important it is that we do our duty and bind this evil spirit! Here!"

The old man thrust the sutras into his son's hand, and before Hiro could object, a sharp scream echoed down the corridor. They froze and looked down the dark hallway. Nothing stirred. For the next couple seconds all they could hear was their own harsh breathing. Then Hiro felt it. There was something there.

Next to him, he heard his father say, "Come on, let's go!" and watched, dumbstruck, as the old man ran briskly down the hall. He really didn't want to go toward the scream, but now it wasn't his choice to make.

With the fleeting thought that they should really just call the police, he took off running after his father. As he ran down the hall and rounded a corner, he realized that he was going in the direction of Rin's room. And as he drew closer, he heard the scream again, this time it was more of a choking cry.

They turned one more corner, Hiro damning the hospital's maze-like design, and suddenly there was crash and another scream. This time, though, it didn't sound human. It was high and strange. Hiro would have contemplated it more, if Rin hadn't, in an odd hobbled gallop, burst out of her room, long hair twisting around her face, blue and white hospital gown flapping around her knees. His father reached her first, and she collapsed, out of breath, in his arms.

Running up to them, Hiro gasped, "Rin! What's going on?"

"Mr. Higurashi!" She looked behind her, shaking, "We have to run! It's – it's still there!"

"What's still there?" His father asked, fumbling with several sutras he'd just pulled out of his robe. He was sweating and the sutras kept slipping out of his hands.

Rin stared at the pieces of paper. She seemed to be caught up in a sudden thought. Hiro was about to ask her what she was thinking, when he saw a pale figure stagger out of the doorway at the end of the hall. As it rose in the dark and looked at them, he was struck with a sudden nausea. He'd never seen anything like it. A glittery purple pen with a rainbow of colored tassels was protruding from the creature's pelvis and there was another puncture wound in its forearm. He was naked and seething. As he limped toward them, his giant clawed toes, only one on each pale foot, ticked against the linoleum floor. Each tick came loud and clear. And as the creature picked up speed, so did the ticking.

_tick... ... ... tick... ... tick... tick...tick.._tick.__tick__tick__tick__tick__tick__tick__ticktick__

The monster was running, letting its brown tongue loll out of it mouth. Hiro watched in horror as it approached. His father was still fumbling with his sutras, but Rin had turned, her mouth agape.

"Dad? Dad? _Dad?_" Hiro shook his father's shoulder, looking straight ahead, "We gotta go! It's coming!"

The old man snapped up and looked at the rapidly approaching creature with excitement.

"It's an akaname!" He cried.

"I don't care what the hell it is! We gotta go!" screamed Hiro.

"No!" his father yelled back. "We're Higurashi men! We can do this!" He shot up and threw Rin back into his son. Still weak, she clung onto him and watched in alarm as the elder Higurashi ran straight at the monster.

"I smite thee, evil akaname!" the old man cried, slapping three sutras right onto the creature's wide forehead, and Rin's heart swelled with hope. He had holy sutras. Maybe he could do it. The creature stopped and looked around confused for a second.

Nothing happened.

It let out another high giggle and turned its attention onto the old man. He suddenly looked very small before the creature. Raising its arm high, the akaname was about to strike him when Rin felt herself fall to the floor. Hiro was running at the creature; he'd forgotten her completely, and was now jumping on the akaname's back. Its arms flailed and it squealed and screeched as Hiro wrapped his own arms tightly around its neck. His father ran out of the way and cried, "Try the holy sutras, son!"

Through gritted teeth, Hiro cried back, "They're not going to work, dad! Get Rin and go call the police! I'll – gah!"

Rin watched as Hiro was thrown back against the wall. The akaname turned sharply. It dove at him and was about to sink its blunt teeth into his shoulder, when it gave a sudden scream. Everything went bright in the hallway, a strange electric current emanated from the akaname and ran along the ceiling. Rin could smell a strange burning in the air. Then, just as quickly as the light had come, it was gone. They were again in a dark hallway, but this time, in place of the creature, there was a small pile of black soot between Hiro's legs. He was breathing hard, still holding one of his father's sutras out in front of him. It was blackened, but still intact.

Rin sighed in relief and hobbled over to him. Hiro's father caught her arm, and they sank down by his side.

"Wow!" he said, turning the sutra over in his hand, "I guess it did work."

"That's my boy!" the elder Higurashi clapped him on the shoulder, and Rin, with a big grin, and an exhausted, "You did it!", scooted forward and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and it was like slipping into a hot spring in winter. She'd been wrong. Hiro, even though he was just as strange as everyone else in this odd place, and even though he'd never met her before the accident, wasn't so different from her after all. She'd been excited about leaving the hospital behind, and moving in with the Higurashi's, but now it felt different.

As he stood before her, bracing her shoulders and telling her about Ume's surgery, Rin didn't hear a word. All she could think was, she'd met someone who just might help her regain her memories, and maybe, just maybe, help her…

Find her way home.

* * *

><p><span>Yokai Definitions<span>

_**Akaname**_

An akaname is a creature who lurks in untidy bathrooms and licks up grime with its poisonous saliva. For an illustration by the Edo period artist and scholar Toriyama Sekien, visit my profile page.

* * *

><p><span>Glossary<span>

**_Kocha Kinoko_**

A type of red tea containing a live mushroom. Known as kombucha in the West and as chainii griib (чайный гриб) in Russia, it is said to detoxify the body and energize the mind.

* * *

><p><span>Preview Chapter V:<span>

**The Dog Fights**

_Upon Jaken's suggestion, Sesshomaru visits an old enemy._

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thanks for reading!<em><br>_


	5. Chapter V The Dog Fights

Author's Note: I recommend listening to the song _Love Shack_ by the B-52's, originally released in 1989, before reading this chapter. Parts will make more sense if you've heard it before.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V The Dog Fights<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<em>

* * *

><p>Demons, especially those from the Far East, are extravagant by nature. Whether it's an extravagance of luxury or of decay, their natural tastes have always veered toward the excessive. Sesshomaru, although he was a reserved, taciturn type, was no exception. While he shunned the frivolous, he was never one to eschew the appropriately grand.<p>

Thus, his city dwelling reflected these instinctual needs, as well as his personal preferences. In the summer of 1983 he bought up the top floor of a building in Meguro-ku. Upon purchase, he hired the international home design firm Watanabe & Schüller who commenced a year long reconstruction of the floor's interiors. It was a long, arduous, and not all together wholesome undertaking, but that's a story for another time.

By year's end, his apartment, which had originally been four different loft units, was vast, open, and most definitely grand. It's ceilings had been raised, new full length windows had been installed, sky lights let in a constant stream of natural light, the four fireplaces were each wide, made of Italian white marble and as tall as men, and the flooring was a beautiful bamboo wood, stained dark and elegant. Plants were everywhere. As in his country homes, the wide leaves of his many Windowleafs* and thin Evergolds drooped and burst in the light; flowerless shrubs ran perky along the balcony, and sometimes if Jaken was not careful, weeds would attempt to burrow into the hardwood, and purple Kudzu** would peak their petals through.

Other than the general madness of the lives of his plants, Sesshomaru's home was cold and bare. There was no art except for one large screen painting above the fireplace by the entryway and a thin tapestry above his bed. The only other decoration he did allow was a large, ivory statue of a snarling dog—his mother had personally gifted it to him upon completion of the renovations. As for furniture, there was little to none. Unlike most demons, Sesshomaru did not _collect_ things. He owned a select few prized objects and always kept them close. What furniture he did have was modern, sleek and orderly—he kept himself...unattached.

Watanabe Yoko, partner and founder of Watanabe & Schüller, commented to Jaken one day that Mr. Ishikawa seemed, "like he never loosened up. Does he ever have any fun?" This was the one time the human woman was ever able to make the kappa laugh.

There was only ever one real glitch in Sesshomaru's relationship with Watanabe & Schüller. It happened two weeks after three 30x18 Persian, antique rugs were installed. One of his maids, an older woman, whose name he never bothered to learn, discovered a few white dog hairs embedded into the rug. This had seemed curious to her. So later that night she innocently asked Mr. Ishikawa whether he had been taking care of a dog recently; maybe for a friend? At the time he'd said nothing and continued reading his paper, but the next day she'd been unceremoniously informed that Mr. Ishikawa would no longer be needing her services.

It also just so happened that at the very moment the poor maid was learning of her termination, Watanabe Yoko was learning of Mr. Ishikawa's disappointment in her firm. The following note was the only time Ms. Watanabe ever made direct contact with Mr. Ishikawa:

_Concerning the Persians, I prefer shorter threads. Change them, immediately._

_-Mr. Ishikawa_

At the time, his sudden personal interest in such a small matter had been quite alarming. Upon receiving the telegram, Ms. Watanabe did two things. First, she asked her assistant whether she knew of anyone who still sent telegrams and second, she had the young woman arrange for a different set to be shipped out. This time she picked a much shorter weave, and was relieved to never receive another telegram from Mr. Ishikawa again.

Through the years, the Persians became a much admired part of the apartment. Jaken especially liked them because they were often the only warm things he had access to. Even though he was a cold blooded creature, he viewed the rugs as a kind of consolation, or "safe space", whenever his master gave him the cold shoulder.

It was one of these very Persian rugs, then six years later, that he ran to the night Sesshomaru received the burning telegram. He had been asleep just fifteen minutes earlier when he'd heard the front door open. Thinking that his master would want some sort of assistance, he had unknowingly stepped into a proverbial snake's den.

Thinking back on it, he should have stayed in bed. He was near tears now, just remembering the look on Sesshomaru's face when he saw him in the doorway. It had been terrifying. From the moment he'd stepped into the apartment, the air had churned and crackled with his pent up anger. He'd said nothing after his cryptic reference to his enemies, and now here Jaken was: alone, in an overwhelmingly large, uncomfortably tense, and unbelievably stifling apartment. Even though the space was enormous, the combination of a lack of open windows and the pressure from Sesshomaru's simmering anger was making it difficult to breath. Tugging at his collar, Jaken scampered over to the balcony doors and threw them open. He then rushed out and took a great gulping gasp of air.

Sighing dramatically into the early morning breeze, he whined, "If Sesshomaru-sama gets any angrier, I'm going to suffocate!"

For a while longer Jaken stayed on the balcony. Once he was able to gather his courage, he stepped back into the apartment. Careful to leave the doors open, he observed that everything was strangely quiet. Nothing made a sound, not even the air conditioning units. Hidden within the silence though, he could feel Sesshomaru seething in the other room; an undercurrent of energy was silently pulsing against the walls and the ceiling. The plants were shifting as if shouldering an unexpected burden. Even the electric lights seemed to be burning a little brighter than usual. This was certainly odd, he observed.

Walking over to the charred remains of the burnt message, he wondered what could have possibly so disturbed his master. A soft breeze from the balcony blew some of the ashes across the floor. It had been nearly half a century since he'd seen Sesshomaru this agitated. Crouching down, he started mumbling to himself, "Well, hmm…lets see. What could have happened?" He stroked his chin and recounted the evening's events.

First he had to consider the note. But now that it was burnt to a crisp, there was no way to read it. Had it been a threat? Was it some kind of warning? Had it been an invitation? They didn't usually get messages that spontaneously combusted. Maybe it'd been some kind of prank?

One thing Jaken did know was that the great mother had thrown one of her parties that night. She always did have a way of getting under Sesshomaru's skin, but she normally didn't make him this…er, temperamental. Jaken gulped. Her antagonistic relationship with her son didn't explain the appearance of this mysterious note anyway. She never sent telegrams like this. Hers were always tucked into some overbearing flower arrangement. He grimaced. He was always the one who had to carry them to the dumpster.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jaken tried to ignore the ebbing pressure of his master's displeasure; it was starting to give him a headache. His hand rose to wipe at his upper lip, and he realized that he was sweating.

"Oh, if only Sesshomaru-sama could fly in this hellish human city! All of my troubles and my headaches would be over!" he thought. But then he sighed and considered that maybe it would be best to ask his lord what exactly was going on—face the music, so to speak.

"Or maybe," Jaken breathed with a dawning sense of triumph, "I could just slip out for a bit! Maybe come back when Sesshomaru-sama is a little less...*gulp* volatile?" he sighed. But then he clenched his fist and whispered, "Yes! That's what I'll do!"

Tip toeing over to Sesshomaru's private quarters, he pressed himself up against the bamboo sliding panel and listened. Silence.

What was he doing in there?

Shaking himself, the little imp took a step back. He would come back later, he assured himself. It was for the best. He then scurried back toward the entrance-way and slipped on his usual pair of children sized slippers. His outdoors mask was in a cupboard hanging to the right of the front door. Reaching high on his toes to open it, he peered up to where his disguise was hanging. Sesshomaru had purchased it for him many years before, and as he looked at it's round face and its mossy green finish, its large, mother-of-pearl eyes seemed to wobble in the light.

"I know how you feel," he sighed.

He'd just lifted his trusty bamboo stick to unhook it when he heard a sharp, "Jaken," snap at him from the other room.

Freezing in place, he grimaced.

"If I just act like I didn't hear him...," he muttered hopefully.

With a nervous look over his shoulder, he turned back to unhook the mask from the wall, his movements a little frantic now. It'd just slipped on to the hook, when another, "Jaken", this time much closer and calmer, sounded behind him. There was a loud clatter as the mask fell to the floor and he slowly turned around.

Sesshomaru was fixing him with a steady, questioning gaze. When he looked like that, the imp observed, he somehow seemed scarier than usual.

Gulping, he asked, "Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"Um, n-no. I was just going out for a stro—"

All he saw next was a large foot barreling toward his face. He was then flying through the air, head first, into the front door. With a dull thud, he sank, dazed to the floor. Now somewhat calmer, Sesshomaru walked over to a nearby couch and sat down. Leaning back, he let his hand dangle over the armrest and commenced staring a hole into the unlit marble fireplace in front of him.

"Jaken."

The imp jumped again. Still shaky, he replied, "Y-yes? W-what can this Jaken do for you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

There was a pause and then he heard the words, "Light a fire." Sighing with relief, he lifted his small frame and started toward the fireplace. A minute later, just as he was hauling the last log into the grate, he heard Sesshomaru shift behind him and say, "Someone is toying with me, Jaken."

The imp paused. He was about to say something in response, but then thought better of it; in his long years of service he'd learned, rather painfully at times, that in these situations it was always wiser to stay silent.

"I'm going to need you to do several things for me today."

Bending down to strike a match, the imp called back, "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. What can this unworthy servant do for you?"

After a short silence, Sesshomaru replied, "Inform Inuyua that I will be canceling my visit and cannot say when I will reschedule. Tell Mr. Ito and Mr. Nakamura that I will be coming at 9 AM to discuss some new foreign investments. Send my regards to these addresses in Kyoto; the Hyakki Yako will take place in Tokyo this year."

At this, Jaken frowned, but again chose to say nothing.

"And send No Madoka this message," Sesshomaru placed a separate folded note on the glass coffee table, "He has proven unreliable, and now with this…new information, I don't think I can trust someone like him. He is a foolish scoundrel, who won't live long anyway."

Jaken had just lit the match and was reaching into the fireplace to light the paper when Sesshomaru continued, "And since I will no longer be using him, I need you to find me someone who can track a human."

At this, the imp dropped the match and watched in dismay as it went out in the ash beneath the grate—_human_?

"Human, Sesshomaru-sama? Why would you need to track a human?" He asked, peeking over his shoulder. Sesshomaru was looking out the window, his gaze resting on something far in the distance.

Turning back to his task, Jaken lit another match, just as his master replied bluntly, "Rin has reappeared. I received the news yesterday."

Jaken gasped. "What? No, Sesshomaru-sama! You can't be serious!" He'd been so taken aback by this, he'd bolted upright and whirled around, nearly falling back into the grate.

Sesshomaru gave him a look and the imp caught himself, "I- I mean. Are you certain it's really her? Did you see her?"

There was no answer.

"But how is it possible, Sesshomaru-samaaahaha!" He dropped the flaming match to the floor and stuck his burnt fingers in his mouth. In a garbled voice, he continued, "It's been mmm…five_ hundred _years, Sesshomaru…mm…sama..mm…There is no way a human like her could have—"

"I am well aware of her limitations, Jaken." Sesshomaru replied coldly, and tucking a stray hair behind his ear, he leaned against the couch's rigid back, "Yesterday, as you know, I went to visit Soramichi—"

At the name, Jaken grimaced, and said, "Just so you know, my lord, I did send that she-devil the gifts—"

Sesshomaru waved his hand and Jaken fell silent, "Rin appeared in one of her dreams. She has somehow made her way down a well to the present."

"So—so that little human fool disappeared for so many years, made you, my lord, search for so long, because she fell down a _well_? How foolish! How stupid! And she caused so much—"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"It should be simple to find another tracker. Just do it."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

After a few moments of tense silence, Sesshomaru began to rise, but Jaken's nervous twitching stayed him. "What is it?" he asked. There was a pause as the imp became very still, breathing heavily by the fireplace. His eyes flicked quickly up to the screen painting above him. It was of two great dogs fighting against a sky of goldleaf. Both were white, with flowing hair that curled in the wind. One was roaring and swiping at the other with his right paw. Blood was gushing from the stump just under his left shoulder. The other dog held the severed arm in his teeth, his left fang piercing it at the wrist.

"If you have something to say, say it."

"Umm." Jaken muttered and looked up again, "Well since you mentioned a well... Maybe a human tracker isn't what we need to find..." He stopped there, seemingly unwilling to go on.

"Continue." Jaken couldn't help noticing the hard edge in his master's tone.

"Um. Well maybe, this would be a good time to…" He trailed off again, sweating.

"Jaken."

"Contact Inuyasha, my lord! I'm so sorry, I had to mention it!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as his servant threw himself to the floor.

Crossing his legs coolly, he blinked and responded with a simple, "Explain."

The imp looked up and stuttered, "W-well. If you remember, Sesshomaru-sama, I-Inuyasha's miko— um... she, she came from the future through a well. It may just be the same one."

Sesshomaru said nothing in response. Soramichi had mentioned another human, one that had been wearing a school uniform. Jaken was looking up at him imploringly now. His salty scent and nervous breathing were becoming bothersome. Getting up and brushing past the imp, he commanded him to call Lucas and fetch Bakusaiga from its resting place in the country.

Jaken gulped, and called, "If I may ask, my lord, why will you be taking your most magnificent sword with you?"

Sesshomaru paused and then replied, "You should know better than to ask." With that, he exited the room, and left Jaken yet again, bewildered and unhappy.

* * *

><p><em>later<em>

* * *

><p>It was noon by the time Sesshomaru had Bakusaiga in hand and was making his way up the stairs to his brother's apartment. His sword was safely hidden in a long, narrow, wooden case. It was box-y like a brief case and looked like it was carrying an extremely long flute. Its links and clasps were made of solid gold and the handle was made of the finest Tuscan leather. When he'd first entered the human world, he'd gone abroad himself to find a proper carrying case for Bakusaiga.<p>

To his surprise, the sword was staying rather quiet as he approached his brother's floor. Usually it would at least acknowledge the presence of an enemy. He could hear a faint pulse of music somewhere in the unfamiliar complex. As he made his way up the last flight of stairs he passed a little girl playing with jacks on the floor. She smelled of softness and cinnamon, and...a little like Inuyasha. She made him wonder for a moment what his half-brother's life was like now.

In the years since Inuyasha had moved back into the city, Sesshomaru had never payed him a visit. The last time he'd actually seen him had been when the hanyou's only child, Hiroshi, had died nearly forty years before. All he knew about the incident was that some mysterious human ailment had been what felled him. At the time, he remembered, it had been unnerving to think that a male with his father's blood could perish, weak and frail in a sick bed. It had seemed cowardly.

As he approached unit 206, presumably Inuyasha's apartment, he shifted Bakusaiga in his grip and let his nephew's memory fade from his thoughts. For a moment he stood there, puzzled; this couldn't be it. The scent was correct, but the music blasting through the walls just wasn't right. It was upbeat and modern, and in _English_. Frowning, he could hear two young female voices singing and giggling inside.

"Oh, love baby, that's where it's at! Sign say, Woo! Stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Loooooove Shack!"

As far as he knew, Inuyasha lived alone. The voices inside were out of breath and he could hear their feet as they hopped and danced across the floor. Their footsteps sounded muffled. "Must be carpeted," he thought, and he knocked on the door. Stopping for a moment, he listened. Nothing happened. He knocked again, this time harder. Again, he stopped and listened. This time, after a few seconds, he heard a muffled, "Glitter on the mattress! Glitter on the front pooorrch—Oh! I think someone's at the door! Don't leave whoever you are! I'm coming!"

There was another giggle and then a long pause. When no one came, he clenched his jaw and in a sharp, unceasing staccato, pounded the door with his gloved fist. He was about to break the top hinge, when it swung open and before him there stood a very short, very perky teenage girl. She had peculiarly bright hazel eyes, long, manicured nails and mid-length, snow-white hair tied in a high side ponytail. She was wearing an incredibly tight, hot pink, leopard print leotard over shiny, turquoise leggings, and her tennis shoes were neon orange and green. Yellow glitter eyeshadow winked in the light as she blinked at him in surprise.

Taking in her outrageous appearance, Sesshomaru thought dryly, "If these electric lights were to go out, she'd probably glow in the dark."

She was dancing on the balls of her feet to the beat of the music and he could hear a voice behind her cry, "The whole shack shimmies! The whole shack shimmies," as the girl before him began hollering, "Can I help you?"

Quickly glancing over her shoulder, he saw her counterpart dancing in front of a television inside the apartment. He could see now that they were obviously twins and, he observed, by all appearances they couldn't have been a day older than seventeen— it was their smell that made him think otherwise. The other girl was wearing a matching, yellow leopard print leotard over neon purple leggings, and her hair was set in a high side ponytail, this time on the other side. Who were these girls? It was more than possible that they were related to him in some way, but Inuyasha had never informed him of their existence. Then again, why would he?

It took him a moment to realize he hadn't said anything in response to the girl. She was looking at him incredulously and was about to say something when he interrupted, "I am here to see Inuyasha. Is he home?"

Still dancing in place, she glanced down at his narrow brief case and smiled; her teeth were very white and very blunt, "Oh! You're a friend of grandfather's?"

"There it is," he thought, but he let her continue, "Okay! Well, he's not here right now! He said he couldn't, like, take it anymore and left, like...a half hour ago? But he'll be back! If you stop by later you'll, like, totally catch him!"

"I'd rather see him now."

"Well, I'm sorry, but he's not here!" She paused and frowned. The glitter in her eyeshadow sparkled under the electric ceiling lights and he watched as her nose twitched slightly. Her hand went to close the door, but he caught it quickly and strode past her into the apartment.

"Hey!" She called after him.

It smelled of hanyou and of the two girls of mixed blood. The three of them must have been living together.

_HOP IN MY CHRYSLER! IT'S AS BIG AS A WHALE AND IT'S ABOUT TO SET SA-_

He unplugged the boom box and the apartment went quiet. It was bliss.

The girl in the yellow leotard stopped dancing, and her sister ran and started whispering something in her ear. She looked like she was sizing him up. Even through his ear plugs he could hear her sniffing the air. The two teens before him were small and thin, but he could tell they were strong—at least as strong as their human blood would allow. Apart from their outrageous appearances, their hair seemed to be their only natural eccentricity. They could probably pass as completely human if they tried, he observed. The girl in the yellow leotard then suddenly pushed her sister away, and started yelling at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are busting into our house? You can't just do that!"

"Keiko-chan!" the other admonished behind her, "I told you! He's a friend of grandfather's."

The girl he now knew to be Keiko looked like she was about to say something, but Sesshomaru interjected lightly, "I wouldn't call myself a friend."

The two girls went tense; Keiko was balling up her fists and her sister took a step back. Ignoring them, he looked around before setting Bakusaiga down against the wall and taking a seat at a rickety, old table by the kitchen. The apartment was small. It had wall-to-wall carpeting, and hadn't been vacuumed in some time. He could see the dust drifting in the summer sunlight. There were two large windows overlooking a back lot filled with cars and bicycles. Pictures, mostly of the twin girls, some in black & white and some in color, were everywhere. They were framed on the walls, leaning on bookshelves and pinned with bright magnets to the fridge. Also on the fridge was a magnet with the letters I.H.D.A in bold. Looking away, Sesshomaru thought snidely, "He's part of that now, is he?"

Then across the room he spied two sets of inked hand and foot prints; each print was so small, they clearly belonged to newborn children. One set was much older and smaller than the other, however. It's frame was new, but the paper was yellowing and extremely fragile._ Hiroshi_ was written down the side in a practiced, delicate hand. The other set was much larger and the paper seemed tougher. It contained two hand and two foot prints and the names _Keiko_ and _Aiko_ were scrawled down either side. This time though, the writing was in a much rougher hand. And unlike its counterpart, it included a date: _1956_.

"Tell us who you are, or I'm telling you now, grandfather can get pretty nasty." Keiko's voice drifted into his thoughts and he turned his attention back to her.

"I don't care if Inuyasha is happy or not, frankly. All I want to do is find him. You may not be aware, but he has some information I want. And being his half brother, I feel I deserve at least that amount of respect."

Aiko and Keiko looked at him a moment, but unlike before, it was Aiko who spoke up first, "Wait, you're Sesshomaru? I mean, like, wait," she shook her head, frowning, "_you're_ our great uncle?" After a second, a grin spread across her face and she clapped her hands, "Oh I get it! He told us you were loaded! This is so awesome! Isn't this awesome Keiko-chan? God, how very is this! I've wanted to meet you for like, ever!" She paused a moment and Sesshomaru wondered if it was to breath or to think. Then she said something he wasn't expecting, "But...it's so weird...you don't seem as scary as grandfather made you out to be."

He quirked an eyebrow. Not as scary, huh? Crossing his legs, he shifted in his seat and eyed the girls. He wondered how much of the world they were aware of. Had they ever met any _Dai yokai_ other than himself? How _normal_ were they? Aiko was looking at him like he was some sort of celebrity, but Keiko had a much wearier look in her eye. He waved them over to the table and they each took a seat across from him.

Keiko rocked quietly in her chair, hugging her knee to her chest while Aiko did all the talking.

"So. Great uncle." She leaned forward, clasping her hands together, "We have so many questions for you. But, first, welcome to our home. I'm not sure how much you know, but we're your great nieces! Umm...it's super awesome to finally meet you. I'm Aiko and this is Keiko-chan. Umm. So like, grandfather didn't tell us much about you, but we're, like, really excited to have you come visit. Would you like some tea—"

"Let me make this clear." Sesshomaru interjected, placing his gloved hand on the table, "I don't care what or whom Inuyasha chooses to protect. I would like to speak to him about a matter that does not concern either of you. I have not come to visit you. And the fact that you exist is of no consequence to me. The more information you can give me, the less time we'll have to spend in each other's company."

Silence followed until Keiko grumbled, "Well you're pleasant."

She let go of her knee and leaned back. Then with eyes flashing, she added, "Don't think we don't know what you're capable of. Grandfather didn't tell us much, but he told us enough. If you don't want to be here, you can just leave. Go sniff him out on your own."

"Keiko-chan!" Aiko's hand was now on her sister's shoulder, tense.

Sesshomaru sat back and nodded. When he spoke next his voice seemed to Aiko to become as menacing as it was smooth, "And what, exactly am I capable of, Keiko-_chan_?"

Aiko's eyes widened in alarm and he could hear her sharp intake of breath. There was so much human in her.

Keiko crossed her arms and growled back, "I wouldn't want to give you any ideas now, would I?"

Then Keiko and Aiko saw a strange thing. His eyes, which had been so human before, seemed to shift. It was like his pupils had somehow turned to slits. They had no time to react.

He moved with such a speed, Aiko didn't even see him as he took her sister down. Grabbing Keiko by the collar of her leopard leotard, he slammed her against the table. He was so swift and so forceful, that the room seemed to reverberate around them. They could hear a distant, "Woah! Was that an earthquake?" from one of the neighboring units. Keiko lay shocked and coughing in the remains of their rickety kitchen table. He watched her curiously as she struggled. Again, it was strange, she looked and smelled so human, but he knew she was of Inuyasha's blood, and thus, of his own. She was _family_. Her weakness gnawed at him.

"God_damn_it! What the hell was that fo—"

He moved his hand swiftly from her collar to her neck and pushed down.

"You don't seem to understand your position in this." He leaned in, "I am quite on edge today. All I want to know is where Inuyasha is. I don't want a wild goose chase, I don't want a family history, and I especially don't want to learn more about any of my _mixed_," his voice broke into a low growl, "relations."

Aiko was standing now, staring at them in horror. His eyes shifted up to her, and keeping his gaze steady, he squeezed Keiko's neck a little harder. The girl was struggling fiercely beneath him, railing her fists against his chest and arms. Her nails were long and too strong for a human's, but they were too blunt to penetrate his skin. And as the seconds ticked by her grunts and whines became increasingly garbled and distant.

"Stop, great uncle! Please, don't!" Aiko lunged at him, her ponytail swinging through the air, and tried to remove his hand from her sister's throat. But it was like trying to uproot a tree. He held his grip steady, watching as the young girl pulled desperately at his wrist, and let his gaze grow cold.

"Weak." He uttered, and backhanded her across the room. With a gasp, she flew into the wall and was about to launch back at him, when Keiko made a sort of gargled gasp beneath him, kicking her legs. He looked into her hazel eyes and observed that the longer he squeezed, the more vibrant the underlying gold in them became. Interesting. He let go.

"Tell me where your grandfather is, Keiko."

She rolled onto her side, coughing, and held up a finger. It took her a moment to regain her voice, but she was finally able to rasp out, "He's probably at the *gasp* Arena."

"The Arena. Tell me where it is."

She continued coughing for a moment and then clearing her throat, said, "I can't promise he'll definitely be there or anything, but it's like, a ten minute walk from here? He takes the bets, yuh' know?"

"Explain."

"My god, grandfather was right." He heard Aiko whisper behind him. She was still against the wall, looking at him sadly. Her hand was gripping her shoulder, it was becoming increasingly swollen, and he could smell a trace of blood from where her skin had scraped against the wall.

"He likes to bet on the dog fights." He heard Keiko's broken voice and turned back to her. "Just sniff around for a bunch of dogs and blood and you'll find grandfather."

Nodding, he stood then and walked over to where he'd left Bakusaiga. Picking up the case, he watched as Keiko slowly stood and massaged her throat. She shook herself and then helped her sister up. Aiko just stared at the table's remains.

After a moment of tense silence, he commented lightly, "If you want some advice, you two should be more careful."

"Oh just shut up!" Keiko's voice rang reckless across the apartment.

He blinked and continued, "You both are much too fragile for those egos Inuyasha lets you indulge. Embrace your inferiority. You'll live longer."

With that, he left the apartment, the twins watching him, unmoving.

...

It was fifteen or so minutes before he found the Arena. It wasn't so much an arena as it was a hidden back lot filled with sweaty old men in wife beaters. Half empty water bottles were strewn everywhere, and the smell of cigarettes and other substances hung heavy in the air. A boombox was set up on the perimeter of the "stage", and some human radio show was blasting out of its speakers. No dogs had been brought before the mulling crowd yet, but it looked like something would be starting soon. As he walked across the lot, he started sifting through the various scents. There was a great deal of old blood and urine, layers and layers of it.

"How pleasant." He thought.

Almost everyone in the crowd was human. There were maybe two who smelled of mixed lineage, but they were only slightly so and they weren't dogs. He closed his eyes, concentrating a little more, and then he caught it. The scent was buried under everything else, but he could trace it to the other end of the lot. Opening his eyes, he spied his brother in a baseball cap and sunglasses leaning against a brick wall, jotting something down in a small note pad. He was wearing an old, black t-shirt with a Cup o' Noodles picture stamped on the front. Thin bracelets of wooden beads clicked lightly as he moved his pen across the page. His hands were claw-less, but, unlike his brother, he still retained his signature white hair. At the moment, it was pulled back in a long braid and hidden under the baseball cap. But its color and brilliance still identified him as unusual.

Straitening his stiff cuffs, making sure the gold links were still tight, Sesshomaru gripped the handle of Bakusaiga's case tightly, and started to walk toward him. It was only a second however, before Inuyasha was heading for him instead.

He started yelling even before he'd reached him.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell do you smell like my kin?" His voice came like a bark, hot and aggressive. Sesshomaru did not answer immediately. Instead, he looked pointedly at the bracelets around Inuyasha's wrists and said, "Is that all you have, cheap hand bindings?"

"Don't play games with me, Sesshomaru. What're you doing here? If you so much as touched one hair on—"

He cut him off, "You have such a soft heart, Inuyasha."

The hanyou's eyes widened dangerously. His baseball cap threw his face in shadow and his sunglasses were big and black, but they couldn't hide his temper.

"You—"

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru looked over to the stage, "You lost your kitchen table, that's all. Anyway," turning back, he flicked a finger at the brim of Inuyasha's cap, "you should really find something more permanent than a hat and a pair of glasses for the rest."

Inuyasha pushed his hat back down and replied, "Yeah, well. That's my problem, ain't it. Now tell me what you're doing here, Sesshomaru. No. Better yet, tell me when you're gonna leave."

He was about to answer, when an extraordinarily tall human with a head like an egg, jogged over to them. He was wearing a bright blue, velour jogging suit; it smelled freshly laundered, but the blood stains on the cuffs did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, man! We need your bet." He said to Inuyasha.

Never taking his eyes off Sesshomaru, Inuyasha nodded and fished a pale green ticket out his back pocket, "Here you go."

"Thanks!" The human replied in a distracted voice. He'd also begun staring at Sesshomaru. Stretching his hand out to him, he said, "Well, sir. Don't you look fine. You here to make a bet? You sure seem like you could spend some money on a bitch or two."

Sesshomaru looked steadily back at the young man. He made no move to offer his hand. The human laughed nervously in response, rubbing the back of his bald head. Then turning back to Inuyasha, he gave him a quick salute, mumbled something about having to get back, and ran to another human who was rapidly sorting dozens of similarly colored tickets. While they'd been talking, two crates had been positioned on either side of the stage, and now several humans were pulling the dogs out. Two female pit bulls emerged into the dry summer heat. Barks and snarls rang out as soon as they saw each other and the smell of saliva hit the lot like a hammer.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose and started to walk toward a set of plastic fold out chairs on the edge of the stage. He felt Inuyasha follow, and sit down next to him a moment later, his gaze never straying away from him. Everyone was gathering now, and the excitement was beginning to rise.

"Okay we got all our bets in?" The tall human in the blue running suit called out to the crowd. There were murmurs, and the sounds of shifting feet. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and finally looked away, leaning forward in his seat. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, both listening to the commotion around them and watching the pit bulls snap, straining against their leashes. It was strange and oddly pleasant, Sesshomaru observed, to watch the bitches' displays of aggression.

With his eyes still locked on the stage, he asked in a removed voice, "Which one did you bet on?"

Inuyasha grunted. So they weren't going to fight, huh?

"Lefty there. The speckled one with the bad ear." Inuyasha nodded in the dog's direction.

"Then I will support the other." Sesshomaru leaned back, and crossing his legs, took out a pair of metal rimmed sun glasses from the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Do whatever you want." Inuyasha muttered back.

At that moment, a human, this one squat and round faced, called out to the crowd.

"Everyone, welcome to the Arena! We're about to start the first round of the afternoon! So sit down, shut up, and I'll introduce our two wonderful ladies!"

The crowd quieted down and the squat man continued, "Here at the Arena," he snapped his fingers, "we prize ourselves on quality. So over in this corner we got Lefty! She's small, but she's a tough girl, and you see that ear on 'er? You should'a seen the other dog! Brutal I tell yuh!"

There were a few laughs. Lefty's owner smiled, and nodded to the crowd. Inuyasha spat at the ground and said nothing.

"And in this corner we got the beautiful Sumi! You may think she's mighty pretty for a fighting dog, but she's gone through more fights than you'd think, and has she got a _mean_ bite!"

At this, Sesshomaru, in a very low voice, said, "I'm here because I'm looking for some information. If she wins, you'll give it to me."

"Tell me what you want and we'll see." Inuyasha whispered back.

Sesshomaru said nothing. Instead, he waited, watching the dogs strain against their leashes. After a pause, he heard Inuyasha sigh and ask, "And if Lefty wins? What'll you give me?"

He looked at his brother. The charmed bracelets on his wrists were not well made, and he could tell that they were the only thing other than the cap and sunglasses Inuyasha had for disguise.

"I will gift you a proper mask."

Inuyasha jerked upright and stared back at him. He lowered his sunglasses, and a bell dinged signaling the dogs' release. Shouts rang out around them and Inuyasha was torn between watching the fight and continuing the conversation. Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the stage. The dust was flying, and he could smell the first spill of fresh blood. Sumi was already struggling. His jaw clenched.

"When'd you get so nice?" Inuyasha's voice pulled him out of the fight. He looked over and saw that his brother was fixing him with a suspicious look.

"It was obvious what you really wanted."

"You don't know what the hell I _really _want."

Sesshomaru looked at him, cool as the breeze, "If you don't take advantage of my offer now, you'll never get another chance." He turned and watched as Lefty locked her jaw around the back of Sumi's neck, the larger dog yelping. Inuyasha grunted next to him, crossing his arms again and slouching back against the chair. He let out a low growl and eying the fight, bit out a short, "Fine."

Sesshomaru got out of his seat then and stepped a little closer to the stage. Lefty was still on top of Sumi and the dog's cries were ringing out sharper now. She was scared. She could smell her death in the dust. He put his hands in his pockets, and tilting his head to the side, caught the frantic dog's gaze. Lefty was wrenching viciously at her neck, her skin was tearing and her blood was dripping from the smaller dog's jaw down into the dust. Their fur was shining with dirt and sweat.

He blinked and Sumi was suddenly barking. He caught her gaze again and, looking right at him, she growled and twisted out of Lefty's jaws. He heard Inuyasha swear under his breath behind him and lean forward in his chair. The plastic creaked in the heat. Human cries were intensifying all around him and the lot was thrumming with the frenzy of heartbeats.

The pit bulls were circling each other now. Sumi was shaking her head, staggering a little. Lefty was snapping at her, her spit swinging through the air. The sun was beating hard on their backs, he blinked again, and Sumi was on Lefty. He then watched placidly as the dogs tumbled together across the dirt, the crowd of sweaty humans looming over them and shouting. Dust plumed up and enveloped the humans closest to the fight. There was a yelp and he heard cries of, "Oh no! Shit!" and, "Ah ha! Atta' girl! Get her!"

Inuyasha pushed past him and walked into the dust. When everything cleared, he saw one dead dog and another being pulled away. Lefty's owner was kneeling over her, crying and Inuyasha was heading back to him, a sour expression on his face. He looked up and said quietly, "Come on. A deal's a deal."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed him out of the lot. He could see his car and Lucas sitting on the front hood smoking and reading a book, by the curb. His ever faithful driver had evidently found him.

"Okay, what's this information you want?"

Sesshomaru looked around, making sure no one was in earshot.

"I need you to track down the well that your miko used to use."

Inuyasha's expression softened for a moment, and then shaking his head, his eyes hardened and he responded, "No way. I'm not givin' that up."

"So you know where it is."

"Yeah, and if you can't remember, I'm not givin' you shit. You can just go back home and leave me the hell alone."

"Or maybe Aiko and Keiko know. Should I go back to them?"

"Don't you dare bring them into this. I swear, we can make our own fight just fine out here."

Sesshomaru paused, and with a hard glare, he said, "Don't be foolish."

"I mean it. They have nothing to do with any of this."

"Inuyasha, I am determined. You have nothing I want except this."

Crossing his arms, the hanyou narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want to know so bad about Kagome's well? You sure as hell never cared about her any."

"You're right on that point at least." Sesshomaru paused then, thinking about how much he should say. It seemed increasingly likely that if he didn't bring Rin up, Inuyasha would never give him the location, at least willingly. "Then why?" his brother's voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking up he replied carefully, "Rin has returned and it seems she came through your miko's well."

Inuyasha frowned in disbelief. As far as he knew, no one had gone through that well in nearly five hundred years. Kagome had never gone back. It'd been impossible. She'd lived out the rest of her days with him in the feudal era. And anyway, he'd known Rin. She'd been a flighty, wild thing in his opinion; he'd just assumed her over confidence in his brother had finally done her in. Kagome had of course searched for her after the disappearance; they'd spent months traveling, but he'd never picked up so much as a scent. Then a thought struck him and he smirked.

"You better work on your story, Sesshomaru. There're a lot of problems with it. First," he held up a finger, "the well closed up after Kagome returned. It was a onetime deal when she came back after the Shikon Jewel was purified. The well was closed. That was it. Two, if Rin did somehow disappear through the well we would've been able to catch her scent somewhere around it. Me and Kagome searched everywhere. My thought? She was eaten and you weren't there to save her."

Sesshomaru exhaled harshly at this, but said nothing.

"And three," Inuyasha held up a third finger, "why in all hell would she show up now? I mean, the well was connected to Kagome's time, and she's not even supposed to be born until what, four months from now? I know her birthday, it's September 24, 198—"

Sesshomaru cut him off, "I have no interest in what your miko's birthday is. I only want to know where her well is."

"I'm not telling you where that damn well is, not for anything!"

Sesshomaru could sense it. Inuyasha was protecting something. He took a step forward and his brother's eyes lit up. Baring his sharp canines, he said, "Go ahead. I dare you." Their gazes locked, and the dust at their feet began to lift into the air. Over by the car, Lucas looked up from his book to a strange site. His employer seemed to be in some sort of staring contest with an odd looking, albino man in a baseball cap and sunglasses. His hands were in his pockets, but his back was tense, as if he was about to take off sprinting.

Thinking vaguely of the Olympics again, he wiped at his sweaty forehead and muttered, "When did it get so hot?" He sighed and suddenly the the air seemed to be full of dust, a heavy wind was sweeping in from the West and as he jumped off the front of the car, he could feel his ears popping. Looking over at his boss again, he saw that neither Mr. Ishikawa, nor the albino man had moved. They were staring daggers at each other. With a shrug, he grabbed his book and walked around to the car's front door. Maybe he'd read in there. It was air conditioned at least.

Inuyasha was enjoying himself. Living vicariously through random fighting dogs was one thing, but going toe to toe with his brother was another. Things were different now. He was older, and over the years he'd learned a few new tricks. Sesshomaru's youki was growing around them, snapping at him, and Bakusaiga was thrumming in its case, but Inuyasha knew he wouldn't attack. There were too many eyes in modern life to have a true fight. If they really went at it, they'd make the news for sure and lets just say, certain authorities would be breathing down both their necks; preferably Sesshomaru's more than his.

In the distance both demon and hanyou heard a car start. Sesshomaru looked around and saw that Lucas had gotten into the limo, but he wasn't driving away, he was just reading his book at the wheel. Turning back to Inuyasha, he ground out, "If you're not going to tell me where the well is, then visit it yourself. Just tell me if you catch her scent. That is all I will need."

Inuyasha snorted,"And what do I get out of it."

Sesshomaru wanted to say, "Your life," but he held his tongue. This was not the time. Instead he took a step back and said, "My earlier offer is still on the table."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up and answered, "Fine. I'll check it out for you, but if I get a wiff of you or Jaken, I'm not tellin' you shit. Got it?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and replied evenly, "You will not be followed. Just send me a telegram with what you find. If her scent is not there, then…I admit my sources may have been wrong."

"Uh huh, yeah. Don't expect much."

With a cocky smirk, Inuyasha tapped the side of his nose with his middle finger and started to walk away. Sesshomaru watched as he jumped the nearest fence and started toward his apartment.

...

It was near seven that evening when he got word. He was sitting on his balcony, watching the clouds float by in the distance, when Jaken opened the glass door and placed the telegram on a side table next to him. He stuck around, clearly hoping to find out what was inside, but when he saw his master was pointedly ignoring him, he sighed and left. Once the imp was gone, Sesshomaru picked the note up and turned it over in his hand. It was sealed with a sticker of a pair of neon-rainbow lips. He tore it off and opened the message. It read:

_Dear Great Uncle,_

_Grandfather called and told me to send this to you right away. He wanted me to tell you that you were right, and that he'll meet you tonight at the Blue Cat. He said something about foxes, but I couldn't understand and he hung up before I could ask…so yeah! Sorry! I guess he'll just tell you himself. He also said you owe us a new table. _

_Okay! Bye!_

_*Aiko*_

_p.s. This is Keiko. Aiko didn't mention it because she's too nice, but we had to go to the hospital for her shoulder. So just so you know, your little macho macho aggressive act cost us a lot of money._

_p.p.s This is Aiko! That wasn't me, that was Keiko! But please, she's sorry now and… _

Sesshomaru didn't bother reading the rest. Tucking the letter into his waistcoat pocket, he stood and headed into the apartment. As he made his way across the living room, he accidentally stepped on Jaken, but ignored the squawking completely. He was much too busy thinking about Inuyasha and the Blue Cat.

He'd been right, but not everything was as it seemed if Inuyasha wanted to meet with him. Something had to of happened. The burning note from the night before made him think as well. Someone knew of his connection to Rin. Someone also knew of her presence here. He had to be careful going forward. There would be no point in her miraculous return if he jeopardized her life unnecessarily.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>

* The Windowleaf or _monstera deliciosa _was gifted out of ceremony to Mr. Ishikawa in the winter of 1949 by the Komainu brothers almost immediately after the Communists gained power in China. Imported from Mexico, it has also been called the Monster Fruit.

**You may question the sense of Kudzu, a weed that climbs and does not burrow, making its way into the flooring of a city apartment. The reason for their odd behavior in this instance I cannot say. In fact Jaken himself, who spent many an afternoon stomping and snapping at the floor, could not explain why Mr. Ishikawa's home was constantly plagued by Kudzu. The only reasoning I can offer is that demons, no matter how high or low, often make the tides turn odd.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter VI Preview:<span>

**The Misters and The Misses  
><strong>

_Rin gets a lesson in street smarts._

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter VI The Misters and the Misses

Author's Note: This chapter is the first part of a what turned into a 21 page mammoth. Everything flows much better if I write it this way. Expect _Enter Genkuro, the Great Hair Bandit! _in a few days. Oh, and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciated all of your feedback!

Also I would suggest listening to the song "Aspettami" (Google it to find the Youtube video) before reading this chapter. Side note: "Aspettami" means "wait" in Italian.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI The Misters and The Misses<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just outside Tokyo-proper, 1989<em>

* * *

><p><em>Two months, three weeks and one day before Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea...<em>

* * *

><p>Today was Monday. Rin liked Mondays.<p>

Monday...

...Saturday

Sunday...

...Tuesday

Wednesday...

...Friday

Thursday...

She knew them all.

Mondays were always the days she helped Ume run her errands. They were also the days she didn't have to go to physical therapy or visit the hospital therapist, Mr. Abe. On Mondays she was free.

There were no tests. There were no exercises. There were no "mountains to climb" as Aina, her physical therapist would say. All she needed to do was listen to Ume and help her with the house.

At that particular moment Rin was standing in a cramped aisle in a small grocery store a twenty minute walk from the shrine. Ume had split the grocery list between them and Rin was now tasked with finding all of the non-packaged items they would need for the week. She had trouble finding things like _cereal_ and _soda_.

Leaning heavily on her cane, she scanned the shelves of lightly misted vegetables. Everything was as it always was. She recognized some of the vegetables, like the turnips, radishes and most of the greens, but there were some, bell peppers and corn for example, that still seemed alien.

Cane first, she walked slowly over to a small container of mushrooms and placed her basket on the ground. The box was bright blue and soft, and clear plastic covered the mushrooms. Scanning the list Ume had given her, she spotted mushrooms near the top. Ume had drawn a smiley face next to the word. One thing the Higurashi's had learned about Rin was that she had a particular love for, as well as a peculiarly extensive knowledge of, mushrooms.

She smiled and picked up the container. Balancing her cane against her hip and peering both ways down the aisle, she made sure she was alone. She then carefully peeled the plastic off the mushrooms. It crinkled and a faint, but distinct aroma escaped into the air. For some reason it always calmed her. She'd told her therapist about the feeling once. He'd just nodded and written something on his pad of paper. She didn't like him much.

Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeaker and called for a price check at counter 4. She jumped and her cane fell, the plastic handle thudding lamely against the linoleum floor. Pulling the plastic back into place, she replaced the mushrooms back on the shelf and gingerly bent down to pick up the cane. As she did so, she noticed she was no longer alone in the aisle. A chubby man in an ill fitting, checkered shirt, or maybe it wasn't the shirt, she couldn't quite tell, was perusing packaged noodles a few yards away. He wasn't looking at her now, but she could have sworn she'd felt his gaze a second before. Shrugging, Rin clasped her cane and stood up again.

Out of curiosity, she risked another glance at the stranger. This time she caught him. He was looking at her with such intensity, she almost blushed. She frowned and was about to ask him if he somehow knew her, when he quickly grabbed a bag of noodles and left the aisle. It happened so fast, she almost felt like it hadn't happened at all.

Turning back to the mushrooms, she absently grabbed the container and dropped it into the basket.

Then, with her mind still fixed on the fat man, she began making her way down the list.

She plopped a bundle of cabbage into the basket.

It wasn't the first time she'd encountered someone paying a little too much attention to her. By now it had become so common that each stranger had a name. Hiro referred to them as the Misters and the Misses.

She grabbed a yam and absently dropped it in the basket.

It had all started the first week after she'd left the hospital. Rin had been riding the train on her way to therapy, when she'd caught a woman (Ms. Crinkles: for her skin) smelling her hair.

She plucked two sweet potatoes from the shelf and put them into a plastic bag.

The week after that, a little girl visiting the shrine (Frilly - for her socks) had asked her why she smelled like "sad things". Rin hadn't known what she'd meant, but the girl's caretaker dragged her away before she could say anything else.

Licking her lips, she rolled a watermelon carefully toward herself and balanced it under her arm. It was too heavy for the basket.

It had only been two days after that, that a young man on the street (Mr. Sharp - for his pointy nose) had turned on his heel at the site of her and followed her for several blocks. She'd eventually lost him in the subway.

Each incident was unnerving at the time, but ultimately nothing could be proven. None of these people were like the Akaname; they all looked normal. But Rin couldn't help the nagging feeling that they were all in on some private joke, and she was the only one not laughing. Hiro often tried to comfort her about the Misters and the Misses, but she was still worried. She felt like she had to constantly look over her shoulder.

This one, she thought, would be named Mr. Noodles. Giggling, she reached for a large bunch of carrots, and a little voice in her head said, "These are too long. Find some nubby ones. They'll be sweeter." With a shake of the head, she stuffed the carrots into a plastic bag. These would have to do.

Soon her basket was full of vegetables. They were heavy, but she tried her best to balance them along with the watermelon. By the time she found Ume, the older woman was waiting for her in the checkout line. Rin let her double check the items in the basket while she discreetly eyed a large rack of assorted gums and candies. Her favorite was the Marukawa watermelon bubble gum.

She plucked it off the rack and put it into her pocket. No one noticed and with a slight shock of excitement, she silently placed some packaged steak on the belt.

"Rin." Ume said a moment later; she was looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi?" Rin tried not to look guilty. Maybe she'd noticed.

"I said, you're going to have to take that watermelon back. It's too heavy and it's just too expensive."

"Oh." Rin replied, looking down at the melon on the belt. She wanted to protest. It felt like it'd been an age since she'd had a nice, juicy melon. But, she reasoned, the Higurashi's were taking care of her, and it would be unkind to argue. Rolling the melon into the crook of her arm again, she walked as quickly as she could back toward the produce aisle.

Behind her she heard Ume call, "Oh and can you pick up some daikon? You forgot it."

Rin turned and tried to signal that she'd heard her. This proved to be an unfortunate decision, for as soon as she set foot into to the produce aisle she slammed right into Mr. Noodles. It felt like hitting a brick wall. Had he not caught her, she would've gone flying. His hands were dry and smooth.

"Oof! Oh! E-excuse me. I'm so sorry Mr. Noo-!" She caught herself.

The man gulped and muttered that it was, "Quite alright." His voice gave the impression that he was much smaller than he appeared to be. It was reedy and sounded like it was stuck somewhere in his fleshy throat.

In the commotion he'd dropped his bag of dried noodles. Evidently he'd been unhappy with his previous choice. He stooped to pick up the bag, and to Rin's embarrassment he never took his eyes off her. Without thinking, she blurted out, "Um. Excuse me. But why were you looking at me earlier? Do- do you by any chance know me?"

A flicker of a frown passed over Mr. Noodles' face and his nostrils flared, "No," he said. Then he added with a chuckle, "But I wish I did."

Rin blushed and took a step back, "Oh. Okay then," she stammered, "well, um..sorry!" Bowing quickly, she brushed past him and tried to ignore the tingling sensation on the back of her neck.

"No problem." He called after her.

By the time Rin made it back to the register, she could tell that Ume was a little exasperated with her. The teenage cashier was leaning, bored against the counter reading a magazine and a long line of customers was standing impatiently behind her. Children were fidgeting and mothers were looking pointedly at their watches.

"What took you so long?" She whispered, smiling apologetically to the rest of the line over her shoulder.

"I forgot where the daikon was." Rin replied lamely. Ume shook her head, but made no comment. A few minutes later they were walking toward the shrine, Ume wheeling two grocery bags in a cart behind her and Rin carrying one in her left hand.

"Why don't you just stack that on to the other bags, Rin. It'll be easier. You're so small and you're still recovering. I don't want you to strain yourself."

Rin shook her head and replied, "It's really okay. Aina-san told me I have to start finding ways to use my arms. And anyway, you're recovering too. I don't want you to strain yourself."

Ume sighed, but smiled, "Aren't we just so sad? You're injured and I'm healing from surgery. At least Hiro and Mr. Higurashi are healthy." She touched her side briefly, then put her hand in her jacket pocket. It was beige and looked thin, but was in fact lined with a dark green, wooly fabric that kept all the heat insulated. Even though it was much too large for her, Rin often borrowed it when she helped old Mr. Higurashi in the shrine garden.

"Yeah," Rin laughed and agreed.

It had been a long month of recovery filled with soup, naps, and tea for them both. Ume liked to tease that Hiro would've made a better nurse than a business owner. He didn't like this much, but stayed diligent about their care. He refilled heating pads for Ume and helped Rin with her stretches on a daily basis.

Rin had been astounded by how active Hiro was in their recovery. It didn't seem like a man's place. She'd said as much to Ume one day, but the older woman didn't react as she'd expected. She'd simply looked happily into her tea and said, "I guess my Hiro was born with healing hands."

Over the next few weeks both Rin and Ume had gradually become stronger. The Higurashi's all slept on the second floor, and they gave Rin a cozy room all to herself on the first. This way she wouldn't have to strain herself walking up and down the stairs. While it had originally been an office, there was still a desk and a typewriter in the corner, the Higurashi's had made sure to furnish it with a futon and a nightstand.

Rin was exceedingly thankful for their kindness. It was clear that they were naturally generous people, but as she came to understand, they were not the richest. Ume was a self proclaimed "coupon queen" and Hiro was constantly fighting with his father over shrine merchandise. The elder Higurashi was especially enamored with an idea to turn his "ancient authentic kappa foot" collection into plastic toys for children who visited the shrine. He was now trying to get Rin to back his scheme. It didn't seem like a good idea to her, but she liked the old man, and his "authentic" kappa feet didn't gross her out as much as they did Hiro. In fact, she'd brought the subject up just that morning at breakfast.

"Oh God, not you too," Hiro had sighed despondently. Rin hadn't known what to say, but thankfully Mr. Higurashi had stepped in. Within five minutes the conversation degenerated into Hiro giving Rin a withering see-what-you-did glare, while Ume giggled and Mr. Higurashi lectured them all about the benefits of giving "the children of today culture and a decent sense of history." It was because of this little episode that she was now contemplating staying out of the entrepreneurial side of running the shrine completely.

"Okay Rin, now comes the worst part of living in a shrine. I'll carry the basket and one bag if you take the other two. I'll give you the lighter one."

At Ume's words, Rin stopped thinking about kappa feet and turned her attention to the looming stairs in front of them. There were just so many. It had only been two weeks since she and Ume had been able to start climbing up and down them without assistance. She braced herself for the pain and placing her cane under her arm, took one of Ume's bags in her right hand. They had to stop several times, but after a breathless several minutes they were passing the Goshenboku, passing the well house, and entering the front hallway.

For the rest of the morning they busied themselves with house work. It was a couple hours later, just a little after lunch, while Ume was taking a nap, that Rin was able to fit in some leg exercises. Aina called them "hip openers"; the name made Rin cringe. She sat on the floor in the living room just off of the kitchen and brought her knee toward her chest. The goal was to get her knee as close to herself as possible and then hold the position for ten seconds. She counted:

_one..two..three.._

The back door slid open.

_four..five.._

"Hey! Anyone home?" Hiro's voice echoed through the kitchen.

six..seven..eight..

"Oh Rin. You're here."

_nine.._

"Where's Ume?"

_ten.._

"Ah." Rin exhaled, and realized that she'd been holding her breath. Aina would've definitely scolded her for that. Looking up, she saw Hiro smiling down at her. Instead of his usual t-shirt and jeans, he was wearing more traditional shrine attire. It was moments like these that he really seemed like his father's son, "Hi Mr. Hig-"

"Rin, it's Hiro."

Rin ignored him, "Mrs. Higura-"

"Ugh. Rin, I swear, you are so stubborn." He plopped down on the couch and continued, "Call her Ume." He held his hands up in a pleading position, "Please. I promise you, she won't mind."

Rin ignored him again, "Mrs. Higurashi's upstairs. She's resting, but we left you some lunch in the refridg-rator."

"It's re-fridge-OR-ater. But just call it a fridge. It'll be easier for you," Hiro corrected. Then with a yawn, he stretched and asked, "So what have you been up to? Not conspiring with the old man about his stupid feet again, I hope." He smiled, but Rin could tell he was serious.

"No! I've given up on that. I never really cared, you know. He was just so, well, enthusiastic! He kept on telling me how they were passed down from generation to generation and the story was kind of interesting, I guess." She sighed, "I never got a word in really."

Hiro laughed. "Well then, what do you think we should sell?"

"After this morning? You're asking me? No way. I thought you were going to hit me."

"Oh Rin. I would never."

"Anyway," She cut him off, "you can run the shrine. I'm happy helping out where I can."

"And focusing on your recovery." Hiro added.

Rin flopped back on the floor, arms spread wide, "Yeah, I am." She turned to look up at Hiro on the couch, "You know I think my arms are getting stronger. I carried a watermelon today. With one arm, too."

Her grin was proud, but Hiro could sense there were was something behind it, "Yeah? Where is it? Have you cut it up yet?"

"No," she responded glumly, "Mrs. Higurashi said it would be too expensive. I had to put it back."

"Oh, well then, maybe next time."

After that he didn't say anything else. He knew something was on Rin's mind. He also knew that sometimes, keeping quiet was the best way to get her to open up. The silence dragged on with Rin staring up at the ceiling and Hiro tapping his bare feet on the rug.

Then, in a small voice, Rin said, "It happened again."

He waited a moment before asking, "What happened?"

"At the grocery store with Ume." Hiro shifted and Rin shook her head, "She didn't see anything. I think I'm going to call him Mr. Noodles though."

Hiro laughed. "If all these people are so scary, why do you give them such cute names? What did this guy do? Offer you ramen?"

"He told me he'd like to get to know me better." Rin cringed.

He blinked. That wasn't much to go on. "Anything else?"

"No. That was it." She replied blankly.

He knew he shouldn't say it, but it was just too tempting. "Maybe he was just hitting on you."

"What?" Rin frowned,"He didn't hit me."

"Ha! Oh god, Rin. No no. I said _hitting_ on you. Like making a pass at you?"

Rin looked at him dumbly. "Mr. Noodles didn't pass anything to me either."

Hiro hid his face in his hands to try and hide his grin. "Rin, Rin, Rin. Everyday you surprise me. You know that?"

"Huh," she grunted and started to stretch her other leg. She lifted her left knee to her chest and started to count.

_One…_

"Okay okay." Hiro tried again, "Maybe if I put it this way. Rin, maybe…uh…Mr. Noodles was interested in you..."

_…four…five…_

"Yes?"

_...six…_

"…well…"

_…eight…nine..._

"you know...sexually."

_…te-_

"Huh?" Rin looked up and blushed.

"Well it is a possibility. You are cute."

"Mr. Higurashi!"

"Well you are. So sue me!"

At this Rin turned beet red and her jaw dropped. She then looked away and stammered, "I- I don't know what this "suing" thing is, but I'm not going to do that to you, Mr. Higurashi. You have a wife."

When she regained her nerve, she peeked up at Hiro again. He was looking at her as if she'd turned into a big ol' turkey.

"I rest my case." He ran his hand over his face and sagged back into the couch. Life with Rin was full of these awkward misunderstandings. "Rin, all I was saying is that Mr. Noodles was, you know, probably interested in you because you're young and good looking. I'm not sure if it was anymore than that. I mean, he wasn't like that guy that followed you that one time-"

"Mr. Sharp," Rin helped.

"Yeah, or that weird, smelly kid who bit you-"

"You mean Yuzu?"

"Yeah, him- whatever. So this guy wasn't like them, right?"

"Well he didn't bite me or anything, but he did feel strange."

"Felt strange?"

"Yes, if you'd been there, you would know what I mean. And his skin, it was very dry and umm…rubb-ishy?"

"Rubbery?"

"Yes!" Rin pointed her finger at Hiro in excited agreement.

"His skin was rubbery?"

"Yes." She was nodding her head vigorously now. Hiro was taking her seriously.

"Hmm. Okay, well maybe he has a skin condition or something, but lets mark him down and if you see him again, tell me or Ume. Stay clear of him."

"Alright, Mr. Higurashi. Thank you." Rin felt relieved.

* * *

><p><em>one week later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Burr!"<p>

Rin entered the house through the kitchen. Drippy and cold from the sudden downpour, she resented the persistent winter weather. Most of the day had been murky, but pleasant. There'd been a light fog, but no real threat of rain. In fact, by noon the weather had seemed so promising that Rin had ventured out into old Mr. Higurashi's garden. She'd been out there no longer than an hour when the clouds, with a great grunt and a rumble, burst right on top of her head.

Lightening flashed and she called to see if the Higurashi's were home. There was no answer. She slipped out of her shoes and draped Ume's wet coat over a kitchen chair. Rain water dripped onto the tile floor and started creating a puddle. She didn't notice. Instead, she peered into the living room and spotted Hiro's keys on the table.

"Maybe they just didn't hear me." She thought to herself.

Then balancing her cane back against the kitchen table, she propped herself against the counter and gazed absently out the window. Rain was falling thick across the horizon and everything, buildings, trees, lights, seemed to be sinking back into its gray mist. She blinked slowly and wondered how the house remained so warm when the world outside was so cold. It hadn't been the same at the hospital. There it had always been much too cold.

They called it _air conditioning_. She called it cruel.

Rin turned and wondered what she would do with the rest of her afternoon. She didn't like being stuck inside. Outside was always more appealing. There she had the sky, fresh air, trees. And even though it was cold, she'd tried on several occasions to sleep outdoors. Hiro had unfortunately caught her around two in the morning on her third attempt. He'd told her he'd thought she was a _burgler_, and only got more annoyed when she'd asked him what that was.

"A thief, Rin. A thief," he'd snapped.

At the time it had been so awkward, she'd just lied and told him she must've been sleep walking. She didn't like to lie to the Higurashi's, but it was better than Mr. Abe finding out about yet another "mental issue."

"Hmm." She tapped her finger against her bottom lip and tried to think of something to busy herself with. She didn't want to sleep, or write in her journal, or...god forbid...do any more stretches. Aina had done a number on her a couple days before with one of those horrible giant rubber balls. It felt like her arms and thighs were going to fall off. And oh, her stomach had never been so tense. The muscles kept twitching from the strain. She stretched her shoulders back and then noticed that a few dishes were still in the sink from lunch. Water dripped from the faucet. It was like the outside world was leaking in.

Reaching forward to turn it off, she thought better of it and turned the water on full blast instead. The sink was deep and she watched as the water flowed over the stacked plates and cups; the pans brimmed with left over oil and started to foam when she added dish soap. Steam rose, clouding up the window. Rin smiled and closing her eyes, she put her hands into the clear stream.

She often did this. When no one was around she liked to stand and let the heat seep into her skin and bones. Her knuckles cracked and gave way to the warmth. Her clammy skin grew red and numb. With eyes still closed, she took a deep breath and turned the water off.

Maybe some music would be good.

She walked back into the living room and bent down to look through Hiro's record collection. It was impressive to say the least- full of old jazz standards, eclectic instrumentals, and foreign hits. She liked the records that had the _trumpets_. They weaved and popped like nothing she'd ever heard. Ume, however, was not the biggest fan of her husband's music collection; she said it took up too much space. It was no surprise to anyone then that Hiro immediately took advantage of Rin's interest in music.

On her very first day with them he'd wasted no time explaining what a record was and showing her how to work the record player and the speaker system. Rin had of course immediately written the names and uses for everything he showed her in her journal. Sometimes, she wondered what regular people, as in people who hadn't lost all of their memories after being found half dead in a shrine well, would think if they saw her journal. It was filled with scribbles, drawings and meticulous notes on the most mundane objects.

She wrote about toothbrushes, microwaves, jelly beans, stoves, fans, jump ropes, automobiles, vacuums, radios, velcro, showers, televisions, wine glasses, sneakers, telephones, light bulbs, and the list went on. In addition she'd spent a great deal of time detailing the safety components of the electrical outlet (2 pages- front and back). This was partially because she'd been shocked no less than three times during her stay with the Higurashi's.

Often pictures accompanied her many lists of objects, but mostly her drawings were reserved for the flashes and pulses of memory that came to her now and then. At times it felt like some mischievous person was playing an elaborate joke on her. The images were never precise; it was as if someone was dangling them on a string that was just out of reach.

The pages of her journal were full of these sketches of half imagined faces, some terrible, some kind; cramped rooms, open fields, clusters of trees; swords and other weapons. There were a few lilacs scattered through the pages as well. She didn't have any particular talent for drawing, and it was a frustrating process to put anything down on paper. One thing she could never get right were the pale, long fingered hands that would sometimes appear in her dreams. Their owner's identity remained elusive. All she knew was that sometimes those hands were wholesome, curious in their touches and sometimes they were more…private; like they were creating some unhappy secret.

Another part, possibly the section she most cherished, was reserved for short songs she composed when bored. Her head seemed to be full of them. There was: _Sleepy Tomato_, a song about a drunkard she'd met while on a bus with Hiro; _Tap Tap_, a song about a moth hitting her window the first night she'd spent with the Higurashi's; and _Kettle, Why Are You So Angry?_, a song about the Higurashi's hypersensitive tea kettle; she'd included a long whistling solo in the middle and liked to whistle it whenever she made tea for the others. This song particularly amused Hiro.

It was his laughing face that Rin pictured when she picked out what she was going to listen to. It was an album of assorted jazz standards from a few decades earlier. Many of them were in _Ing-gleesh_, the language of the people across the sea that everyone talk so much about. She couldn't understand the words, but the melodies touched her. Sometimes they were crazy and fast, Hiro liked those, and sometimes they were slow and full of a sadness so honest that she couldn't help but get caught up in them. She'd caught Hiro and Ume dancing slowly to one of those songs just a few nights before. It'd been embarrassing to witness their intimacy, but sometimes she caught herself smiling thinking about their private sweetness.

Carefully, she placed the record on the turn table and positioned the needle against the vinyl. There was a crackling sound and then the song began. It was one of her favorites. Hiro had actually translated the words for her a few weeks before. She'd cried the first time she'd understood them.

_Aspettami…_

She walked back into the kitchen.

_Wait for me…_

The singer's voice, a sweet soprano, followed her. The rain thudded against the window. *pitter patter* *pitter patter*

_I've been lost...Adrift at sea…_

She turned on the water. Shhhhhhh...

_In your dreams…Dream my way…_

She picked up the sponge again and began soaping up one of the bowls.

_Someday I'll find my heart…And come back to stay…_

Her hips began to sway and the steam rose thick and soothing.

_Do you miss me…My darling…_

*pitter patter* She smiled and started to hum along with the song. The water gurgled in the drain.

_As I miss you…_

Her gaze drifted to a place far in the distance and the water went shhhhhhh...Her soapy hand absently traced the inner edge of the bowl. The porcelain squeaked against her skin.

_Take my hand…_

Again and again, *pitter patter* her fingers traced the inner edge of the bowl.

_And pull me near…_

So round. So deep.

_And never let me go again my dear..._

*pitter patter**pitter patter*

_There was a time…_

She closed her eyes and swayed.

_I was safe in your arms…_

Breathing deeply, she looked up and saw the wide blue sky.

_And the stars fell away like diamonds…_

It had a hum. It had a thrum. It was- oh so very open.

_Then we were young…And our love was younger still…_

The singer's wispy voice weaved through the tall grass. Shhhhhhh...

_Was it just an illusion..._

All hidden. It swayed lazily in the afternoon breeze. It knew. White fur escaped from somewhere and twisted in the sunlight. Tickled her nose.

_Aspettami…_

"Aspettami" She whispered. Hot water rushed over her hands, and the soil at her finger tips was loose.

_Wait for me…_

She felt long fingers sink into her hair, losing themselves in the dark. The grass went shhhhhh.

_Close your eyes and you will see…_

She heard a deep voice murmur above her, "tangled…"

_I'm coming home…_

She heard herself laugh in response, "like the branches in the tree tops." Something sharp stroked her cheek and she sighed…*pitter patter**pitter patter*

_Every sky in my heart will be blue…On the day…_

A dragonfly droned by, its wings glinting purple in the sun.

_I come back..._

Sweat pricked her neck and the backs of her knees.

_To you…_

She stretched her arms high above her head and another hand, just as large and warm as the other, cupped her chin, tilting her head back. The water went shhhhhh.

_I'm coming home…_

Swallowing, her eyes closed as her throat was stretched glistening and tan before her unseen companion. An exhale. A rumble. Fur tickled her arms. All hidden. The grass swayed...shhhhhh. The bowl in her hands was clean now.

_Aspettami..._

Her skin burned in the sun's heat and she felt a familiar, guilty throb.

"Aspettami."

Then suddenly everything was too real; the water was too hot. She pulled back.

_Aspettami..._

There was a distant shattering and she felt her lips brush against one of those long, sharp fingers.

_Every sky in my heart will be blue..._

Open sky pressed in; her heels pushed into the dirt. Something whined.

_On the day I come back to you..._

She moved and her companion's grip tightened around her chin, holding her still. His thumb pressed against her bottom lip; pushed it down. And her...

...eyes fluttered open as the singer's voice lingered. Then leaning over the sink, she realized in dismay that she'd broken the bowl. With careful fingers, she began picking up the shards, but a moment later, without any warning, a tear slipped free and she found herself sobbing.

She attempted to keep herself quiet by turning the water on full blast and hiding her face in her hands. Ume and Hiro were moving around upstairs now. She could hear them. The ceiling creaked with their steps. Through her gasps and gulps she strained to understand what had just happened. She knew that field and that fur. It appeared in her dreams sometimes, but she'd never seen it so clearly. Who was this companion; this person in the tall grass?

It took some time before she was able to calm down. Another song was playing now. It was slow. The singer, another woman, had a light, smooth voice. Rin imagined her singing somewhere in a deep, dark cave.

_Bang bang...He shot me down Bang bang...I hit the ground...Bang...bang..._

It was unnerving. She brushed a tear away and attempted something her therapist told her to do whenever she felt "overwhelmed": she pictured all of the emotions swirling around in her chest and tried to compress them into one big ball. Mr. Abe had originally instructed her to picture it disappearing, but she'd never actually been able to do that. Instead she'd always tried to imagine some little nook or cranny where she could "stash" away her anxiety and panic. Having an actual place to picture putting something was much easier than snapping her fingers and making it disappear. Sniffling, she felt a little better and started picking up the broken shards of porcelain again. The house creaked and the rain kept falling.

As she tossed everything into the trash and recommenced washing the dishes, she thought absently, "Hopefully I'll get through this load without breaking all of Mrs. Higurashi's dishes."

She spent the rest of the day trying to forget her daydream, trying to forget that hot, swaying field.

* * *

><p><em>two and half weeks later...<em>

* * *

><p>Mr. Noodle was a distant memory by the time she met her next stranger; an extremely elegant woman, Rin had initially dubbed her Ms. Scarlet. She didn't know why. The woman hadn't been wearing any red at the time. The name didn't stick, however. For by pure coincidence, Rin happened to overhear Ms. Scarlet's actual name within minutes of their parting.<p>

They'd met in the bathroom of an upscale Tokyo restaurant the Higurashi's had taken her to. That night they'd been celebrating a big milestone. She had officially finished the first stage of physical therapy and was now able to walk without a cane, mostly. The Higurashi's had invited Aina, her physical therapist, but she'd been unable to join them. Rin was planning on making her a card instead. She spent most of the dinner playing with the hem of her new dress and mentally composing the rhyme she would give to Aina the next time they met.

It was later, when Hiro was signing the check, that she excused herself to make a quick trip to the bathroom. She loved bathrooms. Toilets were utterly bewildering, almost magical, but man, were they convenient! Once she'd entered her stall she sat down and busied herself with her little poem.

_Lovely Aina:_  
><em>You were always the best.<em>  
><em>You never let me rest.<em>  
><em>And whenever I did squirm<em>  
><em>You always held firm<em>  
><em>And told me I must learn<em>  
><em>To feel and love the burn!<em>  
><em>And when I whined<em>  
><em>You were never…uh..uh…inclined<em>  
><em>To…to<em>

_To..._

"Oh boy. That just fell apart there, didn't it." she murmured to herself.

With a shrug, she flushed the toilet and was about to exit the stall when she heard someone enter the room. Heels clicked across the floor and Rin felt her stomach twist as the Akaname from the hospital suddenly came to mind. At first, the steps were quick and purposeful, but then something slowed them. It sounded like the woman was sniffing something. Maybe her nose was stuffy? It was still pretty chilly outside.

Hesitantly, Rin leaned forward and peered under the stall. Before her stood a pare of long legs clad in black, stiletto boots. Rhinestones traced their way up the back of each leg in a sinuous pattern and the toes looked as sharp and risky as the slender heels. They remained idle for a moment, but slowly the boots turned and clicked their way to stand in front of Rin's stall door. She felt her lip tremble.

It was happening again.

She watched with wide eyes as the left foot turned inward and rose on the toe.

"Knock-knock." Came a cheerful voice.

Rin braced her hand against the wall and took a step back. She felt dizzy. Swaying slightly, it took her a couple more seconds to realize she was holding her breath. She exhaled and watched the boots step away from the stall. The mysterious woman started tapping her fingers against the wall, waiting, and Rin understood that the longer she stayed where she was, the more danger she would be in. Maybe the woman was just…uh…very nosy.

"Are you frightened?"

Rin gulped.

"You might as well come out. I want to see your face." The woman said the word "face" as if it was something dirty.

Heart racing, Rin pressed her palm flat against the door. The metal was cool. Light piano music played somewhere in the restaurant. Finger nails tapped in quick rhythm against the wall. Closing her eyes, she pushed past her fear and creaked the stall door open. Suddenly the restaurant was very far away and all Rin could see was a wonderful, beautiful woman leaning against the bathroom wall.

She was pursing her lips, red lipstick glowing in the dim lights. Then she smiled and Rin felt her body go fuzzy. Her legs went wobbly and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"Hello."

Ms. Scarlet. She knew her name right away. Up until that moment, Rin had felt rather pretty. While she was usually stuck in Ume's bulky hand-me-down sweaters and jeans, tonight she was wearing a brand new dress. It tapered at the waste and fanned out around her legs like a bell. Covered in the black, polka-dotted synthetic silk, she felt decadent. She loved it. She'd picked it herself. But now Rin knew her pride had been misplaced. Before her stood grace, beauty, wealth all in one alluring package. She took in every detail, captivated by the smoky green of the woman's dress, the milky hue of her exposed shoulders and her inky hair that seemed to glint a faint fire in the bathroom lights. Everything was soft.

Rin crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. Her own polka-dots and supposed finery seemed only a quaint echo of this woman.

"So, little pet..." She heard Ms. Scarlet say through the haze, "you're not very much are you."

Rin was too distracted to fully grasp the woman's comment. She was much too busy watching a rather distracting web of glittery, blue jewels. Draped just under the woman's protruding collar bone, they reminded her of the sea. Leaning forward then, the woman cupped Rin's face in her hands. It felt as if she was sinking into a scented bath. She looked up and saw the woman's earrings, swaying like big, round chestnuts.

"Hmm." Ms. Scarlet leaned in closer and Rin heard herself sigh. She wanted to hug her. The earrings kept swaying.

"For the world, I can't understand what..." She trailed off and turned Rin's face from left to right, "I was right. Human through and through. And so young. You do smell...but that doesn't explain..."

Rin felt like an animal put up for auction. At some point she'd been backed into the stall again. When had the door closed? Ms. Scarlet was touching her face now, turning her every which way. Inspecting her. She felt helpless.

There was some sort of pleasurable heaviness in the room. It was like someone had thrown a heavy blanket over them. And those earrings. What was wrong with them? They wouldn't stop spinning. Rin nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress and wondered what would happen if she touched one of them. It was like a dream. She was about to reach up and tug when the woman asked the most bewildering question.

"Little pet. This has been bothering me for a very long time. What is your favorite sweet?"

Rin blinked for a second then responded, "Bubble gum."

Ms. Scarlet's eyes brightened and the air seemed to lift, but then, with the sudden release, Rin felt unexpectedly truthful, "Wait no." She corrected smiling, "It's actually watermelon. I like the- "

The woman bristled and Rin froze. She felt herself grow cold as the red in the woman's lips intensified. Baring her teeth, Ms. Scarlet made a sort of "tst" sound. Then something in the air seemed to pass and her hard glare turned soft.

"What a disappointment."

Rin was confused, "Huh?" She asked lamely.

Ms. Scarlet wasn't angry anymore. She gave Rin a pitying look and pushed the stall door open again. She was half way to the door when Rin noticed two things. First, she saw the glint of something silver tucked deep into Ms. Scarlet's hair, and second, she saw a faintly curving line of four small scars, all running down the back of each arm. They were like pinpricks, white and shining. So her skin wasn't flawless after all.

Just then a young girl, a little older than Rin, opened the bathroom door. There was a moment of confusion as both women tried to pass each other in the same direction, but Ms. Scarlet gave the girl such a terrible glare, she could do nothing, but step aside.

Once the door closed, Rin heard the girl mutter, "Bitch," under her breath as she entered the nearest stall.

Then turning to the mirror, she tried to compose herself. She ran her hands through her hair, and exhaled, wondering what on earth had just happened. Why had this strange woman asked her what her favorite sweet was? What did that have to do with anything? She'd said she'd been wondering for a long time. What did a long time mean? Did they know each other? How was she a "pet"?

Rin groaned and put her face in her hands. Most days she couldn't wait to regain her memories, but it was moments like these that made her think she would enjoy her ignorance just a little longer.

"I don't think I knew very nice people." She whispered.

"Excuse me, are you done?"

Rin jerked up and realized the girl who'd walked in earlier was now waiting to wash her hands. Stepping aside, she excused herself and left the bathroom. When she stepped out into the restaurant she saw the Higurashi's waiting by the concierge. Ume was laughing at something Mr. Higurashi was saying and Hiro was looking at a large group sitting at a table sequestered away in a far corner of the restaurant. The smile on his face made Rin glance over and immediately she looked away, her heart thudding.

The woman from earlier, now wrapped in a large, red fur stole, was looking at her. And just like earlier, she seemed more resigned than angry. Sitting next to her was an important looking, older gentleman. He was lighting a cigarette fitted into her bakelite cigarette holder, clearly enamored with her. She said something. He laughed.

Rin weaved her way quickly through the tables and heard him say, "Kuzumeha, you're so...", but she lost the rest as she neared the Higurashi's.

"Everything okay?" Hiro asked, when she reached them.

Ume laughed again, and Rin heard Mr. Higurashi say, "Don't laugh! If I don't get my allopurinol soon, you're going to have one very gouty father-in-law, young lady!"

Ignoring him, Rin nodded mutely. Hiro frowned and mouthed a silent, "Later."

Nodding again, she followed the Higurashi's out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter VII Preview:<span>

**Enter Genkuro, The Great** **Hair Bandit!**

_You're not very good at this, are you?_

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter VII Enter Genkuro!

AN: Visit my profile page to see links to fun S/R and other Inuyasha art. You will also see a preview picture for the next chapter. Oh, and many apologies for any typos. If you see any, please PM me and I'll fix them. Thanks, and please please _please_ review! Even a thumbs up or a thumbs down will make me happy. But of course, comments and criticisms are always great too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII Enter Genkuro the Great Hair Bandit!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just outside Tokyo-proper, 1989<em>

* * *

><p><em>One month, two weeks and six days until Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea...<em>

* * *

><p>"So Rin, have you started thinking about school yet? It's unclear at this point how we would go about the enrollment process, but it is doable. You'd be a couple grades behind, but once we get you tested, I'm sure we can fit you in somewhere."<p>

Rin didn't say anything. She was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling of Mr. Abe's office. The square paper panels were full of little holes. She wondered what lay behind them.

"Rin? Are you listening to me?"

"No."

She heard him scribble something in his notepad.

"Rin. Look at me. I'm here to help you. We were doing so well at the beginning. What happened?"

She turned her attention to her therapist. He was a stout man with big lips and no chin. There had probably been a time when he'd been considered handsome, but those days were long gone. He sniffed, waiting, and pushed his large glasses up the bridge of his nose. His tie was too tight. A siren whirred on the street below and Rin gave him an apologetic nod. Mr. Abe took this as a sign, "Okay, so have you thought about school?"

"No, not really," she answered in an airy tone.

"Well, I'm thinking, since you've been slowly regaining your sense of the world. Things are falling into place, am I correct?" He gave her a inquisitive look.

Rin nodded. There was no point in saying no.

"Right, so I'm going to set up an appointment with the Higurashi's and your social worker to discuss possible enrollment. It'll be a hard transition, but I'm certain it'll be good for you. We can aim for next fall. Does that sound good?"

She nodded again. He liked to plan things, and it was best for her to stay out of the way.

"Now, how have you been since we last spoke?"

She didn't answer right away, and Mr. Abe added, "How have you felt not using your cane? You do look stronger."

Rin smiled at that, and responded with a quiet, "Thank you." Then after a moment, she said, "It feels nice to not have to take it with me everywhere, I guess. But it's still hard sometimes."

Mr. Abe nodded and wrote something down in his notepad. "Continue."

Rin sighed. She was tired. All of her visits to Mr. Abe were like this. She didn't feel like telling this man anything else. Even though she'd known him for well over three months, it felt inappropriate to relate all her feelings to a stranger. Hiro was a friend. She shared her fears and concerns with him. She laughed with him. This man, this Mr. Abe, wanted her to tell him her dreams, her most intimate thoughts. There was nothing personal or caring about him. She hated it.

"I guess I like being able to take walks and Mrs. Higurashi says that once summer comes she'll take me to the ocean."

"Do you like the ocean?"

"Sure, it's nice."

"What do you like about it?"

"Umm. I like how big it is and I like putting my feet in the water."

"Do you like to swim?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

He wrote something in his notepad. Then, looking up, "Do you just think you can't swim or do you feel like you remember not being able to swim?"

It was like he was digging for something, but not finding it. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't give it to him. It was none of his business. But instead, she sat up and said, "I don't know if I remember or not. I just don't think I can. Is that a good enough answer?"

Mr. Abe gave her a dry look and ticked his pen against his notepad, "We can talk about anything you want, Rin. Pick the subject. I'm here to listen."

She looked down at the carpet beneath her feet. It was grey with specks of purple, green, and pink. Someone had spilled something on it once and the stain evidently hadn't come out.

What to say? What to say?

She couldn't talk about what was really on her mind. Mr. Abe had no idea about the Akaname, and she'd never uttered a word about the Misters and the Misses. Only the Higurashi's knew about those people. The woman from the restaurant, Kuzumeha, was also on her mind. That plush fur and all her questions had plagued Rin for the past week. But Mr. Abe couldn't know about any of that. Any hint that she felt unsafe would give him complete authority to contact social services about a change of residence.

The Higurashi's had no legal right to take care of her. They were not her guardians and they were certainly not her parents. The idea of Rin signing an emancipation agreement had come up while she was still in the hospital, but it had immediately been shot down. There was no one to agree to her release. She had no one to claim her.

"Well I did have a weird dream last night."

Mr. Abe's face brightened. "Tell me." Rin did this often. Whenever he wanted to listen and she didn't have anything to say, she made up a dream for him to interpret. He seemed to like doing that. It had been around her second week with him when she realized she could make anything up and it would fill up an hour quite nicely. She wondered if any of Mr. Abe's other patients had figured this out.

"I had it on Saturday and it was amazing."

"Yes?"

She nodded, "It felt so real."

Rin said this often too.

"I was in the kitchen at the Higurashi's and I was really hungry. So I opened the fridge and tried to find something to eat, and it took me a really long time because…because," she paused, trying to think of something interesting to put in the fridge, "it was full of um…ping pong balls! I kept on trying to sort through them and catch them at the same time. Have you ever tried to do that, Mr. Abe?"

"No, please continue."

"Um…okay, so I kept on trying to sort through these, um, ping pong balls and then I finally found this big sandwich. So I ate it and I was really happy. Then I opened the door and there was the ocean and tons of fish. They were all flying," Rin smiled here. She'd just learned about flying fish the day before, and she thought they were delightful.

For the next fifteen minutes, she told Mr. Abe her "dream." She told him more about the fish— how they took her to their underwater kingdom, how they made her their princess, how she ate some of them, and how they eventually expelled her for what they called "untrustworthy behavior." It was all quite colorful.

By the time she got to the tribe of badger people who agreed to help her fight the flying fish kingdom, Mr. Abe stopped her. He asked her if she had written any of the dream in her journal. She suppressed a smile at this. It was clear, she'd tired him out. She answered that no, she hadn't, but promised to directly after the session. He nodded and wrote something down on his notepad. Then looking at his watch, he said, "Rin, we have a half hour left. I was wondering whether you would be willing try something new with me."

"What do you want me to do?" She was wary, but curious.

"Do you know what hypnosis is?" Mr. Abe asked.

Shaking her head, she sat on her hands and rocked back and forth. He noted this and sat back in his seat, "Hypnosis is…well— what I would do, Rin, is put you into a deep sleep—"

Rin's eyes widened, "Like before?" she interrupted.

"No, no" Mr. Abe answered quickly, "Not like before. You would simply fall asleep and it would allow me to bring some things that you may have forgotten, old memories, to the surface. I think it would make a significant difference in the rate of your recovery. What do you think?"

Rin edged back in her seat. She didn't trust Mr. Abe. Her memories were her own to discover. She wanted to say no, she wouldn't do it, but then he added, "And Rin, this may be the only way to uncover your memories. Often patients with significant memory loss attempt hypnosis to try and regain their sense of the past."

Rin shifted uncomfortably, but after taking a deep breath, she nodded and asked, "What do I do?"

Mr. Abe smiled, "Just lie back. I'm going to turn off the lights and start walking you through it."

Lying back on the couch, Rin felt him walk behind her. The ceiling lights clicked off and the room was plunged into grey darkness. Muted streams of sunlight ran through the cracks in the blinds. Dust floated across the windows, and cars honked on the streets below.

Someone knocked on the door and Mr. Abe opened it a crack. She could hear a low male voice ask something in a hushed tone. Mr. Abe's response sounded annoyed and hurried. All Rin could pick out was, "Yes, yes. Three o'clock. That'll be fine. No, can we talk about this later? I'm with a patient now. Yes, it's her. Okay, three o'clock. Bye." He shut the door with a click and sat back down in his chair. Rin watched him with big eyes as he rustled through his papers. He scribbled something and then placed everything in one big heap on his desk.

"Okay, we're ready."

He then took a small, silver box-y object out of his coat pocket, pressed a button on the side, and scooted his chair forward, "Now Rin, I'm going to record this session, but everything will be kept confidential. Please lie back and close your eyes. I want you to relax."

She didn't know how on earth she'd relax with Mr. Abe so close to her, and the box was making a strange _wurring_ sound she didn't quite trust, but nevertheless she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. For the next few minutes, she tried to think about something that would steady her thoughts. The warm, swaying field immediately came to mind, but she pushed it away. That would only distract her, and beside, she didn't want to end up crying in front of Mr. Abe. The last time that had happened, she'd been so embarrassed. He'd offered her a tissue and then wrote something down in that stupid notepad.

Rin turned her mind to gardening then. That was always a pleasant pastime. She liked the dirt, and old Mr. Higurashi was always full of interesting stories. For the next few minutes she listened to Mr. Abe speaking above her and pictured herself digging into the garden soil with her fingers. It was an interesting feeling. As time went on, Mr. Abe's voice, as well as her awareness of his office and the garden grew more distant. She heard him talk about counting and snapping. She felt herself nod. Then everything slowly faded to a peaceful blankness.

…

"Rin!"

*_snap_**_snapsnapsnap_**_snapsnap_* *_snapsnap_*

"Rin."

Her eyes opened slowly as she pulled herself out of her grogginess. It was like wading through molasses. Her bones felt heavy. Mr. Abe's face was hovering pale and worried over her. "Rin, good." He sat back and she noticed for the first time how heavily he was breathing. His hand was shaking as he placed the grey object on his desk.

"What happened?" She didn't really want to find out, but she had to ask.

A knock came again at the door and the receptionist's voice called, "Doctor, is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. We're fine." He called back. Then turning back to Rin, "You don't remember?" When she shook her head, he exhaled and looked at this watch.

"Well, kiddo, I think we've done enough for today. You've done a...," he paused, "an exceptional job."

She twisted to catch a glimpse of the clock on the wall over the arm of the couch. It was almost two o'clock. Nearly thirty minutes had passed and she hadn't even noticed. Biting the inside of her lip nervously, she sat up.

"Did it work?" She asked reluctantly.

He was standing over her now, offering his hand. Accepting it, she waited for an answer, but none came. The office felt too quiet. It was almost like Mr. Abe was trying to create a distance between them. What had just happened? He'd just witnessed something, but she didn't know what. She should have never let him hypo-what's-it her. Her coat was hanging on a stand by the door. Grabbing it, she put her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it around herself.

Mr. Abe put his hand on the small of her back as he walked her out of his office. The receptionist, along with a twitchy boy, presumably the next patient, and a young woman, presumably the boy's mother, were all staring at her. She felt a pat on her back.

"I'll see you on Tuesday, Rin. Do you have someone to pick you up?"

She turned, responding with a quick, "Mr. Higurashi," and strode as quickly as she could over to a chair by the door. This was embarrassing. If the floor chose to swallow her up right then, she would have been grateful. Mr. Abe called the twitchy boy over and she watched as the mother, she was young and athletic, hugged him goodbye. A moment later, as the woman passed her on her way out the door, she looked at her with such pity, Rin was surprised she didn't bend down and hug her as well.

For the next few minutes the lobby was still. Rin listened numbly to the receptionist's typing and thumbed through the magazines on the coffee table. They were all the same from her last visit: "Is Your Child a Bed Wetter?" "Ensure Your Child Is a Testing Genius" "Ten Ways to Tell: Is He Lonely?" "Bullying: What To Do About It" "Unlocking the Adolescent Brain"

She looked up at the clock. 2:06. Hiro was late and she was kind of glad. After what had just happened in Mr. Abe's office, she didn't know if she could face anyone without crying. Something she'd done, or said had thoroughly unsettled the man and even the people outside in the lobby. Had she been that loud? Maybe she'd revealed something about the woman, Kuzumeha, or, her stomach dropped, maybe she'd said something about how she ended up in the well. Her eyes widened and she balled her fists up in the fabric of her jacket.

Mr. Abe knew and she didn't. Her head snapped to his office door, eyes suddenly teary and angry. He knew something was wrong and he hadn't told her. He'd just led her out of his office like nothing had happened. How dare he! It was her past, her feelings, her life! Rin's heart was thudding in her chest now and she palmed a tear from her cheek.

Then something in the lobby gave a loud, obnoxious _buzz_. She immediately straitened, but quickly realized it was just Mr. Abe calling the receptionist.

"Ms. Mori?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Can you bring me another tape? I want to start another recording."

"Yes, um…I'm so sorry, doctor. Where are they exactly? I'm still trying to find my way—"

He cut her off, "Ms. Mori, how is this possible? I just showed you where everything was last week."

There was an uncomfortable silence. The receptionist attempted to answer, but Mr. Abe was in the lobby before she could say another word.

"Come!" He said the word as if he were holding his breath. Rin tried to catch his eye, but he was so concerned with showing Ms. Mori where the tapes were that he didn't notice her. His small, purposeful steps made a muffled thudding sound down the hallway, and Rin could hear the receptionist apologizing as she followed him. The lobby fell into a temporary silence.

Rin sat thinking. Mr. Abe had said he'd _recorded_ their session. She knew how _recording_ worked. Hiro had explained it to her himself. She peered down the hallway. It was empty. They would be back in just a minute, but…maybe.

She got up and tip toed over to Mr. Abe's office door. Her hand was poised to turn the nob and open it when she remembered that the twitchy boy was inside. He'd probably tell on her if she snuck in. Sighing, she stuck her hands in her coat pockets and turned back to her chair. But as she could take her first step, she felt something square and hard, and a thought struck her. Turning quickly back to the door, she pushed it open and slipped in.

The lights were on, and the twitchy boy was lying, not facing her on the couch. While he'd looked small and nervous next to his mother, he looked even smaller and unhappier now.

"Hey."

He jerked around and stared up at her with big, surprised eyes. Twitching, he gave a small, "Hi."

Rin gave him a warm smile. Then quickly looking around, she tried to spot the gray box she'd seen Mr. Abe handle earlier. It was no longer on his desk.

Turning back to the boy she saw him twitch, and said, "My name's Rin, what's yours?" She tried to ask in as kind a tone as possible. The boy looked like he would fall to pieces at the slightest touch.

"Shin." He answered quietly.

She stepped up to him and knelt down. He couldn't have been any older than ten, she judged.

"It's really great to meet you, Shin. Do you like bubble gum?"

He nodded and for the first time, cracked a small smile. She grinned back and replied in an excited tone, "Great! I like bubble gum too. I'll give you some if you promise me something."

He twitched again, and asked, "What kind is it?"

"Watermelon. Do you like watermelon?"

He twitched and nodded.

"Good. I'll give you some if you do something for me."

"Okay. What is it?"

"There's a tape somewhere in this room. Mr. Abe would've put it somewhere."

"You mean his recorder?"

"Yes, the recorder. Can you tell me where he put it?"

The boy nodded and pointed to the desk, "It's—" he twitched and blinked several times, "in one of the drawers."

Rin stood up and whispered, "Did you see which one?"

The boy shook his head and she started to walk over to the desk when he caught her wrist. He wasn't very strong, she observed. And his hands, they were so pale. "The gum first, please. He's gonna come back soon." And right as he said this they both heard Mr. Abe's voice on the other side of the door, "Next time remember. It's the top, left shelf in the back room near the cooler." The doorknob turned.

Rin gasped and reaching into her coat pocket, threw a square of gum at Shin.

"Here!" She whispered.

He caught it and shooed her over to the desk. She dove for it just as Mr. Abe entered the office. Then as she tucked herself between the chair and the desk, she reached for the chair and silently wheeled it towards herself. Her heart beat frantically in her chest. For a split second she was possessed by a ridiculous fear that it would give her away.

"So Shin, let's continue. Tell me more about your new school. Have you made any new friends?"

Cramped as she was under the desk, Rin tried not to move. Her legs were falling asleep and her neck was starting to cramp. She tried not breath too loudly.

"I d-did muh-muh-muh-"

"Take it slowly."

"Mmmake one ffriend. Sh-she's rrreally nice."

"I didn't know he had a stutter," Rin thought in confusion.

"What is her name?" As Mr. Abe asked this, she heard him step closer to the desk. She held her breath as he stepped around it. His knee was right at her eye level, just a couple inches away.

"Rin."

Mr. Abe's leg tensed, and Rin almost gasped. Shin was talking about her.

"Rin?" she heard Mr. Abe's voice above her ask. The drawer next to her head slid open and she heard him take something out. There was a clicking and then a ticking sound like he was placing something hard on the desktop, and then he was going back around the desk again.

"What do you and Rin do?"

There was a short silence and then, "I dddon't know."

Rin thought the whole thing was sweet really, but she was on a mission. She mentally thanked the little boy and then edged her way out from under the desk. That clicking sound had to have been the tape. She took a moment to close her eyes as she felt the blood rush back to her legs. Then lifting herself up on her palms, she tried to peer over the top of the table. Mr. Abe was sitting where he usually did, notepad in hand and the recorder resting on his lap. Edging out a little further, she stretched and glimpsed the flat edge of the tape. Okay, I can do this, she told herself.

Quick hands. Quick hands.

Silently, she shifted onto her knees and lifted a tentative hand up and over the table.

"Ahhem," came Mr. Abe's low voice. Rin snapped her hand back, and held it against her chest. She felt like her heart was going to beat its way out of her chest.

"Sorry. Go on, I think I just..ahhhhmm..have something in my throat..hhmm."

Once Shin started speaking, Rin tried for the tape again. Her fingers were just touching the cool plastic when a knock came at the door.

"What?" Mr. Abe called sharply.

The door opened and the unfortunate Ms. Mori poked her head through, "I'm so sorry Mr. Abe. We've looked everywhere and…"

"Get to the point, Ms. Mori. I'm with a patient."

"Mr. Higurashi is here and we can't find Rin. He's very worried."

There was a moment of silence and then Mr. Abe got up and said, "Nothing to worry about. I'll be right back Shin. Why don't you practice your 'oo' and 'ah' sounds while I'm gone."

There was a shuffling and the door clicked closed. Rin could hear a muffled conversation begin out in the lobby. Immediately, she was up and stuffing the tape into her pocket. Shin was looking at her from the couch. She mouthed a quick "Thank you," and gave him the rest of her gum as she passed.

"Thanks," he said and looked down at the gum as if she had just handed him a bar of solid gold. Rin crouched by the door and tried to figure out where everyone was.

"Why are you stealing the tape?" Shin piped up after a moment.

Rin turned and gave him a bemused look, "Do you have a stutter or not?" He smiled back, twitched and then nodded. "I have a lot of problems." He started unwrapping one of the gum squares. She shook her head, and then something through the door caught her ear, "Well when did you last see her Ms. Mori?"

"Right here in the lobby. When I got back..."

"Are you taking the tape because you screamed?"

The sudden question snapped Rin's attention back to the little boy. "What?"

"You were sssscreaming." He chewed the gum, blew a bubble and then said, "We all th-thought you were dying."

Frowning, she turned back to the door. She'd been screaming?

"Di—" she started to turn back, but Shin put his little hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Y-you're nice. I'll distract them."

"Wha—?" But she didn't get that out either. Before she knew it, she was on her butt, the door was open and Shin was running, yelling and giggling down the hall.

"I think you've lost another patient," came Hiro's voice.

"What? Shin! Get back here!" Rin peeked around the door and saw Mr. Abe take off, Ms. Mori hot on his heels, down the hallway. Giggles and shouts filled the lobby and then...quiet. Pulling the door open a little wider, Rin saw a nervous looking Hiro leaning over to see what was happening at the end of the hall. This was her only chance. She got up and hopped over to him as quickly as she could.

"Rin!" He looked at her in surprise. "What are—"

"I'll explain later. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and they were off to the elevator. Once the doors closed Hiro turned on her.

"What the hell were you doing in Mr. Abe's office? I was worried sick."

Rin fingered the tape in her pocket and tried to think of an explanation. She was torn between telling Hiro the truth and keeping her disturbing episode and subsequent adventure in Mr. Abe's office a secret. While stealing was one of her talents, it wasn't something she wanted to highlight. He was looking at her now, waiting.

"So Rin? What were you doing in there?"

There was no choice. She pulled the tape out of her pocket and held it up in front of him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's the tape I took from Mr. Abe's desk."

"You stole it?"

"Yes."

His jaw set and he crossed his arms over his chest, "Why would you do that?"

She looked down and he shook his head, "We're going to go back up and return that tape. And you're going to apologize."

"No! Mr. Higurashi, wait!" She grabbed his arm just as he was reaching for the fifth floor button, "I had a good reason."

*_ding*_

Just then, the doors opened and they were in the front lobby. A security guard, stocky and plump, looked up at them from his desk and looked back down. Hiro glanced at him and then relaxing, let Rin out of the elevator and walked out after her. Once they were in the parking lot, he said, "Okay, Rin. Tell me your good reason."

They reached the car and she began nervously, "Well, most of the session was fine, but then he," she didn't know how to explain it, "...he said I would only get my memories back if he hypo-something'd me and then I blacked out and I don't remember anything and then he was looking at me and then we were done and he showed me to the lobby and everybody was looking at me there too and you were late and and…I just had to find out."

She felt like a crazy person, waving her arms around, trying to get Hiro to see. She prayed he'd understand. It was really important to her.

"Okay." He said slowly, touching her shoulder. "Slow down. All I got from that was that Mr. Abe hypnotized you, if that's what you meant, and you did something to make everyone look at you."

"Shin said I screamed." Rin was going to stand her ground no matter what. She wasn't going to cry. In her pocket the edges of the tape were digging in her hand.

"Shin? That little boy? You screamed?"

"Yes. He said they could hear me screaming through the door. Mr. Higurashi, I _need_ to find out what's on the tape. I can't return it now," she took a step closer, "I think it's me remembering something. Maybe the accident. I don't know. But I need to find out and I don't think Mr. Abe will show me."

Hiro slumped against the car, and then slowly, silently walked around to the other side. Once inside, he reached over and unlocked the passenger door. Tapping on the window, he called through the glass, "Come on. Let's go home." Rin took her seat, and they drove home in silence.

* * *

><p><em>that night...<em>

* * *

><p>"So let's just say they do end up getting married. She's still pregnant. When are they going to tell her parents?"<p>

Ume was on the phone talking about one of her trendy dramas with a friend. The finale was coming up in a couple weeks.

"No! You really think she's going to do that?"

It was one of the things she and old Mr. Higurashi bonded over. He'd been trying to reel Rin into it too, but she hadn't been able to get past the first episode. She didn't like the _T-V_. Most of the time, whenever she did watch the odd box with the Higurashi's, she had to battle the uncomfortable feeling that they'd somehow trapped all of those small, overly dramatic people in their living room. The whole process was more nerve racking than entertaining. She much preferred taking walks and exploring.

"No, you're kidding!"

Ume was leaning against the kitchen wall and twisting the phone cord around her finger. She was sporting khaki capris and thick white socks. Her apron was tied tight around her waste, and Rin was putting away the last of the dishes.

The tape she'd stolen from Mr. Abe's office was still in her coat pocket. Hiro had told her that she could listen to it, because, he said he trusted her and if she felt she could handle it, then, "I will be there for you. But," he'd added sternly, "you will return it to Mr. Abe on Tuesday."

She'd agreed, but since then, hadn't had the nerve to actually sit down and listen to it. He'd shown her how to put it into the tape deck in the living room and given her headphones to listen in privacy. They were huge and puffy and she felt like she was underwater whenever she put them on. Every hour she'd promised herself she would sit down and listen to the tape. Shin said she'd been screaming though. And now that she had the tape, she wasn't sure if she was ready to know what was on it.

Sighing, Rin put the last plate into the dish rack and looked out the kitchen window. It had been a dry day. Summer was coming and the night sky was clear. The Higurashi property had some lights, but not many, and the yard was now a patchwork of shadow, moonlight, and cold, florescent glow. She was admiring the blinking lights in the distance, when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a quick, black movement. Uncertain of what she'd just witnessed, she leaned forward against the sink. The tree branches were still shaking; something had disturbed them.

A raccoon? She thought. No, it couldn't have been. It would have to be a really fat raccoon.

Squinting into the darkness, she waited. And a couple seconds later, it happened again. The leaves rustled and one of the branches bent under the weight of something. For a split second, she thought she saw a pair of shoes. They were black and pointed. And then they were gone. Backing away from the sink, she turned and swiftly made her way to the hallway stairs. They were still a little difficult to climb, but it was better to get Hiro than go by herself.

"Mr. Higurashi?" She called.

"Me or dad? He's asleep, just so you know." Hiro's voice came from somewhere on the second floor.

"You!" She called back.

"What is it?"

"Can you come downstairs for a minute? I need your help."

He was out and jogging down the stairs within seconds. A towel was hanging around his neck and his wet hair was freshly combed. That wouldn't last long, Rin thought. "What'cha need?" He looked worried and she knew why.

"It's not about the tape, don't worry. I…" she looked over her shoulder, and turning back, haltingly whispered, "I don't want to alarm anybody, but I think I saw something outside."

"Something?"

"Yes, well someone. He had shoes. In one of the trees."

Hiro nodded and bounded back up the stairs, "Give me a sec. I'll be right back down. Wait for me by the door."

Rin turned and walked over to the doorway. Bending down, she slipped on her shoes; they were a pair of simple, white Keds. Her feet had been much too small to fit into any of Ume's footwear, so the Higurashi's had bought her her own. In addition to the Keds, she owned one other pair of shoes. They were slippers, bright red, and round at the toe. She'd picked them out herself.

When she looked up, Hiro was standing above her with what looked like a long, thin club. Unable to help it, she cracked a smile and tried to hold in a laugh.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"What's that?

"It's a baseball bat. I used to play in school. I was pretty good." He swung it and Rin made a face.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Get the bastard." He hit it menacingly against his hand. Rin tried not to giggle.

"I don't know if that'll work."

He looked down at her in surprise. "What do you mean? It's a _bat_."

"Do you have anymore of your father's sacred scrolls?"

He sighed. "Yeah, because of you, I always have a few in my wallet. You really think I'll need them? I mean the guy had shoes, right? He can't be that big of a monster."

She nodded, "Yes, but just in case."

He sighed again and helped her to her feet, "Fine." He then walked over to where his coat was hanging on the wall and pulled a thin, leather wallet out of one of the side pockets. Slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans, Hiro held his bat up in front of him and said, "But I'm not giving this up either. I don't care what you say. Now, let's go, missy. I'm not letting any wacko sneak around my property." He set his shoulders and walked out into the night. Smiling to herself, Rin followed closely behind.

They made their way around the house as quietly as they could. Once they were standing by the kitchen window, Rin pointed out where she'd seen the shoes. Hiro gripped his bat more tightly and took a step into the shadow of the nearest tree. She couldn't tell whether the trespasser was still up in the branches, but she kept her eyes peeled for any hint of movement. They stayed there, tip toeing, and signaling to each other for near a quarter of an hour. At one point, Rin thought she heard a soft laugh, but wasn't able to locate it.

They were about to give up, when there was another slight rustle and a twig fell from one of the trees. It hit the ground and Rin swore she heard a soft, "shit", somewhere above her head, but again she couldn't place it.

Hiro raised his bat and suddenly, right behind them came Ume's voice, "What are you two doing?"

Everyone, Rin, Hiro and something above their heads jumped. The branches groaned, and more twigs clattered to the ground. This time both Hiro and Rin heard a much louder, "Oh shit!" There was a soft thud a couple yards away and a great rustling of leaves and then, silence. The wind blew, and Ume asked, "What on earth was that?"

She and Hiro were both looking up, but Rin was staring at the ground, trying to figure out what had made the sound.

"I don't know." Hiro responded, shaking his head slowly. "Hey where are you going?"

Rin crouched her way over to the strange object in the grass. "I heard something," she responded. Kneeling down, she picked up a glossy, off-white figurine attached with a thin, finely woven rope to what looked like a hard, rounded, wooden case. It was too dark to be certain, but it looked like the object was made out of some type of bone. It's shape was interesting as well. As she turned it over in her hands, she realized it was actually a rather complex little figure.

"A little dog?" she mumbled under her breath.

"What is it?" Hiro's voice came over her shoulder.

"I don't know." She replied, turning it in the moonlight.

"Come on. We can look at it inside." He wrapped his arm around her and led her back to the house.

Once they were back in the kitchen, they all gathered around the table, the object and case in the middle. Rin was now certain it was made out of some sort of enamel or bone. And now that they were in the light, she could see that it was indeed a little dog. It's body was bulky and muscular. She couldn't tell whether it's teeth were bared in a grin or a growl. It was biting a thin, brown and red rope that was frayed in some parts, but seemed to be otherwise pretty sturdy. The wooden case it was attached to was stained dark, almost black and in the center, a great, white dog was carved as if it were flying threw a starry, night sky. Rin leaned in closer. It looked like it could separate into two sections. The only thing holding it together was the rope. She sat back in her chair, and a sudden need to know what was in the strange, beautiful case filled her heart.

"_You stupid, nosey child!"_ A voice scolded her in her head. She ignored it. Sometimes, when she became excited it would come to her, loud and shrill. It was actually surprisingly easy to disregard. Reaching forward, she was about to pick up the case, when Hiro lifted the little dog figurine it was attached to.

"Wow. It's a _netsuke_. And man, this _inro_ looks like it's worth a fortune!"

He held it up in the light, and Ume nodded in agreement. Then looking at both of them mischievously, he asked, "You think we should see what's inside?"

"I say yes." Rin answered immediately. She was more than curious now. If they opened it, they might have the upper hand on whoever was spying on them outside. Placing the dog back down on the table, Hiro picked up the case. He turned it upside down and examined the rope at the bottom. It was tied in a tight, intricate knot, and it didn't look like there was any easy way to undo it. He searched and searched and finally found what looked like the end of the rope. He pulled, but nothing happened. He pulled harder. But it only seemed to make the knot tighter. For a moment, Rin thought the rope had moved on its own. It was almost like a little snake.

Switching tactics, Hiro attempted to pry open the middle of the knot. But all that ended up doing was hurt his finger nails. They were still bright red, when Ume returned with a pair of her eyebrow tweezers. A minute later he'd given up on the tweezers and was using a pair of heavy duty pliers to try to grip the stubborn rope. He pulled and pulled. And all Rin and Ume could do was watch in amazement as the rope refused to budge.

"Gah!" His face was now bright red and his knuckles were turning white. The harder he tried, the more he looked like a big blow fish, Rin thought.

"Are you getting a good enough grip?" Ume asked.

Hiro let out a loud, exasperated sigh and let the pliers clang against the table. Looking at Ume, he gasped, "Are you serious?"

She shrugged. He shook his head, "Yes, dear, I have a good enough grip." After a few breaths, he was back at it, pulling and grunting and picking away at the rope. Rin yawned, and a moment later she was sorry for it.

*_thud* _

The pliers were back on the table and Hiro was leaning forward menacingly, "Am I boring you? You think you can do better?"

"Temper temper." She heard Ume softly chide.

"Okay. I don't know what else I can do." He threw his hands up in defeat and slumped back in his chair. Rin paused, then shrugging thought, "Why not."

She reached forward and picked up the case. Hiro smirked.

Disregarding the pliers, she grasped the end of the rope. For a moment it felt like the rope was alive, like it had a heart beat. She sat holding it, feeling the rhythm. It twitched. Why hadn't Hiro mentioned how strange the rope felt? Looking down at it in her hand, she readied herself and then gave a swift tug. Immediately the knot slid apart and the case popped into two halves. Hiro gasped, Ume made a little "oh" sound and Rin dropped the case back on the table.

Ume was the first to speak, "Rin! Good job! Is anything in it?"

Carefully, Rin picked up the case and peered inside.

"No. I don't think there's anything. It smells funny though."

Hiro ran his hand through his now dry hair. "Damn." They then sat quietly for a few moments, all pondering what had just happened.

"So who was that outside? Do you think they'll want it back?" Ume asked.

"Of course they'll want it back." Hiro replied, "But the more important thing is, why could Rin open it and I couldn't?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, dear. What should we do with it?"

He gave her a look, but decided to address her question instead of pressing his point. "Don't know." He shrugged. Then he turned to Rin. The wooden case was still split in two, and as she held it, she let her fingers run over the design of the white dog on the front. "What do you think?" He asked.

Her head snapped up and she answered haltingly, "Why don't we keep it for the night and ask Mr. Higurashi about it in the morning."

"Dad? Why?"

"Yes, maybe he'll know something about it."

"Really? He'll probably just talk your ear off with one of his bogus stories."

"I like Mr. Higurashi's stories."

"I think we're getting a little off track here." Ume interjected kindly, "Hiro, dear, I think Rin's right. Let's leave it here for now. We'll lock all of the doors and windows to make sure whoever that was outside can't get into the house. And we can discuss everything in the morning. You're father knows more than you give him credit for."

Hiro shook his head and Rin nodded. Then with a click, she snapped the case back into place and quickly retied the knot. The rope didn't feel as alive as it had a moment earlier. Putting that out of her mind, she stood up. She could tell Hiro wasn't quite convinced, but after a few more minutes of nudging, she and Ume managed to get him to agree to at least keep the case until the morning.

"At least, lets not leave it in plain site." He grabbed it, gathering the rope and _netsuke _ up, and put the bundle in one of the kitchen drawers.

A couple minutes later all of the doors and windows were locked, all of the lights were out accept for the living room (to give the impression that someone was awake) and everyone was in their respective sleeping quarters. Rin lay on her futon turning the tape over and over in her hands. It'd been so hard to get it, but when push came to shove, she just wasn't brave enough to actually listen to it.

"Tomorrow", she promised herself. "Tomorrow I'll do it."

Placing it on the little table by her futon, she rolled over onto her back. She needed sleep. It'd been a long day. So much had happened. It took her a long time to nod off.

...

She was dreaming vaguely about someone helping her out of a river, when something snapped her awake. Crickets chirped, but there were no other sounds. Rin turned on her side and looked up at the window. Everything was still, even the leaves. Sighing, she lay on her back and pulled the covers up over her chest. She lay there then for a long while, listening to her own breathing and watching the shadows sway across the ceiling. Everything was muted, like Rin had lost her ability to see color. Then something darted across the wall. If she'd blinked she would've missed it.

"It's him!" she whispered, bracing herself up on her elbows. Her hair spread out around her in one, big mass of sleepy tangles. And for the next few moments Rin waited with bated breath for another sign. When it came again, she gingerly got to her feet and tip-toed over to the window.

"So you've come back for it," she muttered under her breath.

Her room was on the side of the house, off of the front hall, and her window faced a gathering of a dozen or so trees. Squinting, Rin scanned the area, but didn't see anything. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound.

"Fine. I'll wait, then." She braced herself, ready for the trespasser from earlier to make his move.

After nothing happened for several minutes however, Rin sighed and reluctantly turned away. Kicking her covers back, she was about to kneel down when the shuffling sound came again. Within a second she was wrenching the window open and searching wildly through the trees and bushes. This time she had an idea.

"I can see you!" Rin yelled dramatically out into the night. She didn't actually see anyone, but maybe it would scare whoever was lurking outside away.

There was a pause. Then a voice right next to her ear asked, "Crap, you do?"

"Ack!" Rin jumped away from the window and fell next to her futon. It wasn't a soft landing. Rubbing her backside, she grimaced and looked up at the window. There, a beautiful, young man with the reddest hair she'd ever seen was leaning over the sill. He was a transfixing mix of glamorous and wild. Despite the night's chilliness, he was wearing a loose fitting, strategically ripped, black t-shirt. His arms were bare, and hanging from his ears were two large earrings. They were round and dark green, much like his eyes, and his wrists were covered in a mix of stone and wooden bracelets. Rin didn't like the smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"You were so bluffing!" he cried back, pointing his finger at her. Then sighing, he slumped his chin into his palm. "You didn't actually see me at all, did you?"

"Huh? Well, yes, no I didn't see you. But...what? What were you doing outside my window?"

"I was spying on you, cutie." He grinned, and she felt like his teeth should have been sharper than they were.

Blushing, Rin tried to ignore the comment, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, me? I am known as Genkuro. Have you not heard of me?"

Rin shook her head.

"Huh. Okay I'm quite well known, you know. I'm famous."

"You are? I'm sorry." Rin didn't really know how to respond. This guy was really forward.

"Yes!" He looked exasperated, "I triumphed not too many years ago! I who am barred from taking the exams, did my father proud and stole the hair of the beautiful and very unfortunate Okichi." He said this last bit with a sigh that Rin thought was a little too dramatic.

"Everyone knows about it."

Rin gave him a blank stare and he narrowed his eyes.

"Haven't you seen the movie? You know, Mr. Harris, America? "

"No."

"Huh! Well it's quite good. I've seen it many times." He looked dreamily off into the distance, "I often think, if I'd just cut off a little more, she wouldn't have fallen into his clutches."

Rin had no idea what he was talking about.

"You talk a lot," she blurted out.

The young man looked up at her and replied dryly, "People say that." With that he hoisted himself up onto the window sill and started climbing into the room. His hair was big and dramatic. It reminded Rin of the fur on a fox tail.

"Wait wait! What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm coming in. What does it look like I'm doing?" He swung his right leg on to the carpeted floor and Rin couldn't help, but blush at how tight his pants were. But then she came back to her senses and shot back, "You can't do that! This isn't my house!"

"I know that, sweetie. Don't worry. Now," he plopped down, cross legged in front of her, "lets get down to business. I think you have something of mine." He held out his hand. "I want it back, thanks."

She tried to seem as innocent as possible, "I don't—"

"No no." He interrupted lightly, "No excuses. Now come on. Give it back. I don't have all night, you know." He leaned forward and Rin noticed he smelled sweet, like tobacco.

"Um. Okay. I do have it," she paused, trying to think of something to stall him, "But I've hidden it somewhere...somewhere very special and very secret." She puffed up her chest and tried to sound mysterious.

"You did?" The change in his demeanor was so striking, Rin almost fell over. He looked completely deflated. Surprised at how easily she'd gained the upper hand, she nodded slowly and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yep. And you'll never ever see it again, unless you do exactly as I say."

He looked down a moment and then, with a tear in his eye, he answered, "Anything, sweetness."

Well that's a bit over the top, she thought to herself. Then out loud she said, "First, tell what you were doing outside just now."

He leaned back and shrugged, "I already told you. I was spying on you."

"Why?"

He leaned forward, his smile playful. "Because you're pretty." Then with lightening speed, he grabbed a large chunk of her hair and added, "Well, accept for these split ends. I could help you with that, you know." He leaned in closer and Rin gasped, batting his hand away.

"Don't do that! I won't give you anything unless you tell me why you were outside my window." She pulled her hair back behind her neck in an attempt to protect it.

His eyes narrowed and he answered stiffly, "We all have our jobs to do. And anyway, what gives you the right to interrogate me?"

"You were trespassing!"

"No! I have much more right to be here than you do, you smelly thing!" He shot back, jabbing a finger at her, "I've been here way longer. I'm the one who should be asking what you're doing here. Not the other way around."

"What?" Rin was taken aback at his sudden change of temper.

"I've been here for years. You're the one who's got a lot of explaining to do. You don't understand. Ever since you showed up, I've had so much more work to do. Do you know how much trouble you've caused for me? I had to move for you!"

Rin frowned. Just a second ago he'd been tearing up and now he looked like he was ready to pounce on her.

"Move? What do you mean, I've caused you trouble?"

"Yokai, sweetie." He snapped right under her nose and she flinched. "Get with the program. Have you not seen them? Thank god no one important has noticed you're here. I mean, I'm strong, but I'm not that strong."

"What a rude person!" she thought to herself. Then she asked, "What are you talking about? You're talking to me like I should understand, but I don't!"

Genkuro sighed and said, "Sweetie—"

But she cut him off, "Can you stop calling me sweetie? I have a name. It's Rin."

"Okay, cutie," he nodded. Then getting up, he yawned and said, "I'm done playing. I have a bed time too, you know." And with a great bound, he was across the room and opening her door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She hissed.

"On the hunt!" He laughed back and was off down the hallway.

Rin scrambled to her feet. Did he know where they'd put his strange little case after all? The house was so quiet. It was almost impossible to tell anyone was there at all.

"Genkuro!" she whispered. For some reason, calling for Hiro or Ume hadn't even entered her mind. "Genkuro! Where are you?"

"Right here!" He poked his head out from the living room and she rushed to meet him. When she entered the room, all of Hiro's records were on the floor, the table was on it's side, and Genkuro was in the process of tearing the Higurashi's small couch completely apart.

"What are you doing?" Rin whispered in desperation.

"I'm looking for what you stole."

"I didn't steal it! You left it! It was up for grabs!"

"No! It was mine!" He snapped back. His eyes gave a hot flash, and he ripped the pillow in his hands down the middle. Feathers flew everywhere and Rin took a step back. "If you have it, then you stole it!" Something in the air sparked and his hair rose around him like a great, red flame. For a second, Rin watched, paralyzed by her own awe and curiosity. What was he doing?

But then she snapped back to reality and a sudden sense of righteous indignation took over. She was done with his shenanigans. Yes, sometimes she did steal things. She was quite good at it. But she hadn't stolen his stupid case and that was that. With everything that had happened that day, she had to stand her ground.

"Fine!" She nearly shouted, stomping her foot, "If I stole it, then I _stole_ it fair and square!"

This seemed to catch him. He stood there for a full second, staring at her, then smirked. Shaking a finger at her, he said, "Ah. You're good, you're good. I like that. 'Fair and square.'" Then something in his demeanor changed and he said slowly, "It's not in here, is it?"

Rin froze and was about to object, when he cried in a sing-song tone, "Off to the next room!" And he was in the kitchen.

"Wait!"

But she was too late. By the time she reached Genkuro, he was already pulling drawers out and throwing pots and pans all over the floor. He was making such a racket that she was certain the Higurashi's would be up any second. And, as if on queue, she saw a light click on out of the corner of her eye and knew they were coming down.

Turning in triumph, she was about to tell Genkuro that he was about to get caught, but stopped dead instead. The drawer Hiro had hid the case in earlier was wide open, almost off its hinges, and Genkuro was examining his prized possession as if something were wrong with it. Then his eyes snapped up and he asked very slowly, "Who opened this?"

She could hear someone coming down the stairs and Genkuro started edging back toward the door. His eyes flicked behind her and then he asked more earnestly, "Who?"

"I did." The words were out before she knew it.

"Rin?" She snapped back to the kitchen door. Hiro was next to her now, bat in hand. Turning back, she expected to see Genkuro, but the door was open, the lock was broken, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh," she said dumbly, and Hiro frowned, then gasped, "Oh my god! What the hell did you do to the kitchen?"

She sighed. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Rin! What's going on?" He asked again.

"He got in," she answered simply, pointing toward the door.

Hiro was about to say something, but stopped short when he saw the door's broken lock. Walking over he examined it and sighed, "I knew it." At that moment Ume came in and silently took in everything. Then turning to the living room, she gasped. "Oh Hiro, I'm sorry." Rin watched in consternation as Hiro rushed over to stand by his wife. When he saw the wreckage that was his record collection, the wind seemed to go out of him and he gave a loud groan.

Then he whipped around on Rin, "What did he look like?" He took a step toward her, paying no attention to Ume's hand on his shoulder. "I'm calling the police right now."

"I don't think that will help, Mr. Higurashi." Rin sighed. "He was really quick."

"I don't care how quick he was. He broke into my house and—"

"Well, actually...I let him in." She interrupted in a small voice. She had no idea why she told him.

"You...you...WHAT?" His face was so red. Rin took a step back and had the funny feeling that she'd seen the same kind of anger in someone else before. It was just as intimidating now.

"Hiro." Ume said quietly behind him. He was so angry, Rin was surprised he even heard her. But clenching his fists, he shook his head and was in the living room slowly piecing his record collection back together. She watched him go and then turned to Ume. The older woman gave her a kind smile. It was really incredible how understanding she was.

"Rin, why did you let him in?"

She bit her lip, "Well, he kind of invited himself in. He was spying on me outside my window, so I decided to open it to scare him away, but he just barged in."

Ume touched her brow and led Rin over to the kitchen table. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and said, "Well, I guess that teaches us to keep what's not ours. I'm guessing he came back for it?"

"Ume! I can't believe it! He stole my _ABBA_!"

Rin had been about to agree, but was taken aback by Hiro's cry of dismay. Leaning forward, she whispered, "What's _ab-ba_?"

Ume sighed, but didn't answer. Instead, she rose from her chair, told Rin she'd be, "right back" and went to talk to Hiro in the living room. For the next few minutes, Rin sat and listened to their tense, muffled voices. This Genkuro had been such a disruption. Like a hurricane! He'd destroyed the Higurashi's couch, nearly broken all of Hiro's records, and taken away the only advantage they had over him. And just listening to how Ume and Hiro were speaking, Rin was now worried her place in their household was in jeopardy. Would they keep her after letting in such a mess?

Ume came back into the kitchen and Rin looked up at her with big, worried eyes.

"What is it, dear?" The older woman asked with concern.

"I'm so sorry," Rin blurted out. "I let him in. It's my fault. I would completely understand if you and Mr. Higurashi didn't want me to stay with you anymore."

Ume's eyes widened, "What? Oh no. Don't worry about that," then kindly touching Rin's hand, she continued, "Why don't you go off to bed. I'll take care of the kitchen."

"But—"

"No but's, now go on. I don't want to see you back in here until morning."

Rin wanted to cry, but she held the tears back and instead lunged forward, giving Ume a big hug, "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi. You're so so so nice. I'm so happy I met you. Please, tell Mr. Higurashi that I'm really really sorry about his records."

She felt Ume give her a little squeeze and then let go. "Now go on. Get some rest." She pulled back, smiling, "We'll see you in the morning."

Rin returned to her room with a smile on her face. She walked slowly to her futon and crawled under the covers. Tonight, no today had been so crazy! She rolled onto her side and reached blindly for the tape on her little bedside table. But when she didn't feel it, she felt a painful, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was instantly out of her futon and looking under and around the table. She flipped it over.

He hadn't, had he?

Then lifting her pillow and still finding nothing, she hit her fist hard against the floor, "That bastard!," she thought, "That Genkuro's no hair bandit! He's just a stupid old bandit!" Then out loud she yelled, "He stole my tape!"

* * *

><p><span>Glossary:<span>

**__Inro__**

A type of carrying case that is meant to hold many small items. Often used to hold medicines and official documents, the cases can split into many pieces, usually numbering between two and six. They were most common during the Edo period.

**_Netsuke_**

Invented in the 17th century, the netsuke is a clasp that attaches satchels and other carrying cases to traditional Japanese garments. They serve a practical, as well as an ornamental purpose. Netsuke can be extremely intricate, and have been known to sell for hundreds of thousands of dollars in live auction.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter VIII: Preview<span>

**Something Bloody, Something Sweet**

_"He wants it rare. Really rare."**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter VIII Something Bloody

A/N: Fun Fact! All of the names I choose for my stories are either puns, historically based, or explain something about the character (examples: Madoka, Inuyua, Genkuro, even the character Jun (who was there for like a second in the beginning of Chapter IV)). If you would like to know the meanings, you can ask me, or look them up on your own. Genkuro has an especially interesting history. Also, know that some names are real clues to the plot.

Also, PLEASE review. The more reviews I get the quicker I post the next chapter. I don't just appreciate feedback, I _need_ it. I don't even have a beta to discuss L2T with, so I'd really love to know how people feel about plot developments and new characters. On that note, THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed or written me with questions and criticisms. Seriously, you're the reason I keep writing:)

And as always, visit my profile page to see fun S/R pics and to read any updates about upcoming chapters. Note that I posted another picture for Chapter VIII.

_Warning: This chapter contains explicit adult content and graphic horror elements._

* * *

><p><span>Yokai Definitions<span>

_**Datsue-ba** _

Also known as the "Hag of Hell", Datsue-ba torments the souls of dead children and steals the clothes of sinners on the bank of the Sanzu River. If an unfortunate sinner arrives with no clothes, she strips them of their skin instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII Something Bloody, Something Sweet<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Musashi Province, 1587<em>

* * *

><p>"I feel like I could fall in."<p>

She was walking behind him, absently pushing through the high grass with a long, knobby stick. The afternoon was sleepy, and the air was heavy. It was his third day visiting her, and today, they'd traveled some miles away from the village.

"Do you ever feel that way, Sesshomaru-sama? When I look at the sky. It…sometimes I feel like I could fall in."

He glanced over his shoulder, and saw that she was standing far back, the grass swaying around her, rising just above her waist, the seedlings shivering in the breeze. She was looking up, squinting in the sun, face bright and round. Her hand was shielding her eyes and her kimono sleeve had fallen down to her shoulder. He could smell her sweat. It dripped and slid from her dark hairline.

"Would you catch me if I did, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He sensed the joke in her voice, and said nothing. Her eyes lowered, tried to gauge his response, and he turned away.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He heard her run forward. Bare feet in the grass. She brushed passed and spun around to look up at him. She was open to anything he would say. Her eyes were warm and hid nothing.

"So, what do you say? Will you catch me?"

He stood contemplating her for a moment. She ran a long blade of grass up through her clutched fist, her small thumb forcing the seeds to spill up and over onto the ground. After a long pause, he stepped around her and answered confidently, "You won't fall in."

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<em>

* * *

><p>The first time he'd ever heard her sing was the first time he'd ever heard her speak. It had been a simple song.<p>

"Ah…

…Un

Ah…

…Un

How you sigh...

And you groan...

Ah…

…Un

Ah…

…Un

You make me fly...

And by your side...

I'm never alone..."

That night he'd listened to her soft voice. It was high and raspy, quiet and sweet; she thought no one but the beast could hear. If memory served him, Rin had been following him for some time by that point. It might have been a week, it might have been two; he couldn't remember anymore. Those times had been so tense, so filled with determination. He'd barely noticed the child.

When she'd first spoken however, he'd been the only one to notice. In the dark of night, the trees had swayed and she'd sung. Simple and sweet. At first, he'd found it unpleasant, even a little unnerving. Never before in his long life had he spent enough time with any human to hear them sing. He'd heard human music and voices in passing of course, but never had anyone ever felt so safe with him.

Listening to her, he'd thought about her little body, her frailty, her impracticality. He'd watched her for a long time, thinking about her ugly bruises and her plain trust. She'd been leaning against the two headed dragon, twining her dark hair between her fingers, sleepy and murky eyed, thinking her thoughts. And now, as he sat alone in his car, watching the traffic inch by and the sheets of rain pore down against his window, he remembered how he'd been so determined to leave her in a human village, and how, instead, he'd bought her a new kimono.

He'd been careless with her. She'd somehow brought it out in him. His indulgence had been irrational and pointless, but it had gradually become a happiness he could not deny. It had been a dependence. Even, at times, a weakness. Yes, he had been very careless.

Up front, Lucas was listening to the radio as he drove, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. The "sound proof" barrier that separated Sesshomaru from his driver muffled, but did not block the tinny human voice.

…_evening. It is 20:29 and you are listening to NHK Radio 1. On his tenth day in office, Prime Minister Sosuke Uno is gearing up to introduce a consumption tax to parliament. Still recovering from the political fall out of former Prime Minister Takeshita No…_

Adjusting his ear plugs, he sat back and thought about what his strategy with Inuyasha would be. The hanyou would not have wanted to meet with him directly unless something had happened at the well. Sesshomaru felt suddenly wary, a dull bitterness spreading through his chest in anticipation of the meeting. He knew it couldn't be good news, but it was necessary.

Inuyasha had told him he'd be at the "Blue Cat". He'd never been to the establishment, but according to Jaken, it was some sort of bar or restaurant. Humans went there. He knew that much. The hanyou had probably asked to meet him in the open to avoid any sort of physical confrontation.

"Huh," he scoffed, quietly placing a gloved hand on the carrying case at his side, Bakusaiga quiet within. He ran his fingers absently along the smooth leather, and his heart's bitterness grew. If only he could actually use it. He hadn't felt the pleasure of the great sword's true lethality in decades. Since the Great Bombs in fact.

He sat back.

Just thinking about how time had passed astounded him. There was no room in the world anymore. Everyone spoke of freedom nowadays. But to him, the new ways were binding, suffocating. He needed a vacation. He needed to kill something.

Humans were everywhere.

Closing his eyes and taking a long, slow breath, he attempted to think about something pleasant. The rain was coming down in heavy thuds against the car roof. The radio was crackling in and out. Lucas was tapping his fingers. It was all gathering into an unceasing rhythm; the drumbeat of the city. Human hearts pumped, cars honked, walking signals ticked, heels clicked, and Sesshomaru sat apart, removed, almost content. Soft, curious fingers touched his lips, his cheeks, and he listened with satisfaction to that yawning, cold silence that had always followed his victories long ago in his years of happiness and conquest.

It was some time later when he finally opened his eyes. The smell in the air had shifted. It was still full of artificial trees, he watched the little cardboard pine sway by Lucas's head, but, no, they were drawing nearer to his half-brother. He could feel it. At his side, Bakusaiga was slowly growing warm in its case. He looked out the window and watched as the buildings, the humans, the strollers, the neon lights and the blooming umbrellas all fell away.

Pressing a small button on the armrest, he allowed the glass barrier between him and Lucas to lower before asking, "How close are we?"

Lucas kept his eyes on the road and answered, "Traffic was pretty bad, sir, but we're just about there. ETA, I'd say two minutes."

Sesshomaru rolled the screen back up and looked out the window again. Crossing his legs, he tapped his knee in a slow rhythm with two long fingers. One-two. One-two. It was a simple beat. A simple song.

Soon. Soon he would hear of her.

The car slowed a minute later, and they pulled up to the curb in front of a row of moderately sized, cement buildings. The street was brimming with people. Even through the rain, there were scores of pedestrians. Steam and smoke rose from street carts.

Lucas got out of the front seat and he shut the door with a dull thud. Sesshomaru watched as the human driver jogged around the back, clunked around in the trunk, and then opened his door. He was holding out a large, black umbrella. Taking it in hand, Sesshomaru stepped out into the rain, careful to keep his sword's leather case within the shelter of the umbrella. Lucas took a step back and tipped his hat. The rain was soaking his uniform and water was dripping over his thick, Western eyebrows.

"When will you need me, sir?" He asked.

Sesshomaru took his time responding, observing Lucas as he hunched over in the downpour, waiting for an order.

"Come back within an hour," he answered slowly, "I'll be ready by then."

"Yes, sir." Lucas gave a quick bow and jogged back around the car.

Sesshomaru turned and stood for a moment, adjusting to his surroundings. The smell of car exhaust was sickening. The rain was dirty. Sniffing, he turned and looked up at the sign. He was indeed standing in front of the Blue Cat. The windows were tinted dark, and a blue neon sign of a slinky feline buzzed over the doorway. And as he looked up the street, it became apparent that it was only one of a string of large, blinking lights extending as far as the eye could see. He was about to step toward the door, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Inuyasha.

He was in a phone booth, lit mutely from the inside, and speaking quite animatedly to someone on the other line. There was a moment of slight shock for Sesshomaru, when he realized that his half-brother, someone who possessed his esteemed, _Dai-yokai_ father's blood, was not wearing the clothing of a restaurant patron. He was wearing the dirtied apron and bandana of an employee.

As he drew near, he could hear Inuyasha shouting, "Don't you dare, young lady!...Yes, it _is_ my business!...Goddamit! Everything with you is life and death, Keiko...It's a party, she's your sister. Get over it!...If you even think- wait. Are you _smoking_?...I can hear you...You- I can hear everything, thank you very much...Don't you 'Oh, grandfather' me...You know since your fa- you know I don't want you to-"

Sesshomaru tapped on the glass and Inuyasha jerked around. His eyes were wild with anger. Quickly palming the receiver, he shouted hoarsely through the glass, "Hold on!" Then turning around, he continued the conversation in a lower voice, "Yeah...Don't worry about it. Keiko, just take care of her. She's your sister. I know you don't-...well it's called being responsible!"

He slammed the phone down and the booth gave a violent jerk. The pay phone made an ominous cracking sound and Sesshomaru heard his half-brother murmur a curse under his breath. Then, after taking a deep breath, Inuyasha pushed his way out of the booth. The rain poured down on him, but he ignored it. Shoving his hands in his apron pockets, he said, "So, let's get down to business?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha pushed past him, turning down an alleyway on the side of the building. "Come on!" He called over his shoulder, "We're gonna have to go through the back."

Pursing his lips, he followed as the hanyou jogged through the rain in front of him. He had to stop short however, when they entered the building. They were in a short, brightly lit hallway, and the scent of artificial lime was so strong, it made him feel vaguely queasy. When Inuyasha turned and saw the grim expression on his face, he smirked. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru gripped Bakusaiga's case tightly, and proceeded to follow his half-brother through a large, metal door at the end of the hall. Once they were finally out his body relaxed. The clatter and scents of the restaurant were much less offensive; they were friendly and mixed, easy to ignore.

"You enjoy that? Had them clean the back just for you. Told 'em someone really important was coming." Inuyasha said this with such self-satisfaction that Sesshomaru couldn't help it. Throwing caution to the wind, he asked dryly, "Are we going to sit, brother, or am I to watch you serve humans all night?"

Inuyasha scowled, "Keh! Whatever, I'm on break. You'll get to sit. Just give me a sec." He left abruptly then, pushing through one of the kitchen doors. Sesshomaru waited patiently, observing the dark bar of round tables and chatting couples. Music was playing, but in Sesshomaru's opinion, it didn't add much to the atmosphere. He disliked saxophones with a passion.

He was looking back at the kitchen doors, wondering what was taking Inuyasha so long, when a young human in a short skirt and clingy t-shirt rushed past him toward a register, " 'Scuse me!"

Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her heavy mascara reminded him of spider legs. He tried to ignore her as she rapidly punched the register buttons. A click and a ding later she was tucking a wad of bills between her breasts. This was exactly why he wore gloves, he thought. Turning around, she saw him looking and her eyes brightened.

"Hey gorgeous, you need somethin'?" she asked.

Sesshomaru turned away and said, "No, just waiting."

"Who'dju need? I can get 'em for you, if you want."

"That won't be necessary." He leaned against the wall, shifting the carrying case in his hand. He felt the woman take a step toward him and decided to play a little game with himself. If Inuyasha didn't return within the next 20 seconds, he would...hmm...he turned and gave her a quick look over. The young woman enjoyed the attention and cocked her head coyly to the side. She had a rather useless looking face, he thought. Oh! He knew now. He could behead her. Let Inuyasha clean up the mess. He hadn't beheaded anybody since that wonderful vacation he'd taken through Bolivia back in '82*.

The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and by the time he'd counted to 10 in his head, he felt her hand touch his arm. Suppressing a smile, he turned to the young waitress, "You know," she said, "my section is right over there." ...13... "If you want I can get you,"...15... "a drink and I can help-" she bent to try and take the case from him. He stiffened...18..., "That won't be necessary," he said quickly.

She looked up at him questioningly, and was about to say something, when Inuyasha came out of the kitchen. No longer sporting an apron, he was holding a bottle of water and a large plastic bag in his right hand. He looked from Sesshomaru to the waitress. Sensing something was up he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just helping this gentleman," the waitress responded innocently. Sesshomaru looked at his half brother dryly from over the girls head.

"He doesn't need your help." Inuyasha's voice came as a warning, but the young woman just cocked her hip and turned to look up at Sesshomaru, "I'm not bothering you am I?" She smiled flirtatiously.

It was clear that she hadn't put two and two together yet. Sesshomaru knew that while he was disguised, he and Inuyasha did not resemble each other in the least. This human was completely unaware of their blood tie. Did she have any idea of what Inuyasha was?

"You are, in fact. And kindly do not touch me again. I promise, you will regret it."

The girl snapped her hand back, her eyes were wide with the threat. She swallowed and he could smell her fear. Better late than never, he thought. Inuyasha apparently could smell her unease as well.

He stepped in, "Okay okay. That's enough." And to Sesshomaru he said, "Come on, I got us a table."

"You going into one of the booths? I hope we're not breaking any rules, Inuyasha." The girl gave him a pointed look.

"Yes Ami, we're sitting in one of the booths. Already got it cleared. You got a problem with that?" He replied, giving her a hard look.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl narrowed her eyes and then throwing a glance up his way, snapped, "No. Just make sure you know what you're doing."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You got tables to get to, or what?"

With that, he pushed past her and signaled for Sesshomaru to follow. The young waitress stared after them from her place at the register. A moment later they were both sitting comfortably in a circular, velvet cushioned booth. The fabric was a kind of burnt orange and at the center of the table was a blue, glass candle holder, its light dancing spotty up near the ceiling.

"So you gonna eat?" Inuyasha asked, tapping the table impatiently.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'd eat. It's good here." Inuyasha answered with a shrug. Sesshomaru noticed his hand fidget with something by his side. It was probably the bag. He thought about being direct and asking about it, but opted to let Inuyasha say what he would. He knew that allowing the hanyou to run his mouth could very well yield some benefits. Crossing his legs and leaning back into the cushioned booth, he waited for him to begin.

Inuyasha cracked open his water and gulped down half the bottle, letting it cave in a little in his grip. Then with a satisfied sigh, he said, "Damn that's good. Today's been," he paused and looked up, "tough."

"You speak of the well?"

"No. Work, and you, mostly."

"Really." Sesshomaru lifted a brow.

"Yeah, asshole. What the fuck's wrong with you? Of course it's because of you. Ugh." He shook his head, "Nevermind. I can't believe I agreed to do this."

"You did it for the reward. Because I have things you do not."

Inuyasha glared daggers at him and was about to say something when the waiter came up to their table.

"Good evening, sir." He addressed Sesshomaru, paying little attention to Inuyasha, "Is there anything I can start you off with tonight?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered bluntly, not looking up.

The young man placed a menu before him anyway. "Well would you be interested in hearing the specials?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and realized he was smiling.

"No. Leave us."

When the waiter didn't move, Sesshomaru looked up and to his chagrin, the young man and Inuyasha seemed to be exchanging a look. Inuyasha sat back in his seat then and casually picked at something between his teeth. Smirking, he told the waiter, "Don't worry, man. He's not interested in any of that. He'll have the steak. And he'll have it rare. Really rare."

Nodding, the waiter turned again to Sesshomaru and asked, "Would you like a drink with your steak, sir? May I recommend the-"

"No. I'll be fine." Sesshomaru waved him away sharply and again, the waiter and Inuyasha seemed to exchange a look. This was impossible, he thought.

"You always humored them, didn't you?" He asked a moment later, once the waiter had gone.

Inuyasha shrugged and let his clawless fingers drum against the table. The bracelets on his wrists rattled and he suddenly leaned forward, "Let's get this over with. I've come with my end of the deal," he said. Finally, we're getting somewhere, Sesshomaru thought.

"But don't even think I'll give it to you before you tell me exactly how you're gonna give me what I want."

"I thought you would be more sympathetic to my situation, brother," Sesshomaru replied drawly.

"Cut the crap. You're either gonna do it, or you're not. After the stunt you pulled today it's the only reason you're here."

"As long as you are able to help me locate her-"

"You stop using her name now?" Inuyasha retorted, taking a sip of his water.

"…_Rin_." Sesshomaru pronounced the name slowly, his voice slipping into a cautioning growl, "As long as you were able to find out if-"

"I already told you, I got what you need. Now-"

"Then I will send you the address of a proper craftsman directly. Go to her and everything will be taken care of."

"You got that right." Inuyasha nodded, his eyes challenging. He took another swig of his water. This was getting annoying.

Sesshomaru exhaled and said, "Everything should be settled then. Now lets get on with why I've come here." He sat up, and with a jerk of his wrists, straitened his suit jacket, "Tell me everything."

Inuyasha looked at him intently for a moment. "One more thing."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes.

"I just want you to know that you're a bastard."

"What an astute observation you make, Inuyasha. And here I thought _you_ were the worthless child of a disgraceful union. I must have been mistaken."

"Aiko's a nice girl." Inuyasha continued, ignoring him, "Too nice, but -"

"She's an idiot, but go on."

Inuyasha shook his head, "She's young. The girls told me what happened today at the apartment. And I saw the table. You owe us a new one by the way."

"I've been informed."

"Good. Then know this, brother, I'll fight you anytime. And I'll win. But don't ever think of laying a finger on either of those girls. They're not made like us."

"Us?"

Inuyasha ignored him again, "Anyway. Just remember what I said."

"Of course."

Right then the waiter appeared bearing two glasses of water and a plate of thinly sliced beef strips steeped in a dark sauce. It smelled salty.

"Inuyasha, the chef sends these with his complements." The waiter glanced at Sesshomaru excitedly and Inuyasha smirked.

"Thanks man. Oh hey," he caught the waiter just as he was turning to leave, "Can you tell him to go fuck himself? You know, just as a favor." The waiter laughed and Inuyasha grinned. Sesshomaru watched with growing impatience.

"Shall we continue, Inuyasha?" He interrupted.

The human straightened and Inuyasha nodded with a lingering smile. "Yeah, sure." Then turning back to his friend, he said, "So tell him, would'ja?" The waiter shook his head in bemusement and took his leave.

Sesshomaru watched him walk over to another table, and could only feel thankful that he was gone. Then leaning back into the booth's plush velvet, he clasped his hands together and asked Inuyasha something he'd been wondering since he'd recontacted him earlier that day.

"Why do you use your given name with the humans?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Always did. I'm not gonna stop now."

"Is this some new agenda of that half-breed group you belong to?"

"Heh. You saw that, huh? No, it's my own thing." Inuyasha reached forward and picked up a strip of dark beef. "You gonna eat?"

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru took a sip of his water, "You know I don't eat human food."

"Yeah, no shit. I know what you guys eat. That's why I ordered that steak for you."

"The steak?"

"Yeah, well you'll see. I took the job here because it's I.H.D.A friendly. They don't get much _yokai_ traffic, but the cook knows what's what."

"Really." Sesshomaru shifted, uncomfortable with the implication. Humans shouldn't know those kinds of things.

"Yeah, don't worry though. I'm the only scary hanyou here tonight."

Sesshomaru set his jaw at the jab. They needed to get on with this. He leaned forward and fixed his brother with a hard glare, "Inuyasha, I'm growing tired of you."

"Yeah, and you don't think I'm sick of you yet?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I'm certain you don't want to have me here, just as much as I'd rather have you-"

"Rotting in a ditch?" Inuyasha added helpfully.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Quite right. Just tell me what you found at the well. It's as simple as that."

"Fine. I'd be happy to. It was a mix, really. Rin's definitely, well, I don't know how the hell it happened, but she's definitely here…or I should say she's been here. For a while, I think." Inuyasha paused and popped a beef strip into his mouth. A grimness was settling on Sesshomaru's face and he wasn't sure what to make of it. "After we talked, and after I got everything worked out with the girls, I went to the well. It's on some private property, so I had to be kinda careful, but when I got there I had a good look around. And I'm going to tell you right now, something's happening that ain't right."

He stopped here, expecting his brother to prod him for more, but Sesshomaru said nothing. He seemed strangely distant, and made no indication that he would say anything any time soon. Just then, the waiter came by with his order of steak. It didn't look like it had ever touched the pan. Placing the dish on the table, the waiter said, "Here's your steak, sir. Rare as you wanted."

Sesshomaru was done with the human's intrusions.

"Leave us." The order was said with such a quiet intensity that the waiter unthinkingly looked to Inuyasha for permission before making a hurried exit.

"Continue." Sesshomaru said a moment later.

"Sure. You gonna try your steak?" Inuyasha seemed completely unfazed by Sesshomaru's turn of temper.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Inuyasha." There was such an edge to Sesshomaru's voice, it was surprising it didn't cut the air right there between them. They glared at each other for a moment before Inuyasha gave in and continued his story, "Fine. So, like I was saying. I couldn't catch her scent anywhere at first. I tried the well, I tried the grounds. Nothing. I thought you'd made it all up and I was about to leave when, what d'ya know, I catch something else on the air and well...to some it up: Foxes."

He smiled proudly and Sesshomaru frowned, "Foxes?"

"Yep," he nodded slowly, "Everywhere. I know one of 'em, so that's why it threw me off, but when I caught the others that really got me on track. It smelled like they'd been coming in and out for a while now. Anyway, once I got on that scent, I realized one of 'em, and now I really gotta check with him on this, but one of 'em, I think, could of masked her scent. I caught all kinds of _yokai_ scents near that well."

Sesshomaru frowned. He wasn't sure what to make of what Inuyasha was telling him.

"So she's here. Definitely."

"Well, that's the catch."

"Catch?"

It was then that Sesshomaru noticed how Inuyasha's hand had moved to the bag at his side.

"I don't think you're gonna like this, but I think you should know," taking a short breath, he said, "I found this." Then leaning forward, he peered out of their booth at the restaurant. Once he was certain the waiter wasn't coming back, he lifted the bag and pushed it toward Sesshomaru.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru tilted his head, unsure of whether he wanted to see what was inside. He glanced back up at Inuyasha and realized that the hanyou, for the first time in their long, tempestuous relationship, was looking at him with pity. He went cold.

Slowly, Sesshomaru drew the bag toward himself and parted the plastic. For a moment he didn't understand what he was seeing. It was green. A beautiful silky green. But there was something wrong with it. Brown, ugly and deep, was invading the cool serenity of the pigment. He touched it and suddenly a sharp metallic scent filled the air.

And he knew. The sad realization came then in one crushing moment of understanding. Rin.

Inuyasha watched his brother as he delicately lifted a section of the bloodied kimono out of the bag. Even in his movements he seemed still. Sesshomaru ran a gloved thumb over a large pink flower, a lotus, that had been caught in the blood's flow. He then gently replaced the kimono within the bag and pushed it to the middle of the table. Inuyasha looked from his brother to the bag. For a moment it seemed as if Sesshomaru was about to say something, but then he blinked and a cold self-possession settled on his features.

"It's yours. I'm not keeping it," Inuyasha whispered slowly a second later.

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes over the bag again and sat back. Inuyasha watched him intently, looking for any sign of remorse. But Sesshomaru only checked his watch and replied, "So, did you find anything else for me?"

Eyes wide, Inuyasha jerked back in angered astonishment, "You don't care, do you?"

"Care?" Sesshomaru looked up coolly.

"Yeah! Rin might be dead for all we know and you don't care at all? You're disgusting. Why did you make me go, if it's nothing to you?"

"Inuyasha. If you are going to question my motives, I will end this meeting. Your input has been helpful, but I have no patience for your curiosity."

"My curiosity! Keh. Whatever. I don't care. You can keep your damn secrets. I'll just say one more thing. Rin could be dead, but she could be alive. One of the foxes, I know him. He's a hanyou and he looks over the area for me. He may be the one who masked her scent. She could be safer than we think."

"Tell me this hanyou_'s_ name."

"I'm keeping that to myself, thank you. Once I've talked to him, you'll hear from me."

"Is everyone in your life so fragile that you feel you must keep them from me?"

Inuyasha scowled and then replied, "No. You'd be surprised actually."

"Would I?"

A tense silence fell between the brothers, and they sat contemplating each other. A few minutes later Sesshomaru pushed his untouched steak away and picked up the bag.

"This has been enlightening, Inuyasha. Tell me when you've questioned your fellow half-breed."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Get that address to me, alright?" He pulled Sesshomaru's steak to himself and began cutting into it. Sesshomaru waved his agreement. He didn't look back as he exited the restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama! You've returned!"<p>

Jaken was bowing low on the hardwood floor when Sesshomaru entered his apartment. Outside, it was still pouring, and his loft seemed overly bright from the electric lights.

"Jaken. Turn off the lights. I am retiring early tonight."

The imp nodded and watched curiously as his master silently left the room. What had happened? He hadn't removed his shoes, and was carrying some ratty old bag. This was certainly unusual.

Sesshomaru slid the door shut behind him. The darkness was blissful. He placed Bakusaiga carefully against the wall, and walked slowly over to his futon, the plastic bag clutched in his left hand. He then drew the kimono out, a gift from so long ago, and held it before him. It was light and yet so heavy. He threw it on the futon and observed its limp form. It was ruined.

He made his way over to the wall and removed his mask, hanging it above his glowing alarm clock. He felt his strength flow through him again. His white fur grew at an impossible speed and sprang free in the darkness. There was a certain glory in his transformation, but he had no mind to revel in it now. He touched his mokomoko and took a slow, steadying breath.

Kneeling down a moment later he carefully, gently spread the kimono out across the futon. To survey the damage, he told himself. He could have ordered Jaken to do it, but this was a private matter, something he preferred to consider in solitude. Once it was smooth, the arms outstretched and open to him, he stood. There were jagged cut marks running down from the collar to the middle of the garment, as if someone had taken a pair of scissors to it. He tilted his head, trying to glean as much information as he could. There were no puncture marks. No one had taken a sword to her at least. Most of the blood was centered at the front of the collar, but there had been quite a bit, for it ran far down the front, pooling where her obi must have cut it off.

He sighed.

The green was just as he'd remembered it. Dark and serene. The lotuses were large and full of promise, but there was nothing that could undo the ugly stains of blood that seemed to strangle the kimono's last traces of beauty. Where the garment had once smelled of her warmth, it now smelled of metal and fear. Where he had once been welcomed with sincerity and trust, he was now embraced by his own unforgivable neglect.

Someone had tried to wash it. It carried the stench of some modern soap, but he could not be sure of what exactly had happened.

And try as he might, he could not forget the knowledge that it had been a gift. His gift. To her.

He closed his eyes.

He didn't want to look at it anymore.

With steady breaths, he stood there for a long time, listening to the rain. Shadows slid along the walls as time ebbed on, humans shouted nonsense on the streets far below, Jaken scuttled up to his door, attempting to listen and find out more, the rain beat against the large windows, it seemed that the entire world wanted to get in, it moved so fast, but he kept his silence. Sesshomaru would not move. He would not allow himself to be swept away. He would not allow himself to bow to the immovable flow, the current of the world, the merciless truth of the way things were.

What he'd done.

Or, what he'd failed to do.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the kimono again. It was still open. It was still blood stained.

Bending down, he let himself lie on the futon. It was firm and unyielding, just the way he preferred it. He lay there, fingers tracing the green kimono sleeve absently, mind set on nothing. If sleep claimed him, so much the better. He knew he shouldn't indulge such feelings of feebleness. He knew he should not linger.

…

Sesshomaru awoke a time later with a jolt. He'd dreamed of nothing and was thankful for it. Stretching his taught muscles he sat up and frowned. The kimono was gone. He pawed through the rumpled sheets, looking to see if it had somehow slipped away in his sleep, but nothing. No green, no pink, only dark blue linen.

He looked at the clock on the side of his bed, but could not distinguish the time. All of the numbers seemed wrong somehow. Turning away, he slipped out of the futon and quickly made his way to his shoji door, wrenching it open.

"Jaken!" He snapped down the dark hallway, "Come!"

There was no answer. He squinted his eyes and tried to gauge where the little imp was in the apartment. But again, there was nothing. It seemed as if he was all alone. With a thought that Jaken would surely regret his negligence, Sesshomaru stepped out into the hall. It was colder than usual. He had just closed his door when he heard something.

It was a soft, human voice. It sounded as if someone were crying. At first he wasn't sure what it was, it was so quiet, but after a moment of staying still and concentrating on the sound, it became more clear. The cry was female and young. And it was clear that she was somewhere in his home, but the strange thing was, he couldn't smell her. Has my home been invaded by some phantom? He thought mildly.

But then, "_Sesshomaru-sama…_"

He froze. He knew that voice. This couldn't be. It wasn't possible. He closed his eyes, and tried again to locate the voice's scent, but nothing came. In fact, he realized with a sudden shock, he could not smell anything at all. He touched the wall, it felt real enough. This couldn't be, he thought again. He looked up at the ceiling, at the walls, he spun back to his bedroom door, but it was no longer there. Turning back slowly, he glared down the dark hallway.

This was not his home.

A scratching sound echoed somewhere in the darkness. Then a crack of light cut against the far wall and he saw a small figure poking their head out from a side room. It was bright and looked warm. His feet began to move without his consent. With growing annoyance he let himself be guided toward the lone figure.

"_Sesshomaru-sama! Please!"_

There it was again! That voice! Rin. He knew it was her. Turning rapidly, he ignored the pain that shot through his legs. If she was here, he would find her.

"Don't go there," a small voice whispered behind him.

He looked back at the figure and it slowly shook its head. The face was darkened, but he could tell it was a young boy. He was wearing formal attire, not unlike what Sesshomaru himself remembered wearing as a young child. His hair was long.

"Why not?" He asked.

The boy did not answer.

"Speak." Sesshomaru urged darkly.

"We will get in trouble."

Sesshomaru almost laughed. In trouble? Who did this child think he was? He turned again and began to force his feet back down the hall, toward Rin's voice. She was still whimpering, still pleading his name.

"Come back!" The voice was high and earnest in its authority. He vaguely recognized it, but it seemed strange to him.

"If you are not brave enough to follow, then do not bother me with your concern," he called back. Sesshomaru turned to see if the child had heard him, but the figure was no longer there. Neither was the door. He was in complete darkness now. Rin's whimpering echoed around him.

"Rin," he murmured.

And as if by magic, a candle fizzed into a small, bright point at the end of the hallway.

"_Sesshomaru-sama...please... *gasp* If there is any mercy in this world…_"

The voice had dropped to a whisper, and with a deep sense of purpose, he approached the lone candle. It flickered. A cold breeze swept past him and he feared the flame would be extinguished. He was so near. There was another whimper, a gasp, and he saw the doorway. There was a pale, blue glow, as if the room beyond was lit solely by moonlight, but the paper screen revealed nothing more. He pressed his clawed fingers against the door, and was about to open it, when he felt something warm and sticky gush between his toes.

He hadn't noticed it before, but somehow his feet had lost their shoes. They glowed an unearthly white against the dark liquid that was seeping in a slow flow around them. Blood.

"_Sesshomaru-sama…_"

The blood flowed past his feet, encircling them, and began a quick cascading fall down the hallway. Everything gave a sudden shift, his heart beat quickened, and he had to brace himself against the door not to fall.

"_Sesshomaru-sama!_"

Screaming.

She was screaming his name. His breath came harsh in response and he wrenched the door open. He'd expected it to fall to pieces at his strength, but remarkably it was still intact. Letting go of the door panel, he looked around the room and realized he was back where he'd started. But now, now there was blood. It was everywhere. Moonlight reflected off it's opaque surface, and it was so thick that he felt to step out into the room would be to fall into some deep, gruesome lake. But he had to. There was no other option.

In the middle of the room lay the kimono. The one he had searched for. However now, it was not limp. Now it was covering something alive. Something hot, messy, shameful. It was moving and as Sesshomaru watched he realized that the air was no longer filled with the sound of Rin's cries of fear. Instead it was filled with something else.

"_Ugh...please...my lord..."_

Her voice cracked with a new, self-conscious pleasure. He took a step closer. The sheets of his futon were soaked with blood. With each movement, with each push of the kimono, the sheets squished with the excretion of liquid. Ripples ran across the floor.

"_Mmmmh...please..."_

He took another step. From beneath the clothe, he could hear her little mewling noises, and the shifting of hot limbs. So restless._  
><em>

"_My lord..._," she whispered and he reached out to the kimono. It shuddered. "_Mmh...please...!_" She was becoming desperate.

Sesshomaru took one more step and kneeled down "_Ah!_" Her voice was high, full of need.

"_Se-sesshomaru-sama!"_

He'd dreamt of her voice like this before. Gasping. Reckless.

Reaching out he blinked and suddenly he was touching the writhing kimono. It was alive, warm under his fingers. He felt himself grow painfully hard with the heat. His eyes darkened. The lotuses had grown, they had opened and were dancing before his eyes. They were so vibrant, almost an ugly pink against the cool green. He pressed his palm against the kimono's hardened muscles. It writhed, snapped away from him and the blood flowed.

"Pull it," he said through gritted teeth.

And with a swift tug, he threw the bloodied kimono across the room. It fell limp and wet against the far wall and when he looked down the air rushed cold out of his lungs. He was on top of her, covered in her blood. He was inside of her, stiff and on fire. He wanted to scream. He wanted to roar.

She lay beneath him, her small body cold as ice. Her once smiling lips were thin and grey. His heart beat like an army of warring drums in his ears. His teeth grew long. He sank his long fingers deep into her hair, tried to ignore how wet everything was, how tight she was, how his fingers seemed to stick to her scalp. He pulled her close. She was strangling him.

"No," he said, pressing his nose into her dark locks.

"_I will give everything to you,_" her voice whispered into his ear.

He jerked back and looked down at her dead face. There was nothing there. Nothing to hold on to.

"Speak again," he ordered her. He shook her, but her head only lolled back against the futon.

"Speak!" He barked and to his dismay he grew even harder.

"I told you," a small voice came from the doorway.

He snapped his gaze around and saw the small boy leaning against the wall. The room was still dark, but Sesshomaru now understood.

"Don't let mother see you."

Sesshomaru looked down expecting to see Rin's bloodied form beneath him, but she was gone. The only thing to mark that she had ever been there was the dark wetness of the sheets. He pressed his palm into the futon, let it sink in and watched the blood seep up through the threads.

"I see," he said.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Now what?" He rolled onto his side, angry with the child, but again he was mistaken. There was a rush of coldness and he fell onto clean sheets. His breath came harsh and to his utter unhappiness Jaken was standing over him. He didn't often see his little servant from this position.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He asked nervously, "Were- were you dreaming?"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru snapped harshly. He was not in the mood right now. His heart was still racing, and he was uncomfortably hard beneath the sheets. He did not want to be seen.

"My lord. I-I'm sorry to have interrupted you, but I couldn't stop her. She's waiting for you."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up. "Who?" He commanded.

Jaken took a quick breath, looked down at his feet and answered in a high voice, "The Lady Inuyua, my lord."

For a brief, heady moment, Sesshomaru had thought Jaken would say Rin was waiting for him, but the dream was over. He was back to his senses now. He looked at the clock, it was midnight. Sighing, he sat up, vaguely registering that the kimono had somehow entwined itself around his legs. He looked at his hand and had the curious feeling that it was still soaked in blood. Shaking the thought away, he said, "Tell her I will come out in a moment."

Jaken began to make his way to the door, but Sesshomaru stopped him, adding, "And tell her that I am extremely displeased."

Jaken gulped, but nodded. He didn't like speaking for Sesshomaru to other powerful demons. Somehow being the messenger of his lord's word, which, to say the least, was often undiplomatic in nature, never made him feel confident in his own safety.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

…

Inuyua was sitting, patiently waiting for him when he entered the living room. She was slender in build. Her thin legs were crossed and her electric pink heels clashed with the warm light of the grate's fledgling fire. She was wearing a crisp, white dress suit, and her chunky, gold jewelry gave her an air of maturity and wealth. She looked like a had woman.

Her hair, like Sesshomaru's, was a flowing, thick white. It cascaded over her shoulders and down to her waist. Having removed her mask, her demon qualities were quite clear in the dark room. Her mokmoko hung over the side of her chair and extended long and plush to the edge of the fire. Her pointed ears poked through her hair and the markings on her cheeks were thin and elegant.

"My god, Sesshomaru," she gasped, placing a hand to her chest. "You look positively wild! Have you been dressed by _Datsue-ba_? What poor, unfortunate soul gave you that shirt? I hope he still has his skin."

She laughed and Sesshomaru ignored her joke. Inuyua had always thought herself funny. He knew exactly what he looked like, and he didn't appreciate her intrusion. His hair was unsettled, his shirt was wrinkled and his sleeves were shoved up to the elbow. Even more provocative, the marks on his face had still to settle. They were thick and jagged, the memory of Rin's cold form still fresh in his mind.

"Tell me what you're doing here. I thought I cancelled our appointment for today."

"Yes, and that was very unthoughtful of you. I thought I made our problem quite clear when we spoke last. Do you ignore your duty?"

Sighing he walked past her toward the kitchen. He didn't do this often, but he'd decided. Tonight, he was going to have a drink.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru? Where are you going?"

"Fixing myself something to drink, if you don't mind."

She turned in her seat. The sounds of clinking glasses and cupboards opening and closing emanated from the kitchen.

"Why on earth are you doing that?"

Sesshomaru emerged from the kitchen with a stout glass in hand. It was full of a spicy smelling, amber liquid. He raised the glass to her, took a sip, and muttered, "You've inspired me."

"Oh have I?" She smiled, "Well then, I approve of anything that puts you in a better mood." She paused and added a second later, "Can I be assured you will not bite my head off then?"

Sesshomaru put his hand in his pocket and looked down at her, his anger flaring, "You're such a child, Inuyua. Don't say such stupid things."

She smiled again, "Oh, don't take such offense. I only mean to flatter you. You are a dangerous demon, that is respectable. In fact, I'd say if I was not fearful in your presence we'd have a problem."

Sesshomaru blinked and took another sip of his drink. It was calming him already. But even now, he could not ignore the feeling that his hands were somehow soaked in blood. He cracked his knuckles, pressing each long finger down with a thumb. Before he'd come out to meet Inuyua, he'd folded Rin's ruined kimono and left it on his futon. He had no idea what he would do with it now.

He looked out over the city scape, and right then in the shame ridden aftermath of his dream, he marveled at how guilt, such a foreign concept in his youth, had somehow, over the years, burrowed its way deep into his heart and become his most intimate of companions. He stared at his clean left hand. He missed her.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

He looked up at Inuyua's frowning face. She appeared to be more suspicious than concerned.

"Quite." He sighed, and downed the rest of his drink, placing the glass on the table a moment later with determination. The dream would be forgotten. He would hear from Inuyasha soon. He would understand all and reclaim his dignity.

"So, tell me," he said with renewed authority, "What has she done now?"

"You mean your daughter?"

"Who else would I mean?"

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>

* In 1982 Sesshomaru took a much needed vacation in the north eastern rainforests of Bolivia, and on his travels, completely unbeknownst to him, attained the status of a folk hero amongst the region's residents for beheading the local terror, Abchanchu. Traveling alone and in disguise, he was mistakenly targeted as easy prey by the vampiric spirit, who was known for tricking and killing wandering travelers. The unfortunate creature's end had been swift and had in fact turned out to be the bright point of Sesshomaru's vacation that year.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter IX Preview: <span>

**Glitter on the Highway (Part I)  
><strong>

_Pastry Pink Couture  
><em>

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thanks for reading!<p> 


	9. Chapter IX Glitter Part I

A/N: First off, I just wanted to apologize for the wait. I've had a hectic couple of weeks, but now everything is settling down and I'll have a couple months to hunker down and really work on this story. So with that I just wanted to say three things.

1) As always, since I have no beta, feel free to point out any grammar/spelling errors and I'll correct them promptly. This chapter will probably have more than the others. Sorry in advance.

2) THANK YOU for your reviews. You all made me so happy with your responses and questions last time.

3) Fun Fact: This chapter involves a pretty intense hat. If you would like to see this hat, you can follow the link below the chapter description from my profile page. Know that almost every outfit I describe is based on a real thing (this includes suits, cuff links, kimono, dresses, shoes, etc.). If you're interested in seeing them, I'll be happy to post a little fashion reel on my profile.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX Glitter on the Highway (Part I)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just outside of Tokyo-proper, 1989<br>_

* * *

><p><em>One month, two weeks, and three days until Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea... <em>

* * *

><p>Rin looked down at the dish on her window sill. It was empty except for an open faced note. The messy script mocked her in the morning light. He'd come alright, and she'd blown it. The note read:<p>

_Nice try, cutie! Loved the chow! Better luck next time. -G_

A little fox face was scribbled next to his name. It was lopsided, with a big grinning mouth and smiling eyes. Rin reached for the note and turned it over in her hand. The back of the paper was spotted with grease, and, stamped at its center, was a little green leaf.

This is just my luck, she thought miserably. He'd come and gone and she'd fallen asleep. Old Mr. Higurashi would be disappointed that she hadn't caught him, but it couldn't be helped. She'd just have to try again tonight.

* * *

><p><em>two days earlier...<em>

* * *

><p>Rin woke up the morning after Genkuro's rampage, groggy and frustrated. He'd stolen her tape and she couldn't get it out of her mind. Even though Ume had practically ordered her to go to sleep the night before, she'd tossed and turned until the wee hours of the morning, thinking about Genkuro, his quick fingers, and especially his flaming hair. All night she'd been torn between wildly conflicting emotions.<p>

On one hand, she was angry, very angry. How could Genkuro have been so cruel? How could he have been so thoughtless? Worst of all, how could he, after all of his accusations of thievery and dishonesty, have stolen her tape? And this was not to mention stealing Hiro's _ab-ba_, whatever that was.

However, and Rin groaned just thinking about this, on some level she'd enjoyed meeting Genkuro. He'd made her curious. He'd intrigued her. He'd sent an adventurous thrill threw her that felt at once unexplored and unnervingly familiar. Just thinking about his glinting eyes, and big grin, made her feel like…oh she didn't know what, exactly.

Groaning again, Rin rolled on to her side in her futon. This was all a big mystery and she didn't know if she could taking torturing herself about it anymore. Her feet were sweating under the covers, the top sheet wrapped and tangled around her ankles, and her hair, damp with sweat and sleep, was lightly matted to her forehead.

This had not been her first sleepless night since she'd _woken up_, but it had been one of the most frustrating. For most of her nights at St. Luke's she'd been preoccupied with her own fear. While unpleasant, those nights had never been boring, she thought wryly. Now, however, in the safety of the Higurashi's home, most of her sleepless nights came after nightmares. Her most frequent nightmare involved Mr. Abe parading a large group of faceless people in front her, berating her for not recognizing them. It was only when everyone would laugh at her that she would finally wake up.

For the brief moments she had achieved sleep the night before, she'd dreamed of Mr. Abe, sitting in his grey office, telling her that if she did not give him back his tape, he would simply have Ms. Mori remove her heart for him. Rin remembered it clearly. He'd said it all very matter-of-factly: "Give me the tape or I will collect your heart as payment." When she'd cried for him to stop, he'd continued, "Once you sign these papers, I will have complete control of you. Your heart will be mine. I will cut it in two, then in four, then in eight…" He'd gone and on like that for what seemed an eternity. She'd woken up, teary eyed, with his calm voice echoing around her, "And someday, Rin, I will find out what you are hiding."

It had been terrible. Just thinking about Mr. Abe now made her hands shake. Looking down at her petite fingers, Rin tried to think about something else. She tried not to think about facing Mr. Abe on Tuesday without the tape. She tried not to think about whether he'd noticed it was missing. And she tried desperately not to think about what that nosy thief, Genkuro, was probably listening to at that very moment.

Enough! She thought, closing her hand into a fist.

"Enough," she quietly reaffirmed.

She couldn't take it anymore. All of this wondering and aching over things she could not change, was pointless. It only encouraged self pity, and if there was one thing Rin did not like to do, it was pity herself. She may have been small and she may been weak, but she liked to think that she could take a punch.

Sitting up, she looked around the room. Light was streaming in through her low window. It was shut now, and the air in her little room had become somewhat stale with her anxiety. Sounds of Ume cooking drifted out from the hallway and through her door. It was open a crack, and remembering that she'd closed it before she'd gone to sleep the night before, Rin realized that one of the Higurashi's must have come in and checked on her.

It definitely couldn't have been Hiro. He was most likely still too angry to worry about her. Mr. Higurashi had slept through the whole ordeal, so that left Ume.

"Oh Mrs. Higurashi," Rin sighed. She stood then think about how forgiving a woman Ume was. Slipping into one of Ume's old khaki skirts and into one of her smaller t-shirts, Rin exited her bedroom and made a quick stop in the hallway bathroom. Then once she was out of the bathroom and almost to the kitchen, Rin paused, a lilting sound catching her ear. It was Ume, she realized, humming her little song about the angry tea kettle. She leaned against the wall, reveling in the idea that someone appreciated her little musings. It was a struggle to stop herself from giggling.

She was just smiling, and thinking that her day might not end up quite as big a disaster as she'd previously thought, when she heard Hiro's voice through the doorway, "I don't know why you're carrying on as if nothing happened last night."

Rin's heart sank with his words, and Ume's happy humming stopped. After a short pause, Ume replied, "Hiro, you better drop it. Rin's going to be up soon, and I know from her own lips that she's really very sorry for what happened. She didn't mean for that kid to get into the house."

Rin heard an unhappy grumbling and then old Mr. Higurashi's voice drifted out from the kitchen. So they were all up. She took a step back, so as to keep her shadow from being noticed.

"I don't know what you're so mad about. I never liked that couch anyway. It was about time we got rid of it."

"I bought that couch, Dad. It was mine."

Rin could hear the dark strain in Hiro's voice. Oh, he was definitely still angry.

"And it's not just about the couch. It's about how that wack-o got into our house."

"Hiro," broke in Ume's voice, "she said she's sorry."

"That doesn't really matter in my book. It's that it happened that bothers me."

Rin felt her fists clench. He was talking about her as if…as if she'd done it on purpose. As if she'd let Genkuro destroy their home. Rin's mind flailed in the quiet of the hallway for some explanation for Hiro's words. Did he not trust her? There was no other explanation. Had he ever trusted her? Did he think she wanted to pit Genkuro against them all?

"Now son, I don't think-" came Mr. Higurashi's voice, but Rin didn't want to hear anymore.

She'd been about to enter the room, ready to break up the conversation and set things straight with Hiro, when a stroke of irrational fear surged up in her chest. She'd been living in a dream, she realized. The support and the love the Higurashi's had offered was not endless. Ume may have told her that they would never abandon her, but she was just a wife, and if Hiro truly thought Rin was suspicious, he could throw her out with one word. Rin just knew. No matter how kind Ume was, her gentle heart could not help her.

With this thought, Rin turned quickly and made for the front door. She needed a walk. She knew if she could just get outside, she'd be able to clear her head and think_. _It was clear. Her time with Hiro and the Higurashi's was limited.

Grabbing her Keds, she quietly opened the front door and stepped barefoot out into the morning chill. Coat be damned, she thought, hopping and shoving one of her shoes onto her left foot.

Socks be damed too!

Today was going to be _her _day, and whether she came back to the Higurashi's or not would be her choice.

* * *

><p><em>mid-morning...<em>

* * *

><p>It was an hour later, the sun was still low in the sky, cars and sooty trucks were clucking by, men in stiff suits and women in floppy neck bows and grey heels were rushing to work, mothers were scurrying tiny, round children to school, pugs in vests were being walked, old men in shop windows were smoking, reading their papers, pen in hand, and Rin was completely, and utterly lost. She'd forgotten how tough it could be to navigate all of the street signs and buildings without Ume or Hiro. But, as she spun around looking at the crowded sky and all of the miles of black wire stretching and crossing and twining over her head, she stopped caring.<p>

After what she'd overheard in the hallway, the allure of the Higurashi's homely comforts had faded somewhat. They were the closest thing to a family she had now, but that just…wasn't enough. Genkuro had been like a lightening bolt through whatever fragile domestic bliss, she'd thought they'd had. After the events of the prior night, she felt more alone than she could ever remember feeling. By letting Genkuro into the house, by allowing him to rampage through…well, _everything_- she felt as if she'd lost the Higurashi's trust. Hiro had definitely made that clear.

Who would want a little, lost girl anyway? Who would want to take care of a person who couldn't even take care of herself; who couldn't even remember her birthday, her parents, her friends, her dreams, her life?

She wanted to remember. By god, did she want to remember.

Sometimes the need for her old life, whatever it had been, and to live up to Hiro's, Ume's, Mr. Higurashi's, even Mr. Abe's expectations for her, was so intense all she could think to do was knock herself in the head again. Maybe taking a hammer to her skull would knock something, anything back into place.

If she could just remember her birthday, or remember one face clearly, she'd have hope. Her little journal was now thick with half remembered snippets of thoughts, stories, lessons, and advice people from some murky past had told her. Nothing was complete, however. And right now, it didn't feel as if anything would ever be complete again.

Sighing, Rin looked a little ways up the block and spied a small, smooth rock just on the edge of the road. It was about the size of her palm. She skipped forward and kicked it down the block. It sailed several meters over grey concrete squares, past a newspaper stand and into a little patch of grass at the base of a thin, sickly tree. It was very straight, held up by what looked like two, padded, harnesses.

Thoughtlessly brushing her hand against its smooth bark, Rin jogged over to the little rock. Her hair fell in heaps over her shoulders as she picked it up, and then, hefting it in her hand for a couple seconds, she put it in her skirt pocket. It sank heavy down her hip and she started walking a little more confidently down the sidewalk.

The rock had felt good in her hand. It had felt solid, unshifting. It had calmed her heart, and it was ever so sweet to know that there were some things in the world that could exist in the rush and turmoil of everything and still remain unaffected. Unlike herself, this little stone could live its life pure and enduring on one, sound, undeviating note.

She looked at all of the people around her, rushing and careening like black fish in a summer stream.

Not one of them could claim such peace. Not one could give her that solid footing she so longed for. A brisk breeze swept around her then, and a strange scene came to her mind. Out of context, it seemed odd to her, but she was used to it. She knew what was happening; most of her memories came to her out of context.

For a moment she felt as if she were wading through an icy spring, but then her ankles felt the scratch of bramble and vines, and she was on solid ground. There were rocks, bugs and moss. Above her head she saw green leaves, glowing in the sun light. They were bouncing lightly in the soft breeze and their thin veins pulsed in the ebb of the afternoon heat. A bird tweeted and she turned her head. Up. Up high in the trees she noticed that a large patch of leaves was not like the others. Most were missing, torn, or singed black, and some drooped, hanging heavy under the weight of some dark liquid. She heard a soft, child's gasp. Maybe it had been her own. Maybe she'd been with someone. She couldn't quite tell, but the burnt leaves seemed to form a path. It was as if something mighty had fallen from the sky and barreled its way deep, deep into her little corner of the world.

_*bring* *bring*_

A bicyclist whizzed past her, almost knocking her off her feet and the image snapped away. The morning was still busy, that was for sure. Not noticing the tentative smile peaking it's way across her lips, Rin rubbed her upper arms, trying to keep herself warm and as she walked further up the block. Most of the children had been herded away and that only left the hurrying men and women in their box-y suits.

"To the _off-eess,_" Rin said sagely, nodding her head. A young boy crouched under a heavy backpack, gave her a confused look as he passed by, but she paid him no mind.

All of these people were heading to their buildings, their _jobs_. Ume had said it was hard work to be a business man, but Rin was still unclear as to what exactly they did all day. Some of them were very important, she could tell. But most seemed drained and somewhat spiritless. It was also hard to imagine exactly what could be accomplished in an office. The world was outside.

She knew there was a lot of typing and talking into _te_-_le-fons _and into _in-ter-comz_, but other than that, where was the labor? Nothing was caught, nothing was grown, nothing was produced in an office as far as she could tell.

Poor Ms. Mori popped into her head then, stuck in Mr. Abe's cramped waiting room all day, unable to speak up. She was such a frightened little woman.

Running her thumb along the smooth side of the rock in her pocket, Rin thought about how nice it would be if the next time Mr. Abe snapped at Ms. Mori, the young secretary took a big glass of water and dump it right on his head. Oh his face would be priceless! He wouldn't know what to do! All of his yelling and snapping would end and Rin would no longer have to suffer their strained interactions. Ms. Mori would never do it, though.

But, Rin thought with a frown, sometimes you just have to stand up to rudeness. Nodding curtly to herself, she sat down on a low step just off of the sidewalk. The concrete step was just one of many leading steeply up a narrow stairway between more concrete buildings and graffiti.

She took the little rock out of her pocket and rubbed it between her palms. What should she do? She didn't want to go back to the Higurashi's yet. Facing Hiro was simply something she didn't want think about at the moment.

"Heh" she grunted, "So much for standing up for myself."

Tossing the rock up in the air, she caught it and decided to take a trip into Tokyo, explore the world on her own a bit. Ume had talked about taking her to see Ginza a few days before. "To do some window shopping!" she'd said brightly.

Well, maybe Rin could do that on her own. See what the big wide world had to offer. Reaching into her pocket again, she pulled out a little purse of pocket change. The Higurashi's, per usual, had been kind and given her a little weekly allowance for getting around the area. Whenever they couldn't drive her to Mr. Abe or to Aina or back to the hospital, she took public transport. They mostly escorted her to and from the stops and stations, but she'd gotten pretty confident about the different routes and reading the maps.

Now, if she could only find a map. It took her maybe twenty minutes and several attempts to catch passing pedestrians before she was boarding a bus on its way to Ginza. She was excited. Maybe seeing some fine clothing and fancy shop displays would take her mind off the mess that was her life.

After a long, cramped ride into the city, Rin stepped down from the bus ready for some adventure. She wouldn't be able to spend any money, but damn it, she'd enjoy herself. The air in the city was a little less clean than she liked, but the day was warming up. Everything was bright and full of motion around her. Pedestrians glittered and shouted and snapped pictures. People were friendly, reveling in the hustle and bustle. Flashing lights, glinting jewelry, and tickling laughter excited every one of Rin's senses.

Where would she go? What would she do? Almost immediately something in a shop window across the street caught her eye. It was one of the most bizarre, frivolous things she'd ever seen. In a giant window display, surrounding by hundreds of hanging synthetic flowers, a short, purple, pink, green, and yellow dress practically exploded off of its mannequin. It was loud and bright and the skirt reminded Rin of a big, puffy cloud. Good grief. She didn't know if she loved it or hated it. Above the mannequin hung a large sign that she couldn't make it. The symbols were in the strange, loopy style she recognized as _Ing-gleesh_. She stared at the letters trying to remember their corresponding sounds.

R-O-Y-A-L-T-Y

"Rrrrrooh- Hmm," she murmured, giving up a moment later. The dress was eye catching enough without the confusing sign. With one last glance, Rin moved on, making her way down the busy block. As she passed other pedestrians she realized that some were as loud, and elegant as the store display. Women in big sunglasses, with their hair piled high, and their eyelashes curled laughed and hugged.

Rin watched as a young woman shuffled over to a store window, bent over, and peered at a pair of shoes on display. A young man sitting on a bench nearby was trying to catch a glimpse of her underwear.

Stripes.

Quickly looking away, Rin scurried past, intent on minding her own business. Over the next few hours she zig-zagged her way throughout the collection of shops, watching people, marveling at clothes, and touching fabric. She was thinking about how fun it was to be independent and exploring the unknown, when she felt her stomach grumble.

"Oh!" she gasped. She'd completely forgotten to eat breakfast! Her stomach grumbled again and she reached into her back pocket for her small change purse. Snapping it open, Rin fingered through her remaining change. Damn, she thought. She only had enough to get herself back to the shrine; she didn't have enough to actually stay and eat. It was at that very moment that a delicious smell drifted past her.

How had she not noticed it before? It was coming from somewhere up the block. Minding the crowd, she pushed her way toward the smell and soon came to a small sweets shop. Pressing herself up against the glass, she almost gasped. The display was beautiful. There were petite pink puffs, heaping globs of cream, swirling clouds of sugar, dark, dark cuts of cake all arranged in a dazzling grid of shelves and platters.

Oh how she wanted them all. Rin's stomach grumbled again, and she nearly whined, pushing her palms down her thighs. It all looked so good!

A bell rang to her right and she noticed a group of people was now crowding its way into the little shop. Oh! They were _those_ people. The people from over the sea! Rin stood, rooted to the spot, fascinated. She'd of course seen the people from over the sea before, but never so many and so up close. There were maybe ten of them, and they all looked strikingly similar.

They must be family, Rin thought.

They all had such big noses. They were so tall too…and the women- their hair! It was _yellow_. A young man, also yellow haired, in a striped, green and white shirt, the collar popped up, was holding the shop door open for a younger girl. She was maybe eleven and her teeth were incased in some sort of wire. He was saying something to her in a pleasant tone, but to Rin's ear his words sounded flat, hard, abrupt. _Ing-gleesh_. Just like Hiro's records.

She squared her shoulders. She'd promised herself not to think about Hiro today.

Shoving the yellow haired man's staccato speech our of her mind, she followed the family in and pushed her way up to the counter. The shop was crowded with all types of people and it helped Rin forget about the foreigners. Colors and sweet smells bombarded her from every direction. A little girl, maybe three or four, dressed from head to toe in purple, tugged at her mother's sleeve and whined that she wanted a whole cake, not just a piece.

Rin grinned, chuckling to herself. She felt exactly the same way. This was amazing! Why hadn't Ume taken her here before? Everything looked so delicious! But then suddenly, as fast as the delights of sugar and bustling confection had come, they faded away.

Rin didn't have the money.

She couldn't buy anything in the shop. That mother was probably only going to buy a small piece of that big cake for her daughter, but at least the little girl would get something. Rin's stomach grumbled again, and a deep voice seemed to float somewhere above her head. She looked intently at a glazed strawberry on a roll of cream and fluff as it said: "_Rin. If you are hungry, you must fend for yourself."_

"Right," her fingers brushed over the stone, still secure in her front pocket, "I can do this." She looked around at the rest of the shop. Was there anything that wasn't sealed behind glass? All of the fluffiest, tastiest looking cakes were out of reach, but it seemed that there were a few things she could safely swipe.

Genkuro's voice came to her mind then, "_Thief!_"

"Ugg," she pushed him away. The other voice was better. "Fend for myself," she murmured under her breath. Thinking about Genkuro wouldn't lead anywhere good. There was _so much_ in this shop anyway. They wouldn't miss anything if she simply took a few sweets for herself. Pushing her way through the growing crowd, Rin headed for a wall lined with bins of colorful, almost glittering sweets. This was certainly a day to be remembered.

Quick as could be, her hands surreptitiously darted in and out of the bins. Since most of Ume's old clothing was a little too big on her, Rin's skirt was not as tight as most of the skirts she saw on the street. The front pockets had a sag to them that made it very easy for her to shove handfuls of gummy fruit drops, chocolate balls, and strings of stretchy, sugary rope.

There was a moment where she thought she'd been spotted by one of the store clerks, but it turned out he was just sneezing. Regardless, that had been enough of a warning. She had to be smart about this. Her pockets were bulging pretty noticeably already. Quickly, she scuttled out of the shop and onto the street. After a few nervous minutes of searching and popping gummy kiwi globs into her mouth, Rin found a place to rest.

A passing elderly business man gave her a look as she emptied her pockets and spread her bounty out before her. He was about to object to her putting her food on the sidewalk, but when he saw her big grin of triumph, he thought better of it.

Rin spent the next half hour sorting her haul by color, by size, and by level of deliciousness- all the while blissfully indulging in a grand dream of living amongst the Ginza shops forever, pinching candy and enjoying the riches of this new world around her. The more sugar she consumed the more outrageous and enticingly realistic her dream became. With the last of her chocolates safely in her stomach, Rin stuck the one lollipop she'd managed to snag into her mouth and set out to do more "window shopping".

She was inside a clothing store about a block away, the _Ing-gleesh _letters D-I-O-R printed all over its walls, staring at a pair of precarious purple platforms, when something on the other side of the window caught her attention. Slowly pulling the lollipop our of her mouth she let it dangle, sticky and dangerously close to her skirt.

Before her, pulling up to the curb was a gleaming, black limousine. It's windows were tinted and the tires glistened cool and wet in the afternoon sun. Once it stopped, she watched, curious, as a tall man (another one from over the sea!) in a dark uniform got out of the car and circled around the back. His steps were brisk and professional.

"So upright," she murmured, amused, sticking the lollipop back into her mouth.

The tall man opened the back door nearest the curb and out stepped a slender, woman in…Rin didn't know what. Her mouth popped open and the lollipop almost dropped to the ground. Was it a...hat? Or...some kind of bird on her head? Rin squinted, tilting her head to the side, removing the lollipop again. If it _was_ a hat...it...well it looked like some sort of pink feather monster! Or a fountain! A fountain of hot pink feathers! They flopped and fluttered in the wind, shaping the woman's delicate, pale, round face in the noon sun. The woman in pink turned and Rin realized that the her shoulders were bare. She had a moment, then, of utter shock, thinking that the woman was walking around naked.

She couldn't be. Could she? Rin felt like she'd seen crazier things recently.

After a bunch of craning and standing on her tip toes, Rin managed to catch a glimpse of pink silk just above the woman's diminutive bust. Sighing, she settled back on her heels. This lady was certainly something else. Rin felt like she could look at her all day, like the lady in pink was some sort of animal in the wild. Sticking the lollipop back into her mouth, she crossed her arms over her chest and decided to think of the extraordinary woman as a living, walking window display.

Like the poofy flower dress, she thought brightly.

But, unfortunately for Rin, her admiring eye did not go unnoticed for long. She had just bit down on the lollipop, and was feeling a rush of sweet, tangy liquid ooze over her tongue and down her throat, when the pink woman's eyes flicked up to her. For a split second they both stood stalk still.

Rin felt herself grow cold. She'd never seen a person look so frightened.

The pink woman's eyes went wide, her mouth went slack and her shoulders seemed to sag under some weight, as if all the air had left her lungs. As Rin stared back at her in bewilderment, the woman's shock was hastily replaced by a pair of white, pointy sunglasses and a smile. And it wasn't a moment later that Rin understood why. The lady in pink was not alone.

The pink woman was now looking down at someone in the car. She said something. Laughed. Then, taking a step back and adjusting her voluminous hat, she allowed a tall, elegant young man to step out onto the curb. He stood maybe a foot and a half taller than the woman in pink, and was saying something to her. His hair was a steely grey, and fell listlessly over his shoulders. He looked so young! Maybe...late twenties? Rin couldn't quite tell. It was hard to concentrate with her heart suddenly in her throat. She wondered blankly if he colored his hair. She'd heard Ume joking with old Mr. Higurashi about doing that himself about a month ago. He tucked a stray strand behind his ear, his expression bored. His skin, Rin noticed, was pale and...soft. It was as if no hair or stubble had ever crossed his chin. Like the lady in pink by his side, he seemed to have a grace and glow that made Rin feel as he were taller than he really was.

She felt her heart beat a little faster, and her fingers unwittingly fluttered up to her neck.

The woman in pink said something at his side. He looked down and nodded. She laughed again, her teeth glinting in the sun. Rin watched their interaction, ever so slowly noticing that the store was growing hotter. Was the sun getting brighter too?

Maybe, maybe if she just went outside? Her heart beat a little faster again. She gulped. Something was holding her in place. She was rooted to the spot, staring at the tall, grey haired man. Her legs felt like they were made of lead. She watched as the man said something to the uniformed foreigner, and nodding, he started to walk away with the lady in pink. Rin leaned forward, watching them walk slowly down the block. The lady in pink tucked a lithe arm through the crook of the man's elbow.

Rin leaned forward again, pressing her now sweaty palms against the shop window's glass and balancing precariously on her tip toes over the display of shoes. She craned her neck, trying to keep the couple in sight. There was something about them.

The room was stifling, and the glass was fogging up around her small fingers.

That man.

"Wha-" she murmured to herself, breathless.

"Excuse me," came the voice of a sales rep from behind her, "but we prefer our customers to not touch the glass." Jerking around, Rin felt her hands slip and nearly toppled back onto the display of heels. But the sales rep was quick and caught her by the elbow before she could do any damage.

"You're going to need to leave now, miss." Her voice had a hard edge to it, and Rin blushed.

"Um, okay," she bowed her head awkwardly and ran out of the store. The second she was outside, Rin took a long deep breath. The air was much cooler out here. The limousine had driven off and there was now nothing to hint at what she had just witnessed. The strange couple had also disappeared into the crowd. The sun was directly over head and the streets were now brimming with people.

Making her way across the street, Rin felt as if she were in a daze. Then, with a sudden gurgle, she had the unpleasant realization that she was also nauseous.

"Too many sweets!" she wheezed and hobbled, hand over mouth, over to a nearby trash can. "Oh no," she had time to say before emptying the contents of her stomach into the dark bin.

"Ugh," she groaned a minute later. Maybe living on candy wasn't such a good idea.

"Are you okay?"

Rin snapped her eyes up and found herself gazing at three, bouncy haired young girls. Two of them were wearing big, round sun glasses, and one was wearing so much black eye make up it didn't really matter if she was sporting any eye wear.

"Oh yes, I am. Thank you," Rin replied, embarrassed.

The girls looked to be around her age. They were all in some sort of blue uniform and everything about them looked fresh and clean. There socks are so fluffy, Rin thought mildly.

"Yuh' sure? I mean you're, like, throwing up into a trashcan." The girl with the eye make up asked, crinkling her nose and putting her hands on her hips. She was tapping her toe, and Rin's eyes widened. This girl must have had better things to do.

"Yuka-chan, jeez! Do you always have to be so rude?" one of the girls in sunglasses nudged her friend, tossing back her light brown hair.

"Are you homeless? Where do you live?" asked the girl named Yuka. She didn't seem to take notice of her friend's hard glare.

"No. I just…" Rin felt like a little dear in front of a pack of wolves. "Excuse me," she turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could away from the three girls. They were the nosiest people she'd ever met! And what was with that girl asking her all of those personal questions? Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Rin pushed through the crowd of pedestrians and tried to think of what to do next.

Maybe I should just go home, she thought forlornly ten minutes later. A young couple, laughing together on a bench had caught her eye. They reminded her so much of Hiro and Ume. Would they want her back? She wasn't certain anymore.

_You have no one else._

A little voice in the back of her head helpfully reminded her. Rin looked up and tried to put everything into some sort of order. The sky was crowded out by cement and neon signs. She imagined herself floating up above the buildings and flying into the horizon never to be seen again.

Maybe, someday, she thought, closing her eyes. But...not today.

Her feet started taking her back to the bus stop before her mind had been fully made up. Her grand adventure had to end sooner or later.

* * *

><p><em>dusk...<em>

* * *

><p>The sky was darkening, easing itself into a cool blackness, when Rin finally made her way up the many stairs to the Higurashi shrine. She'd taken at least one wrong bus and gotten lost at least twice on her way back, but she was finally here, and ready for what was to come. They probably didn't even want her back.<p>

Her feet dragged against the shrine's stone paving as she passed the Goshenboku. It's leaves danced high above her head. Their fluttering steadied her heart and she steeled herself to enter the house. Sliding the front door open, she stepped tentatively inside. Rin had been expecting to hear commotion, or at least some sort of sign of life, but to her surprise, the hallway and the rest of the house was dark.

"Hello?" she called, "Mr. Higurashi? Mrs. Higurashi?"

There was no answer.

Frowning, she slid the door closed. It clicked and she kicked her Keds off. Was no one really home? This couldn't be. But within minutes, after a thorough search of all the rooms, Rin sat alone on the Higurashi's ruined couch. The fading light shone through the windows, as she sat fidgeting with her hands, tangling her fingers and cracking her knuckles.

Where could they be? Had they decided to just leave? Leave her behind? But...what about their house? They would have surely wanted _her_ to leave. She looked around the room with big, worried eyes. Feathers lay limply all over the floor and remnants of pillows were piled high in a far corner. A fair number of Hiro's records had also been destroyed. He'd separated them into two piles: the intact and the unsalvageable. Everything looked much worse now that it wasn't near midnight, now that there was light in the room.

Rin groaned, dropping her face into her hands. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Maybe I should just pack now," she mused to herself. "At least I won't have to face Mr. Abe tomorrow."

She was about to get up and head to her room, when the front door slid open.

"Maybe we should call the police?" came Ume's voice.

"No. I bet she's fine. She's a teenager. They're always doing stuff like this."

"Yeah, but she's not your ordinary teenager. What if she's in real trouble? What if that Genkuro kidnapped her in the night? Oh, Hiro."

"Ume," Hiro sighed. He sounded tired. "I don't think that happened. And anyway, I checked on her when I came down for breakfast. She was sound asleep."

Rin's eyes widened, her breath hitching. He'd what?

Forgetting herself, she turned on the couch and called out, "Hiro?"

There were a couple of gasps from the hallway and within seconds both Hiro and Ume were in the living room. Ume looked like she wanted to hug her, but Hiro was faster, "Where in god's name were you?" he nearly shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and hugging her tightly. It was an awkward position and Rin was certain she felt her back crack, but when Hiro pulled away she forgot all about her discomfort. She heard herself gasp. He was looking down at her, his face happy, and worried, and angry all at the same time.

"You were the one who checked on me?" she asked in a small voice.

Hiro rolled his eyes in happy exasperation. He then took her head in both hands, bunching her hair around her ears and cheeks and kissed her right on the forehead. "Yeah, Rin," he said, slumping down on his knees. Then letting go of her head, he put his chin on his hands on the back of the sofa, and said, "Now, can you please tell me where the hell you were? Me and Ume were out _all day_ looking for you. We were gonna call the police!"

Ume gave her husband a look behind his back, but said nothing.

"Rin, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Rin nodded, mutely.

"Good. It's wonderful to have you home," she responded with a kind smile. And with that she made her way into the kitchen.

Hiro called after her, "Wait, what? You're not at least a little curious?"

"Nope!" she called back, "I'm just glad to have Rin home safe and sound. And anyway," she added brightly, "who's going to make dinner if I don't start now? I'm sure she'll be able to tell us everything once she's had something to eat."

Hiro gaped at his wife for a second, but then his eyes were back on Rin. Imploring.

"So?"

"Well..." Rin felt her shoulders sag and her lip trembled.

This was going to take a while.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><span>Preview Chapter X:<span>

**Glitter on the Highway (Part II)**

_A plan is formed..._

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thank you for reading!<em><br>_


	10. Chapter X Glitter Part II

A/N: This chapter is part two of a three part arc. Also, my profile has been updated with a picture for this chapter, the next chapter aaaand the chapter after that. Anyone trying to get a hint for what to come, those pictures should give you an idea.

Also, PLEASE REVIEW. I really really really really _really _love reviews:) They make me work harder.**  
><strong>

_Warning: Vaguely suggestive material ahead. This chapter is rated M.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X Glitter on the Highway (Part II)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just outside of Tokyo-proper, 1989<em>

* * *

><p><em>One month, two weeks, and three days until Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea...<em>

* * *

><p>"Tea, anybody?" Ume's tone was surprisingly cheerful, and Rin wondered what universe the woman was living in. How on earth had she gotten herself here? Just an hour ago she'd woken up to a rather rude note on her window sill, and now she was sitting between an ominously silent Hiro and a smiling, albeit very woozy, Genkuro.<p>

"I'lll have some," the red haired boy drawled. Rin's eyes widened as she watched Hiro's face flush with anger. And as he glared at the bleary eyed youth, his father watched him from the counter like a hawk. From where she was sitting, Rin thought old Mr. Higurashi looked a little tired from his morning exertions. He'd been up since three after all.

"You're not getting a drop," Hiro declared after a long pause. Genkuro shrugged, or he tried to. His arms and hands were bound tightly to his sides by thick, brown rope and holy sutras were plastered all over his body. Mr. Higurashi's handiwork. Rin would have laughed if she hadn't been so worried about Hiro's reaction.

"So," he interrupted her thoughts, "You thought you'd come back."

Genkuro sighed and stretched his neck, groaning. Then frowning, he leaned forward, blinked rapidly and opened his eyes wide, "Heeey," he murmured, "why are therrrr two of you? Y'can't gang up on me like that. That's suuuuper not fair."

He slumped back in his chair, pouting, and Hiro crossed his arms. He was unimpressed.

"You know we're going to make you pay for everything you broke. You're lucky we didn't call the police on you the first time."

"Pfft...La la la..." Genkuro tilted precariously onto the back legs of his chair, "Keep talkin' old maaaaan. Heh...old man...hehehehehe..."

"Old? Stop laughing!" Hiro shot back, "I'm only twenty eight!"

"Ha! Allllways countin' the minnutes. Iiii'm ... wait..." he looked around the room, squinting, "What time is it?" He struggled a little against his ropes and whined, "Mmmmm...why don't you let me go...I gotta meet me some oooold ladieeezzzzzz. Get their poofs fixed!"

"What?"

Genkuro gave Hiro a long, wide pupiled stare. Then suddenly, he flashed everyone a huge smile and his head lolled back over his chair, eyes rolling into the back of his head. For a few seconds, everyone thought he'd passed out, but then he sang out, "Pfft. Hiiiguuuurashi Hiiiiiiiiiro!...Nope! Iiii do _not _see any resemblance...You'rre waaay too ullly."

Eyes still closed, he stuck his tongue out at the ceiling and Hiro flushed red.

"Here you go!" Ume broke in quickly, setting a cup of tea in front of her husband. Confused, he tore his gaze from Genkuro and stared up at her. Ume smiled obligingly and set another cup of tea in front of Rin.

"Here you are, dear," then turning to Genkuro, she said, "Um...and I'll get you something in a second."

The boy opened his big, green eyes, and with a dreamy smile, crooned, "You smooooooth talker, you...Give me a kisssss..."

Ume giggled and Hiro gawked at his wife as if she were out of her mind.

Rin looked nervously between them all. This was beyond anything she'd ever expected. She was sitting here, in the Higurashi's kitchen, watching Ume offer tea to some crazy kid, possibly a demon, whom her own father-in-law had secretly captured, drugged and bound in the wee hours of the morning.

She took a calming sip of her tea and her mind drifted back to the morning before. It felt like a lifetime away.

* * *

><p><em>One day earlier...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Back...and forth... back...and forth... back...and forth...<em>

_...Blow..._

_Fur shivered and swayed in the morning air. The cold was sharp. Back...aaand forth..._

_"Rin. Wake up."_

"Mmm?"

_"Rin."_

"Mmm…do I have to?"

_Soft fur pressed into the grass around her. Pearls of morning dew sank into her hair, cooling her scalp. She pressed, curling her dirty toes into white._

_It felt good._

_Plush._

_Warm._

_She could feel it bristling. Growing._

_"Rin."_

_A hard arm shifted under her. An exhale._

"Mmm...but..."

_Long fingers sank into her hair. From her forehead, down, down, cradling her head and tangling in her dark strands. Messy and sweet._

_"You have to."_

_Something sharp traced the edge of her ear. It made her shiver, just like the fur between her knees._

_Another cool hand grasped the back of her neck, holding her in place._

"Mmm, just...a little longer."

_She felt herself bend back. Hard hands. Sharp fingers._

_A long inhale._

_A long pause..._

_"Stay still."_

_Wet grass. Wet fur._

_"Rin."_

_A breath by her ear._

_Soil on silk.  
><em>

_"Don't."_

"Rin?"

"Mmm...please."

"Sweetie?"

"Mmh?" Rin jerked awake, completely disoriented.

The room was bright and fuzzy.

For a moment she felt like she was floating. Ume was standing over her, awkwardly clutching her purse. Rin swallowed, still feeling the fur between her toes. She wiggled them under the covers, clinging to the sensation. There was a fire in her belly and a soft, clinging heat between her thighs.

"Are you okay?" Ume asked again.

A block of early morning sun was streaming across her face. She was dressed to go out. Her purse was dangling down at her hip and she was in her usual ensemble - a pair of khaki capri pants, and a green, button up blouse. Rin flushed red. How long had Ume been standing there? How long had Rin been asleep?

Oh no.

She hoped she hadn't said anything embarrassing. She'd been dreaming of him again; this was becoming a problem. Waking up to his hard voice and his large hands...Rin didn't want Ume to see that. Squeezing her thighs together under the covers, she shifted and hoped the older woman hadn't noticed anything.

"Yes, I'm fine," she mumbled after a breath, "What time is it? How late did I sleep?"

"You must've really tired yourself out yesterday." Ume glanced at her wrist watch, "It's almost 8:30."

The Higurashi household, not counting Hiro, was full of early risers. Old Mr. Higurashi usually woke up around 4:30; he said a walk in the morning air helped keep his gout away. Ume in turn got out of bed at 5:30 on the dot. Before her surgery, she'd been using the extra time to go jogging, but for the past few months she'd been staying home and doing something called _Jazz-er-cise_ on the _T.V._ Rin had seen her do the _Jazz-er-cise_ routine once, but usually by the time she got out of bed, Ume was already showered and busy in the kitchen.

The past few days had been so hectic though. Mr. Abe, his _hypo-something_ session, the tape, Genkuro's visit, her trip to Ginza... Maybe it was all getting to her.

"8:30? Really?" Rin groaned, flopping back onto the futon, "Ugh...and I'm - Wait. Where's my pillow?"

Lifting her covers, she peered down at her feet and saw that the pillow had somehow been pushed into a puffy, crumple at the bottom of her futon. After a couple seconds of annoyed grumbling, she replaced the pillow under her head. Patting it down, she lay back again, and dragged her palm over her eyes. She could see Ume smiling warmly down at her through the gaps between her fingers.

"You're quite an active sleeper, there," she laughed and Rin blushed, praying that no double meaning had been implied.

She didn't say anything as Ume began to shift around in her purse, in search of something. After a second, the older woman pulled out a set of car keys, and shook them in the air, "Here we go! Rin, I just came in to give you a heads up that Hiro and I are going to be out most of the day. Oh, and can you take out the trash?"

"What?" Rin blinked up at Ume, lowering her hands, "Why? I mean...not about the trash, but where are you going?"

Ume adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder and shrugged, "Well since we couldn't do it yesterday, Hiro and I have to go and make an appointment at the Waste Center today. We have to get someone to come out to the shrine and pick up the couch."

"Oh," Rin propped herself up on her elbows, "Good luck?" She felt awkward. It didn't seem like the ruined couch was much of a sore topic for Ume, she was remarkably easy going, but for Rin, it was definitely not a happy subject. She couldn't shake the feeling that if she hadn't come to stay with the Higurashi's, their lives would have been much easier. She'd told Hiro as much the night before, but he'd been so vehement about wanting her to stay that she'd had to let it go. The issue was far from resolved, however.

Rin just couldn't understand why they would keep her around.

"Thanks!" Ume answered, oblivious to Rin's inner anxieties, "I'm so sorry about leaving you alone like this, but dad'll be here. You'll have to get yourself to Mr. Abe's office on your own."

"Oh, that's fine."

"You'll be okay?"

"I remember the way."

"Good. And if you get lost, don't hesitate to find a pay phone and call home. Dad'll pick up," Ume leaned down and adjusted a stray hair on the top of Rin's head, "I made him promise."

Rin shrugged away from the touch and pulled the covers up over herself, "I'll remember that. Thanks."

"Good!" Ume straightened, putting her hands happily on her hips, "There's still some breakfast out too, and if you want-" she stopped, something over Rin's head drawing her attention. Rin follow her gaze to the open window. That's why she'd been so cold in her dream, she thought vaguely. Then she frowned. She couldn't remember opening the window the night before.

"Rin, I know we're getting close to summer and all, but there have been a lot of early morning chills lately," Ume walked over to the window and shut it firmly. "I don't want you getting sick now."

Nodding in agreement, Rin put the odd occurrence out of her mind.

Ume opened her mouth to respond, but right then Hiro's voice came loud and impatient from the hallway, "Come on, Ume! Are you telling Rin your life story or something? We gotta get out of here!"

Ume blinked in puzzlement, then smiling as if at some personal joke, she winked at Rin and walked briskly into the hallway. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

"Come on, come on! Get your shoes on!"

"Hiro, honey. What's the rush?"

Rin could just picture it. Hiro was probably running his hands through his perpetually messy hair and rolling his eyes at his wife, "What's the rush? Are you kidding me? If we don't hurry there's gonna be a huge line. I for one, don't want to be stuck at the dump all day. Come on. Get your shoes. I'll be in the car." There was a beat of silence and then Rin heard something jingle, and Ume's voice tease, "I have the keys and I think we're going to be stuck there for most of the day anyway. Now, are you going to be polite to your wife, or are you going to be a sour-puss the whole morning?"

After a couple moments of straining to hear what was going on, Hiro's voice came a little muffled through the doorway, "Oh I'll be polite." There was another short stretch of silence and Rin blushed, prone to her own imagination. Then she heard another jingle and Hiro's voice say in triumph, "Got 'em! I'll see you in the car." The front door slid open and Rin heard him call, "Bye, Rin! See you later!"

She didn't have a chance to reply before the door shut and Ume was sticking her head back into her room. Her forehead and ears were burning a soft pink as she asked, "You sure you'll be okay without us?"

Rin nodded mutely and watched as Ume hopped up and down trying to fit a pristine, white sneaker onto her left foot. How did she keep them so clean? Ume made a little "ah-ha" sound as she finally fit her heel into the shoe. She was still blushing happily. It seemed she always enjoyed annoying her husband.

When Rin had first come to live with the Higurashi's, it had taken a few days to get used to the couple's bantering. Sometimes their good natured arguments veered a little too close to actual fights, but now she found it sweet, even if it got a little too intimate at times. Hiro had actually been the one to explain to her what _P.D.A_ was.

Waving goodbye from under the covers, she smiled as Ume gave her one last wink and disappeared through the doorway.

A long silence passed then, and Rin rolled over onto her side. Lying in her futon, under her covers, wrapped in her sheets felt strange. This room and everything in it was at once her's, and not her's. This house was her home and not her home. In many ways, her life as it stood at that moment, was her's and not her's. The night before, the Higurashi's, especially Hiro, had spent a great deal of energy trying to make that clear to her. Whether they'd been speaking from a place of guilt or sincerity, Rin did not know. But they'd tried. Yesterday afternoon, she hadn't known where she'd be waking up. This morning, it was just a matter of convincing herself that the Higurashi's were telling her the truth.

They wanted her here.

Her escape into Ginza had been one grand adventure. But now...now everything was back to normal. Today was Tuesday. She would have to see Mr. Abe again. She had no idea how that was going to go. Thankfully he hadn't appeared in any of her dreams the night before. But just thinking about him and his reaction to her stealing the tape...oh god. Rin groaned and turned onto her stomach. She had to remind herself that the real Mr. Abe was not like the Mr. Abe of her dreams. They were just dreams. They were not real.

She closed her eyes. Well, there were some dreams she wanted to be real. Her mind drifted back to that cool forest floor.

All of that dewy grass. That white, warm fur.

Why was she always dreaming of fur? It was cozy yes, but it couldn't be normal...could it?

And those hands, those fingers. They were so long. So elegant. So sharp. They couldn't be human, could they?

Slowly closing her eyes, she pressed her face into the soft pillow. It was difficult to breath, but at the moment she didn't care. All Rin wanted to think about was those large hands again, and that voice, telling her, "_Stay still_."

She shuddered.

Unthinkingly, she shifted and let her hand drift down and over her stomach. Letting her fingers linger, Rin pretended it was her faceless companion's touch. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, she exhaled and reached a little further down her front. Just thinking about it...it made her pound. Ache. The room and her covers were getting hot.

She ignored it all.

"Touch me," she whispered into her pillow. In her dreams Rin rarely spoke, but when it came to this, to her own fantasies, she couldn't help insisting.

She exhaled, pushing and straining, her fingers moving in ever quickening circles. To and fro, her eyes moved behind her eyelids. He was holding her down. She wanted him to. Shifting under her covers, her toes pushed into the hot sheets, pushed into bristling fur.

Her fingers slipped and pushed.

He -

The ceiling creaked.

Suddenly, Rin became all too aware of what she was doing. Jerking her hand out from under her blanket, she turned on her side and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding and her breaths were coming fast. She tried to calm down. Maybe she could just settle for dreaming about that strange companion. Yes, that would have to do for now. She was still so tired.

She didn't have to go to her appointment until noon today anyway...

...

...

_knock...knock..._

"Rin!"

_knock...knock..._

"What are you still doing asleep? Are you sick? It's 10 already!"

"What? Who? Mmmm...I'm awake...I'm awake..."

Mr. Higurashi pushed the door open and poked his gray head into her room. From Rin's position on her futon, he looked taller than usual. She sat up. Mr. Higurashi was in his usual shrine attire. His hands were freshly washed and he was slightly sun burnt under his eyes and cheeks. Summer was coming.

"Come come, young lady. What are you doing still in bed? Don't you have to go to your doctor, or what-have-you?"

"No, Mr. Higurashi. The appointment's not until 1:00," Rin groaned.

"Oh good! That gives us time then."

Rin was puzzled. Time for what? But before she could ask, Mr. Higurashi was nudging her out of bed.

"Get dressed, get dressed! Meet me outside in five minutes!"

And as quick as he'd come, he was scurrying out of her room and making his way back through the kitchen and out of the house. Why was he suddenly so excited? He'd barely spoken to her the night before. But then again, she'd been too wrapped up telling Hiro and Ume about her day. She'd barely noticed the old man. Now that she thought about it, though, he had been unusually quiet lately.

Rin paused, lost in thought, then snapping out of it, she got up and hopped over to her dresser. She pulled out the skirt she'd worn the day before. It looked tantalizingly warm outside now, so she grabbed a striped tank top. Pulling her top drawer open, she pushed through her underwear. No bra. Today looked too hot to wear one of those things. She pursed her lips thinking about the first time she'd gone bra shopping with Ume. That had been embarrassing for sure.

Pulling a pair of blue, cotton panties out, Rin shimmied into them and jogged out of the room to meet Mr. Higurashi. Once outside, she looked around and spotted the old priest looking up at the Goshinboku. He seemed deep in thought. She jogged over to him and hopped into place by his side. He jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Ha! Sorry! See? I'm awake."

"Don't you know not to do that to an old man like me?" He nudged her playfully. And then placing his hands behind his back, he turned and looked up at the swaying leaves at the top of the tree.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rin asked, curious.

Mr. Higurashi took a deep breath, like he was savoring something. The sound of her dream companion taking that long inhale came to her mind and Rin tried to hide her blush from the old man at her side. She shifted, waiting for his answer. It took Mr. Higurashi a little bit to say anything, but finally he replied, "I've been thinking..."

When he didn't continue, she looked around a little awkwardly and pressed, "About what?"

He raised his eyebrows sagely and tilted his head, looking at her, "About you."

Rin frowned. What was he going on about? "About me? What about me?"

"Well, many things really. How my son found you in our well. How you came to stay with us. Your little encounter with that _akaname_. This boy rampaging through our house..." He let his voice trail off and Rin felt herself grow both hot and cold. The ground felt a little less steady under her feet. Where was he going with this? She didn't know if she had the nerve to press the old man any further. So instead, she looked away, concentrating on the bark of the tree in front of her. The _shide_ swayed in the wind. They were white and crisp. Rin swallowed and heard Mr. Higurashi clear his throat next to her.

"Rin, do you know how we came to look after this shrine?"

The question took her a little by surprise.

"Huh?" she turned, wondering yet again where the old man was going with this, "No."

"Do you know how old this sacred tree is?" Mr. Higurashi took a step forward and touched the trunk lightly with the tips of his fingers. Rin's eyes wandered a couple feet above his hand and came to rest on a large, raw patch. Hard, healthy bark grew around it's edges, but in that one spot, there was nothing but smooth, bleached wood.

Sometimes, when Rin looked at it too long, it made her heart hurt.

Shaking the thought away, she waited for Mr. Higurashi to continue. She had absolutely no idea how old the tree was. All she did know, was that often, when she stood under the towering tree's swaying branches, she felt calmer. And sometimes, if she closed her eyes and listened to the leaves, she could almost imagine she was home...whatever that meant.

"No, Mr. Higurashi. I don't know."

The old priest smiled and turned back to her, "We don't know precisely either. I can tell you that it is many centuries old. And I can also tell you that it was a Higurashi who recognized this tree for what it was and adorned it with its first shide over three centuries ago."

"Wow," Rin breathed. Three centuries was a long time. She'd had no idea the Higurashi family had been at this shrine for so long. Three hundred years was quite a lineage.

Mr. Higurashi's eyes clouded slightly, his mind turning to the past, "This tree is very important to us. Everyday I look at it and know in my gut that we Higurashi's were meant to be here. My father felt it, my grandfather felt it, my great grandfather felt it and all of our ancestors before him knew it."

Silence fell between them again. Only the sound of distant traffic and rustling leaves could be heard. Rin stood rubbing her arm and let Mr. Higurashi's words sink in, but after a couple minutes of silence, she had to ask, "Mr. Higurashi, why did you tell me to come out here?"

"My girl," he turned again and smiled, "I think you're here with us for a reason. I think my son found you in our well, which has been sealed for centuries, for a reason."

Rin frowned in anxious anticipation, "What reason?"

Mr. Higurashi smirked, shrugging, "I haven't the slightest clue! But," he held up a finger, "I've been thinking about it...a lot."

Swallowing, Rin mumbled, "And what do you think now?"

"Come! Let's sit." He walked passed her and waved her over to a nearby bench. "Sit, sit!" He patted the wood next to him.

Rin took her place at the old man's side, hands fidgeting in her lap, and listened.

"That boy, the one who broke in. What was his name?" Mr. Higurashi was looking at Rin, absently fingering his goatee.

"You mean Genkuro?"

"Ah, yes. That's it. Rin, I want you to tell me the story of that night. I heard it from Hiro, but I want to hear it from you. I'm curious."

Rin tilted her head, surprised at his request, "Okay," she shrugged.

It didn't take long to retell the story. Genkuro's visit, for all of the turmoil it had caused, hadn't lasted long after all. Careful not to alarm Mr. Higurashi with any of Genkuro's hints at _yokai_ entering the shrine, Rin rehashed how the boy had been spying on her, how he'd told her he'd been "here" longer than she had, and how his hair had lifted up like a spark of flame when she'd angered him.

It was when she mentioned this last detail that she noticed the look of determination in Mr. Higurashi's eyes. He was nodding along with her words and looked like he wanted to jump out of his seat.

Rin stopped, "What?" she asked.

But Mr. Higurashi only waved her on, hissing excitedly, "Go on, go on! Tell me more! When he did that, what did the room feel like? Was it hot?"

Putting a finger to her chin, she tried to remember. "I guess, but it was mostly just...a feeling...I don't know."

"Did his eyes spit fire?"

"Spit fire? No!" Rin laughed and the old priest sat back, deflated.

"What?" she asked a second later.

"Oh, just keep on with your story," Mr. Higurashi was frowning now, stroking his goatee and thinking hard about something.

"Well, maybe the room did feel a little hotter, and his hair did get really red, if that helps. I don't know, it was so quick. He ran into the kitchen before I could catch him and then he was gone before anyone else could see him. Hiro came down right after he left. He broke the lock, I remember that."

"Anything else?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. He found the _netsuke_ and was really angry that I'd opened it. I don't know why. There was nothing in it. It just smelled funny...like smoke."

Mr. Higurashi murmured something into his palm next to her, but she couldn't make it out.

"So that's what happened." Rin leaned forward, trying to catch his eye, "Is it different from your son's version?"

The old priest glanced at her and replied, "In the particulars, yes, my dear. Hiro skimmed over some of the more revealing moments."

"Revealing?" Rin asked, perplexed.

"Oh yes. Who, or should I say what, do you think we're dealing with here?"

"Uh…I don't know," Rin tried to duck the question. She had her own answer, but she wasn't sure what Mr. Higurashi wanted to hear. With all of the talking she'd done with Hiro and Ume since her day in Ginza, they'd never once addressed the issue that Genkuro could be something other than human. They'd barely even discussed the _akaname_. This conversation with Hiro's father was the closest she'd come to actually discussing the reality of _yokai_, and the very real threat they posed to her and the Higurashi's.

The elderly priest's questions were intriguing her, even exciting her, but mostly, they were putting her on her guard.

He narrowed his eyes quizzically, "I think you do, Rin." After she didn't respond, he pushed on, "But, I guess...if you're not going to say it, I'll have to. I think we're dealing with something of the supernatural variety. I think we're dealing with a..." He leaned forward, grinning conspiratorially, "real _yokai_."

Again, Rin kept her mouth shut. The old priest sure did seem excited, but she was wary of continuing their conversation. The faces of all the people she'd noticed, or more accurately who had noticed her, flashed through her mind. She didn't want Mr. Higurashi to think she was some sort of demon magnet.

"You said he reminded you of fire," he urged again, his voice persistent and earnest, "I don't know if I'm right about this, but I really did want to talk to you about him yesterday."

Rin shrugged apologetically while Mr. Higurashi spoke on, "Did you ever think that 'Genkuro' was an uncommon name?"

"Is it?" Rin asked. It hadn't struck her as unusual.

"Yes, there are quite a few famous _kitsune_ with that name."

"Really? He did say he was famous."

Nodding slowly, Mr. Higurashi smiled, "He did, did he?"

"But I'd never heard of him...Then again," she added after a breath, "I haven't heard of a lot of things..." Her voice trailed off and Mr. Higurashi chuckled next to her.

"You're right about that, my girl. Sometimes I think you're as old as me!"

"And what do you mean by that, Mr. Higurashi?" Rin knew he was joking and she decided to play along.

"Ha! No no, I'm not going there with a pretty, young lady like you." He cleared his throat, and then on a more serious note, he said, "Anyway, I'm glad you told me all this. You're a bright girl. You've been very helpful."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're different from my son, you know that?" Mr. Higurashi didn't look at Rin as he said this. He instead kept his gaze on the high up leaves of the Goshinboku. They were glinting in the sun light.

"I like your son, Mr. Higurashi. You're a lucky father. He's very kind."

"He's a good boy," and after a deep breath, he added haltingly, "but...sometimes I think he'll never understand."

Rin wasn't sure she wanted to hear this. This was Mr. Higurashi's business.

"We haven't spoken about the _akaname_ at all, you know. You were very brave, Rin. I don't think I ever told you that. I admired you."

Rin smiled. He did? She'd had no idea.

"Thank you. I admired you too."

Mr. Higurashi's eyebrows ticked up at her reply, "Really? Hiro did all the work."

A warm breeze blew between them, carrying leaves in a swirling dance out from under their bench. Rin nodded and murmured, "But you knew what to do."

This made the old priest smile, "So I did."

They sat there, quiet and contemplating for a couple minutes. Both savoring the morning air. Large, white clouds drifted above them. A fire siren, muffled by the shrine's swaying trees, wailed by on the street below.

"Rin? Can I ask you something?" Mr. Higurashi asked once the truck had passed, his eyes following a starling as it landed on one of the higher branches of the Goshinboku.

Rin straightened in her seat, "Of course."

"This is important. I want you to be completely honest with me."

Nodding her head, she braced herself for the old priest's next words, a vague anxiety creeping up in her chest.

"I know you believe in _yokai_. I know you know how dangerous they can be."

Rin watched Mr. Higurashi's lips move as he spoke.

"Yes," she agreed in a whisper. Nodding, the old priest continued, "That _akaname_. For months, I've wondered why it attacked you..."

His sentence hung between them for what seemed like an eternity. When Rin said nothing he continued in a low voice, "Did you know that before you, I'd never seen an actual _yokai_?" His eyes turned to Rin then. He was sharing something with her, but she didn't know how to respond. In fact she was a little confused. Did Mr. Higurashi want to meet a _yokai_? Just a second ago he'd admitted they were dangerous. And when was he going to ask her his all important question?

Rin pursed her lips and Mr. Higurashi turned his gaze back up to the leaves.

"I've always taken pride in looking after the shrine, and I've always wanted to battle _yokai_. It's a mark of honor for me."

Where was he going with this?

"So here's my question, Rin, and it's important you tell me the complete truth."

Swallowing, she unconsciously gripped the edge of the bench. The dry wood felt firm and rough against her palm and the pads of her fingers.

"Okay."

"These _yokai_…Genkuro, the _akaname_, were they after you specifically? Is...is the shrine in danger?"

Rin felt the muscles in her face tighten, and heat flushed her cheeks. Unknowingly, Mr. Higurashi had just hit the nail on the head.

This was exactly what she didn't want to be talking about.

The elderly priest wasn't looking at her. His eyes were still on the Goshinboku. He looked calm, completely unaware of his question's gravity. Rin had no idea what he was thinking. She would have given anything to turn back the clock and stop Mr. Higurashi from ever starting this conversation. With his one question, he'd just forced her to face all of the anxieties she'd tried to escape the day before. Sitting with him on this bench was almost as bad as waking up from that dreadful _hippo_-session with Mr. Abe.

It was terrifying.

The sounds of the world, the birds, the traffic, seemed to recede into the distance. The only thing Rin could hear was the sound of her heart beating. Why did such a simple question make her so scared? Hiro and Ume had spent hours the night before comforting her and telling her she wasn't going anywhere. She knew they cared...so why?

Why did she feel like her heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest?

Why did she feel like it was about to beat itself into pieces?

Mr. Higurashi touched her hand on the bench, her long silence answering his question.

"So there is some danger."

Rin closed her eyes. He smelled like tangerines. She didn't want to leave.

"Mr. Higurashi, I..." her voice cracked and died in her throat. Why was it so difficult to talk about this?

"I..."

His eyes were on the ground now. They were serious and thoughtful.

What was he thinking? It was killing her.

_My mama says we should let you starve..._

Rin flinched and cupped a hand to her left ear. A voice. It had been so abrupt. It sounded like a little girl's. It had come like a shot in the dark. It had been so real and yet so distant - like it was from another lifetime. Rin closed her eyes. And taking shaky breath, she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

What was Mr. Higurashi going to do with her?

She wanted to run, but more than anything...she wanted to stay.

Her heart gave a tug and she could take the silence no more. Flinging her arms around the old man, Rin whined in a thick, miserable voice, "Please don't leave me, Mr. Higurashi. Please don't leave me. I can fix everything."

Surprised, he stiffened in her arms, but then slowly, he encircled her in a warm hug and chuckled, "What on earth are you blubbering on about? Of course I won't leave you. I live here!"

Rin pulled back, wiping a tear away, "I know. I mean, I_ should_ know. But I- I just…"

She didn't know how to put it.

Mr. Higurashi waved his hand, "Rin, I don't know if you know this, but we in this family don't just throw young, helpless girls out on to the street all willy-nilly."

"_Willy...nilly_?" Rin couldn't help smiling through her tears at the term. She'd never heard it before.

Ignoring the question, Mr. Higurashi pushed on, "Do you know what my son and daughter-in-law went through when you were in the hospital?"

Rin shook her head. She had no idea. They never talked about it. All she knew was that Hiro had, by some lucky chance, found her in the well and they'd taken her to the hospital. Ume had shown her the kimono she'd been found in once, but it'd been too much. She hadn't looked at it since. Rin knew from her dreams and from what memory she still retained, that it had been given to her by someone...someone very special.

But the blood.

It made her stomach turn.

"They fought for you. And when I say that, I mean it. They were going to pull the plug."

"Pull the plug?"

"You weren't responsive for the first few weeks. None of us thought you were going to make it."

"Make it?" Rin echoed weakly. She didn't quite understand Mr. Higurashi's reference to a "plug", but she did understand what he meant by "make it".

"My son...my son and Ume," Mr. Higurashi's voice grew a little raspy for a moment, but he cleared his throat and said, "they fought for you, Rin. They felt responsible for you. We all did, and we still do. We're decent people. And you, my dear. You're a miracle."

He paused, his eyes following her, trying to see if his words were sinking in. When she only blinked back at him in stunned silence, he touched her shoulder gently and added, "Give us a little credit."

Rin felt a happy lump forming in her throat as she stared at the aging priest, the word "miracle" pushing any echo of the little girl's cruel words completely out of her mind. She looked into his eyes and was struck by how much he looked like his son, and how much he reminded her of a happy time in her life, another time when she'd been content, safe and loved.

"Rin, do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded slowly. She understood.

"Then let's get down to it."

Mr. Higurashi got up and clapped his hands.

"What?" His sudden energy took Rin completely off guard. What was he talking about now?

"Hah! My girl! You don't know? We're going to have to work together on this. The shrine's in trouble from terrible _yokai_! You and me," he pointed at her and then himself, "we're going to protect it!"

Rin's face broke helplessly into a wide, toothy grin. She leaned back onto her palms and looked up at the aging priest. The Goshinboku was towering over him and his tanned skin was glowing with excitement and determination in the late morning sun.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, wondering at how this small man in front of her could look so serious and yet so endearing at the same time.

"Ah ha. Good, good. First, we're going to capture this little fool, Genkuro. I think he's going to be very important to our plans."

Rin's eyes widened. Mr. Higurashi was sure aiming high. Things were about to get very interesting at the Higurashi shrine.

* * *

><p><em>Noon…<em>

* * *

><p>"Haha! No, no, Mr. Higurashi, I can't do that!"<p>

"Yes, yes you can! I'll call in for you."

"I can't tell Mr. Abe I'm sick. He'll see right through it."

"Of course you won't, my girl. You'll be 'sick'," Mr. Higurashi held his fingers up in the air by his head. The motion made Rin think of Hiro. "I'll call and say you've been struck down with hmmm... lets say...er...rickets! Yes, definitely. That should definitely get you out of it."

"What's that?"

"Oh it happens to young people. Malnutrition and all. Their bones go soft." He gripped his arm in demonstration and let his hand flop back and forth in an attempt to mimic the condition.

"Ew! No!" Rin cried, waving her hand in front of her face, "I don't want to do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have rickets?"

Rin and Mr. Higurashi were seated at the kitchen table. They'd come inside to start their plan of attack, and were now on their third round of tea and in a heated argument over whether Rin should go to her appointment with Mr. Abe. At this very moment, the old priest was making an impassioned argument for her to stay home with him and use the time to plan a trap for Genkuro, whom he'd dubbed 'that _kitsune_ boy'.

"Well of course you don't have rickets, but they don't know that," he tapped his forehead, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Rin sighed. She really didn't want to go to her appointment today, but she didn't want to be accused of being ungrateful. Everyone was constantly telling her that Mr. Abe was trying to help her and that her sessions with him were for her own good.

"I'm very convincing, Rin. They can't deny an old man like me, and anyway, I need you here."

Looking down at her steaming cup of tea, Rin nodded. He was right of course. Since they're talk under the Goshinboku, he'd been constantly telling her that the Higurashi's were a long, proud line of priests. He'd assured her that he could keep his home safe from any _yokai_ and that she could rely on him.

Rin wasn't so sure about that, however, especially since his admission that he'd never seen an actual _yokai_ before her episode with the _akaname_ in the hospital.

Oh, but he looked so excited. He kept referring to protecting the shrine as a 'mission' and to their new found comradery as a 'partnership'.

"Okay, I'll stay," she gave in.

"Great!" he gasped. Then before Rin could say anything more, he was out of his seat and making his way to the kitchen phone, "I'll call them right now. And then we'll -"

"Oh no! Please, please, Mr. Higurashi. Please don't tell them I have rickets! Can we pick something else?"

The old priest paused, his hand on the receiver, "What would you like me to tell them. I think rickets makes perfect sense."

Rin had the distinct impression that if the old man's son had been in the room he would have said something smart here, but she didn't have the gall.

"Err…I don't know."

"You don't know?" Mr. Higurashi narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin, thinking hard, "Fine," he said a moment later, "How about a sudden heart attack?"

"No," Rin shot the idea down immediately.

"Diabetes?"

"I don't know what that is."

"It's -"

"Oh, Mr. Higurashi!" she groaned. This was beyond exasperating, "Why can't I just have a cold?"

"A cold?" the old man cried, affronted, "Why on earth would you want a cold? That's no fun!"

"And rickets is?"

"Of course rickets is more fun. It's prime drama material! I have the whole story worked out in my head and everything." He tapped his forehead again.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Rin asked, a sudden suspicion creeping in her mind.

"Oh, I just whipped it up," he shrugged.

Rin frowned, but didn't comment. A second later, Mr. Higurashi was picking up the phone, and running his finger down a pad of paper on the wall.

Then with dexterous fingers, he began dialing the number for Mr. Abe's office. As he stood waiting for someone to pick up, Rin took the opportunity to make a final plea, "I'm begging you. Please, Mr. Higurashi, no rickets."

The old man sighed, and begrudgingly nodded. Hope sparked in Rin's belly.

"So you're going to tell them I have a cold then?"

Mr. Higurashi pursed his lips and didn't say anything. Rin's little flame of hope dimmed.

She tried again, "Mr. Higurashi? You're going to-"

But someone on the other end picked up before she could finish.

"Ah, good afternoon," he said into the phone, cutting her off, "have I reached Dr. Abe's office?… Yes? Good…no, yes, I'll hold."

He put his hand over the receiver and mouthed, "One second," at Rin. The wink that followed did not boost her confidence.

She tried again, "Mr. -"

"Oh hello," Mr. Higurashi said before she could get any further, "yes, I'm calling on behalf of your patient, Rin?...Yes, yes, I'm one of her guardians...Yes, I've just called to tell you she won't be in today...No, but," his eyes landed on her as he said, "well we'll have to see about the rest of the week. You see she's suffering from a pretty serious case of temporary full body muscle paralysis...What?...Yes...Oh thank you for your sympathy. I'll make sure…"

Rin's eyes were wide as saucers. Full body temporary muscle paralysis? What happened to her having a cold?

"Mr. Higurashi," she gasped, but it didn't stop him.

He winked again. Did he actually think he was helping?

"Oh yes, I'm afraid it is pretty significant...Yes, Ms. Mori, isn't it?...Yes, it's very sad. She can't move anything. Can't even move her head. We've been feeding her through a straw...Oh no, the doctors assured us that it's only temporary. She'll be fine, but it's a bit touch a go from here...Yes...Thank you, I'll tell her...Thank you. Okay goodbye now," Mr. Higurashi put his hand up to his ear as if Ms. Mori could see him, "Oh, I think she's calling for me now. Gotta go!...Yes, you too. Bye-bye."

He hung up the phone and jumped when he heard a heavy thud sound behind him. It was Rin's head connecting with the kitchen table.

"Why?" she groaned into the wood, "Why did you do that, Mr. Higurashi?" She looked up at him, her cheeks red with embarrassment, "What happened to my cold?"

"My girl, that was a far better story than some silly cold. She bought it hook, line, and sinker!"

"But what will I tell them when I go back?"

"You'll come up with something," he answered airily.

"Mr. Higurashi." Rin couldn't believe she was chiding an old man, an elder, but here she was.

"You'll be fine." Mr. Higurashi sat back down in his chair next to her.

"They're all going to think I'm _dying_."

"Oh nobody will think that!"

"I'm supposed to be paralyzed, remember?"

"There are many quadraplegics who lead full and happy lives."

"But. I'm. not. a. qua...qu..._that_!" Rin cried. When she saw that her words had no effect on the elderly priest, she let her head thud back onto the table. She didn't want to look at him any more. No, actually, what she really wanted to do was hit him.

"You're impossible," she grumbled.

"You should be thankful! Now we have time to put our plan in motion!"

Rin didn't look up, "Plan? We have a _plan_ now?"

"Absolutely. My body might be old, but my mind is as sharp as a razor!"

Rin was tempted to tell him she wasn't so sure about that, but held her tongue.

"Now," Mr. Higurashi was rearing to go, "you usually help Ume cook, do you know how to make _abura-age_? Can you whip some up?"

This made Rin lift her head. She loved the savory tofu dish, but what did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah sure, but why? Are you hungry?"

Mr. Higurashi cleared his throat, "Oh no, my girl! It's for the _kitsune_ boy! They can't resist it! That Genkuro won't know what hit him."

Confused again, Rin peered at the elderly priest, wondering what he could possibly mean. It wasn't like _kitsune_ were allergic to _abura-age_. They just thought it was tasty. Didn't everybody?

"Okay," she answered slowly, "what's your plan?"

Mr. Higurashi nodded sagely and winked, "Heh heh. You ready?"

Rin nodded, unsure she liked what Mr. Higurashi was getting her into.

* * *

><p><em>1:00 AM...<br>_

* * *

><p>She didn't get it. Here she was, sitting, waiting, hoping for Genkuro to, by some miracle, notice the high pile of <em>abura-age<em> she'd set out for him on her window. Mr. Higurashi had assured her that he would not be able to resist the savory treat, but Rin wasn't sure. She'd been up for hours, waiting for Genkuro to show his face.

The more she thought about the red headed boy, the angrier she got at him. Why couldn't he just take the bate. It would be so simple. He'd come by, find the _abura-age, _and then she'd start up a conversation. Of course this time, she would be sure not to let him into the house, but at least she could get some information from him.

Rin looked at the small, digital clock on the desk.

01:04

"Guh!" Her head lolled back, and she ignored the soft thud as it collided with the wall. This was taking _forever_.

Why couldn't Mr. Higurashi have come up with a better plan? It had sounded good in the kitchen, and had even kept her humming with anticipation throughout the afternoon. But now that the minutes were creeping by and the _abura-age_ was just...sitting, Rin couldn't help thinking the old priest could have thought a little harder before giving her her "mission."

Cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders, Rin pushed her creeping thoughts of sleep away and surreptitiously plucked a piece of _abura-age_ from the plate on the sill.

"Mm.." It was pretty good. If Genkuro ever showed up, Rin liked to think he'd compliment her.

"You're a wonderful cook, Rin. I really appreciate you giving me this offering," she said in a mocking voice to the empty room, "Even though I was a stupid, idiot and ruined your house-" she gasped. "Your house." She'd said it without thinking.

Then smiling and drawing her knees up to her chest, she whispered, "My house," and closed her eyes.

"My house," she murmured again, the subtle traces of _abura-age _still sweet on her tongue. Her mind began to drift. Drift into the dark. A large, long fingered hand was stroking her head. It felt nice.

"Home..." she whispered again.

And everything faded away...

...

...

A bird was tweeting.

Rin stirred.

"Mmm..." smacking her lips, she tried to shift back into the wall. Her limbs were stiff, but she was just so sleepy.

Another bird joined in the other's twittery call.

Rin tried to ignore them, covering her face with her hand. Boy, it was chilly. A third high pitched voice joined the first two. Ugh...why wouldn't they just go away? And why were they so loud.

It was like they were right next to her.

Rin's eyes shot open and right above her head, a fourth birth landed on the window sill.

"Shoo! Shoo!" she hissed, panicking and waving them all away. Propping herself up on her knees, she nearly smacked one off the ledge entirely. The little birds disperse and flew off into the early morning sky. Rin peered groggily over the window sill. The sky was pink and the clouds were hanging low over the city. Ume's words about recent cold fronts came to Rin's mind. Low fog was creeping across the shrine grounds, spreading through the bushes and under the benches.

Rin stood, now too awake to go back to bed. Wait...to bed. Why was she by the wall?

Oh.

She looked down at the dish and to her astonishment there was no _abura-age _in the bowl.

"Oh no," she breathed, eyes wide in astonishment. All that was left was a small, oily note. The birds had been on her window sill picking at the remnants. Reaching down, she picked up the note and read it, her face coloring in annoyance.

_Nice try, cutie! Loved the chow! Better luck next time. -G_

She'd blown it alright. He'd come and gone and she'd been fast asleep!

"Cutie," she muttered under her breath. His refusal to use her name was almost as annoying as not catching him. And what on earth was she going to tell Mr. Higurashi? Her staying awake to talk to Genkuro had been kind of the linchpin of his plan. She crumpled the note in her hand and grabbed the empty bowl. Quickly, she made her way out of the room and tip toed up the stairs to the second floor. She had to wake him up and tell him. He'd know what to do.

Knocking softly on his door, Rin whispered, "Mr. Higurashi? Are you awake?"

When he didn't answer, she whispered his name again, but just like before, there was no reply. She looked around the hallway, listening for any hint that Hiro or Ume were up. The upper floor remained silent. Slowly, she turned back to the door and reached for the knob. It was cool against her skin. Turning it, she heard the soft click of the latch, and stepped into the room.

His futon was empty. The light blue covers were pulled high over his pillow and not a thing was out of place. Rin stood for a moment, the bowl hanging by her side. Where was he? Her eyes darted to an old timepiece on his dresser. Unlike the house's other clocks, this one had hands coming out of the middle and numbers dotting the perimeter. It reminded Rin of her hospital clock. It took her a second to figure out the time. Over the past few months, she'd become used to reading the square numbers.

It was...6:22- no...5:22. It was 5:22 in the morning.

Rin closed her eyes. That meant Ume would be up in eight minutes. If she found Mr. Higurashi before then they would have a chance to talk, and possibly plan.

Hurrying out of his room, she quietly shut the door and made her way back downstairs. Then quickly making her way through the rest of the house, she soon realized that Mr. Higurashi must be somewhere outside.

Maybe he was taking one of his morning walks, she thought.

Soon, she was outside, breathing in the brisk, morning air. The fog from earlier was slowly dissipating as the sun crept higher into the sky. The leaves in the trees rustled, wet and dark around her. Ume would be up soon. Maybe she could help her with breakfast. With that thought she turned back to the house. All of the lights were still off. Turning back, Rin spied the gate to the official shrine grounds. She picked up her pace and was soon through the gate. Upon entering the grounds, though she stopped, sniffing.

Rin didn't have a particularly good sense of smell, but she could recognize when something was, well...pungent.

"Is that...incense?" she put her hand up to her mouth and crinkled her nose.

Looking around she tried to pinpoint where the strong odor was coming from. It quickly became obvious, however, when she saw slight streams of smoke coming out from between the cracks of the store house door. Was it on fire?

"Oh no!" she gasped.

Mr. Higurashi!

Within seconds she was pushing the door open, ready to dive in and save the old man from his almost certain, imminent demise.

"Mr. Hig -" she tried to call through her hand, but her voice died almost instantly in her throat. She stared in disbelief at the site before her. Mr. Higurashi had not been on one of his early morning walks. He'd been on very different business indeed.

"Hi," he called, waving cheerily. His voice was muffled by a white scarf he'd wrapped around his face.

Rin was still trying to find the words. It appeared that, in the planning process, Mr. Higurashi had failed to fill her in on one or two key details. She couldn't think how he'd done it though. For in front of her very eyes, the aging priest was sitting, quite smuggly, on top of a very sleepy, very tied up Genkuro.

"What did you do?" she breathed in wonderment. As she asked this, her eyes roamed over the hundreds upon hundreds of burning incense and candles littering the store house. This was not to mention the dishes of holy water, and the holy sutras covering Genkuro's face and bindings.

"I captured him! What does it look like!"

Taking a tentative step forward, Rin tried to a get a handle of the situation. Genkuro was out cold. Well, he was snoring pretty loudly.

"What did you do to him? How did you do this? I thought..." her voice trailed off.

How on earth had little old Mr. Higurashi gotten the better of a strong, fast, most-likely supernaturally inclined kid?

"Through the honorable methods passed down from generation to generation of Hig..."

"Uh huh."

Her skeptical tone caught the old priest off guard and he sighed, "er...I drugged him."

Rin when slack jawed for a second, but then regaining her composure, she asked, "How?"

"We have some very old, very sacred potions that have been passed down for centuries and I...decided, er, to use some of them last night."

"Some?" Rin's eyes snapped down to Genkuro's snoozing form, "Not just one?"

"Eh heh..." Shifting a little so he too could get a look at the boy underneath him, Mr. Higurashi laughed nervously and tried to explain, "And I added some of my sleeping pills too. I slipped it into our 'offering' while you were out."

"Out?"

"The trash?"

"Oh."

There was a long pause while they both stared, almost mesmerized at Genkuro. To Rin, he seemed a little skinnier and younger from the last time she'd seen him, but his hair was still that same striking red and his features still maintained that sculpted, unreal beauty she'd originally been drawn to.

"Genkuro," Rin whispered.

His shoes were different from the other night, she noticed. They were still long and pointed, but this time the leather was stained a vibrant blue.

She drew a little closer to him.

Despite all of the smoke and the giant holy sutra on his face, he was really snoring. She hadn't expected a beautiful boy like him to be a snorer, but there he was.

Crouching down, she examined his bindings. Thick, scratchy rope was wound tightly around him. It started at his upper arms, squeezing them up against his sides, and ended at his ankles. On top of all this, the poor boy was plastered with all manner of holy sutra. They clung to his feet, legs, hips, chest, arms, and his face. Every time Genkuro wheezed out one of his phlegmy snores, that sutra fluttered up into the air and then eased back down over his features.

Mr. Higurashi had really gone to town on him.

"Why all the incense?" she asked the question almost without thinking.

"Well, I had to make sure he stayed down!" Mr. Higurashi's face was nearly bursting with pride. He bounced in excitement and Genkuro gave a sleepy groan.

"Careful!" Rin whispered quickly, "You might hurt him." She held out her hands, ready to catch Mr. Higurashi in case something happened.

"Eh. Don't worry. He's out cold. I won't hurt him! I could bounce on him all day and he wouldn't feel a thing."

"All _day_? What exactly did you give him?"

"Oh..." Mr. Higurashi looked innocently up at the ceiling, "a little bit of this a little bit of that."

Rin's expression darkened, "He's going to wake up, right?"

"Oh! Of course, my dear! Of course!" the old priest waved his hand dismissively.

Rin turned her attention back to Genkuro. She couldn't quite see his face, due to the sutra, but from what she could make out, he didn't look to be in any real pain. Reaching out, she tried to lift the slip of paper away from his face.

"Don't touch that!"

Mr. Higurashi reached out pulling her hand away.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want him to escape!"

"How would he do that? I think you've bound him pretty...er..effectively."

Genkuro stirred then, making them both jump. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "smack that ass", and jerked his arm in the bindings.

"Oh my god! He's moving! I told you not to touch the binding!"

"I didn't!"

Mr. Higurashi gave an awkward grunt as Genkuro began to roll over onto this stomach.

"Mmm...c'mere...Keiko mmeet Eduaarrrrrdo...he's Brazeeeelyon...hhehhehehe...mhmhmmm..."

The old priest's face reddened significantly as he struggled to stay on top of Genkuro, but the boy was surprisingly strong and sleepily forced the old man off his stomach as he rolled onto his front and recommenced snoring. Immediately, Mr. Higurashi scrambled back on top of Genkuro and crossed his arms, embarrassed. Putting her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh, Rin beamed at the sight.

"I not sure if those sutras of yours are working."

Mr. Higurashi glowered at her.

She was about to actually start insisting on the point, when they both heard the store house door slide open. Her heart lurched into her throat as she turned around and saw a pale, frantic looking Ume in the doorway.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, staring at the two of them.

Rin couldn't think of anything to do, so she waved.

"What have you two..." Ume began, as she took a step toward them.

"I can explain," Rin said quickly, but Mr. Higurashi was rearing to go.

"It's the kid, Ume! It's the kid. We got 'em!" he punched the air in triumph and Ume pursed her lips.

"You...um...certainly have, dad."

She seemed to have lost the ability to speak; Rin knew exactly how that felt.

"Sooo...," she tried a moment later, "What are we going to do with him?"

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter XI<span>

**Glitter on the Highway (part III)**

_Genkuro introduces Rin to some new friends..._

* * *

><p>Please remember to review. And thanks for reading!<em><br>_


	11. Chapter XI Glitter Part III

A/N: This is the last Rin-centric GotH chapter. Next chapter you will have a nice, fun, long awaited dose of Sesshomaru. I know you all miss him. :)

Also, I will be out of the country and away from any electronics (pretty much) for the next week or so. Any reviews that come in after tomorrow, 3:00 PM EST will not be responded to until May 7th. On that note, please review! I loved _all_ of the reviews submitted for the last chapter. Thank you! Your comments/questions/criticisms always make me happy. They're the reason I am writing this story.

Okay, ENJOY.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Glitter on the Highway (part III)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Yokai Definitions<span>

_**Makuragaeshi**_

A yokai spirit who takes considerable delight in visiting slumbering humans in the night and moving their pillows out from under their heads.

* * *

><p><em>Just outside Tokyo-proper<em>

* * *

><p><em>One month, two weeks, and three days until Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea...<em>

* * *

><p>Wind whipped through Rin's hair at a dizzying speed. She'd never been on a motorcycle before. Her taffeta skirts flapped and fluttered. Her bare skin seized at the night's cold bite. Cars were honking all around them, but it only made them go faster.<p>

Everything rushed and swelled.

So much speed.

So much cold.

There was a roar between her legs and Rin squealed, squeezing the young girl driving the bike.

"You...'at?" she called back, her voice caught in the wind.

"W...t!" Rin tried to scream, but was forced to eat her own breath.

A long, blaring wail of a car honk sounded and receded into the distance. They were weaving. They were dancing.

They were flying.

Shiny, crimped, white hair whipped back against Rin's face and she was seized with a heart stopping glee.

"F...er!" she hollered.

Oh the wind!

She looked up and gasped. The sky was so big.

It was all a bright fury—a hurricane of stars, of headlights, of city, of sequins, of glitter.

All that glitter.

All that glitter on the highway.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

* * *

><p>"I think that'll be good for today. I hope you end up feeling better."<p>

Rin looked at the clock on the wall. They still had ten minutes left.

"But the session isn't done yet."

"Oh," Mr. Abe looked at the wall clock and then, glancing at his wrist watch, replied weakly, "I guess mine's a little fast."

Rin couldn't help picking up on the strain in his voice. He'd been this way since she'd arrived. It was almost like he was embarrassed to see her. She looked around the room. It was still grey and florescent. Just like last time. Just like every time.

"So, what else would you like to discuss?"

The tape came to Rin's mind, but that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Even though Genkuro was currently tied up in the Higurashi's kitchen, he'd still been too woozy to tell her anything useful about where the tape was. She'd come to Mr. Abe empty handed, but strangely enough, it hadn't mattered. They were now just a strained, nine minutes away from ending the session, and the middle-aged therapist hadn't even mentioned it. In fact, if she didn't know any better, he was avoiding the subject of the tape and her _hyppo-session_ all together.

Rin shifted in her seat, and shrugged. Why had she pointed out the time?

"Umm…Oh! I know!" she was struck with a sudden, happy thought, "Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi got me some pastries yesterday."

"Did they?" Mr. Abe didn't sound too interested, but Rin kept going, trying to fill the silence.

"Yes. I told them about the sweets shop I saw in Ginza and the strawberry tarts so they got a box and brought it home. They were really tasty."

"Interesting. So this was last night? Could you eat all of those sweets even with your condition?"

Rin stopped short. She'd forgotten about Mr. Higurashi's stupid cover story. It'd been difficult tailoring her recollections of the weekend to his lie about her being temporarily paralyzed. Thinking quickly, she replied, "I ate them this morning."

Nodding, Mr. Abe looked over her head at the clock.

Five minutes.

"Do you like sweets, Rin?"

His question, even though it would normally have been considered innocuous, made Rin bite her lip. It reminded her of the woman from the bathroom. What was her name again? She remembered overhearing it. She'd written it down in her journal.

_Kuzu - Kuzu - Kuzume…._

"Kuzumeha," she whispered without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

Rin looked up guiltily. She'd been biting her lip so hard, it hurt.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, pulling the hem of her skirt over her knees.

Mr. Abe frowned and looked down at his pad, "Then," he seemed to be speaking straight into his neck, "would you like to answer my question?"

"Huh? What question?"

"Do you like sweets in general?" he asked again slowly.

"Oh, yes, I love sweets. They're very tasty." Even to her own ear, her voice sounded too effusive, but Mr. Abe only turned his attention to his writing pad. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. Rin looked up at the wall clock again.

Two minutes.

It was like a countdown. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why everyone was putting her through these sessions. She didn't want to talk. That was it. Nothing Mr. Abe could do would convince her. Maybe she was wearing him down. The tape came to her mind again, but instead of causing her anxiety, it turned her mind to Genkuro. A mix of anger and excitement filled her belly.

He'd certainly gotten his, even if it did look like he'd enjoyed getting tied up more than anyone had any right to. He'd been laughing and singing and cursing all morning. It had actually been his teasing of old Mr. Higurashi that landed her in Mr. Abe's stale office. Genkuro had been making fun of the old priest's use of such "wimpy" sutras, when Mr. Higurashi jumped up and explained how intricate and well-thought-out his plan of attack had been. In the process he'd let slip that he'd even, "lied to get Rin here and out of her stupid doctor's appointment!"

That had shut everyone up. Well...except for Genkuro. He'd responded with a laugh, "Good for you?"

Now here she was.

Hiro had been adamant about her not skipping the appointment. He'd also had a few choice words for his father about lying to Ms. Mori. Apparently Hiro had been a victim of old Mr. Higurashi's tall tales before.

Oh good.

One minute to go.

Mr. Abe was still writing in his notepad. She wanted to throw it out the window. This was awkward. She'd never seen the man so silent. He looked up then, leg twitching.

"Rin," his voice was low and stern.

"Yes?"

He paused for what seemed a week, frowning, mouth in palm, contemplating her. She wanted to hold her breath, but the session was almost over. She was almost home free. Getting out of Mr. Abe's office without having the embarrassing conversation about where her tape had gone, was almost in reach.

Finally sighing, he uncrossed his legs, and as if he were letting go of something heavy, he said, "Make sure you rest up. See you Friday?"

Rin exhaled and couldn't help grinning in relief.

"Absolutely. See you then."

He walked her to the door, hand pressing between her shoulders.

"Let me know if you suffer anymore sudden spells of full body paralysis."

His wry tone made Rin blush, but she gave a little "okay" and headed out the door.

Once in the lobby, she spotted Ume immediately. The older woman was frowning into a glossy magazine, the front of which read, "Untold Secrets from the Adolescent Brain." The title picture was a profile of a young boy, a diagram of white, dotted lines, mapping and cutting his head into labeled sections. The boy himself was screaming in a fit of aggression at something out of view. Rin tilted her head. Whatever that article was about, it seemed to be very engrossing. Ume hadn't noticed her entrance at all.

Shin waved a discreet hello as she passed him. His mother immediately grabbed his hand and gave Rin a look of polite unease. Ignoring her, Rin waved to the small boy and gave him a conspiratorial wink. He twitched and grinned back.

Ume was still reading her magazine furiously when Rin reached her. Placing her hand on one of the chair arms, she leaned over and asked, "Whatcha' reading?"

"Oh!" Ume jumped and smacked the magazine closed. "Oh, Rin," she put a hand to her chest, "You scared me. It's just a silly article. You ready?"

Nodding, Rin smiled and turned on her heel toward the door. As they passed Ms. Mori's booth, the young secretary waved a sympathetic goodbye. She'd been full of questions and helpful health tips when Rin had first entered the office that day. Waving back, Rin and Ume headed toward the elevator and rode it to the bottom floor.

It was only when they were alone in the Higurashi's small, blue, Mazda hatchback that either of them felt safe enough to discuss Genkuro's presence at the house. Old Mr. Higruashi had drugged and kidnapped the boy after all. To most people that would be considered a serious crime.

"So is he still there?" Rin asked, looking down at her outstretched legs, pointing her toes.

"Uh huh," Ume answered absently, as she turned and backed the car out of it's spot. Slowly, she pulled out of the small parking lot and headed out onto the busy street. Then gripping the steering wheel, she shifted forwarded in her seat and added, "When I left, he was still pretty out of it. We put him in your room to sleep. Is that okay?"

Nodding, Rin urged Ume to continue.

"Well, we untied him pretty quickly after you left. Dad threw a fit, but he's fine now. I just..I just couldn't look at that poor boy in that state anymore. Hiro's holding up pretty well though. He's been looking after Genkuro all morning. Dad keeps talking like the boy's definitely some sort of spirit, or monster and me and Hiro are just trying to figure out how to deal with him without getting arrested."

Rin furrowed her brow. She was absolutely certain Genkuro was some sort of _yokai_. It may not have been obvious to the Higurashi's yet, but he was definitely something else.

"Are you really worried?"

Ume shrugged and leaned closer to the steering wheel, "Me? I'm pretty worried, but I think Hiro's the real basket case today," she chuckled and winked.

How did she do that? Rin thought. Seconds ago, she'd been talking about getting arrested and now she was winking?

"I think it will all work out. Genkuro's been having a pretty good time anyway."

"Yeah? He did seem happy when I saw him in the kitchen."

"Oh, yes that. He's been mostly asleep since then. I think I'm going to buy him a Neti Pot, actually." Ume tapped her chin, thinking aloud, "I think that might help him a bit with his snoring, the poor thing," she paused and began to laugh. "Ha!..I...heh...actually walked in on Hiro trying to put a clothes pin on his nose. You know, just to get him to breath through his mouth? Can you believe that? It was just terrible."

She shook her head, still laughing. Rin looked at Ume in bewilderment, but didn't comment. Instead, she decided to ask a question that had been bothering her since that morning, "Did you find out exactly what Mr. Higurashi gave Genkuro? I asked him, but he wouldn't give it up. He kept say, 'Oh..this and that.'"

"I think it was some kind of mix of his sleeping pills and some 'ancient potions'? Those were his words."

Rin giggled, and Ume gave her a bemused look, "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, just...Mr. Higurashi's funny is all," Rin answered, shrugging. Then easing back into her seat she looked silently out the window. A moment later she turned back to Ume and asked, "So has Genkuro said anything? I'm mean," she corrected herself, "anything that makes sense? I couldn't think about anything else at Mr. Abe's. "

Ume pouted, thinking, "Nope, not really. He mostly keeps talking about this person Eduardo, who's a bit of a jerk if you ask me, and his dad. When he mentioned his father, I asked if we could contact him, but he said it was impossible, and then he just kept saying, 'I'm so dead. I'm so dead.'" Ume lowered her voice here, attempting a feeble impression of Genkuro.

A big smile spread across Rin's face and she had to struggle to keep in her giggle.

"Apparently," Ume continued, not noticing anything, "we're not supposed to _know_ about him...Genkuro I mean. But then of course we're not supposed to know about him. What parent would allow their kid to break into a stranger's home? I just don't get it."

Shrugging, she lifted her hands up in the air and then let them fall back to the steering wheel, "Maybe when we get home he'll be more with-it."

Rin nodded and tucked her knees up to her chest. So Genkuro had a dad and he wasn't supposed to be seen by the Higurashi family. If he was _yokai_, what was his purpose? What was his mission? Unlike Ume, Rin was certain Genkuro's father was part of his activities at the shrine. She let her forehead rest against her knees and tried to relax. They'd be back at the shrine soon. She'd have ample time to interrogate their guest.

* * *

><p><em>home...<em>

* * *

><p>Genkuro was sleeping in her bed. It was an odd site. Rin stood over the futon, watching him sleep, tucked under her covers, wheezing slightly as he dreamed. His hair was slightly frizzy from the static of her sheets. Bright red strands clung to his cheeks and the blankets, some hovering above his slumbering head like loose, electrified sewing threads.<p>

Even in his sleep, he was abuzz with energy.

Crouching low, Rin crawled across the carpet and came to rest on her stomach by the boy's sleeping face. Mr. Higurashi was currently taking a nap upstairs and Hiro and Ume were both in the kitchen. It was the perfect time for her to get a closer look at the boy who'd caused her so much trouble.

She stared at his smooth, boy-ish skin and parted lips. His teeth were very white, and again, Rin felt like they could be more aggressive than they appeared. He looked so young, even innocent.

Could he really be _yokai_?

She examined the many, used tissues scattered around her futon and ran a finger down the side of one of several water glasses sitting, waiting by Genkuro's head. The room was an absolute mess.

For the first time since she'd met him, she felt a pang of doubt. Genkuro did look somewhat odd with his hair and general demeanor, but right now he just seemed so...normal. The snoring wasn't helping her _yokai_ theory either. Even the night he'd broken in, she'd never seen him do anything overtly magical. It had only been a feeling, a subliminal current in the air. Right now, with him asleep, she felt nothing. He was just a boy with a blocked nasal passage sleeping in her bed.

She wanted to touch him.

His skin looked so smooth. He didn't stir as her fingers brushed his cheek. Had he ever had a beard, a freckle, a blemish...anything? This skin...it reminded her of something she'd seen in Ginza. Rin thought for moment, brushing her thumb over Genkuro's sculpted eyebrow, and the face of the tall man as he stepped out of the limo came to her again. She'd almost completely forgotten about him.

It was funny. How could she have forgotten someone who had made her so nervous, so excited. She closed her eyes. His skin had been soft, almost unreal. It was like he'd been carved out of stone and air. Large and slow, deep within the mountain.

Her eyes snapped open. Genkuro was still asleep by her side. No. His skin was only a pale comparison to the tall man's. She tucked a stray, red hair behind his left ear, her fingers curving around its top. Frowning, Rin stilled and after a short pause, carefully stroked the top of the boy's ear again. It felt...it felt like rubber. She massaged it between her pointer finger and thumb.

This was odd.

Leaning in closer, Rin examined the ear. It looked real enough, but it felt strange, like the skin of the man she'd met in the supermarket with Ume. What was his name again? Oh, yes...Mr. Noodles. She remembered how odd he'd looked, with his ill-fitting shirt, and his tiny voice. Gently, she pulled the ear up and out. It seemed to be firmly attached. She brushed his hair aside and gently blew into it.

Oh he definitely felt that.

"Mmm…Edwarrrmm," he giggled, "don't doo…mmmthat..." Rin had to pull back as he grabbed her pillow and held it tightly to his chest. She watched, amused, as Genkuro snuggled his nose deeper into the pillow.

"Ooooh..." he groaned suddenly in a high, excited voice, kicking his legs, "you dirty, nasty, little baby, you...!" and fell back to sleep.

Struck, Rin let her face fall into her arms and, kicking her feet rapidly against the floor, she snickered heartily into the carpet. She didn't want to wake him up, but it was just too hard. What the hell was he talking about? Taking in a few deep breaths, she finally looked up and recommenced you examination. She was about to feel his ear again, when one of his large, orb-like earrings caught her attention.

It was a dark, forest green, just like his eyes. Rin remembered noticing it the first night they'd met.

"Oh..." she gasped, thinking of how the little earring had reminded her of the strange woman from the restaurant, "I think I know what you do..."

Reaching a set of tentative fingers for the earring, she grasped it by it's silver hook. As she pulled it slowly out of his earlobe, Rin felt vague surprise and intrigue at how sturdy the hook's metal was. It was completely unlike any of the pieces of cheap jewelry she's touched in Ginza. Genkuro gave a long sigh and she held her breath.

Rin was just about to draw the hook completely out, when something tugged lightly at her hand. Frowning, she pulled again, and this time, the earring obligingly came loose. There was a sudden, small pop and she had to blink a couple times to understand what she was seeing.

In place of the human ear she'd been touching just moments before, there was now a long, red, furry fox ear poking out from the side of Genkuro's head. The left side of his face had also completely changed. His soft skin was now covered in shining, red fur and his jaw and nose had both elongated, revealing what appeared to be a pointed, fox's muzzle.

Genkuro stirred and frowned in his sleep. Groaning, he opened his eyes, blinking blearily at Rin. His left eye was still its former green, but now it was brighter, larger.

"Heeey...it's you..." he mumbled. Bringing a, by all appearances, human hand up to his face, he began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Wh-", he stopped and very slowly patted his fluffy cheek. Almost instantly, his eyes widened in panic. Frantically, he tugged at his fox ear, and looked at Rin.

"What's wrong with you!" he snapped, voice blistering with anger, baring his teeth. A momentary flash of heat flared between them, but all Rin could feel was a slight sense of satisfaction. She'd been right. His teeth were sharp.

"God_damn_ it!" Genkuro was very awake now. Wrenching the covers up over his head, he tried to hide himself under Rin's blanket.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously after a short, awkward breath.

"Oh _gawd_, could this day get any worse? I'm _hiding_ from you, you nosey chit!"

Rin ignored the insult, "So you are _yokai_. I knew it."

"Oooh, so close!"

Rin tilted her head. What did he mean? She tapped a lump that she thought was most likely Genkuro's head, and he jerked back.

"Stop that!"

"You don't need to hide from me. Really, it's okay. I don't mind."

"Oh can you just _shut up_?"

His voice was high with anguish. He really didn't want her to see him. Sighing, Rin rested her head on her arms and asked as innocently as she could, "If you're not _yokai_, then what are you?"

There was a long pause, but finally, Genkuro's voice, soft and unsure said through the blanket, "I'm only half. I don't really count."

His words from his first visit popped back into her mind, "_I who am barred from taking the exams, did my father proud..._" Then he'd gone on about some unfortunate woman named Okichi, and Americans, but Rin stuck with the exams.

"Is that why you can't take your exams? Because you're only part _yokai_?" She didn't really know what she was saying, but she thought she'd give it a try—open Genkuro up a little.

When he didn't answer, she tried to peak under the covers. The motion gave Rin a sudden sense of _déjà vu_. She'd definitely done something like this before. Had she known other people like Genkuro? Or had she just peaked under a lot of blankets? This last thought made her wonder. What kind of life had she led if she'd always been peeking under people's blankets? Huh. She put it out of her mind.

Squinting, Rin tried to make the fox boy out in the darkness. All she could decipher was a little, yellow flash in the dark. It took her a second, but she soon realized it was his left eye. It was glinting just like a cat's. This made her smile.

"Really, it's okay. I don't mind if you're furry."

"Well I do!" his hand came at her then, and clumsily tried to push her face back, "Now, get out and give me back my earring. I don't want to lose it. My pop gave it to me."

With her cheek and nose squished against Genkuro's palm, Rin tried to think clearly. She knew keeping the earring would probably end up being her only advantage, but she wasn't sure she wanted keep it from him. She felt a thumb edge its way over her eye and push, hard.

"Ow! Hey!" Jerking back, Rin squeezed the little earring tightly in her hand.

"I told you! And you're lucky I still have my bracelets on!"

"Well I'm definitely keeping it now! What're you gonna do about it?"

The boy shaped lump under the blanket sighed, "C'mon. _Pleeease?_"

"I think you owe me an apology first."

This is actually kind of fun, Rin thought. Genkuro was completely at her mercy.

"Apologize for what?" he sounded sullen and she could just picture his pouting, furry face.

"For breaking into my house, for ruining the furniture, for being a general pain in my butt, for stea—"

"Don't get sassy now! It doesn't suit you, honey."

Rin felt funny getting scolded by a boy hiding under her blankets. Smirking, she added, "And for never ever _ever _calling me by my name. Do you even know it?"

"Of course I do!" he shot back.

"What is it then? I know you've heard it a bunch of times. Do you remember?"

There was a long pause and the covers shifted as Genkuro rolled onto his stomach, tucking the sides of the blanket under himself. Looking down at him, Rin realized that he wasn't really intimidating at all. He was just a big roll of soft, cotton-y petulance. She giggled, "I knew it. You have no idea what my name is."

"Can you just give me back my earring?" he paused, "Please?"

Squeezing the earring in her fist again, Rin couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Genkuro. He seemed really sensitive about his appearance.

"Do you really not want me to see you? You looked fine to me."

"Thanks, but I'd rather you not."

"Fine," sighing, Rin shoved her hand under the blanket, "but you can't run away."

"I couldn't if I wanted to, sweetie."

He sounded relieved, "Can you open your hand? That geezer's a real ass. I'm still all thumbs here."

"Call me Rin and I will."

"Khh, you're kind of demanding. Did you know that?"

"Just say it, and you'll have your earring back."

"Fine. Rin."

"…please give me back my earring. I promise I won't runaway and I'll answer all of your questions."

There was another muffled grunt and Genkuro whined, "Do I have to?"

"If you want your earring back." She felt him pry clumsily at her closed fist and then whine in resignation. His fingers were soft and inept. He really was having a hard time getting over his high.

"Fine," he grumbled a moment later, "Please, _Rin_. Please give me back my earring. I _promise_ I won't runaway and I'll answer _all_ of you questions."

"You're the nicest, sweetest girl I have _ever_ met."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

He couldn't see it, but she was biting her lip trying to hold back a laugh.

"You are the nicest, sweetest girl I have ever met. Now give me back my damn _earring_!"

Giving in and giggling into her palm, she opened her fist. Immediately, Genkuro's hand darted for the earring and snatched it away. What followed was a curious feeling. The moment the little green orb left her hand, Rin realized it had actually been quite heavy. She somehow hadn't noticed it until then.

An odd pressure swept through the room then. There was no popping sound this time, instead it felt like everything, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the furniture, were all drawn toward Genkuro and then pushed, by some invisible hand, back into place.

"Wow," she breathed.

"You felt that, eh?" His voice was clear now. Turning her attention back to the now uncovered boy, she flashed him a smile.

"Hi."

"Yeah, hi to you too."

They looked at each other for a while then, both on their sides about a foot apart. Genkuro had wrapped himself firmly in her blankets and Rin was supporting her head with her folded hands.

"I liked your furry ear," she murmured after a minute.

Genkuro closed his eyes, his perfectly shaped eyebrows knotting together slightly, "Good for you," and pulled the cover up over his nose.

"Why are you so self-conscious?"

"Because...I'm, I'm one of the ugly ones." His green eyes opened wide as he said the words. Rin could make out small flex of gold and red in the deep green of his irises. Shifting a little, she had the uncomfortable feeling that she'd looked into eyes just like his before. It was like someone was knocking on a door in the deep recesses of her mind, but she couldn't let them in. Pushing the feeling away, she tried to come back to the conversation at hand, "Ugly ones? What do you mean?"

"There are two types of hanyou, Rin." She felt a slight shock go up her spine as he said her name.

"There are the pretty ones and the ugly ones. I'm an ugly hanyou."

Genkuro was speaking to her as if he were addressing a small, slow child, but Rin felt her face soften anyway.

"I didn't think you were ugly," she replied, and for a moment, she was thankful she was a good liar. His change had been abrupt and unpleasant. His face, half human, and half fox had not been a welcome site.

"I'll remember that," his sharp tone made Rin blink.

"You should like yourself more," she replied too quickly. Her voice was over confident, and rang false in her ears.

Genkuro's eyebrows shot up and he shot back with unbridled sarcasm, "You're just full of advice, aren't you, little Rin?"

Blushing, she ignored his jab, "Do you have a tail?", she asked. At his frown, she clarified, "I mean...when you take off your earrings."

"I understood you the first time, sweetie," he rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket down, tucking it under his chin, "No. I don't have that honor. My Pops and brother do though. Pops has five."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, he's pretty...awwww...up there now," Genkuro yawned, and a thought struck Rin.

"Are you going to get in trouble with him?"

The hanyou gave her a guarded look and said nothing.

"In your sleep, you kept on saying he was going to kill you," she pressed.

Again, Genkuro kept his mouth shut, so Rin barreled on, "I think I know why, too." She lightly kicked his shin through the blanket.

"Goddamn it," he sighed, shoving the blanket down over his chest. He rolled onto his back, and glared up at the ceiling, "Go for it, little miss smarty-pants."

"_Smarty...pants_?" Rin laughed, "That sounds funny."

"It's an expression."

"Yes. I know."

Genkuro looked at her, "You're really cute, you know that?"

Blushing, Rin decided to turn to more serious things, "I think you weren't supposed to be seen by any of us. I think you're here because you guard the shrine. You're here to protect us."

Genkuro smiled and shrugged, "Like I said. You're a little miss smarty-pants."

Grinning wide, Rin sat up and tucked her legs under her butt. Then leaning over Genkuro, she asked in a hushed whisper, "If you protect us, why aren't we supposed to know about you?"

"Correction," he tapped her nose once with a long finger, "I protect the Higurashi's." Then tapping her nose in a rhythm, he continued, "You, my dear, simply enjoy the benefits."

Frowning slightly, she leaned back and asked slowly, "Huh. But...but why aren't they supposed to know?"

"Eh," Genkuro shrugged, "It's just the rules, I guess. The only Higurashi that's ever known about us was the first guy, and that was because Pops had to help him build the shrine."

"Wasn't that three hundred years ago?" Rin whispered, looking down at Genkuro in awe.

"Yep," he didn't seem too impressed, "Pops looked after the shrine for a while and then he had my brother do it. But when he had to concentrate on the exams-"

"The ones you can't take?"

Nodding slowly, Genkuro kept explaining, "Yes. And when it became clear I couldn't take them," he paused and continued in a dejected tone, "Pops made me the official guardian. It was a pretty easy gig until you arrived, actually."

"Why?" the question was out of Rin's mouth before she could stop herself. Genkuro's thinly veiled hints about _yokai_ from the other night still haunted her. She waited for him to reply, growing more impatient with each passing second.

Finally, he replied in an airy voice, "It's your smell, sweetie. You draw _yokai _ to you."

"You mean...I'm like...some kind of a _yokai _magnet?"

This made the hanyou chuckle a bit. Then running his hands through his hair, he replied, "If you want to call yourself that, I guess that's what you are."

Rin felt her heart sink, but before she could say anything, Genkuro continued, his voice soft, like he was lost in some thought, "But I've been thinking...what would you say to being my personal guinea pig for a bit?"

This caught Rin's attention.

"What?" making a face, she eyed the red haired boy cautiously as he rolled back toward her, excited, mischief in his grin.

"Do you know what you smell like?" he asked.

"Uh...shampoo?"

Genkuro didn't laugh. Instead he rolled his eyes, "Don't get cute. You'll self-combust. Tell me, what do you smell like?"

"I don't know. I told you. Me, I guess."

She put a finger to her mouth and watched as Genkuro propped his head on his right hand. Then, giving her a mocking grin, he teased, "You, my dear, smell _old_."

Rin felt offended, but somehow more than that, she felt bewildered. What on earth did he mean, calling her "old"? After a second, she guessed her face betrayed her confusion because Genkuro clarified, "To _yokai_ you smell like what they call the Blood Age. I don't know how you've managed it though...that was a really long time ago."

"The _blood_...age?" she repeated weakly.

"It's no biggie, you'll just attract some folk you wouldn't want to run into is all."

"The Misters and the Misses..." Rin murmured, thinking. She looked down at her hands, remembering all of the strange people who'd noticed her—the little boy who'd told her she smelled funny, the woman who'd sniffed her hair, the man who'd followed her, Mr. Noodles...oh boy.

"Oh boy," she breathed.

"What?"

"I just...I just need a minute," she put her hand up in an attempt to stop Genkuro from saying anything more. She needed to think everything through. If he was telling the truth, and she couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't be, she was in trouble. Smelling like the "Blood Age", or whatever he called it, did not sound like a good thing.

"How...how long ago was the Blo-Blood Age?" she asked haltingly.

Genkuro squinted up at the ceiling thinking, "Uhhh...something like four hundred - no _five_ hundred years ago? I think? I wasn't born yet. Pops was just a kid."

Rin stared at him and slowly asked, "How old are you...exactly?"

"Mid-way through my second century," he replied, his answer replete with cocky grin and eyebrow wiggle. Oh he was proud.

"Wait," she was even more confused now, "you don't know exactly how old you?" Again, she felt a strange sense of __déjà vu__ creep over her.

"Why would I?" he was eying her as if she'd just asked him something really stupid.

"What? It's just a question," she shrugged, feeling a little defensive.

"Okay, let me ask you something then. How many days old are you?"

Surprised at the question, Rin blushed remembering that she had no idea when her birthday actually was. She shrugged and Genkuro pounced, "Exactly. Counting the years would just be silly. Only children count their years."

"Oh."

He smirked and reaching over, patted her knee lightly, "It's okay. Hey so...you want to be my guinea pig?"

"What's with all this guinea pig stuff?"

"Eh...well since you smell so strange, I was think of trying something on you. I want to see if I can hide you. My life would be soooo much easier." He looked dreamily out the window, "I may not be able to take the exams, but I do have talent, you know."

He turned back to her, winking and Rin narrowed her eyes, "What exactly would you do?"

Suddenly, like a lightening rod had just struck the room, Genkuro sat up, his excitement palpable. She watched with growing apprehension as his earrings began to slowly rotate. Leaning forward, he grabbed both of her shoulders, "You mean you'll do it? No one's ev—"

"I didn't say that! I asked what you plan on doing!"

"Oh this is great! If I can do this—!"

"I didn't say yes yet!" Rin yelled back, face red.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hiro suddenly burst through the door and they both jumped. "You!" he pointed at Genkuro, "get your paws off her!"

Genkuro let go of her shoulders immediately and Rin was struck by a sudden, uncontrollable urge to laugh. Hiro really didn't know how right he was calling the hanyou's hands 'paws'. She began to giggle into her palm. At the sudden sound, both Hiro and Genkuro looked at her. She must have seemed crazy. But try as she might, Rin couldn't stop.

"Rin, why are you laughing?" came Hiro's stern voice.

Straining to regain her composure, she gasped, "Oh...it's...it's all just...oh..it's all just so..._silly_! Hahaha! Oh!"

"What is she talking about?" Hiro turned his attention to Genkuro.

Shrugging, the boy leaned back on his hands, and replied, "Don't ask me. She's crazy. I have no idea why you all put up with her."

Rolling his eyes, Hiro grabbed the metal door handle. He'd been dealing with Genkuro all morning. They weren't getting along. The boy was enough to deal with when he was asleep. That snoring. Hiro felt like it was going to plague his dreams for weeks to come.

And now the brat was getting cheeky with him. He wasn't sure how much more of him he could take.

"Don't," he took a deep breath, "just...don't go anywhere." He had one foot out the door, but hearing Rin's giggles subsiding, he turned and added, "And _don't _touch her." He pointed a stern finger Rin's way and Genkuro put both hands up, "No, sir."

The boy's sarcastic tone was not reassuring. Narrowing his gaze, Hiro took two fingers and, pointing them first at his own eyes and then directly at Genkuro, he warned, "I'm watching you, buddy. I'll call your dad if I have to."

Genkuro quirked an eyebrow, but Hiro was out the door before he could make his retort. It was near a minute before Rin fully regained her composure. Propping herself up again, she rested her back against her room's little desk. She turned her eyes back to Genkuro and watched him silently. Noticing her, he asked worriedly, "Did I talk a lot?"

For a moment, Rin was confused, but then she remembered. At her nod, Genkuro's face darkened.

"Did I say any names?"

"Urrm..." Rin had to think back. Had he? After a couple seconds, it came to her. Snapping her fingers, she replied, "Some guy named Eduardo and a girl named Ke...what? What did I say?"

Genkuro's face had somehow both paled and reddened. He was biting the inside of his cheek like it was a competition. Looking at him then, Rin was reminded of something she'd seen on the Higurashi's T.V. They'd called it a _peets-ah_. She tried again, "What? Who's Eduardo?"

"What did I say about him?"

"Uhh...he's Brazilian?" The name sparked another question in her mind, and she was off like wild fire, "Hey, have you ever been there? I want so much to go across the sea. There are so many strange looking people out there. Does your Eduardo live here, or in Brazil? What is he like?"

"Woah woah! Slow down, honey!" Genkuro held up both hands.

"Sorry."

"I didn't know you were such a talker."

Looking away, she shrugged without answering. After a short pause, she heard Genkuro sigh and say, "Anyway, it doesn't matter who Eduardo is. He's just somebody I know."

Rin wanted to ask whether he usually called people he knew nasty little babies, but she held her tongue. Genkuro looked uncomfortable enough as it was. Just then, Hiro came back into the room.

"Can you stand?" he asked Genkuro curtly.

Nodding, the boy brought himself shakily to his feet.

"Good. Come on, you two. We're going to have a little talk in the kitchen," Hiro scratched the back of his head and left the room.

They glanced at each other. Standing, Genkuro looked a little less with-it than he'd seemed a moment ago.

"Come on," Rin whispered, grabbing his hand, "I got you."

Genkuro regarded her, surprised at first, but she ignored him and tugged him into the hallway. The kitchen was warm and when Rin saw the time, she gasped. It was nearly four in the afternoon. Summer was coming, and the sun had not yet begun its decent.

Ume was busy cooking a large pot of soup for that night's dinner, and Hiro and old Mr. Higurashi were both sitting at the kitchen table. Unlike his son, the old priest looked very happy with the situation. Genkuro had been caught, and he still hadn't run away. He eyed the boy with unrestrained smugness, and Genkuro shot back his own wary gaze.

"Come on, you both. Sit down."

Waving his hand rapidly in the air, Hiro signaled for them to come closer to the table.

"Genkuro, would you like something to eat?" Ume asked, not turning around. It quickly became obvious to Rin that she was skillfully employing one her subduing techniques on her husband. He'd immediately shot her a glare, but she was clearly not giving him the time of day.

Genkuro scratched the side of his head. His hair was matted oddly from his day in bed. Then smiling meekly, he answered, "Sure."

Rin smiled, but the moment was short lived.

"So you look like you're back on your feet." Mr. Higurashi was speaking now.

"Yeah," Genkuro eyed him carefully. Rin felt an urge to hold his hand again, and clasped it under the table. Nobody was supposed to know about him. She didn't know if she was going soft, but there was something about him that made her feel close to him. His eyes flicked her way in confusion, and she squeezed his hand in response.

She knew what to do now.

"Mr. Higurashi, you were right."

Both Hiro and his father turned to her in surprise.

"Yes? Then tell me, my dear. Were you able to wheedle information out of our _yokai _guest?" His eyes veered back to Genkuro and he lifted his bushy, grey eyebrows in a self-satisfied demonstration of challenge.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Hiro asked cautiously. Ume turned from her cooking and Genkuro sat frowning at her.

Rin took a deep breath.

"Genkuro here," she began, "is indeed a _yokai_. He's very fierce. You weren't there, but I got him to show me," she glanced at Genkuro and then leaning forward, whispered, "his _true face_."

Mr. Higurashi gasped and Hiro raised an eyebrow. Rin could see it in the young man's face; he was about to interrupt her. Quickly, she plunged headfirst into a heroic tale of how Genkuro was the sole _yokai_ protector of the Higurashi shrine, how he had come from a long, noble line of great _kitsune _protectors, and how everyday he was constantly in a fight for his life to save the souls of all the humans who set foot onto the shrine property. It was mostly true, but for Mr. Higurashi's sake, she embellished Genkuro's powers a bit.

"Is it true?" old Mr. Higurashi asked in wonder when she was done with her story, "Did you set fire to a hundred, hungry demons last month? I didn't feel a thing!" He nudged his son, but Hiro didn't respond. Instead, he sat eying both Rin and Genkuro with an almost palpable skepticism.

"Y-yeah! Definitely, I did!" Genkuro replied, shooting Rin a nervous smile. "I am Genkuro, the Great Protector after all! I _definitely_ felled all those _yokai,_ good priest. It's all thanks to—"

"Then show us," Hiro challenged calmly, throwing the _kitsune _boy off his guard.

"Uh."

There was an awkward beat, and Rin dove in, "B-but Mr. Higurashi," she stumbled, "how can he? There are no _yokai _currently attacking the shrine. He wouldn't be able to—"

"He should be able to show us _something_. C'mon Great Genkuro. Do something. Anything! Show us a trick. Make something explode." Hiro leaned back in his chair, holding his hands up, all ten fingers spread wide.

"Wow me."

Rin could feel Genkuro becoming angry. She looked at Mr. Higurashi, whose expression had changed from happy to embarrassed. In his mind, his son was making fun of a great, noble protector of his family's property. Rin wondered how he would feel once he remembered he'd drugged, bound, and kidnapped that same "noble" _yokai_.

At Genkuro's hesitation, Hiro looked at Rin and said, "If this kid's a _yokai_, then I'm your uncle, young lady. C'mon," he turned back to the young boy, "show me something I haven't seen before, oh great servant of _Inari_."

Rin felt Genkuro suddenly squeeze her hand. After a second, his grip tightened to such an extent, she felt like her hand was going to go numb.

"I think you should show them," she whispered.

He turned to her. Both of them were very aware that all of the Higurashi's were watching their every move. Ume had completely forgotten about the soup. Her hand was still holding the wooden stirring spoon, but it hadn't moved in a good few minutes.

"What?" Genkuro asked slowly.

"I think you need to show them. You know..." she tilted her head his way, implying.

"No," he answered immediately.

"They won't believe you otherwise. And only they'll know."

"No. Absolutely not." He was shaking his head now, mouth set in a stubborn line.

"Absolutely not, what?" asked Hiro, now curious.

Rin looked at Genkuro. What could she do? If he could just clear himself with the Higurashi's she knew it would make her life so much easier. So much...easier...ah ha! She knew it.

"I'll be your guinea pig," she blurted out, very aware of how bizarre her words must have seemed. Hiro shot her a concerned look and she heard Ume give a small "um" by the stove.

"You will?" Genkuro asked in surprise.

Rin nodded, "But only..." she held up a finger tapping him on the nose, just as he had done to her earlier in her room, "if you _show_ them." She uttered her last words with as much authority as she could muster. Genkuro eyed her for what seemed an age, but when he let out a long, heavy sigh, she knew she'd won.

"Fine," he muttered," but only for a minute."

The Higurashi's eyes were all drilling into him, and Rin could feel his unease.

You can do it, she thought.

Letting go of her hand, Genkuro put two, hesitant hands up to his ears and then a thought seemed to occur to him. He looked first at Mr. Higurashi, then to Hiro and Ume, "Now you have to all promise, no...touching." Everyone nodded slowly, and Rin tried to repress her smile as she heard him mumble to himself, "Everybody always wants to touch."

The entire room seemed be holding its breath as he slowly tugged at the long, silver hooks in his earlobes. And again, Rin heard a small pop. A second later Mr. Higurashi's mouth fell open, Ume dropped her spoon completley into the soup, and Hiro jumped clear out of his seat.

"Holy _shit_!" he yelled, as Genkuro leaned back in his seat glaring at them all.

Rin stared him too. When he'd been in her bed, she'd only seen his face half revealed. It had not been a good look, but this...this was different. Genkuro didn't look ugly to her at all. His face was that of an extra large fox, and his hair was just as bushy and flamboyant as before. His eyes flashed over them all, glinting in the late afternoon light. He bared his sharp teeth and said in a gravely voice, "Behold, you look upon the face of Genkuro, the Great Protector of the Higurashi Shrine."

Rin snorted and he promptly kicked her under the table. Hiro slowly, cautiously, came back to the table and sat down, speechless. Leaning into Genkuro, Rin whispered, "I think they get it. You can put your earrings back in now."

"No," he growled. He was in the moment.

"None of you will speak a word of my presence here, or I will leave the shrine forever and leave you to the mercy of the _yokai_," his voice sounded unexpectedly menacing as he spoke. Rin looked at Hiro then. He seemed to be regaining some of his composure, and she wasn't sure if Genkuro was overstepping his...er...believability.

Slowly crossing his arms, Hiro raised an eyebrow and Rin was suddenly certain Genkuro had made a mistake.

"Okay," he replied slowly, "I get it. You're a powerful _yokai._"

Hiro leaned back, thinking, now almost completely relaxed, "So, then your dad, your father, your _Pops_...he must be more powerful than even you."

Rin felt Genkuro hesitate, but he held himself together. Growling low, he replied, "My great father is of no concern to you, human."

"Probably not," Hiro shrugged, "but then again, I don't think he'd be very happy if you left us all alone here. No protection and all. We could even posit, if you left, say your _Pops_ might choose to never give you that trip to Hawaii?"

Huh? Rin had no idea what Hiro was talking about. Hawaii? What did Hawaii have to do with...well _anything_? But one look at Genkuro's surprised face, and Rin realized the hanyou must have said a lot more in his sleep than even she'd known.

"Uh," Genkuro was at a loss. And now, even with his furry mug, he seemed far less fierce.

"Uh's right, kid. So this is what's going to happen. You are going to return everything you stole, you are going to repay us for our couch and everything else you broke, and you're going to keep protecting our shrine, reporting directly to me any 'odd happenings' around the property. Got that?"

Rin sat gawking at Hiro. The man certainly had some gall. Genkuro, knowing he was beat, only scratched his hair.

"A-anybody want some soup?" Ume broke the silence, clearly having just found her voice.

Hiro held up a finger, and answered smugly, "I'll have some. And I think tonight, I'll have seconds."

* * *

><p><em>7:15 PM...<em>

* * *

><p>Genkuro was using the Higurashi's kitchen phone. Rin watched him curiously, as she dried her last bowl. After his big reveal, and Hiro's unexpected power play, the dinner had gone surprisingly well. Ume was mostly to thank for that. She'd had a hell of a time keeping Hiro from gloating or bating Genkuro, but now that he knew he had power over the hanyou, he was a much more amenable host.<p>

Genkuro had promised to return all that he'd stolen, but it had pretty quickly come out that he would have trouble gathering the funds to pay the Higurashi's back for their couch and other broken paraphernalia.

This was actually the reason he was on the phone now. Apparently, staying the day at the Higurashi's had not been good for his work life. At first, everyone had been surprised that he had a job, but he'd explained, rather bemused, that everybody had to make a living. None of them had known it, but Genkuro was actually a pretty talented hair dresser. He worked about a mile away at a little salon called _Essensuals_.

"Oh c'mon, really?" he was begging now, "I can't make it up on Friday?...Well, yeah, today was just...oh jeez, Mrs. Takahashi was by?...Yes, yes, I know...Well she can just stick that wad her husband gave her right up that lardy, old..." he trailed off, peeking at Rin over his shoulder.

She turned her eyes over to the stove, and examined it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Of course there had been a time when she'd thought the box-y kitchen appliance was one of the best things she'd ever seen (for Rin, it secretly rivaled only the toilet in her book of most useful oddities), but now, she was pretty used to it.

Slowly turning her eyes back to Genkuro, she noticed the tone of the conversation had changed. He was bargaining with whoever was on the other line, "What if I work a double on Tuesday and Thursday next week?...And all the sinks...Yes, I'll clear it with Michi-chan...She owes me...Yes, I know...Okay, I'll be in tomorrow, bright and early..." there was a long pause as he listened to the person on the other line. Then he cooed,"Oh you know you love me...ha! yeah, darling...no you hang up...no you...

His eyes flicked up to Rin again and she held the bowl up to block his view. A second later, she heard his voice hush a little,"Yeah, yeah, now I really gotta go, baby. Okay. See you later. Oh and come over tomorrow if you can...we'll uh...chat. Okay, bye."

He hung up.

Rin turned around and continued drying the dish. She hoped Genkuro hadn't noticed her embarrassment. Did he call everybody baby?

"You okay there?" he whispered by her ear. She felt him take hold of her hair and start brushing it through with his finger. Without waiting for her reply, he asked in a whisper, "So...you ready to be my guinea pig, little girl?"

She shot him a look. If he was trying to make fun of her, or worse scare her, it wasn't going to work. Well...not much anyway. The side of Genkuro's mouth quirked up in a half smile, "Okay, I see how it is. But a deals a deal. You have to honor it."

His face became very serious for a moment, and Rin wondered whether making a deal with a half-_kitsune_ was as binding as a deal with a regular _kitsune._ Did those kinds of rules actually apply in real life? One look at Genkuro's face, however, told her she shouldn't test it.

"Y-yes," she edged around him, heading to place the dry bowl into one of the cabinets, "I'll honor it. Don't worry. Y-you just have to tell me what you plan to do."

"Hmmm...I hadn't thought that far ahead, actually," he leaned his back against the counter and ruffled his big, red mane. He thought then for a couple minutes, and all Rin could hear was the canned laughter from the T.V. in the living room. The Higurashi's were all watching the season finale of one of their favorite _trendy dramas_. It was called 'Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru'.

Rin preferred not to take part in this particular family activity. She'd gotten over the initial worry that the Higurashi's had all trapped a bunch of unsuspecting people in their T.V., but ever since Hiro had told her that the laughing people, or the _canned laughter_, as he put it, were all dead, she couldn't bring herself to enjoy watching any T.V. Most of what she saw was in passing.

Now, as she stood watching Genkuro ponder over what exactly he was going to do to her, she tried to push the T.V. out of her mind and concentrate on things that didn't make her feel so lost. She was about to ask the _kitsune_ boy what he was thinking about, when he looked up and answered her question for her.

"Would you like to come out with me tonight?"

Surprised, it took her a moment to answer, "Uh...where?"

He shrugged and then his tone changed to something more mischievous and tempting, "Do you have any friends, little Rin?"

She looked at him, blinking a couple times. Of course she had friends, "Of course. What do you mean?"

"I mean other than the Higurashi's." Genkuro pushed himself away from the counter, his lithe body making Rin think of the time she'd seen _ball-ay _dancers in the Higurashi's Encyclopedia.

"Honey?" he leaned in close to her face, tilting his head, "You see, I don't think you do. And really, I think you should."

Rin frowned as he touched her cheek, "Have you ever gone dancing?"

"Dancing?"

"Yes, in the city? In the night?" he was growing more excited by the second.

Rin shook her head, a heady feeling, like she was about to walk off a very high ledge, welling up in her.

He grabbed her hands and placed them together against his warm chest, "Then I think you know what we're going to have to do about that."

Just then, the T.V. in the living room clicked off and they both heard the Higurashi's start to get out of their seats.

Ume's distant voice said, "I just can't believe it," and Genkuro let go of Rin's hands. Then, like lightening, he dove in for a swift kiss and whispered, "Be ready when the _makuragaeshi _comes. I'll pick you up then, sweet cheeks." And with a wink he was out the door.

Hiro came in just then and seeing the swinging kitchen door, he sighed, "Shit."

"He'll be back," Ume breezed past her husband and deposited a large bowl, speckled with little, orange, popcorn seeds, into the empty sink.

"He works at that hair salon, doesn't he? I'll just call them up tomorrow and ask him when he plans on giving us our things. It'll be easy as pie." She walked back to Hiro then, and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

Sighing again, he nodded and turned to Rin, "So, what did you mean exactly when you said you'd be his guinea pig?"

Unfortunately Rin wasn't listening. She was too wrapped up blushing over Genkuro's kiss. She wondered if she'd ever been kissed before. A sudden cold, like a night's breeze, swept through her. And on her cheeks...it felt almost like...drizzle? Crickets chirped somewhere very far away, and Hiro asked, "Rin? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" she turned back to him, startled. But just as he opened his mouth to ask her again, Rin's curiosity got the better of her and she pushed past him in search of his father. A _makuragaeshi_ was apparently going to visit her. The name sounded familiar, but for some reason it was alluding her. She hoped the old priest could help her out.

"Mr. Hig-" Rin stopped short. How disappointing, she thought. Mr. Higurashi was fast asleep on the couch, completely unaware of Ume carefully lifting his greying head to slip a pillow under it.

But then, the site, as mundane as it was, made something click in Rin's brain. She'd never gotten used to the ways memories came to her. Some came in dreams, some came in waves, and some, like this one, came in little snaps of information.

She was definitely going to be staying up late tonight.

* * *

><p><em>10:59 PM...<em>

* * *

><p>Rin was trying very very hard not to fall asleep. She wasn't sure why, but something inside her wanted to see where Genkuro would take her. The Higurashi's of course knew nothing of this little excursion.<p>

As she lay in bed, the main thing she hoped for, was that Genkuro would return her safely. Rin was all for adventure, but a finite adventure would most likely be for the best tonight.

She'd made sure to open her window wide, ready to let the _makuragaeshi_ in. Curled up in her bed, she tried to recall the picture of the ghostly _yokai_ as it had appeared to her in the living room. It'd been Ume's way of tucking the pillow under old Mr. Higurashi's head that triggered the onslaught of memory.

All Rin could picture was a dark ceiling with old, mossy wood. And when she turned she saw the slumbering face of a very old, one eyed woman next to her. Then turning again, she watched as two, grey, translucent hands grabbed the strange woman's little pillow and pulled. The vision had ended just as Rin caught a glimpse of the ghostly figure's face. He'd been a grinning, little man with flowing, grey hair, and a wide, beaming face. He'd seemed so happy.

Now, as she waited for him, Rin hoped he would be as pleasant as the one in her memory.

The little, digital clock in her room clicked to 2 3 : 0 0.

Suddenly, a tingling chill swept the room, and Rin smiled. Finally, that little guy was here. She was ready for him.

A couple long seconds ticked by, and a couple more, and then a full minute. She'd closed her eyes and snuggled a little deeper into her covers to convince the _makuragaeshi_ she was asleep, but nothing had happened. Slowly she opened her eye and lifted her head.

"Hello, little Rin!"

"Ahh!" Rin jumped back.

Floating in front of her was a very round, very grey, very disappointed looking _makuragaeshi_. Genkuro's hand was clasped tightly around his neck. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I was so close too," he whispered, and looked at Rin's pillow forlornly.

"Heh, heh. I caught you though, you old geezer. Are you going to be good?"

"Yes," he sighed again.

"Good." Popping up, Genkuro hopped over to the open window and, taking a big swing, hurled the _makuragaeshi_ into the night. Rin heard another, distant sigh and a star twinkled in the sky.

"There," the hanyou said, clapping his hands clean. Then turning on his heel and putting his hands on his hips, he asked, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Rin threw back her covers and crawled out of the futon. She was fully dressed, and she'd made sure to put on her red, round-toed flats. Genkuro frowned, "You're wearing that?"

Glancing down at her khaki skirt and striped, blue tank top, Rin shrugged, "What? These are my clothes."

'Tsk'ing softly to himself, the hanyou put a hand to his chin and replied, "Uh uh. That's definitely not going to work, sweetie. Do you have anything else?"

Rin shrugged again and led him to her dresser. Wrenching open each drawer, Genkuro commenced a thorough search of her wardrobe.

"Nothing," he said a moment later as he threw a pair of her panties on the floor. Rin blushed, watching the garment land.

"Okay, we can deal with this. Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and without any warning, Rin found herself being pulled through her open window into the cold night.

"Gah! Where are you taking me?" she hissed, praying that the Higurashi's couldn't hear her. She had a fleeting thought that Genkuro sure did have a knack for sneaking around in the night.

"We're going to my place," he whispered jovially, "The girls are waiting for us there anyway. I'm sure Keiko can lend you something."

"Huh?" Rin grabbed onto the window sill. Both of her legs were fully outside now, but her head and most of her torso were still safe inside the house. "What are you talking about?" she whispered angrily, looking down over her backside at Genkuro holding her ankles, "Tell me what you're planning first and then I'll go!"

"No can do, honey!"

He pulled and Rin felt her grip slip.

"They're waiting!"

He pulled again.

"Now..uh!..come..uh!..._on_!" He gave one last hard tug, and Rin's shaky hold on the window gave way.

With a little yelp, she felt herself fall back and land straight on top of him.

"You alright, there?" he asked, grabbing her around the waist and pushing her up.

He didn't give her a chance to respond however, because swift as the wind, he was picking her up and bounding out toward the tree line. Rin could barely think. He was moving so fast. A thought occurred to her then, that Genkuro really ran more like he was flying.

She watched the leaves and branches of the trees flit by and felt her stomach lift as Genkuro gave a great jump down the long, shrine stairway. She wanted to gasp, but he was moving so fast. They landed lightly on the ground, and catching her breath, she looked up at Genkuro, and started to say, "Wher-"

But he was off again.

All Rin saw at first was a set of windows and a hard concrete wall racing toward her. She closed her eyes, ready for the impact, but suddenly she felt a jerky bounce and they were floating. Opening her eyes slowly, Rin peaked out at the city below. The street lamps looked small, like glowing candy drops, and the streets were dotted with cars and people.

Genkuro's hands clasped her a little more tightly under her knees and arms. They were beginning to descend. It took Rin a minute, but she soon realized what he was doing. He was using the roof tops.

Breathless, she asked, "How can you do this?"

His feet landed on concrete and in another split second they were high in the air again. She could feel his muscles and his bones straining and responding to the continual pressure and release. His earrings were spinning in fast, little circles, counter to the wind, making a swooping, whistling sound as they went.

He hadn't answered her question, so she asked again. He gave a little shrug. They were descending again, but this time he wasn't aiming for a roof top. Slowly, they seemed to float down into a dark alleyway.

Not many people were out on this particular street, Rin noticed.

"Are we...here?" she asked, cautiously, patting down her windswept hair.

"You, you lucky thing, are about see my new apartment. It's gorgeous!" He winked, then grabbing her hand, led her briskly out of the alleyway and up to a tall, cement building.

Two motor bikes sat parked next to each other by the entrance. They were painted black with alternating yellow and red stripes up the sides. In the glint of the street's many lamps, Rin could make out the letters H-O-N-D-A and C-B-7-5-0 on the sides. The bikes looked old, but well cared for.

"Hey, are you coming?"

Genkuro's call pulled Rin back to the present. "Yep!" She turned back toward the building, and climbed up the stairs. Faintly, she hoped the Higurashi's hadn't noticed she'd left.

Unlike the fresh air of the street, the front hallway leading up to Genkuro's apartment smelled musty, and somewhat like burnt fish. The walls were mostly white plaster, but they were lined with grey marble. Clean, metal beams and glass cut the lobby into two sections: the first, and the one nearest to the door, was for visitors and the second was for those who had keys to get into the resident area. They were currently standing in the visitor's section.

Rin watched curiously as Genkuro punched a short code into a metal box. Turning her way, the hanyou smirked as a ring tone filled the room.

"What?" he asked.

Rin blinked, "Huh?"

"You look-" But he was cut off by a chipper, female voice, "_Y'here_?"

"Please let us in, my darling girl," Genkuro returned sweetly into the box.

"_Fiiiiinally_," another voice drawled through the machine. A harsh buzz filled the lobby, and Rin clapped her hands over her ears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Genkuro had his foot bracing the door open and he was looking at her strangely.

Great, Rin thought, quickly letting go of her head, now she even had half _yokai_ thinking she was a weird-o.

"Coming," she answered weakly and hurried up after Genkuro.

They had to walk up five flights, almost to the top, and by the time they made it to Genkuro's apartment, his door was already open. Up on the fifth level, the hallway floor was completely carpeted, and the walls were covered in a garish purple and silver, striped wallpaper. Rin made a face.

"I don't think she likes your new digs."

Rin snapped her attention to the door. There, a young girl, taller than herself, was leaning against the wall. She was dressed in red and gold, glitter encrusted, platform boots, a pair of striped pink mini-shorts, and a very thin, very transparent, green tank top. Her leopard print bra glowed hot pink through the shirt's material, and her gold eyeshadow glittered and winked in the hallway's dim light.

For a second, Rin had the funny thought that if she were ever lost in a dark tunnel, this girl would be as good as a torch.

But even with all of the girl's color and flare, what really drew Rin's eye was her hair. It was loose, very long, and perfectly white.

"Does she talk?" the girl leaned forward, curious. She braced herself against the door frame and Rin noticed that her nails were long, very long. She'd seen many women over the past few months with what were called _false nails_, but this girl's...this girl's looked real. They were well manicured and painted snow white.

"I think you may have overwhelmed her, Keiko, darling."

Genkuro leaned in and kissed the bright girl on the lips. Rin stood dumbly by, trying not to show her embarrassment at their embrace. It only lasted a second, however, as another girl bounced out into the hallway, and huffed, "Oh get a room!"

Sisters. The word popped into Rin's head.

This new girl—she looked exactly the same as the other one. What had Genkuro called her? Keiko?

She was dressed in a pair of equally high, and equally sparkly boots. In fact, they were the exact same make. Two stars were printed on the outer sides and thin, bright red laces wound their way up the fronts. Rin's eyes couldn't help wandering up the new girl's legs, to her black, sequined shorts and her see-through, loose, floral top. Her bra, unlike her sister's, was not spotted like a leopard, but instead covered in what looked like sparkling diamonds.

With a big, white smile, the new girl thrust her hand out, and waited for Rin to take it. "Hi, I'm Aiko. You're late!"

So these were Genkuro's friends.

Suddenly, Rin felt very under-dressed.

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter XII<span>_  
><em>

**The Watermelon in the Field  
><strong>

_Rin. Are you hungry?_

* * *

><p>Please remember to review! And thanks for reading!<p> 


	12. Chapter XII Watermelon

A/N: Just to explain something to anyone who may be confused, Rin's age can be gleaned from the dates listed at the beginning of each section. Also each timeline is different. Until we get past Mr. Ishikawa's tea "date" in Rin's timeline, she will not be "discovered"...well...yeah...at least, you'll see. Everything is unfolding in a very specific way.

Also, thank you to Reader in Disguise! Your review was really really wonderful to receive. On that note, to everyone else reading, remember to review! Thanks, and enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Yokai Definitions<span>

_**Basan**_

Known for breathing ghostly fire, this giant chicken is a native of the Iyo Province bamboo forests and mountain region. It is almost impossible for the human eye to witness, but there have been a few ill documented occurrences.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII - The Watermelon in the Field<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Musashi Province, 1587<em>

* * *

><p>She'd stolen it. She'd stolen the watermelon straight from that human's field.<p>

She was holding it, and the summer heat—it was blazing. Even the trees and fields were sweating.

Rin.

Everything was so slow.

Her fingers were red and sticky. He'd watched her, silent, as she'd broken it on a stone and scooped its innards out with her petite hands.

Both hands.

The cicadas were deafening.

His eyes roamed over her red chin. Dripping.

Lingered on her taught lips. Round.

Watched the shining fruit as she pushed it in. Teeth over inch.

He could hear it.

The sap was dripping. It was dripping down every forest tree. The watermelon. The watermelon was dripping down, down, deep into the crooks of her elbows, and further into places he could not see.

She was making a mess.

There were stains everywhere. And as the leaves bent low, and his mokomoko bristled against the bark, she never looked his way.

She was preoccupied.

Did she know?

Her cheeks hallowed.

Both hands. The watermelon glistened thick between her red fingers, and the summer sun sweetened its scent as she sucked.

As she bit.

As she swallowed.

No, she didn't know.

She was crouching low to the ground, bare feet arching, toes flexing, eyes closing, hands pushing, mouth yielding—she had no idea.

He was going to turn away.

Their eyes met.

She pulled the melon out of her mouth, smiling, tilting her head in the speckled, forest light.

What? Her eyes were asking him. She wasn't turning away. She never had.

The pop of old bonfire smoke and crumbling watermelon made his nose itch.

"You don't want any, do you?" she held the fruit out to him, fingers red, "I just...I thought you didn't like watermelon."

There was soil under her fingernails.

"No, Rin." He settled back against the tree, blinking slowly, tongue against his teeth.

For a long time he paused, and then finally, he exhaled, "Keep eating."

A wide grin. Crooked teeth.

The grass blew high and gold in the field below.

He watched her, silent, as she pushed the fruit back into her mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<em>

* * *

><p>Jaken pressed his cheek against the cool, white wall. He was in the dark hallway, listening, trying to glean any useful information from his master's conversation with Inuyua. They were fighting...again. The little imp wasn't that surprised. She'd come uninvited, and this time she'd come right in the middle of something— something, as far as Jaken was concerned, she had no business knowing about.<p>

When he'd first heard the knock on the balcony window he'd been watering one of Sesshomaru's favorite plants, the poisonous Brugmansia. Inuyua hadn't even waited for his answer. She'd simply breezed in and demanded an audience with his master. Jaken had been greatly annoyed by her sudden presence, of course. But in the end, he'd had no choice but to fetch Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately, the site that had greeted him when he'd entered his lord's looming bed chamber had not boded well for the visit ahead.

It hadn't been a new site for the little imp; he'd happened upon his master in such a state several times over his long years of service, but it'd been unnerving nonetheless. Upon entering the great room, Jaken had been almost consumed by Sesshomaru's mokomoko. A sea of hot, charged fur, easing and curling its way across the hard, bamboo floor had been all the little kappa could see.

Each and every living thing near Sesshomaru, his plants, the little insects in the floor boards, even the birds outside the large windows, had seemed to be energized by the room's shifting currents. In order to get to him, the poor toad had had to wade painstakingly through the expanding, white fur. Little zaps of electricity had pricked at Jaken's palms as he pushed toward his master's sleeping form.

It hadn't been until he was a foot away from the futon, that he'd been able to make out Sesshomaru's face. The great demon had been almost completely hidden, wrapped tightly in his white mokomoko. It had been awkward, but Jaken had knelt low beside his master's sleeping form and tried to make out his lord's stone cold, pale face.

Frightening, that's what it had been too see Sesshomaru's face so unhappy and so still.

Thinking about it now, even though Jaken had come across his master in such a state before, he'd almost never seen his mokomoko so lush, so ready.

Ready for what...he did not quite know. In any case, all he could really feel as he tried to overhear the conversation in the next room was a shrill indignation at his place in the world. Serving Inuyua and Sesshomaru was like being stuck between a very pushy, selfish rock and a very temperamental, self-absorbed hard place.

"Ever the contrarian, aren't you Sesshomaru?" Inuyua's voice hissed down the hallway, "I ask you to do one simple thing, and you refuse to do it. She has to learn. She's your—"

"Duty, yes. You think this Sesshomaru does not know?" Jaken felt goosebumps erupt up his arms.

"I was going to say daugh— Where are you going now?"

"I'm getting another drink. Your shrieking is growing tiresome."

A glass slammed against a hard, distant surface, and the current that had been steadily building for the past twenty minutes, suddenly hummed, painfully hot. Fanning himself, Jaken wondered why he hadn't stopped Inuyua from closing the balcony door when she'd first come in. The walls gave an unsettling groan, and all the imp could do was hope the meeting would end soon.

He pressed his cheek back against the, now somewhat less cool, wall.

"I don't understand why you are reacting this way. You of all demons...," Inuyua's voice came again, high and humorless. Jaken noticed that the angrier she became the more pronounced an accent he knew she'd long battled against became.

When there was no answer, he closed his eyes. All in all, the current fight in the living room was not surprising. Inuyua had come bearing ill tidings. And in truth, Jaken felt a pang of pity for his lord's only progeny, Inumiyo. She was certainly spoiled, but the little kappa had known the inu-yokai since she'd been but a tiny, pink thing in her mother's fur. For how hard she'd tried to be good, who could have predicted she would end up being such a disappointment? It didn't make much sense really.

Jaken sighed. If the assuming Lady had only called ahead. If she'd only come to Jaken first, none of this quarreling would have happened. He was his lord's chief counsel. He should have been consulted.

Clenching his boney, green hand into a tight fist, he muttered, "A simple warning would have sufficed."

As if on queue, a tiny, slightly accented voice, just under his right ear jeered, "You wouldn't have been able to do a thing and you know it." A painful prick then pulled him from the testy voices in the next room.

"Ugh!" he jerked and slapped the side of his head. A flat, brightly colored flake fluttered toward the ground, but before it hit, it gave a pop and he lost sight of it.

Where did she go? Jaken spun around, searching the floor.

"I'm right here!" came the voice again and he felt another painful bite on the back of his neck.

"Gah! Hiru, stop that!" he tried to slap the little flea off, but she was too quick.

"I know what you were thinking about my mistress, kappa!" she bit again, this time on the tip of his longest finger.

"Why you!" he clutched his hand in a quick fist and this time the flea wasn't fast enough, "Ha! Serves you right!", he yelled at his hand.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru's sudden call split the air and a stinging silence hung throughout the apartment. After a breath, the imp heard an annoyed, unmistakably female scoff from the other room.

"Y-yes, my lord?" he called back.

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru's voice was softer, almost pleasant this time, and per usual, it put Jaken's teeth on edge.

"Y-yes, my—"

"What did I just say?"

Jaken slapped his hand over his mouth, forgetting that the little flea, Hiru, was still stuck to his palm. Before he knew it, she was inside his mouth and enraged. A muffled, tiny squeal pushed it's way through his lips.

"Jaken!"

Panicking, the imp desperately tried to quell the situation, "Mhm! Mhm!" he attempted to call back, but to no avail. "Sput mh aht!" came the tiny voice in his mouth again.

Oh no! The poor kappa thought and doubled his hands over his mouth.

I will not swallow! I will not swallow! He repeated the mantra religiously as he ran toward his quarters.

There were only three things in this world he knew Inuyua loved: her unprecedented fertility, her status, and her tiny flea attendant, Hiru.

Somewhat oddly, she hadn't cared as much for her ever loyal beast-of-toil, Basabasa*. That poor chicken. It had breathed it last ghostly flame the day she'd decided to officially enter the human world. Jaken remembered it quite clearly. He'd been there, an unofficial witness, as Inuyua, without hesitation had cut off her loyal servant's head as an offering to Inukimi. There was a rumor, however, that she'd later encased the head in bronze and that it was now stashed away somewhere for her own nostalgic purposes.

Jaken had to keep himself from gulping as he thought about the she-demon's doomed servant. He was absolutely certain. If he swallowed the little bug currently throwing herself against his cheek, he would be kissing his increasingly pitiable hide goodbye.

Clapping the shoji door shut behind him, Jaken stumbled forward and spit as hard as he could. With a tiny shriek, Hiru went flying across the dark room. There was a muted splat and Jaken listened as the little flea wheezed a feeble, "Hoooww darre you..uuuuuuuhhh," down the wall.

"You little hag! Are you crazy?" he hissed back.

His voice echoed off the high ceiling and Jaken prayed neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyua had noticed. He was in enough trouble as it was, and grumbling internally, he knew Hiru would not be suffering his fate. Sitting up proudly, he tried to look as dignified as possible, waiting for the little flea's response.

He'd known several inu attendants in his lifetime, and Hiru was by far his least favorite. Well...Myoga ran a close second. That cowardly, little geezer had chosen to follow the hanyou instead of his great lord. It was unforgivable. But, Jaken thought, at least he didn't have to deal with him. Unlike Myoga, who to the imp's knowledge was still in service to Inuyasha, Hiru was an almost constant pain in his backside.

"You shouldn't be listening in on others' conversations," she was sitting on Jaken's shoulder now, wrapped in the finest in flea-sized silks. She'd certainly been a conniving little bug, getting to her good Lady's fur.

"Oh shut up!" he snapped back, "You were listening too."

"You misunderstand me, little kappa," Hiru jabbed, her slight iyo-ben accent becoming almost unnoticeable as she mastered her tongue.

"Little? You're a fl—!" Jaken nearly shouted, forgetting himself.

"Shh! Idiot!"

In a flash, Hiru was in the air, a tiny fan in hand, hitting Jaken square between the eyes. Just as quickly, she was back on his shoulder, speaking in a hushed tone again, "You should not be listening in on your master's conversations. I can listen to whatever I want. My mistress likes me. Quite the opposite of your master from what I hear..."

She let her voice trail off, and smugly began swinging her tiny legs to and fro on the gawking imp's shoulder.

"Oh shush," Jaken huffed after regaining his composure. "You don't know what you're talking about." He lifted his hand then, poising his fingers to flick Hiru away. She quickly jumped off his shoulder and landed on a nearby plant leaf.

"Think what you will, toad. But my mistress takes very good care of me. Why, I live in a home that suits my needs far better than this dry tomb suits yours."

"I will have you know, I am very well treated by my lord. Aaand," Jaken jabbed a finger at her, "you should have more respect. I have been serving my master far longer-"

"Only by a little," the flea interrupted, "And anyway, what does that say about you?"

Jaken shut his mouth. Oh how he loathed Hiru. There was a long silence, but then, in an attempt to overcome it, he decided to take a cordial approach with the flea for once, "Soooo..." he tried awkwardly, "what do you think is going to happen to Inumiyo-sama?"

"Ah, it's simple. Even though he resists, your master will meet with the Lady today. The reservations have already been made."

Jaken's mind darted back to the fur that had filled his master's bedroom just an hour earlier. It seemed to him that Sesshomaru was preoccupied with other matters. He had no idea whether his lord would agree to a meeting with his daughter. She'd never garnered too much sympathy from the _Dai-yokai_ anyway. For most of the past century they had barely spoken. She was far closer to her mother.

"My mistress also," Hiru added, "thinks your master should publicly challenge the young Lady. And rightfully so in my opinion."

"In your opinion," Jaken scoffed.

"Yes, in my opinion," she paused, "Kuh. Bedding humans, without eating them? The very idea. Inumiyo-sama has only admitted to the one, but just between you and me," she hid her face behind her fan, in a show of modesty, "my Lady thinks there have been several, and all of them..." she looked around and whispered, "_Westerners_."

When Jaken made no answer, she added, "We all know where that leads."

Biting his lip, he tried to think through his lord's dwindling options.

"He won't do it," he whispered finally. In truth he did not know what would happen. All he was certain of was he did not want to see that beautiful child die. She'd been such a sweet girl. Always eager to please. Sometimes he felt like he was the only one who saw how hard she tried, and how much she deserved.

"We'll see," the little flea answered lightly, "The high and mighty have their own ways. It is not our place to understand them."

Jaken looked at Hiru for a long time.

He couldn't hear any voices in the living room anymore.

Sighing, he whispered into the dark, "Yes. Yes, I suppose you're right."

* * *

><p><em>morning...<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru liked his hands. He liked many parts of himself actually, but his hands were a special pride to him. He particularly enjoyed the way foes and victims would look at his fingers, how their eyes would widen and they would swallow.<p>

He liked his fingers when they were covered in blood. He liked them when they were clean. And most of all, he liked them when they were precise.

It had always been this way. Ever since he'd been a child.

At the moment, Sesshomaru was waiting. Waiting and admiring his long, slender bones shifting and dancing under his pale skin as he tapped his fingers on the restaurant table. There was no table cloth, only dark mahogany. The city was far below, hustling and bustling with cars and people.

_tick tick  
><em>

The tips of his fingers were hitting the wood, but his claws were what made the sound.

_tick tick  
><em>

His pointer finger. His middle finger. They were beautiful things.

He'd removed one of his gloves just to hear the sound of his claws on wood. It was little things like this, the places magic did not smother, that steadied him when he was open, and surrounded as he was.

Inumiyo had picked a very public place to meet him. Smart girl. She would be arriving soon. She was never late. Today, he was simply early. For Sesshomaru the important thing was to get this meeting over with quickly. It was a distraction. His daughter was important to him, yes. She was his only child. And there were times he did enjoy her company, even sought it out, but he wasn't interested in her failures at the moment. Particularly this failure.

There was an unfortunate, yet well known truth about his daughter. She was very good at trying. In fact, she never stopped trying. The problem was, she was simply no good at succeeding.

Sesshomaru sniffed and fixed his gaze on the shirt of a woman sitting a table away. She smelled bitter, but the shirt was beautiful. It was bright purple, with black, silhouetted leaves growing and twining across its surface.

Artificial silk. Disappointing.

Two place settings.

She was waiting for someone too. Her pants were grey, high wasted, and tight. Her heels were ugly. She turned, noticing his stare. A tentative smile spread across her face and Sesshomaru noticed that her two front teeth didn't quite meet. The tip of her pink tongue was poking slightly through the gap.

He liked that, but he liked her shirt more.

Turning back to the window, he heard the woman sigh, and continued tapping his fingers against the hard table, maintaining the one-two beat from earlier.

As the clouds inched their ways across the many windows of the city's buildings, Sesshomaru stopped paying any mind to the time. So it came as a slight surprise when his waiter approached the table. He was carrying two small cups of what smelled disconcertingly like coffee.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand coffee.

"What is this?" he asked as the young man set the drinks onto the table. The cup in front of him was brimming with some sort of white froth.

Milk? It didn't smell right.

"Two soy espresso macchiato's sir. Didn't you order them?"

"Do you remember me ordering them?"

The waiter paused at Sesshomaru's tone, "Um. N-"

"Then why did you ask me if I ordered them?"

He knew he sounded too pleasant. The waiter took a breath, "Uh."

"Take them away."

"O-of course, sir."

The waiter, flustered, reached for the cups again. But just as he lifted them, a low, female voice sounded over his shoulder, "Please don't. It was me. I apologize for the confusion."

There was an awkward pause as the waiter looked between the tall woman now at his side and the man sitting at the table. Sesshomaru watched, displeased, as a glob of dark coffee splashed down onto the table.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'll clean that up right way," the waiter apologized, and began to walk away with both drinks. Then, remembering that the one in his right hand was still intact, he turned on his heel and set it back on the table. He was in such a hurry to rectify the situation, he failed to place it in front of either Sesshomaru or the now sitting, Inumiyo.

The cup sat then, square in the middle of the table, untouched.

Sesshomaru paid no mind to it, however, he was too shocked to look at anything other than his daughter.

"What on earth have you done to your hair?"

"You mean you don't like it?" She tucked a short, iron-flat strand of black hair behind her ear, her jagged, gold plated, Chaumet earrings glinting in the sun. She was on guard.

Shaking his head, he asked, "Why would you do such a thing? Does your mother know about this?"

"Not yet. It's simply more manageable this way, father. It's a new world."

Sesshomaru blinked several times and didn't answer. Sighing, Inumiyo reached out, pulling the now cold macchiato toward herself. She took a tentative sip and mumbled, "Which do you hate more? My hair or my lover?"

"Is all of this because of me?"

Inumiyo pursed her lips at his disparaging tone and set her shoulders, "No, and it's my choice."

"Huh. Tell me then, daughter. Why am I here?"

"I would like to say you've come because you care for me and want to see that I am well, father, but I think you would call that answer 'being smart'?"

Sesshomaru took a breath and regarded her coolly for moment. He then replied, "Are you absolutely set on making this difficult?"

"Are you planning to challenge me?"

"Your mother certainly wants me to."

He'd expected her to be at least a little surprised by his answer, but she simply took another sip of her drink, and turned her attention out the window. Frowning, Sesshomaru wondered vaguely at her reaction. But he had no more time to consider it, as the unfortunate waiter was returning with his unwanted macchiato and a rag. It smelled like dirty water and disinfectant.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy." Wiping the table and bowing quickly, the waiter backed away and Sesshomaru flicked at his cup with the tip of his middle finger.

He watched his daughter grimace slightly, but she didn't look his way. Her eyes were hooded and narrow, much like his own. And she had a lankiness to her form that she could only have inherited from him; Inuyua was much more compact. Inumiyo, instead, was sharp, long. The loose, yellow dress she was currently wearing only served to accentuate her willowy figure.

It didn't look like she was going to say anything, so Sesshomaru started.

"You picked a wonderful location," he offered, "Very public."

Inumiyo smiled slightly and turned her attention back his way. Setting the cup down, she answered with a soft tone, "It wasn't my choice. It was mother's. Or at least, Hiru's. Mother never likes to make those kinds of decisions."

"Really."

Sesshomaru looked around. He'd been to this particular restaurant once before. It had been a deplorable evening, in some ways much worse than this catastrophe of a breakfast, with one of his human financial advisers. He'd had to go. There'd been no way around it.

The fat man, a human by the name of Jouda, had been like a conversational bulldozer. He'd nearly talked Sesshomaru's ear off about golf, Americans, his daughter, his cars, the Cayman Islands, and some idiotic television show called 'Cheers'. But the thing that had annoyed Sesshomaru the most was the human's habit of saying, "Am I right? Am I right, Ishikawa?"

For most of the dinner, he'd actually dealt with the annoying chatter quite well. It had only been when Mr. Jouda had started complaining about his wife, and how she'd wanted to put him on a diet, that Sesshomaru had ventured to really take part in the conversation. The man's attempt at establishing a sense of male comradery between himself and Sesshomaru had been the proverbial last straw. Huh. Sesshomaru remembered it distinctly.

He'd asked Mr. Jouda if he knew what a scold's bridal was.**

When the man had answered no, Sesshomaru had thoroughly explained it's function. He'd then proceeded to relate a strange tale of how he'd recently forced his talkative mother into one and was currently keeping her locked in a closet. This of course had only been to amuse himself and was completely fabricated, but he'd nevertheless suggested that Mr. Jouda do the same with his nagging wife. He'd even offered to send the human one of his very own bridals in the mail. For some reason the fat man hadn't found that very funny.

Inumiyo's hushed voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "I didn't want it to go this way, father. You know that."

He tilted his head and sighed, "I didn't either."

"Really?"

His brow ticked up, and she picked her drink up, taking a nervous sip. She seemed unnerved, unhappy even, but that was to be expected. How could anyone be happy, Sesshomaru wondered, when they'd been discovered? Inumiyo had always been too fragile to be rebellious. Her long, pale fingers curved in a loose grip around the cup. She was eying him with caution.

Then clearing her throat, she asked, "Are you really not going to have any of your coffee? It's some of the best I've had. I thought you'd like it."

"Did one of your humans introduce you to it?" Sesshomaru crossed his legs and looked out over the cityscape.

"_He_ did, father. There is only one, and he is a good man."

The words sounded false to Sesshomaru, but he was too angry to dwell on it. Eyes snapping angrily back to his daughter, he whispered, "You're impossible."

"I'm not going to apologize," Inumiyo frowned, her eyes hardening.

He paused and answered, "I don't understand this change in you. When did you decide you wanted to disgrace me? What did I do?" his voice was low, and contained.

"Should everything be about you?"

"Careful."

Someone dropped a glass on the other side of the restaurant and Inumiyo's ears twitched. She wrapped her arms around her self and looked down at her cup, "Tell me. Have I really disgraced you?" Her voice was shaking slightly, strained and thick.

"If what your mother tells me is true, then yes."

"Do you plan to challenge me then? To kill me? Your own child?" she shot back.

There was a quick beat of silence between them, and Sesshomaru sat back, struck. Her words had come like a blow to the chest. The feeling was unexpected. For a long while he stared at her, his gaze dark and tense, bitter visions of a cold, empty shoreline drifting through his mind.

"Don't say things like that," he said finally, his response coming low and hushed. He cleared his throat and reached for his water, ignoring the coffee.

"Why? Isn't that why you wanted to see me? You always go along with mother. If she wants me dead…" she pursed her lips and waved her hand, "She has other children. They hold her up now."

"On the contrary, no matter how foolish you may be, you will never be as useless as Shigerumaru."

This caught Inumiyo and she smirked, "I hear he is running with grandmother now. What is he, in his fourth decade? He probably hasn't even turned yet. I bet there will be more talk about them than me."

"You'd be surprised."

"I knew she liked them young," Inumiyo pushed, ignoring him, "but I didn't think it was that young. Does mother know?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, not caring, "I didn't bring it up, but she probably does."

Inumiyo smirked, "Oh father, this is a good thing. Can't you see? I know for a fact, brother is still counting his years."

Closing his eyes in annoyance, he answered suddenly, "That's enough." He then let his hand snap flat and loud against the polished wood. A lone business man looked up from his meal, but turned away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring.

Sesshomaru wanted to slap her. Could she really be this foolish? She was much too fragile yes, but he'd thought she was smarter than...but no. It seemed that she had no conception of how her situation would affect herself or him. It seemed she had no conception of what others would say. And of course, she had no conception of what she'd interrupted.

The bite in his voice had briefly silenced her, but she soon retorted, "Your family must so disappoint you, father."

He nearly rolled his eyes. She'd been trying to sound lighthearted, but it only served to further strain the atmosphere between them. Most demons love jokes, but like Sesshomaru, more often than not, Inumiyo came off snide rather than humorous.

Sesshomaru had actually only known one truly funny inu-yokai in his lifetime. He'd been his father. Growing up, it had been amazing to watch. The Great General had swept through the lands, either killing or charming everyone he'd met. There had never been an in between. It had been so simple for him.

Absently, Sesshomaru let his hand drift from his water to the coffee cup. He ran his thumb over its delicate, porcelain handle. Two long leafs rose and curved their way through the foam, around the edge of the cup. In the middle a circle, like a full moon, rested in the milk. Well it wasn't actually milk. Had Inumiyo really spent so much time...He sighed. Then looking back at his daughter, he realized she was inspecting him carefully.

"Why did you want to see me if you did not want to challenge me?" She was resting her naked, pale hand against the table, her long, manicured nails, rounded and shining. Her hair hung strait, stopping midway down her ear and sloping toward her jaw. It was a difficult thing for him to accept.

"I didn't really want to come, but your mother gave me no choice."

Smirking, Inumiyo slowly closed her eyes and whispered, "I see. Then you really will not challenge me?"

There was a long silence, Inumiyo watching her father and Sesshomaru disregarding her for the cityscape outside the restaurant window. He did not want to be here. He was still waiting on word from Inuyasha about this hanyou he knew. Count on his half brother to be slow in times where haste was necessary. Sesshomaru scowled.

"Father. Father, you may ignore me all you wish any other time, but right now, I'd rather you pay some attention."

Sesshomaru turned back to Inumiyo. Her expression was sour as she adjusted one of her earrings. She was exhausting.

"I never said I wouldn't challenge you. I only said I didn't want to come today. There is a difference."

"You have more important things to do, then?"

"More important things than dealing with your human? Yes. Yes, I do."

"You know, his name is -"

Sesshomaru held up two fingers in warning, "No. Do not tell me the name."

"He loves me," she whispered back, her lips twitching slightly.

Sesshomaru looked out the window, his sharp eyes landing squarely on two humans toasting each other on a balcony several buildings away. Their glasses were tall, filled with a bright orange liquid. They seemed happy.

"Grandfather loved grandmother. She told me so," came another insisting whisper.

Sesshomaru took a steadying breath. Inumiyo was playing a very dangerous game here. He knew what his mother said, but that his daughter was repeating it...comparing it to...he pursed his lips as if he was tasting something sour. It took him a moment to answer, but finally he quipped, "If I remember correctly, daughter of mine, your grandfather loved rather freely."

Inumiyo rolled her eyes. Then brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she answered sullenly, "Grandmother has a human. Everybody knows about him."

"That's different. You know that."

"You had a human."

Sesshomaru felt his throat tighten at her unexpected words. How did she know?

After a moment, he realized he must've looked rather forbidding, for Inumiyo was suddenly hurrying to explain herself, stumbling uncharacteristically over her words, "I mean...of, of course I didn't mean to imply anything. Just...I know you had a girl. Grandmother told me the story when I was little."

This peaked his interest.

"There is a story?"

He watched his daughter carefully. She wasn't moving a muscle. She was sitting, stalk-still across from him, eyes steady, nostrils open and sensitive. One thing Sesshomaru did admire about her was she did know how to sense danger. She had a keen nose...keener than many inu-yokai he'd met.

"Tell me what she told you." He made no effort to soften his tone. There was no need. She would answer any question he asked truthfully.

"It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now."

"I would like to know."

Inumiyo's jaw set slightly, but then she said in a clear, measured tone, "I was visiting with her once, when...when I was small and she told me that when you were younger, you let a human girl travel with you. She said she was surprised you never ate her is all. That's it...really it is."

Resting his gloved hand on his thigh, Sesshomuru spread his long fingers wide across the smooth wool of his trousers.

As he said his next words, he made certain to look his daughter square in the eye. He kept his tone even, "Then you know everything. And again, our situations are far from the same."

"Yes, father."

He'd never spoken of Rin to his daughter and he wasn't going to start now. She'd been born nearly a century after Rin's disappearance; it had never seemed appropriate.

Inumiyo's mother, however, did know something of the girl. They'd even met once after she and Ah-Un had stumbled across Inuyua's beast of labor, Basa-basa, but she'd never payed any particular attention to the child.

Inumiyo was considering his answer. Then, narrow eyes downcast, she reached for her macchiato and sipped. Her face was like a wall. Sesshomaru decided to change the subject.

"Other than…whatever it is you've been doing with this human," he leaned back in his chair and scratched his eyebrow, all the while keeping his daughter fixed under a hooded gaze, "what have you been up to?"

Blinking a couple times, Inumiyo sighed and shrugged, obviously relieved.

"We went to the Blood Sport last night."

"You're mother told me. She said she won the teeth."

Inumiyo nodded, her pale skin glowing slightly.

"Yes. You would have enjoyed it, I think. It was a bit of a frenzy," she answered softly, her pupils dilating as she spoke.

"Where was it this time?"

"Taito-ku. They were pretty obliging."

"Did you eat?"

"Afterwards, yes."

"Good."

Sesshomaru raised his hand out from under the table then, linking his pointer finger around the handle of his coffee cup again.

"What have you been doing, father? Mother said you attended grandmother's party. She told me that we shouldn't go because of my situation."

"Your mother has no business telling you that. And your grandmother, if everything is well, will know nothing of your 'situation', as you call it. Remember that."

Inumiyo quirked an eyebrow, but didn't notice. He was watching one of the human waiters glide by balancing a heaping pile of plates on his arm. His suit was crisp, and the uniform reminded Sesshomaru of Inuyasha's current occupation. He pursed his lips. The disrespect.

"I will, father."

His daughter's hushed voice drew his attention back to her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Inumiyo shook her head.

"I'm going to give you some advice, daughter. Listen well."

Straightening, she tilted her long neck, letting a shard of sunlight stretch up and over her jaw. She placed her hands on her cup of coffee and slowly said, "I'm listening."

"Take my advice and leave this human. You are still childless, and really, you shouldn't be at this point. That should be your number one goal. Find a suitable inugami match. I don't care who it is. Welcome him. Run with him. Be seen with him."

As he spoke, he watched his daughter's reaction. Her eyes gave away nothing, but her grip on her cup was tightening with each word.

"Stop all of this traveling you've been doing. Stay put. Make your intentions clear," he waved his hand, "And for my sake, grow your hair. It's disrespectful. I've seen mixed-breeds with longer hair than you."

As he said this, Inuyasha's granddaughters came to Sesshomaru's mind. His eyes roamed over her short bob again. He would speak no more of it; it would make him too angry. Even the hanyou himself, kept his hair long. And he lived undisguised among humans, completely outside any real circle of judgement.

"Is that all you have to say?" Inumiyo asked. She was looking down, eyes hard. But she didn't dare look at him. She wasn't moving her hands from the cup either.

Sesshomaru could feel her unhappiness rippling around him; she was so sensitive. The humans at the other tables noticed nothing, but the ice in their cups was beginning to swoon and melt.

Sitting back, he contemplated his daughter. He'd been her age when he'd met Rin. He'd been so young, only in his fourth century. He hadn't thought so then, but he'd been a child really.

"I'm not going to leave him. And I don't need your help. I can defend myself," her voice came hushed and strained.

Nodding slowly, Sesshomaru had the disappointing thought that compared to his daughter, when he'd been in his fourth century he'd been much more ambitious and much more ruthless. He'd been more polite too.

This conversation was over.

"Fine," he said quietly and stood up. He'd made his wishes known. She would do as she chose. Brushing specks of dust off his shoulder, he began to walk away from the table.

"You're leaving? Already?"

Her voice trembled slightly, and Sesshomaru's eyes fell on a young couple sitting in a far corner of the restaurant. They were fighting about something. Ahh...he knew now. He could hear them. They were separating. The woman had fallen in love.

"Yes," he answered.

"When will I see you again?"

"When you regain your sanity."

It was harsh, but true. Sesshomaru strode past his daughter, leaving the restaurant behind, and his cup of coffee untouched. Inumiyo didn't turn as he left. Instead she took a long breath, and finished her macchiato alone. She left the restaurant a short time later, heading toward her mother's apartments. She needed to vent.

Within minutes of her departure, a busboy came to clear away the cups. The young man, a local student and relatively new hire at the restaurant, paused as he picked up Sesshomaru's discarded soy macchiato.

These rich customers, he thought, they were all so wasteful. Looking around, he sneaked a quick sip. Then, placing it into his bussing bin, he reached for Inumiyo's empty cup, but his hand stopped mid-way.

Something was wrong. Picking it up, he turned the small cup around in his hands.

"Okada! What do you think you're doing? Stop standing around," his manager's whisper hissed over his shoulder.

Jumping, the boy dropped the cup into the dirty bin and hurried to another table. He didn't forget what he'd seen, however. The memory of those burn marks on the cup's white porcelain, dainty, like a woman's fingers danced across his mind for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><em>later...<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru returned home after his breakfast with his daughter by mid-morning. As he made his way into the apartment he noticed that Jaken was not home. A note was left for him in the living room.<p>

_To his most gracious and esteemed Lord Sesshomaru-sama,_

_You've received two correspondence, one letter from RAN***, a package while you were out and an invitation from the Great Mother. This humble servant has placed everything in your quarters and is now on mission to dispose of the flowers._

_Your ever grateful and unworthy servant,_

_Jaken_

What was wrong with that imp?

Sesshomaru ripped the note in two and walked over to his small kitchen; he only ever ate out, so he never needed much room.

Lighting the gas stove, he watched the note burn. Jaken kept forgetting to use his common name. The last thing Sesshomaru wanted was his given name floating around in the human world. Dark streams of smoke drifted up to the ceiling. The paper burned slowly, it's smoldering, curling edges brightening in the morning sun.

He stuck it back into the stove top fire and let the flame grow tall. Then turning to the sink, he dropped the burning note into the deep, steel basin and walked away. Several people had contacted him since this morning.

It was uncanny, but the day had come that he actually hoped one of those individuals was his brother.

Removing his gloves, he made his way down the hall toward his study. As he entered the room, his many plants caught his eye. He hadn't noticed it until that moment, but it seemed that, while some of his plants looked large and buoyant, leaves bouncing slowly, heavily in the air, as if full with some new vitality, many of his plants appeared nearly dead. They were thin, almost as if they were caving in under some terrible strain.

Slightly put off by this, he wondered whether Jaken had been...well, he didn't know quite how to put it...selectively neglecting his duties? That didn't make sense.

Slowly, he strolled over to a suffering Ginseng Ficus and touched one its leaves with the tips of his naked fingers. He watched with a detached curiosity as the plant hissed and rolled back. It was as if he'd burned the little creature. Not only had the Ficus' leaves shriveled in on themselves, but its thick, twisting roots had given a little wheeze and begun to shift, like an unhappy child's legs, in their soil.

Sighing, Sesshomaru stood and ran a hand through his hair. He really needed to get out of the city. He was so tired.

Turning slowly then, he made his way to a low, wooden table by the balcony's sliding door. One origami flower lay atop two neatly folded letters on the shiny table. A long envelope with RAN stamped across the front and a small, cardboard package rested beside the pile. Deciding to read everything outside, away from his unhappy plants, Sesshomaru grabbed his mother's invitation, the two crisp slips of paper, the envelope and the package, and took them all to a large, wooden folding chair outside on the balcony.

This particular chair was probably the only piece of furniture he was happy with in his city dwelling. Low, and reclining as it was, whenever he sat in it, it always felt as if was somehow free from the claustrophobic confines of the city. If he lay still and opened his eyes, the only thing he could see was the wide open sky.

A blimp was slowly floating by. It made him grimace. The human contraption was a blemish on an otherwise pleasant moment.

With a vague sense of resignation, he reclined fully in his seat and unfolded the origami flower. Was she planning another party...so soon?

_The dog sleeps. The human eats._

And at the bottom, a flourish of red darted diagonally across one corner.

_Everyone will be there, my love. Please do come. It's my fourth after all!_

His brow ticked up at the note and he shrugged. Maybe he would go. It was her fourth funeral after all. She'd waited long enough in his opinion. Why she kept letting her mask grow old, was somewhat lost on Sesshomaru. Then again, there were only so many times one could die a tragic, young death for the humans. And reestablishment was always such a chore.

He ran his thumb over the skin of the invitation. Over the years, Inukimi had gotten rather creative with her deaths, and now she was quite well known for her well attended funerals.**** Sesshomaru knew he should be planning his own, but other things had been occupying his mind lately.

The distraction of his daughter's cavorting with human men, Westerners, he grimaced, had come at precisely the wrong time. He would have to deal with her short comings as well as his...what? What could he call it? What was he doing? His dream from the prior night came back to him with a chilling clarity, and he put a hand over his eyes.

What was he doing?

A bus honked on the street below and it snapped him out of his thoughts. He needed to concentrate. There were things that needed to be done.  
>Putting his mother's invitation aside, Sesshomaru sliced open the next note. This one was, surprisingly, less pleasant than Inukimi's had been. When Soramichi was involved, it was usually the other way around. The note read:<p>

_Mr. Ishikawa,_

_I don't think You understand who You're dealing with. You've made things a bit tedious around here. _

_For someone so established, You have quite a hot head.  
><em>

_Yours Always,_  
><em>Ox<em>

_Post Script. _

_Thank You for the flowers, although I do not know what You meant by the blood. _

_You must have been thinking of someone else._

Sesshomaru crumpled the note and dropped it on the ground by his chair. Soramichi had always been very helpful, but he was confused. Why the warning? What did she mean that he "didn't know who he was dealing with"? He'd known No Madoka for as long as he'd known Soramichi. Did the she-demon doubt his abilities? Madoka, by anyone's standards, was no _Dai-yokai_. He was a little monster, with a quick tongue and a talent for deception, that was all.

This should have ended with his note from the day before anyway. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and decided not to answer Soramichi's letter. Madoka was not worth his attention. Sesshomaru was in the right and he knew it.

Without looking, he swept his hand over to the next note, but had to snap it back at the unexpected bite of heat. Frowning, he turned and examined the note more closely. Why had it burned him? How had Jaken not noticed? He touched it again, and a tiny, red spark snapped at his fingertips. The paper was thick, but simple. No stamp or design graced the front. Sesshomaru was immediately reminded of the note he'd found under his doorway the night before last.

Could it be? He wondered, intrigued.

"You..." he murmured and grabbed the note.

His flesh burned, but he held still.

_Dai-yokai~_

_Your little yosuzume certainly has a beautiful voice, but I have a feeling You were not audience to this particular song. _

_Think of this as a gift.  
><em>

_Doctor Abe Isao is Your man.  
><em>

Sesshomaru's hand shook slightly as he committed the name to memory and the note burst into flame. He had to let it go, but part of him wanted to read the first line again and again.

A beautiful voice...

This person, whoever had sent the note to him, how much did they know? Why the riddle? Why the game?

He crumpled the flame in his hand and held on. Streams of black smoke seeped up between his clenched fingers, and out either side of his fist. He did not like to be toyed with.

Think of this as a gift...

What? What gift? The note? The name? His eyes drifted over the box on the table next to his chair. There was no address on the top. Unclenching his hand, he reached for the package and tore it open. At first he was confused. It took him a moment to remember what he was looking at. The little device was rectangular and grey. Two holes were stamped side-by-side in its middle, and a thin band of white ran along its top. A messy note was scribbled across it, reading:

_P: LNU, Rin / SD: 23.4.89 / N: Confirmed V.E.V— Hyp. (Success) Con. Committing.  
><em>

Doctor Abe Isao. Sesshomaru repeated the name in his mind again and again; he was not in the habit of memorizing human names.

His hand was still pink and burning from the note, but he ignored it. Delicately lifting the tape from its mangled package, he turned it over in his hands.

She's on this, he thought.

Her voice. Her voice was on this tape.

Would it be as he remembered? The Ginseng Ficus in his study groaned, and some of its soil spilled over the side of its pot onto the bamboo floor. Leaves throughout his apartment bobbed and swayed. The human blimp eased out of sight, over the edge of his roof.

It had been so long.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>

*Initially named Inuhōō, the giant fowl was originally caught and tamed by Inuyua on the eve of her eleventh decade. However, at the time, the name was considered so thoughtlessly ostentatious by her contemporaries, that the ignorant bird and its equally naiive owner were both the unfortunate subjects of widespread ridicule. Subsequently, the young inu-yokai decided to change her prized beast-of-toil's name to something more acceptable. To this day, it is a little known fact that it was Sesshomaru, in the year 1579, who finally gave the beast it's pleasantly catchy, and most commonly used epithet, Basa-basa.

**Invented in the Far West in the 16th century, the scold's bridle was a torture and humiliation device primarily used on women accused of witchcraft, or boisterousness. Sesshomaru had come across the instrument while traveling through Europe in the 1950's, and had since thought little of it. However his eventual account to Mr. Jouda of binding and imprisoning his mother, had occurred to him more than once over the years.

***Founded in 1985, the Rainforest Action Network is a radical environmental organization based in the United States and Tokyo. They work to save forests and wild lands in danger of human encroachment and development.

****Inukimi's favorite death, or the one she preferred to tell everyone, occurred in the winter of 1922. According to her, she'd seduced a young, wealthy, French entrepreneur's son who'd been vacationing on a lark in Tokyo. Within days of meeting the young Monsieur Morel, she'd convinced him to propose marriage to her, then over the course of their two month engagement had driven him to such jealousy, that he'd eventually gone mad and stabbed her to death in the Hôtel de Crillon in Paris. According to the police reports, her fiancée had fled the scene and has never been seen since. As for Inukimi, she'd had quite a bit of fun playing dead and watching the human fuss over her remains. But ultimately, what she'd enjoyed most, or what she told everyone she'd enjoyed most, were the little bits of candied flesh she'd been able to indulge in on her ship ride back to the East.

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter XIII<span>

**The Song and The Terror  
><strong>

_"On the contrary, you will find that I am perfectly in my right mind."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Remember to review! Thanks for reading!<strong><br>**


	13. Chapter XIII The Song and The Terror

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Your thoughtful words made me smile. And, as always, remember to review and to check out my profile for a preview picture of my next chapter.

Also, I have just started a deviant art page. It's filled with drawings I have done of the different canon and OC characters from this story. Check it out!

ep462. deviantart . com

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII The Song and The Terror<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<em>

* * *

><p><em>7:22 PM...<em>

* * *

><p>His socks were soaked.<p>

The rug was soaked.

The walls were red and the man hadn't even finished his drink. Sesshomaru was holding it now, thinking about how the man's hand had shook.

Little big man.

"Your face! Your face!" he'd screamed.

Sesshomaru felt so relaxed. Not quite happy, but relaxed, all the same.

Just that morning, Soramichi had reprimanded him for his "hot head". If she could see him now, he didn't know if she would laugh at the sopping mess or her own shrewdness.

He crossed his long legs and watched the blood seep from the stump of a torn limb. The cloth of the man's pant leg was no longer its cool grey.

The human's music was no longer playing either. All Sesshomaru could hear was the soft '_shhh-thk...shhh-thk...shhh-thk_' of the record playing nothing.

He'd listened to quite a few recordings today, it seemed.

Looking over, he contemplated the pieces of his victim as they lolled, scattered across the wet carpet.

He hadn't eaten in days really, but this? Should he? He grimaced.

It was a question of cleanliness and...well modern sense. He should eat. Sighing, he sat back thinking, a heavy despondence sweeping over him. Suddenly an idea struck him.

He hadn't given his mother a gift in some time. She usually only ate beautiful things, but with what he'd done to the man, he was certain she wouldn't mind a few pieces.

And of course, with what he'd heard today, there would be plenty opportunity to go on the hunt.

* * *

><p><em>earlier that morning...<br>_

* * *

><p><em>beep!<em>

_beep!_

"Huh."

_beep!_

"Sorry, sir."

_beep!_

"He doesn't seem to want to scan for you."

_beep!...beep!beep!_

Sesshomaru tapped his foot impatiently against the shiny, department store floor and looked back at the line forming behind him. This clerk was so aggravating. Couldn't she just do her job? And why did she have to keep calling the stupid contraption, "he"? If she called for a price check, he'd have to—_beeeep!_

"Oh! There he goes! That'll be ¥3,000, sir. Thank you for shopping at Akachan Honpo! Have..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Sesshomaru snapped up the tape player, threw a ¥10,000 banknote onto the counter, and left, walking toward the store's entrance.

"...a nice...day?" her voice trailed off.

Perplexed, the aging store clerk leaned over the counter, her dark hair set in short curls, and a tiny, gold cross dangling from under her cotton shirt-collar.

"Mrs. Yoshida, who was that?"

The clerk looked up and saw a young mother, a regular at the store, stepping up to the counter. She was looking after the brusk young man just as curiously.

"Dunno," she answered with a shrug, "We don't see too many young men like that in here, but to each his own, I guess. How can I help you today, Mrs. Hara?"

Smiling warily, the young mother hauled a huge pack of diapers up onto the counter, and laughed, "Well..."

...

Outside, Sesshomaru was walking briskly up the sidewalk toward his apartment. This little trip of his had turned into something of a nightmare. He wasn't used to navigating the city alone.

Well, at least he wasn't used to shopping in stores stuffed with spittle-covered women and their overly powdered offspring. But he'd had no choice really. It was paramount that he listen to the tape, and purchasing this stupid recorder was part of the deal.* He'd already ruined several people's days because of his little hunt. The first two stores he'd visited hadn't carried them**, and when he'd wandered into Akachan Honpo demanding one of their 'cassette recording devices', he'd been led to this thing.

Lifting the plastic contraption up slightly, he read the name again. It was stamped in bright bubble letters across the casing's front.

**KID TOUGH TAPE RECORDER**

_Fisher~Price_

In a corner at the very bottom of the plastic case it read:

[Recommended For Children Age 3 And Older]

He let it fall back to his side. It was certainly colorful, but was it the right kind? He couldn't be sure. Technology was not a big part of Sesshomaru's life, or at least his daily life. Investing was one thing; actually using the humans' contraptions was another. All in all, the only human invention he truly valued was the air conditioning unit he'd ordered installed in his apartment. In such confined conditions as his city dwelling, the usefulness of that strange frost machine could not be overstated.

He felt something brush against his shoulder, but kept walking, not paying any mind.

"Hey! Hey, man! Aren't you gonna say you're sorry?"

A human was calling to him. He turned, wondering why.

The young man was bent over, holding his arm and one of his friends was bracing him up. He seemed to be in some physical pain. And he was angry.

"Hey! What the hell, man? You can't just knock into somebody like that and not say you're sorry! Jeez!"

He was rubbing his shoulder. It looked painful. Sesshomaru smiled and tilted his head, contemplating the human. His silence seemed to somewhat deflate the young man, who's anger was visibly cooling under his unwavering attention.

Then, after a tense silence, Sesshomaru took a small step forward, his dress shoes clicking on the pavement, and answered quietly, "Your arm seems hurt, is it not? I can relieve you of your burden, if you'd like..._man_."

"Uh..." the human stuttered and his friends went still. Their eyes all flicked from Sesshomaru's disconcertingly polite expression to the red and white kid-y tape recorder dangling from his left hand. "Uhhh..." he stumbled again.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru urged, passively watching as the young man and his friends slowly began to back away. Humans were so funny in that way. They'd stumble into danger quick enough, but the second they realized the extent of their peril, they were slow as little snails.

"Yes?" he took another step toward them, smiling.

"S-sorry!" the young human put his hands up, "Didn't uhh...N-n-nevermind, man! Nevermind!"

Then turning, he and his friends began walking quickly away, every so often throwing Sesshomaru pale glances over their shoulders. They were talking about him. He could hear them.

The word "psycho" was being thrown around quite a bit, and one of the men was asking the others, "Did you guys even see him blink once? I..."

Sesshomaru stopped listening, and turned away. Shrugging, he mumbled the word, "man," to himself and picked up his pace. Those humans were lucky they lived in this age. Had he had his way, he would have killed them for much less. It would have been fun.

He sighed and shifted the tape recorder in his grip, swinging it slightly as he walked. The sharp edge of the plastic case's handle dug into his flesh a little. It felt slick in the day's humidity.

He hoped the stupid thing would work.

The idiot Shigerumaru had gifted him a television once. That had been a disaster. The very idea...Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the memory and crossed the last street leading up to his apartment building, the little green man stuttering and blinking as he strode past.

Once he'd reached the front steps, he looked up, and spied his balcony high up on the top floor. One step, one push and he could have been up and away from the crowded street, but as it was, he would have to enter the building through the main doors and ascend up through the many floors like everyone else.

Soon, however, he'd once again be alone in his quarters, the sky's breeze his only companion. The tape was resting safely up there, he knew, waiting for him to pop it into his new recorder. Waiting for him to press Play.

The doorman looked up as Sesshomaru passed him by. No wave.

A minute later, he was ascending past the twentieth floor, and watching the electric glow climb each numbered button.

23..._click..._24..._click..._25..._ding!_

The elevator doors slid open and Sesshomaru sighed in disappointment. An elderly woman he knew by the name of Mrs. Tanaka, was standing in front of him. She was holding a tiny little dog in her arms, and she didn't look happy to see him. He heard her suck in her breath, and watched her purse her lips.

The feeling's mutual, he thought.

"On your way out, Mr. Ishikawa?" she asked in a taught tone.

"No. Thankfully I'm going up."

The dog yipped and began to struggle against her hold. As it kicked its little legs, Sesshomaru watched Mrs. Tanaka keenly, as she placed one of her wrinkly, ringed hands on top of the creature's curly, black head. It began to growl.

"Well then, please don't let me stop you."

The soft skin on her neck, recently tightened by plastic surgery, trembled as she spoke. The doors were closing.

"I never do," he quickly replied through the gap, savoring her look of shock at his forwardness. He could still hear the dog's barks through the metal.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to rid himself of the woman's perfume. She'd been wearing the exact same scent since he'd moved in—

'Eue de Soir' ~ _Smell the Mystery! _

Lemons.

Oh, it drove him absolutely insane. For a time, in an attempt to rid himself of her unfortunate choice in fragrances, he'd actually vaguely plotted a quiet death for the woman, but he'd given it up when Soramichi had inadvertently answered his prayers.

It had been just a few months ago that he'd been complaining off-handedly about the limitations of modern living, when she'd, with great cheer, informed him that Mrs. Tanaka's little pure-breed's mind wasn't long for this world. He'd asked her what that meant to him. And she'd replied that he would of course be affected, for poor Mrs. Tanaka would soon face a tragic and thoroughly public death at the little beast's tiny fangs.

Currently, he was simply following Soramichi's advice. He was waiting.

...26..._click..._27_...click..._

The thought of Mrs. Tanaka's imminent death, usually made him smile whenever he saw her, but the old bat's persistently putrid scent could still dampen his sense of satisfaction.

...28_...click... _

He looked up at the ceiling. If he remembered correctly, the month of Mrs. Tanaka's demise was quite near.

...29..._click..._30..._ding!_

Ah, he was back. The doors slid open again and Sesshomaru stepped out into the hallway. His door was almost directly in front of the elevator, and a little ways to his right was another door leading to the stairwell.

Even with all of the renovations, Sesshomaru had still been forced to use a small amount of magic to configure the top floor to his needs. Other than knowing that he'd somehow bought out all of the occupants of the building's top level, none of his neighbors actually knew the extent to which he'd changed the floor. Watanabe Yoko herself had never spoken with the building's owner. Jaken had acted as a kind of intermediary between the design firm and the building.

It had been quite a feat, involving no small amount of spell-work on the part of the kappa.

Sesshomaru was thinking of none of this, however, as he stepped into his apartment. He could smell his little imp servant; he was somewhere, eating something.

Fresh cucumbers. Their water was in the air.

Closing the door, Sesshomaru waited and felt a sudden movement within the apartment. Jaken knew he was here. Quick little foot steps pattered down the hall, and soon the little kappa was bowing low before him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where have you been?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the question. What an odd thing to say.

"Explain, Jaken. Am I supposed to report to you all of my whereabouts? Are you my caretaker?"

The imp gulped, "Eh, heh...heh. Er...no?"

Taking a breath, Sesshomaru began to tap his foot against the floor.

"Oh! Many apologies, my lord!" Jaken cried, and dove to remove Sesshomaru's right shoe. He was clumsy at first with the laces, and Sesshomaru did not make matters any better, as he persisted in tapping his foot despite the kappa's position.

Jaken was bobbing up and down, a thin sheen of sweat prickling across his forehead, as he stuttered, "S-so, my lord, this humble servant is very...woah! uh...curious about w-where you went."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sesshomaru lifted the tape recorder, "The package you gave me this morning held a cassette tape I now plan to listen to. Since you were so busy," Jaken did not miss his master's sarcastic tone here, "and as I couldn't bear to squeeze myself into that automobile again, I ventured on my own to buy this...thing."

With both shoes finally untied, Jaken began to pull and Sesshomaru's right foot popped free.

"Oh," the imp answered after a short pause. He reached for his master's left foot and Sesshomaru continued, "I do not know how much time it will take to listen to the tape, but I want you to stay here."

"Yes, my lord. Of c—"

"And I want you to make sure Lucas is ready in case I need to leave on short notice."

"Yes—"

"And I don't want to be disturbed."

"Y—"

"For any reason."

Jaken didn't even try this time. He simply stood and nodded.

Sesshomaru breezed past him then, intent on locking himself in his quarters. The kappa could only stare after him, musing at his lord's secrecy. He wondered whether the package had anything to do with Rin's mysterious return. He'd been thinking quite a bit about the girl over the past few days. But per usual, since his startling revelation, Sesshomaru had told Jaken almost nothing of her.

Turning then, the imp scuttled as quickly as he could over to the balcony. As he opened each door wide, a thought occurred to him.

Maybe he should turn the air conditioning up too.

...

"Damn it..." Sesshomaru cursed quietly to himself.

The balcony door was open and a soft, humid breeze was blowing into his study, making his many plants flutter. A pair of moths had gotten in and were flitting together through the twining leaves.

"Huh..." this was not going well.

He'd removed the plastic already, and he'd opened up the paper instructions, but this stupid thing was just impossible. He understood all of the stupid symbols and the colors, but every time he tried to slide the tape in, it would jam. He knew he was doing it right. Fat side down, yes, it had to be fat side down.

Pushing again, he felt the tape stop midway and had to struggle not to snap the stupid contraption in half. Again, he pushed it down, he sighed.

Again...again...again...again...again...again...again..._again__!_

"Kuh!" he exhaled and pulled the tape free of the recorder. This was idiotic. Holding the little plastic rectangle up, he examined it for cracks. Good, he hadn't broken it.

For a moment then he closed his eyes, and took a deep, measured breath. Maybe, just maybe it was the other way around. He looked down at the little, plastic rectangle. Fat side up? He sighed. Why not?

With a slow, almost suspicious motion, Sesshomaru pinched the tape between his thumb and fingers, and put it at the mouth of the recorder. Then bit by bit, he pushed it in. Suddenly, with a soft click, the tape was in place and he snapped his hand away. He had the feeling that if he touched the device, he would somehow mess everything up.

"Okay," he murmured slowly. Then, a moment later, he carefully shut the red door of the tape deck. Now for the right button.

He knew the big yellow button with the word Stop stamped on it was for ejecting the tape, and he knew not to press the blue button with all of the red lines, that would record over the audio already on the tape. Leaning forward, Sesshomaru absently let one of his long, naked fingers hang over the recorder as he read: Play, Forward, Rewind, and Record.

The blue button with the big, yellow music symbol. If he pressed it, the tape would play.

Suddenly, for a split second he didn't want to press the button. For a split second he didn't want to move at all. All he wanted to do was sit, and feel the breeze.

If he pressed the button, he knew he would hear her again. These human devices, they unleashed more than they knew. It would be strange, like she was in the room with him. He didn't know how to feel about that. She would be back. She was back. This was his proof. Would she be happy? Would she...

The taunting words from the burning note came back to him then.

_"I have a feeling you were not audience to this particular song_."

What did they mean?

No.

He would hesitate no more.

This was it.

Quickly, he jabbed at the big blue Play button and let his hand come to rest against his low, wooden table. It was cool, and faintly reflected the clear sky outside. The recorder made a soft crackling noise, and Sesshomaru heard the sound of a chair shifting over a carpet and someone, a man, clearing his throat.

Doctor Abe Isao, he thought.

"_Now Rin."_

Her name.

Sesshomaru sat very still.

"_I'm_ _going to record this session, but everything will be kept confidential. Please lie back and close your eyes. I want you to relax._"

Something tightened in Sesshomaru's chest and he kept his eyes fixed on the recorder, the little rotors of the tape slowly spinning just beyond the clear plastic.

There was a long silence and he felt his patience begin to thin. But then, faintly, he heard someone sigh. It was so soft, but he knew it was her. The muscles in his hands tensed, and he swallowed. All he could think was that it had been so very long, and somehow she sounded exactly the same.

It was such a little sound.

As if on queue, the older man's voice, somewhat softer than before, started up again, "_Now Rin, I want you to keep your eyes closed, Rin. Relax. Relax. Let your arms sink by your sides, Rin. Let your legs sink and relaaax, Rin. You are at peace. Rin, you are more at peace than you've ever been. You are..."_

The voice kept this up for at least another minute.

What was the man doing? Sesshomaru wondered. Was it some sort of spell? At first, he was tempted to press the big button with the triangle to fastforward, but he stopped himself, thinking that if the human was casting some sort of spell, it would be better for him to hear the entire incantation through.

Soon the man on the tape was slowing his speech even more, "_Now, Rin, I'm going to count to five, Rin, and when I snap, you are going to open your eyes, Rin. You are going to open your eyes and remember, Rin. You are going to remember everything, Rin. And when I snap again, you will wake up, Rin. Rin, you will wake up. Rin, one...two...three...four..."_ Sesshomaru heard a short inhale, and then the voice said, "_five._"

A sharp snap followed and immediately, as if she was right next to him, right there in the room with him, her soft sigh and light laugh crackled through the recorder.

"_Now, Rin. How do you feel?"_

"_Good._"

Her voice was higher than it should have been, as if she were a small child. Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on the tape's spinning gears.

She was right there.

It was all wrong.

"_What do you see, Rin? Can you tell me?_"

"_Hmmm...I seeee...I seeeee...people!..._"

"_People. What kind of people, Rin?_"

"_Tiiired people...Hmhm!_" she gave another giggle, and Sesshomaru heard something, like clothing, shift.

"_Why are they tired, Rin?_"

"_Mmmm...they're neeever getting up. Are they? Are they? Are they? Are they?_"

"_Rin, w__hy are they asleep? Who are they?_"

"_They'rrre...my mama! Aaand my papa__! Hmm...theeey're just like aaall the others..._"

To Sesshomaru it sounded like Rin was singing. He didn't know what to make of it exactly. But apparently the man on the tape did.

He sounded completely unphased as he asked his next question, "_Why are they not going to get up, Rin? Are they—_"

"_Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._" her voice sounded muffled here, like something was pressed up against her lips, "_Niiiii-san. Niiiii-saaaan, he said not to talk. He'll be right back. We have to be reaalllly quiet._"

"_Ri—_"

"_Sh! Stop! They'll hearrr you!_"

There was a soft whimper and a chair creaked.

"_Where are you right now?_"

"_Wheeeeere are you?_" Rin's voice mimicked, and another whimper followed.

"_Rin, do you feel unsafe right now? Can you tell me why?_"

"_Guh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Shhh!...I promise, I promise," she was whispering now, "Nii-san, I promise promise promise promise promise...just don't, don't...Nii—_"

"_Rin?_"

"_I'm going to leave now. Promise you'll be here."_

_"Rin?"  
><em>

Dead silence fell. Without thinking, Sesshomaru leaned closer to the recorder. The tape was still rolling, but only the soft hissing of the rotors was coming through. Then, out of nowhere, he heard Rin's voice gasp.

"_Rin?_"

She began to laugh hysterically, and Sesshomaru sat back on his heels. What was going on? What kind of spell was this? Why was this doctor doing this to her?

"_Rin?_"

"_They'll cut off your head and take your teeth!_"

Not missing a beat, the man's voice on the tape asked, "_Who? Who will do this, Rin?_"

"_Hum__ans!_"

Sesshomaru's brow ticked up, but he continued watching the recorder.

"_Can you be a little more specific?_"

"_They took everybody._"

"_Everybody-who, Rin?_"

"_I don't like them._"

"_Who don't you like?_"

"_I-I don't want to anymore. I don't want to._"

"_To do what, Rin? To do what?_"

The questions were coming in rapid fire, but Rin was answering none of them. With a little crackle, the man's voice became a little clearer as it said, "_Patient seems to still be avoiding answering questions_," he paused and his voice relaxed,"_She doesn't talk when she's awake and she doesn't talk when she's under._" A gruff sigh followed and Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, annoyed that the man was talking over Rin's response. This was all so perplexing.

"_—looking at me. Do you know?_"

There was a pause and the man's voice asked, "_Know what, Rin?_"

"_Why he's looking at me?_"

"_Is he with your parents?_"

"_Hmmm...they're dead. I was dead. What is he doing? Oh, there's a little toad man! Tooooad man! Why do you cry? Mmmmm!_"

"_Rin, where are you right now?_"

"_Mmmm...I llllike him._"

There was a sigh, "_Who do you like?_"

Another bout of giggles came from the recorder, and Sesshomaru heard Rin reply, "_Mmmmmm...shhhhhh...It's a secret._"

"_Who do you like, Rin? You can tell me. I'll keep it a secret._"

"_Mmmmmm...he touched me you know._"

Sesshomaru's throat tensed slightly, and his mouth, unbeknownst to him, fell, setting itself into a grim line.

"_Touched you where?_"

"_Here._"

A short silence followed, and the man's voice came close to the recorder again, "_Patient is indicating the throat area.__ Sign of violence or molestation unclear. Note currently unclear._"

Sesshomaru didn't move an inch.

"_Did this person touch you anywhere else? Was this person your friend? Your boyfriend?_"

"_Mmmmmm..._"

"_Rin?_"

There was a shuffling sound, like clothing against leather, and she replied, "_Here_," and after a short pause, she added,_ "Hm! In my mouth! Hm! I wasn't supposed to say anything! Hm! He doesn't want me to._"

Sesshomaru was looking straight ahead now.

All he could do was listen.

"_What was in your mouth, Rin?_"

"_Hmmm...he, he put his...he put his fiiingers, hm!..in my mouth._"

Rin began to giggle, but the man pushed on, "_And were you comfortable with him putting his finger's in your mouth?_"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw tight. He didn't understand. He didn't like this. He knew what she was talking about, and he didn't like what this man was doing, this spell that he was casting. It was insidious and cowardly. He didn't like it at all. He was making her say things.

"_No!_"

Sesshomaru's breath hitched a little at Rin's sudden cry.

"_No?_" He listened attentively to the man's answering question, "_You did not want this person to do this?_"

Suddenly, Rin let loose a low, almost animalistic whine. It was long, stretching and stretching, slowly transforming into an ear piercing shriek, "_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasee!_"

A jerking sound jumped from the recorder, and Rin's unexpected shrieking turned suddenly into a low, sad wail. Sesshomaru sat silent, still, listening. Her voice was relentless. He felt like it was sinking into his skin.

The man on the tape was startled, "_Rin! Is he hurting you?_"

"_S-se-se-"_

He pursed his lips. He wasn't ready.

"_SeeeeSSHOMARUSAAAAMMMAAAA!_" she was calling to him. She was calling to him. But as quickly as it had come, his name deteriorated. It deteriorate into one, long blood curdling scream. He'd never heard her scream like that. The sound pressed and surged against the confines of the recording. Her voice was so loud, it crackled and fizzed through the speaker. She was too loud; the human device could not properly capture her.

She was so loud.

"_PLEASE! PLEASE!"_ she was panting.

"_WHY! MY LORD! WHY ARE YOU...I'VE DONE NOTHING! I PROMISE! I DIDN'T...I DIDN'T..._"

Her voice broke into sobs and she continued shouting.

Why was this man doing nothing? Sesshomaru sat at his table, eyes wide, mouth set, hands clutching his thighs. She was screaming. She was screaming. She was screaming for him...to stop.

She was driving him to numbness.

Something cracked behind him, and a moment later he faintly heard, somewhere in the distance, something shatter. Jaken's voice suddenly came at the door, "My lord, are you_—_"

"I swear if you do not leave me now, Jaken, I will rip you limb from _limb_!"

There was a distant _clack_, but Sesshomaru wasn't listening. The room was closing in, and everything was becoming smaller, but it was all still so far away. Rin's tin-y, static-y voice on the recorder kept screaming, and he couldn't stop her. He couldn't stop anything. The tape kept rolling.

He was so angry.

Something big gave a series of cracks and shuddered.

"_Rin!_" the man's voice was calling to her now, desperate. Sesshomaru could just make out a soft snapping sound crackling under Rin's screams. The imbecile was finally doing something.

"_NO! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE_—_"_

She was speaking now. She was so frightened. It was unforgivable. Everything was shrinking. The walls were closing in.

"_I BEG OF YOU, MERCY__ PLEASE! __I PROMISE! I PROMISE I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE YOU—_"

There was a soft click and the tape went dead.

The silence. It almost stung him.

Sesshomaru sat breathing for he did not know how long. Over the roar, he distantly felt the walls lapping at his skin. He felt the hot breeze against his fur, as his mokomoko dangled long off the balcony. It wasn't until something dropped on his lap that he realized his state, his inglorious display.

This would not do.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to do this anymore.

Unclenching his jaw and lowering his eyelids slightly, he fixed his gaze on the wall. A deep, black crack ran from ceiling to floor. Slowly, very slowly, he felt himself begin to gather. There was a moth on his lap. Where had it come from?

Little bug.

He picked it up, hand resting on his thigh, and watched it burn between his fingers.

He'd done this.

It was his fault.

Again.

He would listen again.

The walls were crumbling and he would listen again.

* * *

><p><em>2:30 PM...<em>

* * *

><p>Jaken was sitting on the edge of the balcony just off of the living room. He'd been there for hours. He'd been waiting, hoping it would end soon.<p>

But Sesshomaru just kept listening to that tape. That stupid tape! Jaken wished he'd never accepted that package.

He couldn't bring himself to come close to his lord's quarters again, but he knew it was Rin on that recording. He knew something was wrong.

He'd seen it for himself. When he'd cracked that shoji door open he'd witnessed his beautiful lord, pale and bright, smeared in a glorious display across the room and out into the day. His face had been so perfect, his eyes so wide, and his teeth so long.

A growl or a grin. Jaken had never been able to tell.

Sighing, the little imp looked out over the cityscape. She was out there somewhere, but all he could think about at this moment was his own safety. Earlier, he'd run. He'd run for his life from that door.

Oh why oh why had he gone and asked such a stupid question?

He hadn't even understood what Sesshomaru screamed at him. It had come only as a snap and roar. All Jaken could recall really was the sound and the dust.

This was bad. He'd only wanted to see if his beautiful, magnificent, illustrious...he was getting carried away. He'd only wanted to see if his master was okay.

The walls leading up to the study had splintered. The floors had trembled. And the bugs and the roots and the plants, if not dead, were all scampering throughout the apartment. Jaken looked over his shoulder.

He could faintly hear them.

He could faintly hear the muffled screams of a human girl he'd once known, long ago, as they began again.

* * *

><p><em>4:31 PM...<em>

* * *

><p>"<em><em>—<em>secret,_"_...click...wrrrr...click..._"_—__mm...I llllike him,_"..._click...wrrrr...click..._"_Who do you like?_"... ..."_Mmmmmm...shhhhhh...It's a secret,_"..._click...wrrrr...click..._"_It's a secret_,"..._click...wrrrrr...click..._"_—_s_hh...__It's a secret,"..._click...wrrr...click...__"___—t'_s a secret,"_..._click...wrrrr...click...__"__It's a secret,"_..._click...wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...click...__"__—_AMMMAAAA!___"..._click...wrrrr...click..._"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasee!_"..."_Rin! Is he hurting you?_"... ... ..."_S-se-se-sesSHOMARU-SAAAAMMMAAAA!_"..._click...wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...click..._

"__I llllike hi_—"...____click..._

Sesshomaru wasn't looking at the recorder anymore; he knew how to work it now.

His fingers were moving from button to button with ease, pushing, and stopping, and walking back to where they needed to be. He'd been here for a long time, staring at the table. Not one word had left his lips. He was letting the tape do the talking.

His reflection was fading in the wood, but the sun was still high.

..._click...wrrrr...click..._"_NO! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE__—__"...click...wrrr...click..."_ I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE YOU—_"...__click...wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."h_m!..In my mouth_"...click...wrr...click..._"__hm!..in my mouth__"_...click...wrrrrr...click..._"__—ence or mol___estation unclear. Note, currently unclear,"..._

_ ...click...wrrrr...click..."hm!"_

_...click...w...click..."hm!"_

_...click...w..click..."hm!"_

__...click...w..click..."hm!"__

__...click...w..click..."hm!"__

_...click...wrrr..._

She was laughing. The sound was familiar to him. But it was different. He hadn't realized it at first, but somehow, in his mind, over the years, her voice had changed to something different. Something unreal. Something not her._  
><em>

His memories had conjured up a certain perfection in her voice, an almost chimerical sound, that he now realized had never existed.

It had been all wrong.

On this recording she was startlingly real.

And there.

And here.

He liked her laugh.

_...click_...w.._.click..."hm!"___

_...click...w...click..."hm!"_

_...click...w..click..."hm!"_

_...click..._

But he wouldn't stay.

..._click__...wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...click..._

She was screaming now. Again. He put his hand against the speaker, feeling the pulse.

_...wrrrr...click..._

And again.

_...wrrrr...click..._

And again.

_...wrrrr...click..._

He would listen until it was clear.

It was hard to understand exactly what was happening.

He'd been so angry.

At first he'd been angry at the man, this Doctor Abe Isao. Then he'd been angry at Rin. Why was she blaming him for someone attacking her? But that idiocy had faded just as quickly as it had come. At first he hadn't been able to believe what she was saying, what she was begging...but now he could.

She'd been begging him...and only him to...not kill her.

..._click...wrrrr...click..._"_MERCY__ PLEASE!_"

..._click...wrrr...click..._"_MERCY__ PLEA__SE!"_

..._click...wrr...click..."__—___RCY__"____

____...click...wr...click...____" MERCY PLEA__SE!"__

__..._click..._

To her, it wasn't his neglect, but his wrath that had hurt her. His very own hands. To her, he hadn't lost her, he'd betrayed her. And if there was one thing that he, along with every other inugami in existence despised, it was betrayal.

_...wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...click..._"__Tooooad man! _Why do you cry?"...click..._

He didn't want to look at the tape. He would listen, but he wouldn't look.

..._click_..._wrrr__...click..."___—____hurting you?_"... ... ..."_S-se-se-sesSHOMARU-SAAAAMMMAAAA!_"_

She was calling to him.

_...click..._

It had been so long.

He was done.

This was done.

Silence.

He knew exactly where to go.

"Jaken!" he called.

There was a far off gasp and he waited. After a minute or so, the little toad, with great trepidation, slid the shoji door open and poked his head into the room,"Y-yes, m-m-my lord?"

Sesshomaru scratched his eyebrow and gave the imp a deadpan stare. Jaken gulped.

"I want you to do two things for me, Jaken. Listen carefully."

The imp nodded.

"I want you to find out where a certain human, a Doctor Isao Abe lives."

"Ye___—"___

"And then I want you to ready Lucas and the car. I want to leave within fifteen minutes."__  
><em>_

"Uh..."

"Yes?"

"Uh..."

"Spit it out."

"I don't uh...think I'll be able to find out where the Doctor lives so soon."

"Well then, I have a simple solution for you, Jaken."

"You do, my lord? Please tell me. I'll do anything!"

"Yes, it's very easy. Stay still and I will kill you. Then, you won't have to suffer through such a challenging task," Sesshomaru responded flatly, picking up the red Fisher~Price recorder and walking around the imp toward the door.

"No! Please no, my lord!"

Jaken's wording momentarily halted Sesshomaru. There was a short pause, and then, without turning, he replied coolly, "Fine. You have a half hour. Everything should be ready by then."

With that said, he was in the hallway, leaving his little, green servant standing, fidgeting, in the remains of his tattered study.

"Such mercy..."

The words slipped from Jaken's lips without notice.

* * *

><p><em>5:22 PM...<br>_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha hadn't contacted him yet, but that was just as well. Sesshomaru was finally making use of himself. The half-breed be damned. He was going to question this human doctor and then kill him. There was nothing that would stop that now.<p>

Nothing in all the worlds could stay his hand now.

He hadn't taken his sword with him. Bakusaiga lay alone, in his bedroom, quietly angry with him for not taking it along for the killing. He could feel it calling to him.

But then, Rin had called to him today as well.

No. What was to come next...he would do it with his hands.

Doctor Isao Abe.

He'd memorized the name.

Sesshomaru smiled and closed his eyes. The car was rolling along. Every few seconds Lucas glanced nervously back at him in the rear view mirror. The smell of artificial pine was fading. Sesshomaru fleetingly hoped that the human would not purchase a new one soon. He hated those pieces of smelly cardboard when they were new.

Everything was terrible. Really it was. But Sesshomaru had no room within himself anymore to care.

His heart was only so big.

Rin had pushed everything out. That little human girl.

Drumming his long, gloved fingers against his thigh, he licked his teeth. Despite the mask, he could feel their points. Lucas flipped the radio on in the front seat, but there were no voices, and there was no music. Instead, a blaring white noise roared out of the car's speakers, shocking the driver. Sesshomaru could sense the hairs on the back of Lucas' neck rising.

In droves. All those little hairs.

"S-sorry, sir! I don't know what's going on with this thing today."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru replied, and he watched with excitement as Lucas' eyes widened in terror at the sound. The human swallowed. Sesshomaru knew his lips were chapping.

"S-sir?" Lucas asked, "Did you say something?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He wouldn't kill the man. He already had his prey.

He smiled at the driver.

Lucas shuddered and sank in his seat. The car's engine hummed and Sesshomaru felt a sudden increase in momentum.

Today was all about mercy, wasn't it?

Shifting a little, he absently reached for the recorder next to him. He hadn't brought Bakusaiga, but he'd brought the tape. A physical copy of Rin's voice was with him. Sesshomaru was certainly going to speak to the good doctor about it.

The digital clock in the front ticked to 17:24, and Lucas called back, "We're j-just about there, sir. Just one m-more turn."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He wasn't listening. He was running his fingers over the big blue buttons, back and forth.

He was no betrayer.

Someone had done this.

The good doctor would answer all his questions.

He felt the pull of the car turning and soon they were coming to a stop. Lucas jumped out of the car as quick as a jackrabbit from a hole. He jogged over to Sesshomaru's door, opened it and stood, legs bobbing nervously.

Slipping out of the car, Sesshomaru rose to his full height and, without turning he asked Lucas, "Tell me, driver. How do I appear to you?"

His eyes slipped up to the seventh floor of the cement apartment building. He could smell him.

"Appear?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Well," Lucas struggled to answer, "handsome, I guess. Yes, you look very handsome, sir."

"Hm. Go. Park somewhere. I will find you soon."

"Y-yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Lucas was in mid-bow when Sesshomaru left him and walked up to the front steps. He took them one at a time, savoring the approach.

There was no doorman where the doctor lived, so when Sesshomaru reached the door to the main stairwell, he simply turned the knob, cracking the lock. Across the dark, maroon carpet, and past the glowing, glass lamps, Sesshomaru took the stairs slowly. His pace was measured as he ascended each flight.

Humans were cooking in their apartments as he passed. He could smell the broth, and the fish, and the herbs, and the meat. Someone owned birds. They'd put them in a cage, but one had gotten loose. It's owner wasn't home and the little bird was slamming itself against the ceiling. Over and over and over. He could hear the creak and the squeal of mattress springs up on the ninth floor. He could hear the whispers of little girls hiding under bed covers. They were saying dirty things, things they'd seen in some movie.

"_Shut up and kiss me, you fool!_"

Sesshomaru placed his gloved hand on the wall, savoring how the sound, so close, covered all the distant murmurs. The doctor was close. He was waiting for him.

"Good man," Sesshomaru said.

_knock! knock!  
><em>

Two, that was all he would need. Sesshomaru stood at the door, waiting. The doctor was wearing slippers. Something slid behind the door, and Sesshomaru crouched a little, making sure he was at an advantageous angle for the doctor to inspect._  
><em>

"Doctor?" he asked.

"Can I help you?" the man called through the door. There was hesitation in his tone.

"I have come to discuss a patient with you," Sesshomaru didn't raise his voice. He knew it would carry through the thick wood. This was an old building.

There was a short pause and then the man asked tentatively, "W-who? I mean who did you want to speak to me about? You know I can't speak about any of my patients. All of their information is confidential."

"I'm here to speak to you about your patient Rin."

He could see the doctor's eye, round and black and dull, blink several times through the little hole in the door.

"Excuse me?" the question came as a breath.

"Rin. I would___—___"

The door swung open.

"What do you want?" the doctor looked both angry and nervous.

Sesshomaru stood, scrutinizing him for a minute. So much neck, he thought. And a round middle.

He walked in.

"E-excuse me! What do you think you're doing?" the doctor was following him now. His stout legs pounding across the little apartment's floor, "Get out now! I didn't say you could come in!"

"Please. Sit."

Sesshomaru gestured to a chair positioned across from a large, beige couch. The coffee table was made of glass. It was low and wide.

"What do you want?"

The doctor wasn't moving.

"Doctor, please. _Sit_."

The doctor looked at Sesshomaru, straight in the eye for a long time. Modern humans seemed to do that. Inuyasha's woman had done that.

"Fine, I'll sit. But tell me. Why are you here? How do you know Rin?"

"I-" Sesshomaru stopped himself. He exhaled and started again, "The girl Rin is an old companion of this..." he let the word linger and watched the doctor's eyes widen as he said, "Sesshomaru."

The doctor was sitting and his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Gather yourself. This is no time for you to look a fool. I've come with questions that I would like to have answered."

The doctor began to hyperventilate, "Y-y-you're the one!" He pointed a shaking finger at Sesshomaru. "You're the one who attacked her! _You _put her...you put her..."

"Quiet. I am no betrayer. I come from loyal blood." Sesshomaru paused, then reaching down, he picked up the Fisher~Price recorder and placed it on the coffee table. "You see, good Doctor, my kind is different from yours."

"What do you want?" he could only whisper in response.

"I want to kill you, Doctor. I plan to anyway. But first, we will talk and I will find out what I want to know."

"No, no! I'll call the police first! You're crazy! You're insane! You're___—___"

"No, good Doctor. Doctor Abe Isao. On the contrary, you will find that I am perfectly in my right mind."

Sesshomaru smiled and the air crackled, "You see? I have memorized your name. I don't usually do that."

"You're going to kill me," the doctor breathed.

Leaning back, Sesshomaru clasped his hands together over his lap, "You could pour yourself a drink first."

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>

*Since he almost never listened to human music, Sesshomaru had no use for a tape recorder. On the odd occasion he did get the urge to listen to something, he went in search of live entertainment. There were plenty _yokai _and other creatures willing to perform. He did, however, enjoy a few human musicians. His particular favorite was the young, now dead, pianist Glenn Gould. During a brief stint in the USSR sometime in the 1950's, Sesshomaru had happened upon a performance of the Canadian's. He'd found the man's quiet precision and his softness surprisingly pleasing.

**If Sesshomaru had payed more attention to the human world, or if he hadn't been so reliant on Jaken to perform all of his errands for him, he would have known that a pet shop and a produce store would not carry tape recorders.

* * *

><p>[<span>Preview: Chapter XIV]<span>

**Keeping One's Word  
><strong>

_"What the fuck is this?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Remember to review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Chapter XIV Keeping One's Word

A/N: If you guys get this story to 100 reviews I'll love you forever! :P

**IMPORTANT** - This is the last chapter to be posted before I start a Master's program I've been preparing for for the past several months. From Wednesday on I will most likely have less time to write:( But..._BUT_ I will be continuing the story and I will find a way to produce quality chapters at a regular pace. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially to my anonymous reviewers: "anon", "miss g", and "reader in disguise". I couldn't send you PM's so I thought I'd say thanks here. Also, to everyone who's posted long, in-depth reviews, I soooooo appreciate your feedback. You don't even know.

Now onto other business.

1) Picture: A picture of Rin is referenced in this chapter. It will be available for view on my deviant art page soon: **ep462 . deviantart. com.** On that note, icegirljenni, who many of you may already know, has a wonderful S/R website up called **rin-sess . com** . My work has been featured there, as well as many others' drawings and stories. Check it out! It's really cool:)

2) Rin's Age: If anyone is confused, I'll just give you the dates now. Rin was born in the winter of 1572. It's been approximately 502 years since her disappearance in 1587. Hope that clears things up:)

3) Songs: There is a song referenced in this chapter that I would definitely recommend listening to. It's called "Sukiyaki" or "Ue o Muite Aruko" (translation: "I Look Up When I Walk"). It was a pop hit in the 1960's both in Japan and the US. I have the link to listen to it posted on my profile. Also, as a little disclaimer, I do not own the song "Spoon Full of Sugar" from Mary Poppins.

Okay, enjoy and please review! Reviews are the butter to my bread!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV Keeping One's Word<strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>Kyoto, 1989<br>__

* * *

><p><em><em>Five days after Rin's trip to Ginza...<br>__

* * *

><p>"That's her?"<p>

"Yep," Hakuzo answered, running his palms over his smooth head. He and Nogitsune had been standing in this spot for near a half hour already, and it was only now that the mark was showing her face. Looking at his wristwatch, he calculated that she'd started her evening run about twenty two minutes late. That might be a problem, he thought. They'd have to get the ball rolling.

"She's cute," his partner interrupted his thoughts.

"She's a job. Remember that."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. She's a mighty fine job. Just look at that ponytail swing." Nogitsune whistled a slow note as the young girl jogged by, but she didn't hear him over the music of her walkman.

"Oh Inari, I love human girls nowadays. They all wear those tiny shorts and run everywhere. What's her name again?"

"Did you even read my message?"

"Sure I did!" Nogitsune leaned forward, eyes trained on the girl. Then smirking, he said, "She's the great granddaughter of...of...some big wig _kotengu_ or something."

"If you want to call him that, yes," Hakuzo mumbled sarcastically. "Her name is Ono Momoe."

"Well she looks absolutely delicious."

Rolling his eyes, Hakuzo touched his partner on the arm. He could feel Nogitsune's muscles tense as he slowly said, "I don't know if you meant that in the right way or the wrong way, young fox, but I'll only say this one more time. She's not cute, she's not delicious, and she's most definitely not_ fine_. You know what she is. What is she, young fox? Tell me what she is."

There was a pause as Nogitsune glared down at Hakuzo; he was a good two feet taller than his little bald partner, but their height differential had never changed who ran the show.

Pulling his arm away, he grumbled, "Fine. She's a job. Yuh happy?"

"Not particularly. Now lets get started."  
>...<p>

_In ev'ry job that must be done... There is an element of fun..._

As the birds tweeted in her headphones, and the cars honked on the street, Ono Momoe ticked up the volume on her SONY walkman and picked up her pace. Julie Andrews was her favorite.

_You find the fun and snap!... The job's a game..._

Reaching up and adjusting her headphones, Momoe thought about how she was finally going to be free. She was finally going to leave her great grandfather and his world.

_And ev'ry task you undertake... Becomes a piece of cake..._

He'd been using her for years—ever since she'd been a small child. Using her pretty face as a front with the human authorities. Using her body when her human qualities became profitable. Never respecting her. Never loving her...like family should. She was done now.

_A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that..._

She'd been planning her escape for months.

_A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down!_

Her great grandfather had no idea of course. As far as he knew, she'd been a good girl and was quietly waiting for him to summon her. He had no idea, she'd be boarding an airplane tomorrow.

_The medicine go dow-wown... The medicine go down..._

She smiled to herself. It was somewhat funny that even though she had never been able to fly like her kin, she would finally escape them by air. She would escape on the wings of humanity's strength, humanity's progress.

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down..._

"In a most delightful way," she sang softly to herself, arms pumping, and feet pounding the pavement.

For the first time in years Momoe truly felt happy. She jumped over an overturned trashcan and avoided the cracks in the pavement. Tomorrow! Tomorrow she was going to fly West and leave everything for good.

_A robin feathering his nest... Has very little time to rest..._

The night was cool and the streets around her apartment building were busy as usual. Momoe loved running. She'd been built to enjoy speed and the wind. Even if her yokai blood had been greatly diminished by her human grandmother, her lineage was such that she had a kind of natural vivacity. A natural lift. As well as, unfortunately for her, a somewhat large nose.

_While gathering his bits of twine and twig..._

Momoe weaved her way through the crowds of people. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she felt her calve muscles tighten and the forming blister on her left foot compress.

_Though quite intent in his pursuit..._

Rounding a corner, her long brown pony tail bouncing to the music, Momoe never saw the little bald man in her way.

"Oof!" she grunted, falling back onto the pavement.

"Oh excuse me! I'm so sorry, miss!" The man grabbed her hand to help her up. He had a real politeness about him and his hands were ever so soft. Like a baby's, Momoe thought absently. He had soft eyes too. Her headphones were around her neck now, but she could still hear the song.

_He has a merry toon to toot..._

Now on her feet, she brushed herself off and gave the little bald man a once over. Even though he had not one hair on his head, the man did look well-kept in his cable knit sweater, khaki shorts, and pristine, white loafers.

He hadn't let go of her hand yet.

What are you? She thought.

_He knows a song will move the job along...  
><em>

He apologized again.

"Oh it's...it's okay, don't worry about it," she replied, smiling as she pulled her hand out of his grip. He relented and stepped back nodding his apology.

"It's really okay. I'm fine. Thanks for the help. Have a nice evening!" she waved and began to run again, trying but failing to shake off her sudden unease.

_A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down..._

"Oh wait!" the bald man called after her, and Momoe ripped her headphones off, exasperated.

"Yeah?" she called back.

With three quick strides, the stranger came to her and gave a quick bow.

_The medicine go dow-wown..._

"Ono Momoe. I am very sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"Your fate has been decided. I'm sorry you ever had to meet me."

"I-I'm not sure wha—"

"Your great grandfather has given me an order that I must, unfortunately for you, carry out."

The bald man put his hands together and gave her a small, pitying smile.

Something clicked in Momoe's mind and the words, "_K__itsune-shikaku_," escaped her lips before she could stop herself. She knew exactly who this _man_ was.

_The medicine go down..._

He made the blood in her veins run cold.

"Indeed," he whispered.

"Why...?"

"Did you think he would not notice, little bird? Your great grandfather is a bit of a simpleton, but he could tell your intentions easily enough. How did you think he would respond to you leaving your kin?"

Kin? _Kin_? Momoe felt her anger spike, but she was too scared to argue. Instead, she did the only thing she could. Backing way from the fox as quickly as she could, she tried to lose him in the crowd. Within seconds, her breath was coming like fire, and she could feel her eyes water as she sprinted down the block. People were milling about their usual lives. Students were drinking together, business men were trying to get home, mothers were dragging their children by their little hands.

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down..._

Her headphones were down around her neck, but Momoe could still faintly hear Julie Andrews' singing.

_In a most delightful way..._

She needed to think fast. And she needed to stay calm. What could she do? Where could she go?

Momoe spotted a sign for the subway a couple blocks away.

The train station! Yes!

If she could just lose the fox, she'd probably be able to hide out somewhere until morning. She wasn't going to die tonight, no matter what her great grandfather wanted.

Julie Andrews and her little bird friend were whistling now.

Grabbing the cold metal rail, Momoe swung around and down into the first subway station she saw. She didn't feel the bald fox anywhere near her, but that didn't mean anything. She knew that. Foxes were tricky. Feet pounding against the stone, she pushed her way through the crowd of commuters.

Someone's hand grabbed at her and she felt panicky tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

_The honey bees that fetch the nectar..._

"No!" she screamed and swatted it away. An aging businessman looked at her as if she was crazy. She wanted to scream at him to help her, but she knew it would make no difference. He couldn't do anything.

_From the flowers to the comb..._

Looking frantically around, she pushed her way through the ticket gates and bolted for the nearest set of stairs.

Almost there! Almost there, she chanted in her head, as she skirted around a corner and saw the approaching lights of an incoming train.

_Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro..._

Momoe stopped running and, hands on knees, bent over to catch her breath. Her sneakers were knew. She'd bought them just last week. She closed her eyes. Safe in the crowd. As soon as the train came she'd...

Something large and red stepped in front of her. Looking up, she saw a huge, hairy man with a strong jaw, dark blue eyes, and a tangle of sandy brown hair, grinning down at her. His bright red track suit seemed to suck in all the light around him. He smirked, "Man, how's that faggy little fuck always right? You mixies are all the same, aren't yuh?"

_Because they take a little nip..._

Momoe gasped and took a step back. The big stranger sighed and shook his head.

"You...too..."

"We always come in pairs, we do," he laughed, taking a step forward. "Oh hey, he's here!" the stranger turned waving at someone behind her.

_From ev'ry flower that they sip..._

Momoe turned and saw the bald fox from before. The moment their eyes met a strange numbness began to settle over her, and an eerie silence dulled the packed station. He waved hello. He truly looked sorry for her.

_And hence... And hence!_

Momoe felt something tug at her hair and realized the big stranger was running his fingers through her ponytail.

_They find... They find!_

She was about to pull away, when the black tunnel behind her gave a great, ear piercing howl.

_Their task is not a grind!_

Her heart seizing, Momoe felt like she was being dangled over the mouth of a giant, cold fish. The train lights that had been her hope only moments before faded away and slowly all of the commuters around her began to turn away. Momoe watched as witness after witness turned a blind eye.

She screamed in desperation, "Don't turn! Don't turn! What...what are you _doing_? For godsake! Please don't go!"

Then, like some sort of holy saint, the bald fox held his hands out and said calmly to the big man, "I am ready, Nogitsune. You may proceed."

A small green flame sparked to life in front of him, and the air began to burn.

"No!" Momoe screamed, and in an attempt to break away into the crowd, she launched herself at the nearest commuter. The man's tweed suit felt like a brick wall. "No!" she screamed, clawing at it, hitting the man, and screaming in his ear, "Let me out!"

_A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down..._

Her throat felt raw. She never saw the hammer coming.

_The medicine go dow-wown..._

With a crack, the world turned and Momoe connected with the platform, her ears ringing. As if on queue, the blind commuters took a step back, closing her in further. Momoe pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, reduced to groping at the ground for stability. She felt dizzy, nauseous.

_The medicine go down..._

"You didn't think your family would ever let you go, did you? With the stuff you knew?" came the voice of the big man the bald fox had called Nogitsune.

"They're...they're not my family," she groaned, tears in a mix of blood streaming down her cheeks.

Looking up, she saw that the man had changed somewhat. The cocky smirk was still there, but now his hair was bright red and fanned down to his knees. His eyes were rimmed with black and the pupils were now as clear as a bright, spring sky. And in his large fists he was holding what looked like a giant, wooden, mallet. Momoe's eyes widened; the thing was as big as a mailbox!

"Eh. Whatever," he shrugged and then, without warning, swung the mallet into the small of her back.

"AGH!" her short shriek went nowhere as she felt her body snap.

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down..._

"That should do it," he muttered matter-of-factly. Then bending down, he slipped a couple fingers just under the hem of her shorts, carressing her skin, and added, "You know lady, what your family does or doesn't do, s'not any of my business. S'not any of his business." He gestured to the bald fox, who was still standing, hands outstretched, the floating flame making his face burn green.

_The medicine go dow-wown..._

Momoe tried to pull herself up again, but her body just wouldn't move.

"I'm broken," she whispered in horror.

_The medicine go down..._

Nogitsune tilted her chin up. "I hope you don't take any of this personally. We're just freelancers. And well...I mean, I don't want to offend you or anything, but your great grandpa...he's kind of a huge deusche."

"Are we almost finished, Nogitsune?" the bald fox asked from a few paces away.

Momoe felt the fox's big hand pet her hair again. She couldn't move a muscle.

"Yeah," he called over his shoulder. Then turning back to her, he kissed her temple and whispered, "Bye, Momoe. Close your eyes. This is going to hurt a lot."

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down..._

Squinting up, she took one last look at Nogitsune's face. It began to shake.

_In a most delightful way_...  
>...<p>

Nogitsune rose from the pile of broken bones and bleeding muscle. He'd crushed the girl's skull like a goose egg. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Her mouth and nose were no longer recognizable.

If she had had any of the back of her head left, that sweet ponytail of her's would have been soaked in blood. As it was, her green scrunchy was still pristine and holding the hair firm, in a mangled pile at the heels of one of Hakuzo's blind commuters.

He hit her again. Just for safe measure. Her left eye came free. Nogitsune was a professional. He'd been doing this kind of work for only a few years, but he found it suited him.

Oh, just one more time, he thought. For luck.

There was a dull crack and he snorted. The little thing was about to have her wisdom teeth come in, wasn't she?

"Are you done?" Hakuzo's voice drawled somewhere behind him. Oh Inari, how he hated that bald bastard. He was sick of everyone telling him how lucky he was to have Hakuzo. The kitsune was old and good at what he did, absolutely. But he was also a faggot.

And Nogitsune didn't trust faggots.

He let his eyes roam over Momoe's body one last time. It was a damn shame. He sighed.

"Okay, so now that we're done, can I just say that she was daaaamned good looking?"

"I wouldn't say we're done yet. Unless...unless of course, you've fallen in love with the girl. We can take her home and make her your new wife tonight, if you wish. I can even go ask her great grandfather's permission in your stead. Would you like that?"

Nogitsune scoffed and tapped the body with his toe, "Heh...you're a funny one. You know I love 'em all."

Hakuzo rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind?"

Nogitsune took a step away from the body and leaned on the brittle shoulders of an old woman crouching with her groceries, "She's all yours, man. Do your thing."

"Good. Lets make this quick."

...

Ten minutes later they were both clean, tired, and silently swaying in a train car filled with commuters, many of whom had served as excellent blind witnesses.

The night had been successful, and they were on their way to accept their reward.

Adjusting his grip on his handle, Hakuzo watched as his partner, leaning against the car doors, playing with their mark's green scrunchy.

He'd definitely have to get that from him before the night was through. The young fox liked his momentos far too much, and as a Purger, it was Hakuzo's job to make sure everything was clean and tidy.

Looking down, he saw a speck of red on one of his loafers.

"Shit," he grumbled, nudging Nogitsune. "These are new."

Peering down, the younger fox shrugged and said, "Not my fault. Only a fag like you would wear shoes like that to a job."

Hakuzo looked back at his feet. It wasn't the damn shoes he was unhappy about, it was Nogitsune's recklessness.

It was moments like this that he truly missed his first partner. It had been centuries, but compared to every other fool he'd ever worked with, Kuko had been perfection, utter perfection.

He'd discovered him working as a _kitsune-taikomochi_ in some ratty tea house. He'd been so beautiful. And traveling with him...those had been the days—the days of high stakes and bloody reward.

But nowadays, he eyed Nogitsune, he was digging for scraps with a bunch of young thugs.

What a life.

"You know what I wish?" Nogitsune's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I wish they'd make a blue M&M. That'd be great, wouldn't it?"

He was rolling the scrunchy from wrist to wrist.

"Excuse me?" Hakuzo frowned.

"You know, like, they got a red one, an orange one, a green one, a-"

"You're going to insist on continuing this thought, aren't you."

"Yeah, so wouldn't a blue one, or...or maybe a purple one! Oooh."

"Ugh," Hakuzo groaned, looking around. "Just be quiet, will you? You're embarrassing yourse-"

The train gave a sudden jerk, and the screech of struggling brakes ripped through the cabin.

"What the-!" Hakuzo heard his partner gasp beside him. He kept his hold tight on the handle above his head and felt a mass of bodies slam into him. The lights went out and the train came to a stop. He could hear the breathing and whimpering of the humans around him. This was strange.

He looked around. Was this simple human error or something else? He couldn't feel anything...malevolent.

_Sorry, folks. Technical malfunction. Please remain where you are. We'll be back up momentarily._

"We're all gonna die!" a young kid screamed somewhere in the car. His outburst was followed by a volley of giggles and reprimands from his fellow passengers.

Hakuzo could feel people shifting in the dark around him, but there was nothing other than...something hot and sharp slid into his side.

The air left his lungs. The metallic stench of his own blood filled his nostrils and he heard Nogitsune sniff and say slowly, "What the hell?"

A gloved hand grabbed his left wrist and closed his fingers around what felt like paper. The stench of his own blood clouded everything.

"I am the messenger. You have been marked a liar, vermin," a low, growling voice whispered into his right ear.

"Hey man," Nogitsune nudged his shoulder and Hakuzo grimaced, "you smell that?"

"Ugh..." was all he could muster.

The lights flickered back on and he distantly heard the driver apologize and announce that the glitch had been fixed. Still clutching the passenger handle, he ignored his partner's gasp and tentatively felt his side. The wound wasn't deep, but it was messy. His sweater was a wreck.

"Jeez! What happened to you?"

"Keep...quiet, you...ugh...idiot," Hakuzo breathed, "Next stop...we're off."

"Yeah, but what-"

"It's...nothing. Now..." without looking, he pressed the bloody crumple into Nogitsune's chest, "tell me what...the hell this is."

Grimacing again, Hakuzo pressed his hand back into his side. Next to him, a young schoolgirl was looking at his sweater as if she were about to scream. He fixed her with his eyes and ever so quietly put a dripping finger to his lips, "Shh..."

Nogitsune whistled and whispered behind him, "Man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now."

"Yes...obviously. What...does...it _say_?" Hakuzo hissed, still staring at the girl. She was swaying with his gaze, eyes slowly glazing over.

"It says you fucked up. And by the looks of it, you fucked up big time. But it's weird..." Nogitsune trailed off.

"What? What's...ah...weird?" Hakuzo turned from the girl.

"Eh...it's just"

"_What_?"

"When'd you ever work for a dog? And man, this one's pretty up there. I mean they've used a crescent seal and everything. And who's this Koku guy? Was he a partner of yours? How come I never heard about him?"

Hakuzo felt the blood drain from his face.

"What?" he gasped and grabbed the paper from the other fox's hand, ignoring the stab in his side. "Gimme that!"

His eyes sped over the note just as the train stopped and the car doors opened. He felt a searing pain as the humans behind him began to push, but he couldn't think about that now.

"Lets go, man! What are you waiting for?" Nogitsune grabbed his elbow.

Hakuzo let himself be pulled from the train car, his eyes still glued to the note.

That little bitch, he thought.

This couldn't be. Those uptight, heartless dogs were accusing him of lying. He'd taken the assignment. He'd done away with the girl, and like a good servant he'd never made so much as a peep about losing his partner, his beloved Koku.

The attack hadn't gone as planned and he'd lost near everything that night. On top of that, it had only been after the job was complete that he'd found out exactly who had been marked. Or more accurately, who would come after him if he were ever exposed.

Oh Inari, he was sweating.

Of course the child was dead. What else could have happened to her? He'd seen her fall. Nothing of her or Koku had been left when he'd investigated that dry, useless well afterwards. His beloved, perfect Koku.

None of it had been worth it.

The note said he was lucky, but he felt like death.

Nogitsune pushed him down on a bench and leaned him against the subway wall.

"Hey, so we going to Tokyo or what?"

"You're...you're going to come with me?" Hakuzo coughed.

"Hey, when my partner gets a threat from a fuckin' heavenly dog, I stand by him. Whether he's a perv or not."

Hakuzo laughed, then cringed. Wiping his mouth, he answered, "Heh. Well then, this..._perv_ is going to ah...give you some advice. Listen...closely."

He paused and leaned his head back against the cool wall, "If...you want to come to Tokyo...with me," he took another breath, "...that's your choice. But my advice? Stay away from me for...a while. And if you can help it, never...ever do a job for a dog."

Nogitsune laughed, "Huh? Why?"

Hakuzo lifted his hand from his wound and watched the blood spread through the threads of his cable knit sweater.

"Because, young fox," he smirked, looking at his red hand, "those bastards will hound you for the rest of your fucking days."

...

..

.

* * *

><p><em>One month, two weeks and six days later...<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<br>_

* * *

><p><em>5:47 PM<em>

* * *

><p>"You could pour yourself a drink first."<p>

Mr. Abe stared, dumbfounded from his chair. It took him a couple moments before he could stammer out, "Th-that's kind of...you..." but then his voice failed him, and he could not find the courage to speak again. This man, this intruder, who had referred to himself as "this Sesshomaru" was watching him, his eyes unblinking, keen with some strange, cold life.

"Yes, I guess you're right, Doctor. Today has been rather unusual," he returned flatly, eyes darting somewhere beyond Mr. Abe's face and then back again.

The doctor didn't understand what his guest could mean by this. But he found it all too easy to brush the confusion aside, for all he could truly think about was the young man's claim that he was sane.

Now that was just absurd. No one in their right mind would burst into another person's home and threaten them like this young man had.

Perfectly sane. Perfectly preposterous, more like!

This Sesshomaru person was clearly extremely troubled.

It was obvious he was more than accustomed to getting his way. He most likely thrived on it. And judging by his conduct up until now, he was probably so disassociated from the human experience, from reality, that he would have no problem killing another human being.

He would likely take a great deal of pleasure in it, the doctor thought with a chill.

Taking a breath, he tried to calm himself. In truth, Mr. Abe was torn. Before him sat an example of psychopathy so pure, so unadulterated, he seemed to glow with his own cold-hearted significance. This strange young man seemed to have stepped straight from the pages of a textbook right into the doctor's own living room. But there...there was the problem. This youth, this wondrous example of purity in concept _was_ in the doctor's living room.

He was far too close for comfort.

And to make matters worse, since his abrupt entrance, the air in the apartment seemed to have become charged with something—an almost stinging energy that Mr. Abe simply could not explain. In fact, he could not escape the feeling that if he so much as touched the poised young man sitting across from him, there would be no returning. He felt as if his guest's very being was poisonous.

Oh and how very young did this intruder look? He was far too supple faced to be so poised and groomed. The softness of his cheek combined with the authority of his temper made for an extremely unsettling impression.

How on earth had a girl like Rin come to know such a person?

He was most definitely moneyed, but how had he come across such wealth? He couldn't have made it all himself. Was he from a rich family? Or was he part of some crime syndicate?

"Go pour the drink, Doctor. I've never been known for my patience," the intruder's voice pulled Mr. Abe from his thoughts.

His tone was hard. Dark. Like slate.

Swallowing, Mr. Abe tried to calm himself. How could this young man do so little and yet be so unnerving?

The doctor turned his attention to the liquor cabinet by the wall. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the site of all that alcohol. Or maybe it was no longer looking at his intruder. All he knew was that he had to find some way out of this mess.

He had to survive.

His aging body heavy with anxiety, Mr. Abe creaked to his feet and edged toward the liquor cabinet, all the while trying to formulate some way of approaching the young man occupying his couch.

Grabbing a fat bottle of whiskey by the neck and shakily pouring a generous amount into a glass, he managed to wheeze, "Eh...eh...you can just call me Mr. Abe, you know. Everybody calls me...er, I don't need the title if that makes you more comfortable."

"I prefer the title, Doctor."

Mr. Abe almost cringed.

"Ah," he replied, standing for a couple seconds, glass in hand, not really thinking. He had to get control of himself, or this young man was going to control him. He took a gulp of the whiskey, sucking the sweat from his upper lip, and walked quickly over to his chair. As he took his seat, Mr. Abe straightened his shoulders, and tried to make believe this was just an ordinary session. Or more accurately, an ordinary session with an extraordinary patient who he had only one chance to calm.

A lion tamer. That's what he would have to be.

But try as he might, he could not help the feeling that the young man before him was the one with the whip in hand.

He took a sip of his whiskey. Then another.

"My questions will be brief."

Mr. Abe nodded, all the while studying his guest, trying to make out any possible point of vulnerability.

"First, I want you to explain to me how you came to know the girl. Why did you capture her for this...experiment of yours?" the intruder gestured toward the _Fisher~Price_ recorder.

Experiment? Mr. Abe was confused. He would have laughed, but that would have been an act of lunacy. Instead he asked tentatively, "What...what do you mean, experiment?"

The intruder looked at him for what seemed an age, blinked and then answered, "I mean the spell you used to make her scream, Doctor. I listened to it all. And frankly, I found it offensive." There was a pause, and when the doctor didn't respond, the young man leaned forward, and added, "I didn't like what you made her say."

"Made her say? Excuse me, but I...I didn't make her say anything!" Mr. Abe gasped, "That...that session was simply an attempt at hypnosis. Those were her memories. I had no idea it would go so well."

"Well?" the young man's eyes narrowed and Mr. Abe's heart gave a stutter.

"As...as in, I wasn't expecting her to be so responsive. You have to understand. Up until that point, she'd refused to say anything at all. Y-you see, I couldn't help her unless she helped me. Do you understand how frust-?"

"Tell me how you captured her," the intruder interrupted.

"Uh...um, I don't understand. Captured?" Mr. Abe asked.

His guest leaned back and crossed his legs before repeating, "Yes. Captured, Doctor. Am I being unclear?"

Mr. Abe watched as the young man began to remove his gloves, plucking the leather up from the tip of each long finger. It was mesmerizing.

"I..." he swallowed, "I think you are mistaken. I didn't capture her. I have a practice, you see. I'm a therapist. St. Luke's referred her to me, that's all. You see...you see," Mr. Abe held up his hands, "I specialize in minors, kids like Rin, who've endured emotional trauma."

"Emotional...trauma."

"Yes. Exactly. I deal with the after effects mostly. Mostly of...of violent attacks, abuse, death. I didn't find Rin. She only came to me after enduring extraordinary physical and mental harm. I was only trying to help her."

The young man went silent, contemplating the glass coffee table in front of him. A moment later he mumbled something, but all Mr. Abe could catch was the word "careful". Then suddenly he looked up and asked, "When was the last time you saw her?"

The question took Mr. Abe by surprise. It had been some time actually.

"About three weeks ago? It was...it was the 24th or the 25th?"

Unthinkingly, he'd phrased his answer like a question, his voice ticking up at the end. This seemed to annoy his guest.

"Were you asking me or were you telling me, Doctor?"

"Uh...t-telling?"

"Do you usually stutter, or do I intimidate you?"

"You—you intimidate me?"

The room fell silent again. Mr. Abe felt like he was being circled by a predator. He didn't know why he'd been so truthful, but maybe, he thought, it would earn him some much needed trust. Steeling himself, he decided to try and grab the reins of the conversation.

"Mr.—er..._Sesshomaru_," the name felt strange and old on his tongue, "Can I ask...er...why you think Rin may have given your name while under hypnosis? You—you've said you weren't the one to...umm..._attack_ the girl. So why..."

The doctor's voice trailed off at his guest's look. For a second he was afraid he'd offended him.

The man's eyes were trained on him, biting into him.

Like teeth, Mr. Abe thought.

In the tense silence another thought occurred to the doctor, and he wondered if he had the nerve to bring it up.

The intruder suddenly turned his gaze to the _Fisher~Price_ recorder and Mr. Abe felt relief wash over him. It was such an intoxicating feeling that he almost missed the expression on his face.

But he was glad he'd caught it.

He couldn't help but stare. If he wasn't mistaken, he was seeing something on his guest's face that looked suspiciously like...regret?

The relief in the doctor's heart was immediately replaced by a heady hope.

He was a smart man—an expert at deciphering human emotion.

No matter how pale and diluted they were, this Sesshomaru was finally showing him his true colors.

Rin.

Rin was his weakness.

If he could just tap into that regret, that hint of empathy for the girl, maybe...just maybe he'd get out of this thing alive.

* * *

><p><em>8:12 PM<br>_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was almost certain he'd be losing his driver if not by the end of the day, by the end of the week. Lucas hadn't said a word or even looked his way for near a half hour, and while that was not unusual, Sesshomaru could smell the man's panic.<p>

Even through the stench of blood that permeated the car, he could smell Lucas' sweat, as well as other, more embarrassing, excretions. If the day hadn't been so terrible and if Sesshomaru hadn't been in such a hurry to return to his apartment, he would have smiled at the memory of his driver's horrified face.

Thinking back on it, it was really his own fault he'd be losing the human. If he'd simply washed his face before leaving the doctor's apartment his driver's termination could have been avoided.

Crossing his legs, Sesshomaru looked at the five manila folders, each thick with paper, lying on the seat next to him. Piled on top of them were his soggy leather gloves, the _Fisher~Price_ recorder, and numerous soiled silk handkerchiefs. With long, bare fingers, he picked up one of the handkerchiefs and recommenced wiping away the spots of blood still lingering behind his ears and under his chin.

_Don't forget to clean under your claws, my dear. We wouldn't want you dirtying anything._

His mother's sing-song voice echoed from somewhere long long ago. There were times he could still feel the sting of her closed _sensu_ fan smacking his knuckles. Without another thought, he carefully picked the dried blood from his fingers, pushing his cuticles back and digging deep under each blunt nail.

His hands wreaked of the doctor—his blood, his fat, his bowls, the whiskey he'd been drinking, even his cologne. Sesshomaru had left the apartment in reasonable order. While he'd been unable to do anything about the carpet stains or the splattered walls, he had replaced the man's drinking glass on the mini bar, pouring the remaining liquid back into the proper decanter. He'd also opened the man's blinds and his windows to let in some much needed air. He'd even melted the body in the bath tub, ultimately deciding his mother could live without a gift from him.

As he thought about how it had felt to tear through the doctor's body and to bask in the silence that had followed, Sesshomaru felt a pleasant release.

In many ways, mercy was a fitting word for the day, but restraint was the only word for the century.

He'd indeed shown magnificent restraint while speaking with the doctor. Or more accurately, listening to the doctor. After he'd asked his initial questions, the human had seemed to gain an unreasonable amount of confidence. Sesshomaru didn't know if it had been the drink or something more pitiable, but the doctor had attempted to take charge of the situation.

In fact, the doctor had tried to be helpful.

To Sesshomaru's eyes, he'd seemed much like a frantic little pig, running around as he had, gathering the manila folders now at Sesshomaru's side, offering him things to eat, and even putting on music. It had been quite a spectacle.

Oh and how ridiculously sentimental that song had been.

Appallingly catchy too.

He'd already caught himself humming it twice since he'd killed the human. He'd hummed it while melting the body in the tub, and he'd been humming it when he'd come upon Lucas.

"Huh." Sesshomaru looked out the window, resting his chin in his hand as an unexpected thought occurred to him. The humming probably hadn't helped quell his employee's fears either. From the corner of his eye, he peered at his driver through the divider. Yes, Jaken would be looking for a new man by tomorrow if not by tonight.

Without much thought, he tilted his head to the side and watched as the electrical wires above his head careened by. They were like thick, wet eels swimming through the evening sky. Animals of a new world. Twining and thrumming with human intent.

From pole to pole these rubber creatures stretched and sagged, engorged with their own restrained potential and chaos.

Rin had asked him once if he would always remember her.

He wasn't certain if he wanted to anymore.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the pleasant pop of the doctor's limbs separating from his torso—tried to recall the pleasure of his dominance.

That man had been such a fool.

His explanations had been helpful, yes, but his suggestions as to the cause of Rin's condition had been...had been beyond...well, Sesshomaru did not know what. He actually didn't want to understand his anger at the doctor's final insinuations.

Up until its final moments, Sesshomaru felt their conversation had been rather cordial. In fact, it hadn't been until the man had revealed Rin's extensive memory loss, he'd called it "acute retrograde amnesia", that Sesshomaru had felt the completion of his night's impromptu hunt draw near.**  
><strong>

He recalled how the doctor had told him that Rin's "amnesia" had been caused by something called T.B.I. or, as he'd later explained, a "Traumatic Brain Injury." All in all, the man's proclivity for acronyms had been but one of many strikes against him.

But moving past that particular annoyance, Sesshomaru remembered quite clearly what the doctor had done next. He'd offered him the last of many manila folders and pointed at what looked like a diagram of a human body. The picture's head had been turned to the side, mouth open. Little red "x's","o's" and notes had cluttered the skeleton's crisp, black outline. There had been an "o" over the right shoulder, an "o" over the collar bone, an "x" over the right forearm, "x's" over six ribs—all of which had been on the right, an "x" over the nose, an "x" over the right eye, and a large "x" over the skull. In one of the margins it had read:

..._majority of bodily__ injuries suggest breakages resulting from impact... _

_...however, __facial fractures and contusions on the upper arms__ suggest foul play... _

_...further police investigation recommended..._

Upon reviewing the diagram, Sesshomaru remembered feeling an anger stir in him at the thought of the doctor putting Rin under such duress after she'd sustained such a multitude of injuries.

He'd actually been about to voice his concern, when the human, gripped by his own foolish interests, had said instead, "Now...now looking at this, anyone would think that Rin's amnesia was caused by TBI. How could it not be? Right? Even _I_ believed it. But after I recorded my hypnosis session with her, and considering how reticent she'd been to take part in any sort of therapy, I had a feeling it wasn't really TBI at all. Oh no, no! It was in fact _post-traumatic_ amnesia. The truth is, Rin doesn't remember her life before the attack because she doesn't _want_ to remember. Do you understand?"

The doctor had become so excited then, he'd actually smiled. Sesshomaru could still feel the snap of the threads of the human's couch against his palm. The stench of burning fabric still tickled his nose.

But the doctor hadn't stopped there. He'd actually, and this was the astonishing thing, he'd actually had the gall to ask, "Now, Sesshomaru. Here's something I want you to ask yourself. Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe you are part of what Rin doesn't want to remember? That maybe you should just...let her move on?

Sesshomaru could still remember the feeling of letting go.

The next few moments had gone simply enough.

He'd said, "No. Excuse me, Doctor," stood, stepped over the coffee table toward the human, curled his left hand around the back of his thick head, and thrust his right hand deep into his gut. Several seconds of stunned silence had followed, the doctor had even smiled in confusion, but reality had dawned on him quickly enough, and he'd soon begun screaming. To Sesshomaru's ear, it had been a rather peculiar, high-pitched sound.

Ultimately, the doctor had only had time enough to yelp, "Your face! Your face!" before Sesshomaru had removed his nimble, red hand from his gut and plucked his head clean from his wriggling shoulders. He hadn't cut it off, he'd ripped it off.

For some reason, he'd felt that the sound of skin tearing would be far more rewarding than the silence of the cut.

Indeed, it had been like a balm on a wound.

What followed then had been a frenzy of blood, guts, and bone.

He'd never even removed his mask. And now in retrospect, Sesshomaru wondered whether that was why the doctor had made all that fuss about his face. He smiled at the thought of his hound's grin somehow showing through his mask.

How unexpected. How delightful.

Looking outside, he realized he knew where they were. They'd stopped at a red light maybe four or five blocks from his building. He recognized their location not by any of the street names, however, but by a rather indecent billboard he remembered being erected maybe six weeks earlier. It was of a woman, healthy and well built, like everyone these days, in an obscene little bikini, legs wide over a fire-red motorcycle, her buttocks high and shining like a pearl in the air behind her, bare toes pressing into the metal ignition petals.

The words, "Suzuki Has Almost Nothing to Wear," were stamped above her head.

The city was littered with things like this.

Pursing his lips, Sesshomaru turned his attention from the billboard to Lucas in the front seat. They were moving now and he would be home soon. Free to contemplate everything and plan for what was to come. To his great annoyance much still depended on Inuyasha. Even though he now knew where she was supposed to be living, it was still unclear whether Rin was actually at that address anymore.

He would have to wait for word of that kitsune-hanyou his brother had mentioned.

Maybe he could send his little brother some sort of message. Something that would demonstrate his interest with out revealing his desire. Something that would be sufficiently aggressive without being to obvious. Something...something that would compel Inuyasha to hurry the _fuck up_.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and unthinkingly reached for the handle of the _Fisher~Price _recorder at his side. Looking down at the toy, he felt a sudden urge to crush it. But instead, he decided to take another quick look at Rin's many...many files. He'd flipped through them more times than he could count back in the doctor's apartment. Slowly, he lifted the top two files from the stack and pulled out a file marked:

_L.N.U., RIN/HOSP. TRANSFERAL DOCS/PSYCHOLOGICAL EVAL./ABE - FILES/Report Initiated:13.01.1989  
><em>

Crossing his legs, he opened the folder and contemplated a small, photocopy of a photograph clipped to the top of the first page. It had been taken for social service's, as well as Dr. Abe's and the hospital's records. He'd found copies of the photograph in every file accept the police report. That folder was the lightest, for it seemed the investigation into Rin's sudden discovery had gone nowhere fast.

Eyes still on the picture, he reached behind himself and lowered the armrest by his seat. Opening the leather top, he picked out a pair of clean, pressed, leather gloves and began pulling them over each hand.

Before today he had never seen a photograph of Rin.

And on some level he wished he'd never come across it. For all these years, she'd lived so safely in his mind and his memory. Always smiling, always laughing, always begging. And now that he thought about it, he felt much the same about her voice on that tape. All of these recordings of her were merely reflections of something real—of a tiny girl he'd once indulged and the curious little connection that had grown between them.

The person in this photograph looked small and tired.

She was fractured.

She was different.

An imposter.

A ghost.

Strikingly alien, and yet crushingly familiar.

"Rin," he sighed to himself, his gloved thumb tracing the edge of the photo.

"You must have smelled terrible when they took this."

* * *

><p><em>later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Jaken!"<p>

No answer came and Sesshomaru tapped his claws impatiently against the white arm of his leather couch. His mokomoko was unfurled and languishing long across his Persian rug, his fur growing warmer and warmer at the fire's edge. It had been crackling in the grate when he'd come home.

"Jaken! What takes you?" he barked, eyes still trained on the flames.

"Yes! Yes! My lord! I'm coming!" the imp shouted somewhere behind him. He was breathing hard, and Sesshomaru could smell the brittle wood and crumpled paper in his arms.

"Nothing has come for me?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama. I am sorry to say, but the worthless Inu-"

"Fine. Leave me."

"Of course, my lord. Right away, my-"

"_Now_."

There was a sharp gasp, immediately followed by the clatter of wood, but Sesshomaru ignored it, opting instead to lift the end of his mokomoko and make it edge ever so slightly into the fire. There was a hiss, and his little animal curled back, singed.

He sighed, lips parted slightly, eyes alight, and forced it back in.

And again it snapped away.

He put it in again, completely taken with the idea of his own self-possession.

He didn't like waiting. He didn't like to be on others' schedules.

He wanted to have control over something.

And what better object was there to control than himself?

What more glorious path was there in life than to gain complete control over one's self?

The fur on his mokomoko's tip was curling black now, and he could feel the bite and the lick of each trembling flame.

A sudden pounding came at the front door and wrenched Sesshomaru from his concentration.

Snapping his mokomoko from the fire's edge, he was about to take the blackened tip in hand, when a sharp, familiar odor invaded his senses. His nostrils flared. His fur bristled. He knew he could be wrong, it had been so long, but he was in the entrance way before he could stop himself; he'd barely even noticed Jaken underfoot.

Inuyasha's fist was still raised, on the verge of another hard knock, when Sesshomaru opened the door. He was wearing a simple, red sweatshirt and it was clear he hadn't acquired his mask yet. The hood was pulled over his head and Sesshomaru could just make out specks of something dark and brown matted into his brother's white hair. The outlines of his ears gave his head an odd, but distinct shape.

He was alone.

"Let me in."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and returned flatly, "You took your time."

"Don't even. I could kill those damn kids," Inuyasha shook his head, eyes wide. He looked beat.

"You found her, didn't you," Sesshomaru returned, slowly.

The hanyou grunted and pushed past him into the apartment.

"After tonight, I need a fuckin' drink," he called over his shoulder, not bothering to take off his shoes.

Sesshomaru didn't notice. All he cared about right now was getting an explanation.

"You wreak, little brother. Why?"

"Right back attyu_w__oah_...woah woah waoh...what the _fuck_ is this?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what had sparked Inuyasha's ire.

"Oh that," he sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. _Fuck_, oh that! What is that?" Inuyasha nearly jumped as he jabbed an angry finger at the painting above Sesshomaru's fireplace.

"It's just a painting."

"Just a painting?"

"Inuyasha if you are going to be so easily distracted by such trivial matters—"

"Oh _shut up_! I took your arm fair and square, and you, you sanctimonious son of a bitch, go and have a fuckin' _mural_ painted with some asshole dog taking my victory?"

"When did you learn such big words, brother? Sanctimonious? Really?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, his eyes widening dangerously. Dealing with his brother was fast becoming more difficult than his little control game with the fire.

"First of all," he began slowly, "if you knew anything at all, you would know that is not a mural, it's just a painting. Second, if you were anything but an insolent, little, half-breed bastard-child, you would know that that is not some ass...hole..._dog_. That is our father—"

"Well he wasn't the one who took your arm! I di—"

"_Let_ me finish." Sesshomaru snapped back through clenched teeth. A hard silence fell between them then, but after a moment, ever so slowly, he continued, "For all points and purposes, our father was the one that felled me that day, not you. It was his power and his fang, if you remember, brother, that took my arm. And if I remember correctly, without that sword you fought like an idiot child in his belly."

Sesshomaru took another breath.

"I simply had the painting made as an acknowledgement of past events. Nothing more. I care nothing for it. Now can we move on?"

"Keh...whatever," the hanyou glowered. Then leaning against the frame of the sofa, he casually pushed back his hood. Sesshomaru blinked. Flecked across his brother's snow white head was a shower of brown.

He knew that smell.

"Tell me what happened," Sesshomaru heard himself say.

Inuyasha scratched at something behind his ear and sighed, "Well I did kill one of 'em."

"Who?"

"You know what?" the hanyou answered, pushing himself off the sofa and heading back toward the front door, "Screw the drink. Come on. I'll just take you. I'll explain everything on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"You got a car right? Lets take that. I can't take that subway again. It's too crowded."

"_Where_ are we going?" Sesshomaru repeated slowly.

Inuyasha turned and frowned, already halfway into the hall.

"Keh! To your little brat. Where else?"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter XV Preview<span>:

**Dogs Don't Smoke**

_The kids are in the room._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW!<em><br>_


	15. Chapter XV Dogs Don't Smoke

Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I'm really looking forward to hearing what you think! You don't know how good it feels to finally be posting this^^

Thank you for all of the reviews I have received so far for this story. Every comment/criticism/compliment means a lot to me.

On another note, there are several songs included in this chapter. I'm curious to see whether people will be able to identify any of them.

**_WARNING: There are explicit adult themes in this chapter._**

Also, this chapter is dedicated to a wonderful fellow named Rocky. Your seven toes will live on in infamy.

* * *

><p><span>Glossary<span>

**Hadakamatsuri **- Literally translated to "Naked Festival", the hadakamatsuri is a kind of festival that is popular in Japan during the winter and summer months. The festival Nogitsune refers to usually draws between 9,000 and 10,000 men.

**Inari** - Also known as Inari Okami, or Oinari, Inari is the Shinto god of rice, agriculture, trade, fertility and kitsune.**  
><strong>

**Nogitsune** - Is both a general term for a kind of kitsune and a name. Nogitsune are usually wild, or dishonorable foxes, who have not sworn allegiance to a particular Inari temple. The name Nogitsune can also mean "Defiler of Honest Women."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XV ~ Dogs Don't Smoke<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989<em>

* * *

><p><em>One month, one week, three days until Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea...<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm a very lonely man, you know."<p>

"Poor baby," the girl groaned. Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I need someone like you in my life."

The girl said nothing, and Nogitsune smiled, taking another drag from his cigarette. He'd come across her earlier that night and brought her back to his and Hakuzo's hotel; it wasn't much of a place, but it would do for their purposes. The girl's name was Aoi...or something like that, but he'd dubbed her Candy instead. She'd been pretty obliging about it.

"Yeah," he leaned back in his chair, feet propped on the bed, and nudged her knees further apart, "I need a little comfort these days. There are just so many awful things in the world, you know? People starving, genocide, war, murder, drugs, little bitches like you."

"Mmm...mhmm," Candy murmured, eyes closed, chin tucked into her shoulder, distracted. She was touching herself for him, pushing her middle and ring finger in and out of herself, index finger on her clit. Round and round she went. Wet and open to him.

"Candy," Nogitsune let his cigarette dangle from the corner of his mouth, "You listening to me?"

"Mhmm..."

Smirking, he slid his feet off the bed and leaned forward in his chair. Slowly, he took another drag on his cigarette and blew a grey cloud of smoke at Candy's center. She jerked away and began to whine, but he wasn't listening. He'd picked her because she was well rounded and listening to her talk when he could have been watching her cheeks bounce just didn't make sense.

"...listening to me? I said don't _dooo_ that..." Candy's whine finally broke through.

"Don't stop...Actually, turn over...Yeah, like that, baby."

Nogitsune leaned back in his chair and watched. He could have been pounding the little thing by now, but she'd said no. And while he did like them screaming, he wasn't really into the whole rape thing. He took another drag of his cigarette and let the smoke seep out through his nostrils.

"No condom, no Candy," she'd said. He'd argued with her, he'd pleaded with her even, but she'd been so damned afraid of getting that _AIDS_ thing that was going around. It wasn't worth wasting his breath on her.

He'd heard it come from monkeys or something. That hadn't surprised him. He'd always known monkeys were dirty.

"No spread it, Candy," he urged then, leaning back, head in hand. "Spread it. I wanna see you push yourself."

"Oh shut up," she grunted back and stuck another finger in.

This made him laugh.

Eyes still on Candy's rear, Nogitsune reached over and tapped his cigarette on the ash tray. Her skin was a soft tan and she was maybe seventy-something kilo's, he wasn't sure. But for a girl of her short stature, he liked her heft. He'd always preferred girls with something to hold onto. Her clothes were folded neatly on top of the television.

"Oh Candy, come on," he purred a moment later. "I'm paying you, right? I want my money's worth! Show me more of that little clam of yours."

"You got a dirty mouth, mister," the girl replied, never stopping her ministrations.

Nogitsune could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You sure I can't join you?"

Candy paused.

"No keep going," he encouraged her, waving his hand.

Sighing, she put her head back on the pillow, butt in the air, legs spread and continued pushing her fingers in and out, spreading herself for him. Nogitsune tilted his head, eying her carefully.

"Hand job that's it, mister."

He stamped his foot and whined, "But I don't want a hand job, _Candyyy_. I want that gorgeous pussy o' yours."

"No can do, buddy."

"Use your pinky too, baby. How 'bout a blow job?"

"Ugh," the girl grunted. "No. No condom, no-"

"_Candy_. Yeah, I kn-"

There was a quiet click and the room's door opened. With a sudden sense of dismay, Nogitsune watched as Candy jerked around, surprised by the unexpected interruption. Her brows were furrowed in caution.

Crap, he thought. Why did that faggot always have to get in the way?

Hakuzo walked into the room and stared at Candy on the bed.

"And you are?" he asked dryly.

She turned on her side and with eyes darting between Hakuzo and himself, she replied slowly, "Two's extra, mister."

Nogitsune would have laughed if he hadn't been so annoyed. He'd have to get rid of Candy now and he really didn't want to see that tight piece go.

"Ah, I see," the bald fox sighed, understanding. "Don't worry, girl. I'm not here for that. My friend," he snapped his fingers twice, "send her on her way. We have more important things to do."

There was a pause, then Candy muttered, "Fine by me," and scooted off the bed, heading toward her clothes resting on top of the television set.

Chin in hand, Nogitsune stabbed his cigarette out and waved to the girl, "Bye, baby."

"Mmhm. That'll be two more thow, mister." She put her hand out, palm up, other hand on her hip; her fingers smelled wet. He watched her left, leopard stiletto tap in impatience; she had thick calves.

Oh Inari, Nogitsune thought.

He handed her the remainder of her payment. He'd given her two thousand yen when he'd first come upon her.

Hakuzo took a seat on the bed and silently watched Candy go.

"Next time, baby! Next time!" he called after her.

"Yeah yeah, mister."

She closed the door, and then all that was left of her was the smell and the click of heel on linoleum.

"What is wrong with you?"

Oh here we go, Nogitsune thought. He knew Hakuzo would be on him as soon as the human left.

"What?" he shrugged. "You know, you being a faggot and all, doesn't mean I gotta abstain or anything."

Smirking, Nogitsune relaxed into his chair and crossed his long legs at the ankle. What was Hakuzo going to do to him anyway? Blow him? They'd been in the city for what, four days now? Hakuzo wasn't getting them anywhere anyway. His so called connection was just some stuffy old asshole who wouldn't even meet him. If Hakuzo was wasting time sucking up to some prick like that, why couldn't Nogitsune let off some steam himself? He had nothing to do all day!

And what would screwing some human hooker do anyhow? Who was she going to tell?

And for Inari's sake, he hadn't even screwed the bitch!

Hakuzo narrowed his eyes and shook his head. In his white polo and pressed khaki's, he looked a bit out of place in the hotel room. Neither of them were, to put it lightly, well off. There were times when they were flush, but Hakuzo was usually too cautious to let him go after the big game.

The older fox may have been too stupid to notice, but Nogitsune had ambitions. Yes, he was young, born on the tale end of the 19th century, but he knew he could be great. The ladies loved him, the clients loved him, even the victims loved him. So why couldn't he rise to serve the greater demons of the world?

There were so many nosy humans nowadays anyway; a job couldn't be that hard to find.

Man, he thought, if we can just get this bitch, maybe I can get some sort of in with those heavenly dogs. They may not like Hakuzo, but I could try and distinguish myself.

"I would suggest you start taking this mission seriously, young fox," Hakuzo's voice broke through his thoughts.

"And who says I'm not?" Nogitsune frowned defensively.

Hakuzo blinked and then sighed, throwing his hands in the air, "Yes. Of course you are. What was I thinking? This hooker of yours was a shining example of your dedication. Did you think you'd find our target in her _cunt_? Or did you think she'd screw you into an epiphany?"

Nogitsune rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Hakuzo had something to tell him; he always cracked jokes when he was feeling good.

"I'm taking it somethin' happened. You get your guy finally?"

There was a pause. Hakuzo ticked his chin and looked to be suppressing a smile. Then holding his left hand out, he signaled for Nogitsune to pass him a cigarette. Nogitsune watched calmly for the next few seconds as Hakuzo put the thin paper role to his lips, inhaled long and deep and let the end glow green, then red, then orange with fire. Yes, Hakuzo had had a very good day, he thought.

"You gonna tell me or what?"

"Mmh...yes." Hakuzo smiled, "Madoka and I met."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, young fox. He was more obliging than I thought he'd be."

Nogitsune stared. This was getting annoying.

"Just spit it out already."

He let his head rest in his hand, his mind slowly drifting back to Candy.

"Hmh...well, we talked...finally. I'd really no idea he'd grown so prosperous. He has a wonderful little establishment downtown. Employs a seer and quite the clientele-"

"Anyway..." Nogitsune gestured for Hakuzo to move on.

"_Anyway..._he's agreed to help us. He says he'll get his seer on it and we should know something within a few days. I knew if I could just get to him, he'd help us. He has quite a few resources, you know."

"This guy one o' your faggy-friends?"

Hakuzo's lips thinned at the abrupt question. He then replied, "He has...other interests. But that...really, has nothing to do with anything."

With that, he fell back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head, letting the cigarette tilt and burn above his nose. Nogitsune watched his partner as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

"So when you think he'll give us your girl's address? I mean, it can't be that hard to do some searching on our own. I'm sick of sitting in this shit hole."

Hakuzo removed the cigarette from his lips and let it dangle between two fingers. A long thread of green smoke curled up toward the ceiling.

"You really are an idiot," he mumbled then, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm here ain't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you are. If you really want to go look for the target, go for it. You'll be back within a day with nothing to show for your troubles."

"I could find her fine. Remember the _hadakamatsuri_ last year? I got that hanyou like nobody's business!"

"Finding a human among other humans, in a city no less, is very different," Hakuzo sighed from the bed. "And we have nothing to go on. It's been too long for me to remember anything anyway. Everything has changed."

"How'd you find her the first time then?" Nogitsune was curious. Even if Hakuzo was not his ideal partner, the older fox was quite cunning. And while Nogitsune had only worked with him for a few years, he knew that his partner had once, long ago, been a highly sought after assassin. It had been centuries, however, since he'd actually worked a respectable hit.

"Our employer told us. It was just some tiny village. A hanyou, Inuyasha was his name, guarded it. I thought the whole thing had to do with him. I thought he was some nobody. I never asked..." Hakuzo's voice trailed off.

"Was a half-breed what made it all go wrong?" Nogitsune asked incredulously.

Hakuzo shook his head and took one last drag from his cigarette.

"No," he said, "it was me. It was all my fault."

"You really think so?" Nogitsune asked, watching his partner as he reached behind himself and stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray by the bed.

"There is no doubt in my mind, young fox," Hakuzo answered. "Much like you, in my younger days, I was a fool."

...

..

.

* * *

><p><em>Seven days earlier...<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies! Outta my way, outta my way!" Genkuro announced, gesturing at the air.<p>

At the moment he was the walking blind, two slices of cucumber covering his eyes; to keep him "fresh", he'd told Rin.

"No one's in your way," Aiko laughed as she placed another section of Rin's hair into _the_ _machine_. The sisters had told her the proper name for the device, but Rin was too nervous to remember it. Even though it made her hair wavy, and pretty, it was so hot she couldn't help flinching every time Aiko clamped it down.

"Will you stop that?" Keiko murmured, applying mascara to her eyelashes for the fifth time. They were thick and black.

"I- I can't," Rin answered, eying the clamper suspiciously.

"Ugh." Keiko shot her a look, "It's like you've, like, never had your hair done before. What are you, like, from Mars?"

There was a short pause and Rin frowned.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Is anybody listening to me?" Genkuro's voice rang above them all.

"Wait wait wait. Hold on a sec." Keiko clicked her tube of mascara shut and stared, dumbfounded at Rin, "You don't know what _Mars_ is?"

"Can _anybody_ hear me?" Genkuro waved his arms, his head tilted back so the cucumbers wouldn't fall.

Distracted, Rin turned his way and responded brightly, "I can."

"You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you? Genkuro, where'd you find this bimbo?"

Rin had no idea what _bim-boh_ meant.

"I'm lounging. Don't bother me," Genkuro replied, and flopped onto his bed.

"Wait," Aiko piped up suspiciously, "hold on a sec, like, you were_ just_, like, begging us to pay you, like, attention or something. Ladies ladies! Can anybody hear me?" she teased. As she spoke, her hand drifted and the edge of the clamper grazed Rin's ear.

"Ow!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Aiko leaned in, and waved her hand in a fruitless attempt to cool down the burn. Rin was about to pull completely away, done with the clamper and the girl's attempts at helping her, when Keiko leaned in and grabbed a large chunk of her hair.

"Oh...my...god. I totally know what we should do. Aiko. Scrunchy. Now." She held out her other hand expectantly, her long, white nails glowing slightly in the electric light.

"Wha-?" Rin started, but their were too many hands and too many voices.

"We need some music! Aiko dear-" Genkuro commanded from the bed.

"I'm busy, honey bunny," she cut him off lightly.

"Kei-"

"Don't even."

"Rin?"

"Sure," she was about to bolt up, ready to leave the clamper behind, when two identical voices cried, "No you don't!" And pulled her back into place. "Trust us," Aiko pressed her cheek into Rin's, "we know exactly what we're doing."

Rin wasn't so sure.

"Muuuuusiiic, ladies! Chop chop!" Genkuro clapped twice and in the mirror Rin saw Keiko mime throwing her hairbrush at him. With her mane of white hair, crimped and prepped, and eyelashes fully blackened, she looked rather intimidating.

Rin felt a painful tug and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ow," she whined.

"There! Look! You look tot's adorable," one of the twins, it was hard to tell, said a moment later.

Opening her eyes, Rin blinked several times at her reflection in the mirror. Held up by a sequined, purple scrunchy and sticking out of the side of her head was a high, mini-ponytail. She cocked her head to the side. She had a strange feeling looking at herself then; as if she were peering over the edge of a very deep, black hole.

"You like it?" Keiko nudged her shoulder.

"It's like, _so you_," Aiko urged on her other side, grinning.

"I...guess so," Rin breathed. She tapped the top of the ponytail with her fingertips. A peculiar pinching sensation began high up in her nose, but she ignored it.

"Oh I'll do it," Genkuro grumbled and sat up. Removing his cucumbers and placing them carefully on his pillow, he stomped over to the T.V. out in the living room. There was a click and then a woman's high pitched voice drifted into the bedroom.

_Owtsyd smai lin...In syd dai in foray pahs sibul sine..._

"Ugh..I hate this song," Keiko whined, making a face.

"Don't be negative," Genkuro chastised, strolling back into the bedroom. Then primly placing the cucumbers back over his eyes, he added, "She's adorable and you know it."

"And I like, totally hate that dits' video too. She's so lame."

Genkuro scoffed and Aiko made a comment about liking, "that American's shoes," but Rin wasn't listening; for the past hour she'd barely been able to follow their conversation anyhow. The girls and Genkuro constantly spoke of people and places she was unfamiliar with. Who was this _Mah-daw-na_ woman? And who was _Vaal Keel-more_? Genkuro seemed rather obsessed with the man.

So instead of attempting to decipher what her new friends were saying, Rin began inspecting her hair. She swished the little pony tail back and forth. She twirled it between her fingers, biting her lip. She let it unfurl, and fall back into the twines of her loose hair.

And all the while, the woman on the stereo kept singing in the background.

_Yoo want eskmee, so ile eskyoo...Sweeep mee off maifeet!_

"No, no, no way! I am soooo not listening to this crap," Keiko suddenly declared, wrenching Rin from her thoughts. Getting to her feet, she stomped into the living room.

"Wait...don't..." Genkuro called half-heartedly from the bed, clearly not caring. He didn't seem too determined to stop her. Or maybe he'd just given up trying.

There was a click and then a clack and then another click and then a synthesizer blared throughout the apartment. The thin hairs on the back of Rin's neck suddenly stood on end.

**_...AI MAYTIT THROOO THUWILD OR NISS…_**

"Turn it down!" Genkuro called, frowning, but not bothering to move.

**_SUMHA AI MAYTITTHROO-OO-HOO!…_**

"I _said_ turn...it...DOWN!" he called again, this time sitting up so the cucumbers fell onto his lap. Rin gave a giggle at the site.

**_AIDBIN HAD…AIWUZ SAD EEND BLOOOO…BUTYOO MAYDMI FEEL…_**

Genkuro shot her an angry look, but his expression quickly changed. "Cute!" he offered.

Then, as he got to his feet, his features changed yet again and he cried, "Keiko! _Dearest._ I...have..._neighbors_!"

**_HOO! LYK UH VEERJEN!_**

"_Tucht forthu vaaary feerstym_!" Keiko hopped into the room, and ran a hand down her front to her crotch. She was singing in _Ing-gleesh_. Rin's eyes widened at the display, but Genkuro just pushed her out of the way and headed toward his stereo.

_**LYK A VER-HEE**R-Eer-ih-jen…winyor hart beetz nixtuh myn…_

"That's better," his voice sang from the living room. Keiko and Aiko rolled their eyes and turned back to Rin.

"So. Do you..." Aiko started.

"...like your hair?" Keiko finished.

They'd been echoing each other off and on since Rin had arrived. It was quickly becoming annoying.

"Mhmm," she replied, unthinkingly patting her hair again. The pinching feeling in her nose was still bothering her.

"Good, cuz you look totally fab."

"No thanks to you," Keiko said to Genkuro as he swept past her.

"Darling, you look darling," he replied, waving his hand, not looking at any of them. This made Rin smile and she asked haltingly, "So...are we ready to go now? Where are we going?"

"What do you say girls," Genkuro put the cucumbers back on his eyes and tilted his head back, "is she ready for the night?"

Rin's eyes widened, and looking up, she noticed that both of the twins were inspecting her closely. She couldn't understand what more they could do to her. They'd already fixed her hair, applied an obscene amount of make up, and dressed her in some of Keiko's spare clothes: a strapless taffeta party-dress, completely teal, and a pair of white sparkly knit tights. Unfortunately for Rin, Keiko's larger bust size was making it near impossible to keep the dress up.

"Pin it?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking that too."

Suddenly both girls were on her again, tugging and shifting and pulling. Rin felt a prick in her back and gasped, "Hey!"

"Don't worry, don't worry," Keiko ducked behind her and with a soft click, Rin felt the garment tighten.

"Is that better?" Aiko asked.

"Oh...yes," Rin straitened, surprised. "Yes it is. Thank you."

"God, what are you...like, a _triple_ A?" Keiko smirked.

"The lady at the store said I was an...er...'a'? I think?" Rin looked down and poked her breasts through the dress.

"Hmph...they look smaller."

"Don't be mean," Aiko nudged her sister and, holding up both hands, added, "Rin-chan, I think you, like, look so fab. It's not even funny how awesome you look."

"Yeah, it's not even funny," Genkuro's voice came from the bed. Turning, Rin saw that he'd removed the cucumbers and was pulling on a black blazer. The large shoulder pads made him look quite manly, she thought.

"Are we gonna get out of here or what?" he asked. And then, without looking, he reached for a giant can of hair spray and released a torrent of raspberry scented mist all over his head. Keiko and Aiko held their noses, and Rin watched curiously as Keiko tried to hold in a gagging face.

From the moment she'd entered the apartment, she'd wondered what, exactly, the twins were. They were human in most ways, and unlike Genkuro, they didn't seem to be wearing any kind of disguise. But then, there was something about them, even beyond their appearance, that made Rin wonder.

"Ugh...why do you have to put that stuff on inside? You know we hate it," Keiko whined.

"I don't think you're as sensitive as you say you are. What are you? Like, 1/16th or something?" Genkuro responded. Rin frowned, confused at the comment. What was 1/16th?

"Don't tease and you know it's 1/8th," Aiko chastised. She was looking nervously at her sister, who had crossed her arms and was glaring daggers at the fox hanyou before her. Flicking his flaming hair back, he seemed to notice nothing.

"You ready?" he turned to Rin.

Nodding, she was about to get up and step away from the two sisters when she was struck by an unexpected dizziness. The ache at the bridge of her nose grew stronger and putting her hand to her forehead she murmured a weak, "Oh."

"You okay?" she heard Genkuro ask. A hand came to rest gently on her shoulder, but she barely noticed it. The pain in her forehead was growing in intensity by the second.

Nodding, Rin pushed up off the floor, intent on standing.

"Come on," Aiko's voice whispered by her ear, "Maybe a splash of water will help. Is it your head?"

"Yes..." Rin shut her eyes tightly and leaned into Aiko.

"Okay, then lets get you to the bathroom. You can take a moment and splash your face with some water. That always helps me."

"Maybe she should lie down, actually," Genkuro's voice countered.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Keiko's voice added. There was little compassion in her tone; she sounded more annoyed than worried.

"No, we'll go. I just..." Rin trailed off, frowning into the building pressure.

Aiko said something in _Ing-gleesh_, as her arm squeezed Rin's shoulders. She felt herself being guided to the door. The _Ing-gleesh _music was still playing in the living room. This time the singer's voice sounded lower and was accompanied by a chorus of flat sounding male voices.

_Ohna leeboiz thet sayv thare peneez maikmai rayneedai…_

"Here you go, hun. Do you need any help?"

_Cuz thayar livee nin aimu teereeul werld…An dime ai muteereeul gurl…_

"Huh?" Rin squinted at Aiko and then shook her head. She knew she would be fine, she just needed to be alone for a minute. Reaching across her, Aiko pushed the bathroom door open and said, "Well we're all gonna do a line out here. So just come out when you can."

With that, the girl flashed her a sweet smile and weaved her way back through varying piles of clothes, records, books, and dishes toward Genkuro's bedroom. Rin wasn't sure if the sisters were living with the hanyou or whether they simply visited him a lot, but she was certain that the trio had absolutely no ability to keep a house clean.

Stepping into the dark, tiled room, she felt for the switch on the wall. The lights ticked on and all she could do was brace herself against the sink. The pain in her nose was dull and throbbing, like a far off echo against stone and black. She squeezed the porcelain sink and opened her eyes.

It was maybe midnight now and she was almost considering asking Genkuro to take her home. Looking up, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The taffeta dress was still tight around her flat chest and her hair was still partially up in that little ponytail. Without realizing it, her hand lifted to pat the purple scrunchy again. Her eyes were glued to the hair piece.

It glinted under Genkuro's dim bathroom lights. She was too busy inspecting herself to see that each of the dark, blue tiles on the wall and floor held small, pale reflections of her still form. There was something about her hair. The twins had done something to it. She wasn't certain what it was, but it was giving her a headache.

Leaning forward into the sink, she turned her head slowly to the left and then to the right. Her nose gave a sharp twinge. Flinching, she stepped back and stood still, watching her reflection in the mirror. She sighed into the pain and then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone.

Rin took a couple seconds, contemplating her feet. Red slippers. The only part of her outfit that had survived Genkuro and the twins. Turning her attention back to the mirror, she took another deep breath and straightened her dress. Her reflection was just as it had been before. Small, sweet, set…except…it was changing. There was something wrong with her nose.

Rin frowned, her heart fluttering slightly. Her right nostril was darker than her left. One of the twins giggled out in the living room as she stepped back toward the mirror. This wasn't right. Her left nostril was now dark as well.

She wiped her nose and upon inspection of her hand she saw a thick shock of dark red. Swallowing, Rin's eyes snapped up to her reflection only to watch as two thick torrents of blood began to pour out of each nostril, then over her lips and chin, then down her neck, and then onto her chest. The streams of blood were about to dip down under her dress, but she quickly scooped them away. Her palm felt sticky and her chest felt sickeningly cold.

With a soft whimper and sudden tears clouding her vision, Rin turned the knob with the "H" and the knob with the "C". Water rocketed out of the faucet and, hands trembling, she began scooping the lukewarm water up to clean her face. Blood seeped through her fingers into the rushing stream. And little plumes of red burst, spreading deep against the porcelain's blue.

"Hey..." Genkuro's voice came at the door. It sounded odd, "You okay in there, sweetie?"

His tone was somehow more hurried and sharp. Rin didn't like it at all. For what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few minutes, she wished she hadn't followed him. Or...at least hadn't let him take her.

But instead of complaining, she simply replied, "Uh huh!", as she frantically pulled a large wad of toilet paper off its handle and pushed her face into it. If only this blood would stop and this damned night would end.

"Awww...sweetie. Well if you're feeling better, we should go. The clubs close at 3 on Wednesdays. And I wanna _move_!"

"You wanna _move_, huh?" Keiko's voice giggled next to him.

There was a thud against the door and a laugh somewhere in the living room. The stereo was playing another song and Genkuro must have let one of the girls turn it up again, because the sound began vibrating the thin bathroom door. But Rin stopped paying attention; she had her own issues to deal with. Slowly she breathed into the giant wad of toilet paper. Blood was creeping through the top folds, creating clouds of crimson, like some horrible flower, over and through the many hills of thin paper.

Rin couldn't help wondering at just how much blood could come from her little nose. She'd had minor nosebleeds, on and off, since the hospital. The doctors had told her they were probably the result of the broken nose she'd endured in the accident, but other than that, they'd never been anything of note. Now, however, this was just...extraordinary.

She closed her eyes. Maybe it had been long enough. Ever so slowly, she removed the toilet paper from her face. Then carefully, pinching her nose closed and tilting her head back, Rin took a few steps back and sat herself down on the toilet. She had just been able to close her eyes and calm herself fully when a loud series of knocks banged through the door.

"Come ooooon!" Keiko's voice barked through. "I wanna _gooo_!"

"You, like, O.K. in there?" Aiko's voice pounced in right after.

Rin felt trapped. These girls were becoming a bit too much. What were they doing out there anyway?

"Rin, sweetie. You alive?"

They all wanted her to come out, didn't they. For some reason, just the idea of answering the others, even telling them she was alright, seemed completely unpalatable. Rin felt her teeth clamp down and she thought, I should have just stayed home. Secretly going out with a hanyou and his random friends now seemed utterly reckless. How could she have thought she was up to doing this? Not four months ago she'd been in a coma for heaven's sake!

"Rin, I'm coming in," Genkuro's voice sounded stern through the door.

She didn't care.

The knob began to turn, but then stopped as he hit the lock. Rin didn't pay any mind to the door. She continued sitting, pinching her nose between her petite, sticky fingers. Something in the door gave a loud crack and within seconds, Genkuro and the twins were crowding into the small bathroom.

Upon seeing her, the hanyou gave a start.

"Crap, Rin! What happened?"

Rin looked away, not saying anything. She was torn between being embarrassed and annoyed. It wasn't necessarily being covered in blood that bothered her, it was the attention she was getting for it. On some level she wanted to yell at them all. It was just a nosebleed. But she didn't. Instead, she answered in a nasally voice, "I'll be out in a _minute_. Just let me clean up."

"Damn," Genkuro sighed, hitting his fist into his palm. He turned to Aiko and whined, "I really really wanted to give her some blow. This girl has got to loosen up!"

Aiko laughed, but Rin couldn't understand why. What was Genkuro going on about?

"Ugh...whatever, lets just get you cleaned up and get going," Keiko grumbled.

Taking a few swift strides forward, she grabbed Rin by the wrist and hauled her to the sink. Before Rin could blink, Keiko was stuffing two puffs of cotton up her nostrils and cramming a dozen more into her own shorts pockets. Her movements were jerky and too fast. A small bulge had formed against her right hip, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Now, lets _go_."

"But she's still got blood on her neck!" Aiko gasped, again on the verge of laughter.

"We can clean it up later. Lets just get on the road and think about it when we get there," Keiko replied, her hands on Rin's back pushing her through the door.

This girl's really strong, Rin thought.

Keiko's hands felt somehow larger than they should have, and as hard as Rin dug her heals into the carpet, she couldn't stop herself being pushed through the clothes and the records and the food wrappers toward the front door. Damn it! Everything was moving too fast! Couldn't she have a moment to just...think?

She grit her teeth in annoyance. But then, just as they passed the kitchen and all of its marble surfaces and empty cartons, a sudden idea came to her. Instead of fighting a battle she knew she could not win, instead of pushing back, she could just...

Rin smiled and leaped forward. Immediately she heard a gasp and a thud on the floor behind her. Turning, she saw Keiko on her hands and knees glaring up at her.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

Her pupils had dilated a little, and the glitter in her make up gave a twinkle.

"You did it to yourself," Rin snapped back, surprising herself.

A strained silence suddenly ballooned between herself and Keiko. The girl on the floor said nothing. The air was changing around them; it was very slight, almost weak, like watered down juice, but Rin could still sense it. It felt familiar. Terrible. Keiko's hair was so white.

Rin took a step forward and Keiko's eyes widened.

"Hey!" Genkuro swooped in between then. His arm wrapped around Rin and she could feel his hot breath, raspberries and fire, against her ear. "So why not instead of snorting it, you just rub it in? What do you think, little Rin?"

Aiko was now helping her sister up. She was speaking in _Ing-gleesh_ again. Keiko was still eying her.

"So what do you think? Little rub here? Little rub there? Won't be as good as..."

Rin couldn't take her eyes off Keiko. The girl seemed so angry, and she wouldn't stop looking at her. She was suddenly struck by a realization. All evening she'd thought that the girls must have come from something very similar to Genkuro, now she knew...she knew they were something completely different. In her mind, Genkuro seemed to come from a spark - a spark of fire, of genius, of trickery, of laughter. He came from life and all the tumbles and turns that came with it. These girls...these _friends _of his...they came from a darker place.

They were more human than he was, that was certain, but they were also more...pained.

And man could Keiko hold a grudge.

"_Keiko_..." was all Rin could get from Aiko's rapid _Ing-gleesh_ words. Genkuro was rummaging through his pockets and talking about "feeling great" and Aiko was pulling her sister toward the coats in the hallway.

"Sweetie, open your mouth."

Genkuro's hand was suddenly clamping around her chin and forcing her mouth open. Then, she couldn't help but squeal and take a step back as he shoved his finger between her lips and rubbed something bitter against her teeth and gums. He was humming and saying something about something called "_Char-lee_", but all Rin could do was scrunch up her nose and pray that her nosebleed would not seep through the cotton balls in her nostrils.

"There!" he pulled her to him and gave her a long, hard hug; his red hair curling and popping against her cheeks.

"You'll feel it in a minute."

"Feel what?" Rin frowned. What was going to happen?

Her heart began to beat to a faster rhythm in her chest. The electric lights in the room seemed to brighten, push and welcome her.

"Feel happy!"

Genkuro's grinning face loomed in front of her as he smooshed her cheeks between his soft palms. His skin was so smooth. His nose was too perfect.

"Let's _GOOOOO_!" Keiko's voice suddenly roared through the small hallway.

Rin snapped her eyes toward the sound and realized that the twins were now standing in the doorway. Keiko was wearing a red leather jacket. It was covered in sharp, silver studs and stars. By her side, Aiko was dawning a jean jacket, stained white in giant splotches across the rough fabric, rolling her eyes at her sister.

Everything was shifting.

Rin felt like she was being pushed over the edge of a cliff. What had Genkuro done to her?

"Yeah yeah yeah, we're comin', we're comin'!"

And with surprising ease, he linked his arm through Rin's and began guiding her toward the doorway. She wanted to stop him. She wanted to go home to the Higurashi's. She...she...

...wanted to do a cartwheel.

Rin looked wide-eyed up at Genkuro. He looked back down at her and winked.

"Let's go, sweet cheeks. We're going on a ride."

Rin sighed.

"What did you give me?" she whispered.

They were making their way down the hall now. The ugly wall paper pulsed before her eyes. The music was still blasting back in Genkuro's apartment. They weren't supposed to leave it on, were they? It would er...waste the electricity. Hiro always said...

"Life, little Rin. I gave you a little _life_."

Rin's eyes widened.

That couldn't be right.

Her eyes lingered on one of Genkuro's dangling earrings. It was turning round and round on its chain. The twins were ahead of them. She could see the tops of their heads as they hopped down the stairs.

He'd given her a little life.

Aiko's hair glowed white against her jacket. Her long nails scraped against the banister, peeling the polish away in little, blunt lines.

Rin felt the souls of her feet hit each step...the sound echoing through her hazy mind. Her heart was pounding. She was running...laughing...through high grass, and noon haze. She felt small...trying...trying to catch the fur.

It weaved quick and effortless through the grass; its white tendrils catching the dew, darkening, bouncing off the stones.

The grass went _shhhhhh _far above her head. Sunlight swayed over her feet and through her eyelashes.

She giggled.

_"Don't go!"_

Back and forth it weaved, bending long stocks of green under its feathery white weight.

Footsteps ahead.

_"Don't go! I wanna catch it!"_

Her little fingers brushed the fur.

Grabbed it.

Twisted it.

_"Girl."_

She looked up; felt herself step onto something unforgiving; felt Genkuro's hand shift to the small of her back; felt the night's breeze on her cheeks. She saw the sun gleaming around the edges of a tall, tall silhouette. A man. He was black against the sun. He was forbidding against the mountains. He was a giant in the sky. The moon. An eclipse.

_"Stop it," _he said.

Rin stared. She knew her place in the world. Under him.

"Keiko, you take Rin on your bike," Genkuro's voice rolled over the distant hills.

Rin felt her lip tremble, the cotton balls in her nose were making her uncomfortable.

"What? Why?" Keiko's voice seeped through the man's silhouette.

He began to turn away.

_"Don't go."_

"Aiko, you ready?"

_"Please. Don't go."_

Genkuro's hand drifted away, and Rin stood, her little memory drifting through her, lingering against her skin, and shaking in her bones.

"Oh, come on."

She flinched as she realized Keiko was standing in front of her, shoving something heavy over her head. The taller girl began fiddling with a couple of straps under Rin's chin and when a little click sounded, she seemed satisfied.

"What is this?" Rin asked, knocking on the side of the head cover.

Keiko shook her head and replied, "A helmet. Just get on the bike. Everybody, like, needs to where them nowadays."

Rin blinked a couple times. She was shifting between her place in the shadow of that momentous man in the sun, and her place by Keiko's side under the bright electric lights of the street.

Just...go on, she thought. Push on and everything will be alright.

She took a step forward.

"Come on, slowpoke! Get on the damn bike!"

Rin sighed.

"Coming!" she called.

A moment later Keiko was slowly pulling away from her spot. Aiko and Genkuro were slightly ahead of them. She didn't turn when she asked Rin, "You ever been on a bike?"

Rin shook her head, and then realizing Keiko couldn't see her, replied with a loud, "No!"

"Well, you're in for a ride. I don't go easy on newbies."

And before Rin could ask what _noo-bees _meant, they were off, filling the street with their engine's roar.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHhhhhhh...aaahhhh...AAAAHHHhhhh...AAAahh..ahhhHHHH!..."<p>

"Will y-...p that?" Keiko hollered over her shoulder, her voice flitting away in the wind.

They'd been driving for some time and Rin was beyond herself with glee.

At the moment she was screaming and listening to her voice warp in the wind. Every twist and turn it gave...it was remarkable.

When she'd been in the apartment everything had been too close. The girls had been pushy, Genkuro had been downright aggressive and try as she might, she hadn't been able to rid herself of that feeling that she was in two places at once.

But now, now that they were on the highway. Now that she was free, her hair floating, mingling with Keiko's vivid white - her voice whipping away in the rush of night, Rin felt at ease. In fact, it was the first time, maybe since the hospital, or even since she'd woken up, that she felt completely and utterly content.

The world, the heavens, the strangers were all calling in one giant chorus of stars and headlights through her mind and empty memory. They wanted her to believe and stay and flourish in their light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"WILL...SHUT TH-...K UP!"

Keiko wrenched the motorcycle over, catching Rin off guard. They darted between two cars and came out the other side, horns blaring around them. The air bundled up, expanding and constricting in the back of Rin's throat. Her nostrils suddenly gave a great heave. She snorted and the two cotton balls that had been stuffed so securely in her nose came shooting out, whipping over her shoulder and out of site. With a little gasp, Rin partially let go of Keiko's waist and brought her right hand to her nose.

Soon enough, however, she became lost in a new temptation. What would happen if she let go completely? Would she fly away like the cotton balls? Would she drift on the wind, never to be seen again? Where were they now? On the ground? In the sky?

Cotton balls are so soft, she thought, smiling.

She let her left hand fall free from Keiko's waist.

Her heart beat thudded up through her ribs, her throat, her ears, her skull. The ground was racing just under feet.

Tick tick tick went the highway lights.

Ever so slowly, almost teetering, Rin rose her arms up higher and higher. She squeezed her thighs around the motorcycle; listened to its constant rumble. The cold metal made her feel naked and vulnerable. Her taffeta skirts floated and rippled around her.

Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes wide and let them water in the wind. She spread her fingers; tips to the clouds.

She looked up.

The sky was full of stars.

It's not like it used to be, she thought vaguely.

Then clamping her legs against the bike more firmly, she began to bend back.

I'm a leaf on the wind, she thought.

And then she whispered, smiling dreamily, her thoughts drifting somewhere between the black and the bright, "Do you love me?"

And then again, "Do you love me?"

"_No,_" the answer suddenly came.

Rin gasped and jerked.

A resounding No.

"What the-!"

The woods were dark.

The leaves were wet.

Keiko twisted around, alarmed at the sudden movement. Immediately, upon seeing Rin's precarious position, and her look of dismay, Keiko cursed loudly and began slowing the bike down. Rin hadn't even noticed how fast they'd been going. She'd simply assumed that passing all of the cars was what people on bikes did. They were crossing into other lanes now. She'd regained her balance, but Keiko seemed determined to get over to the opposite side of the road.

One more lane and they'd be off the highway entirely, Rin realized in sudden apprehension.

"Are...supposed to st-...road?" she hollered.

The slower they went, the more she realized how cold her legs were. Even through her tights, she could feel the goosebumps rising.

Peering over Keiko's shoulder, she watched the speedometer dial down. She knew how speedometers worked now. Hiro had explained it to her on one of her trips to Mr. Abe.

The motorcycle gave a little cough, and soon they were teetering to a complete stop. Cars whizzed by them. To Rin, their speed was alarming. She'd never been so close to so many cars traveling that quickly. The roads in town were much slower. She still had a little trouble with the trucks, but the cars were usually relatively easy to handle.

"What the _fuck_ was that?"

Keiko was off the bike and staring at Rin now. Her face was filled with utter disbelief.

"What?" Rin asked. She wasn't quite certain what the other girl was asking.

"That! _That_!" Keiko pointed, "You know...like...the leaning back thing and stuff. Like...what the _fuck_!"

"I- I don't know what you mean. I was just having a little fun..." Rin shrugged.

What she'd done couldn't have been that terrible. She'd been secure. She'd been balanced...well except for those last few moments. But that man...his voice had taken her by surprise.

Why did he say no? Why was he there at all?

"Fuck fun. You. Don't. _Do_. That. On. My. Bike." Keiko was very close to her now. Very serious. Their noses were almost touching.

Rin's eyes widened. She stared back at the other girl. Her eyes were strange. They had flecks of gold.

"Too bright," Rin mumbled, squinting and leaning forward a little.

This seemed to catch Keiko off guard. The other girl flinched away and narrowed her eyes. Then after a short pause, she began slowly, "And while we're on that, don't get smart with me. I don't know where Genkuro found you, but don't think we're suddenly all B.F.F.-y just cuz you know him. As far as I'm concerned you're just some bitch who thinks he's cute and now you wanna screw 'im. Well let me tell you honey, he's not open for business."

Rin blinked. Where had that come from? Bitch? Screw? What did Keiko mean? Genkuro was certainly rather handsy, but Rin hadn't even thought...well, he had kissed her. But...she...

Rin sighed. This was tiring. She didn't really want to think about any of these things. Keiko could think about her own problems all she wanted. But all Rin wanted to do was _ride_.

"If I promise not to let go again," she sighed, "can we get back to driving?"

Keiko gave her a stoney look and pursed her lips. She seemed to be thinking.

Then shrugging, she stepped forward and knocked on Rin's helmet.

"You know, I could just leave you on the side of this road to walk home."

Rin wasn't sure if that was a threat or just Keiko being...no it was a threat. Not knowing how to react, she nodded. When Keiko raised an eyebrow, Rin became a little nervous and cracked a smile. After a short pause, Keiko rolled her eyes and got on the bike.

"Goddamit," she grumbled. "You know, you may be just stupid enough to make me forgive you."

"Forgive me for what?" Rin asked as she wrapped her arms back around Keiko's waist.

She felt the girl's body tense up.

"Don't even start."

Rin was about to ask another question when the engine revved loud and low. They began to pick up their speed, and soon enough, they were back on the highway. The remainder of the ride took less time than she had expected. For most of it, she simply let her head rest against Keiko's back and watched the street lamps flit by. Over and over. Over and over.

One...two...one...two...one...two...ooooooone...

The road blurred and soon Rin found herself abruptly being awakened by a very excited looking Genkuro. He was touching her face and running his hands through her hair.

"Where's my _hell-mat_?" she asked groggily, less out of concern than surprise.

"Took it off, little dumpling. You enjoy the ride?"

Rin tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes. She was mixed between yawning and laughing. This was such a strange feeling. Why couldn't she shake it? Genkuro's finger in her mouth came back to her again. What on earth had he given her? Maybe it was some sort of magic food that made you feel everything...er...extra.

Looking up, Rin surveyed her surroundings. Keiko was off the bike and talking to Aiko in front of a tiny, overstuffed, late night pharmacy. Down the street she could see closed up shops, blackened windows, and just a few cars slowly rolling through nearby intersections. An old man was asleep, crouched against a wall, an old dog resting between his legs.

"Where are we?" she asked with a concerned look at Genkuro.

He smiled and hoisted her off the bike. Then looking over his shoulder and signaling to the little pharmacy with his thumb, he answered, "We're at the club. It's inside. We just have to sign in."

Rin stared. The club? This place didn't look like what she'd imagined. Back in his apartment, Genkuro had described a place full of lights and dancing and music. Compared to her imagination, this place looked a little...dead.

"What do you mean, the club?" she asked again.

But Genkuro wasn't listening. He was watching Keiko talk to her sister. She was gesticulating dramatically, and looked like she wanted to hit something. Her voice was loud enough to hear, but Rin couldn't understand a word. The girls did this. They spoke fluent, perfect Japanese. But often, with each other, and sometimes with Genkuro, they would break into the _Ing-gleesh _language of the people from across the sea. Rin was curious about how they'd learned it, but she wasn't about to ask Keiko anymore questions.

Keiko suddenly pointed her way and stomped her foot to give whatever she was saying emphasis. Rin had no idea what was happening, but something in the girl's words seemed to set off a chain reaction in the group. Aiko sighed and put her face in her hands, shaking her head. Genkuro frowned, called out, "Hey now!" and began walking quickly toward Keiko. Keiko in turn took a step toward him, hands on hips, hair swishing around her shoulders.

She said something in a low tone and Genkuro stopped mid-stride. But then something in his demeanor seemed to shift and he doubled over in laughter.

Rin gawked at the scene, completely confused. What was going on?

But before she could piece anything together, Genkuro lunged at Keiko.

"Ayaa!" she cried.

Rin took a step back then, just as Genkuro swiftly hoisted the girl up over his right shoulder. Then turning, the kitsune hanyou grinned back at Rin and said, "Come on! Let's have some fun!"

"Goddamnit! Let me down, Genkuro! I'm not kidding!"

"You can keep bitching all you like, but you know I'm stronger," he sing-songed back.

"Oh Keiko," Aiko sighed, as she swept by Genkuro and linked arms with Rin. Then leaning her head on Rin's shoulder, she smiled and murmured, "You're gonna, like, have so much fun. This is a totally rad place. You'll like, so love it."

This made Rin smile, but her eyes could not leave Keiko as she lay pouting over Genkuro's shoulder. The duo was walking into the shop and Aiko was leading her in after them.

Where could this possibly lead? she thought.

Upon entering the tiny store, Rin saw rack upon rack of different packaged foods, drinks, and medicine packets. Everything was brightly colored and gleaming with newness. Purple, blue, pink, yellow, orange, red, white...all of these colors in their varying pastels and neons cluttered up Rin's vision to such an extent that she almost missed the pale, thin, man sitting behind the store counter. But then again, on second thought, the man was so unremarkable looking, it may have been easy to miss him anywhere.

Aiko let go of her arm and Rin watched silently as the bored looking young clerk, glanced up from his magazine. The florescent lights overhead seemed to drain all of the color from his skin. Or maybe, she thought frowning, it was always that way.

"Can I help you?" he asked, for some reason eying Rin carefully.

She pointed to herself, and was about to ask, "Me?", when she heard Aiko say, "Yeah, where do you keep your squid?"

Rin gave the girl a look. What on earth was she talking about?

"I.D.'s?" the guy yawned. He didn't seem to find anything strange about the request.

Aiko reached into her back pocket and Genkuro started patting Keiko's butt.

"Hey! What are you-"

"There!"

He plucked what looked like a red business card out of her left, back pocket and then commenced a search in his own tight jeans, all the while clasping her tightly against his shoulder. The clerk looked on, dull eyed, and when he came up with nothing, Keiko grumbled, "Oh my god, Genkuro. If you, like, forgot it _again_, I'm gonna fucking murder you in the face!"

The clerk gave a sudden snort and, shaking his head, he said, "You know what, you're fine, you're fine."

"I am?" Genkuro's features brightened immediately. Rin was reminded of an electric light bulb; but then again, he always had a peculiar glow about him.

"Yeah, all you gotta do is sign for this...er...young...lady," he said the last two words slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure of himself. Rin's shoulders tensed as the clerk's round, black eyes fell on her. Then, without looking down, he reached under the counter and pulled up a clipboard. It was just like the ones Rin had seen during her weeks in the hospital. She was going to say something, but Aiko stepped in front of her and started scribbling on what looked like a checklist.

"Name?" she asked without looking back.

Snapping to attention, Rin answered, "Rin."

"Yeah, _family_ name?"

"Uh...uh...Hig-?"

"Hi-higa. It's Higa," Genkuro interrupted suddenly.

"Okay, Higa, thanks," Aiko murmured absently, jotting the name down. Rin gave Genkuro a look, but he ignored her. He'd been like this all evening. Whenever anything about the shrine came up, he either sabotaged the conversation, or he outright lied. This was one of those occasions. Rin made a promise to herself that she would corner him at some point this evening.

A little gasp drew her attention back to the checklist. And to her surprise, Aiko's pointer finger was bleeding and she was pressing it into the paper. Until that very moment, she hadn't noticed that the paper had a long line of red smudges running down its right side.

"Okay then...ehem!...Welcome-to-Bite-Me-Bite-Me!," the clerk began suddenly, putting the clipboard way.

"The-baddest-raddest-most-mixed-club-this-side-of-the-globe," he rambled on in a bored voice.

He said everything so quickly, and with so little intonation, that it almost sounded like one long word.

He must say this a lot, Rin thought.

"Remember to keep track of your drinks, keep track of your _human_," he gestured to Rin and she smiled out of reflex.

"Be careful with the foreigners. Don't hassle the staff. _Don't_ touch the dancers. The bar stops selling or accepting drink tickets at 1:30, and always use a-"

"Condom," Genkuro interrupted, "Yes, yes. We know."

"They're in aisle five," the clerk pointed, blinking slowly, "We wouldn't want you to get infected or anything."

"Uh huh," Genkuro made a face. "Are you going to let us through, Mr. Big Doorman?"

The clerk looked at Genkuro for a few moments and then sighed, "You know where to go."

"Yeah, thanks so much," Aiko answered before Genkuro could get a word in, and grabbing Rin's hand she led the way down aisle three toward a large cooler. It was lined with metal tubes that Rin recognized as _soh-dah_.

"_Kooooakah-koooalah,_" she murmured, but no one seemed to notice. Keiko was still balanced over Genkuro's shoulder. It seemed she'd given up fighting him completely.

Aiko pulled the cooler door open and to Rin's amazement stepped right through the rows of cans. The wall gave a subtle ripple and then Genkuro nudged her, "What are you waiting for? He's not going to hold it open forever. I don't think he likes me very much."

"Not everything is about you, Genkuro honey," Rin heard Keiko mutter somewhere behind her as she peered at the rows of cans.

"Mmm...wouldn't it be great if everything was though?"

"Huh...whatever. You gonna go or what, Rin? Come on!"

Steeling herself, Rin thrust her leg into the cans and amazingly, she went straight through. It felt much hotter on the other side.

"Go! Go!" Genkuro gave her a sudden push and Rin went flying through the wall.

Upon arrival, Aiko yelled something, but Rin didn't hear her. She was too busy taking in the vast, hot, flashing mess that was Bite Me Bite Me! People and...creatures she could not quite describe were moving and jumping and thrashing everywhere. An obscene amount of lights were flashing green, purple, pink, yellow, and blue across the floor, and a sea of steam was whirling through the crowd and up to the rafters above. And speckled through the room, positioned above the crowd, an array of beautiful creatures and people danced in almost no clothing at all.

A heavy, synthesized beat was pounding through the room as a dark voiced woman sang through the walls.

_SUMUV THAM WONTOO YOOZYOO... SUMUV THAM WONTOO GIT YOOZD BAAAIIYOO..._

"Oh," Rin murmured, stunned.

_SUMUV THAM WONTOO OBYOOZYOO... SUMUV THAM WONTOO BEE UUU BYOOZD... _

"Wha...you...ting for!" Genkuro was suddenly at her shoulder, screaming into her ear.

"What!" she cried back.

He shook his head and said something else, but it was swallowed up by the music.

_SWEED REEMZ AARMAYD UV THIIIS... HOOAM AIII TO DISA GREEE..._

"Did you say nuts!" Rin hollered, trying in vain to understand.

"NO!" grabbing her face, he made her look at the crowd and she saw that Keiko and Aiko were already pushing ahead. He screamed something again and pushed her straight into the crowd. Rin screamed, but nobody heard her.

_AI TRAVOLDTHUH WEERL DAND THU SEV EN SEEZ... EVREE BAHHDEEZ LUUKIN FORSUUM THEEN..._

She was suddenly assaulted by a sea of jumping, sweaty bodies. A man with a shaved scalp and silver teeth snapped at her. She gave a cry, but Genkuro just pushed her through. He screamed something again, but she couldn't make it out.

"What!" she screamed back, but no answer came.

Suddenly there was a break in the crowd and Rin spotted a flash of white hair. A rush of relief surged through her, and without giving it a second thought, she pushed away from Genkuro's pressing hands and reached for the waves of hair.

She vaguely registered the word "don't" behind her, but it was too late. The second Rin's hand connected with the hair, its owner turned around and she realized she'd been very wrong. Some sort of creature with the face of a very large dog turned around. It blinked at her for a moment and taking a step forward, the thing began to growl.

"Eh! Sorry, sorry!" Genkuro swooped in between Rin and the approaching beast. "The little lady didn't mean anything by it!"

The creature gave Rin one last look and, turning to Genkuro, narrowed its eyes and replied, "Tell your dirty little bitch to keep her hands to herself then!"

"Great! Thank you!" Genkuro replied, grinning too broadly.

The beast looked confused, "What?"

Genkuro leaned forward, "What?"

The creature rolled its eyes and hissed back, "Get out of my face, _halfy_."

Genkuro nodded vigorously, his big, white smile still plastered on his face. Then blindly grabbing Rin's hand, he squeezed it and wrenched her through the crowd.

"You...with me fr...ow on!" he hollered over his shoulder.

Rin let herself be pulled forward, and shifted her attention down to the hanyou's heals. His electric blue shoes seemed to glow in the lights of the dance floor. And Rin wasn't certain whether it was her mind playing tricks on her or whether it was actually something about Genkuro himself that made him shine. They were moving swiftly across the floor. In a daze, she watched the cracks in the cement and the dirt and feet pass by her own red slippers.

Soon, however, they were nearing the edge of the heaving crowd and Rin could see Aiko and Keiko standing together, talking against the wall. Both girls had tall neon colored drinks in their hands. They seemed to be laughing about something.

"Hey!" Genkuro called in front of her.

"What took you so long!" Keiko called back. Aiko turned and waved happily to Rin. Then lifting one long finger, she beckoned her near.

"Hey!" she hollered a moment later into Rin's ear. "Come d...th me!"

"What!" Rin hollered back.

"I SAID! COME! DANCE! WITH! ME!"

"Oh! Okay!" Rin answered a little dumbly. She was slightly taken aback at the request.

Even though everyone around them was dancing, she wasn't certain she could move the way they did. Rin liked to dance, yes, but this music...it was different from what she was used to. It didn't make much sense. Hiro often played music during the day, but she rarely danced to any of it. She could never get herself comfortable somehow.

Suddenly, something changed in the club's lighting and in the sound coming through the walls. A high series of notes burst over the crowd and Rin saw a wave of hands fly into the air. A loud cheer burst through the large room and she heard a muffled squeel next to her.

Aiko was jumping up and down. She grabbed Rin's arm and shouted, "Now you _have_ to dance with me! It's ABBA!"

"_Ab-ba_?" she shouted back, but Aiko was already dragging her to the floor.

They were in the middle of a sea of sweaty bodies before Rin knew it. And through the smiles and the hair and the eyes of everyone around her, the throb of the two singer's voices spiraled and jumped in the club's lights.

_...YOOOOO KAANDANSS! YOOOOO KAANJY-HYVE! _

Aiko moved back and forth, twisting her shoulders, lifting on her feet, closing her eyes. Her make up glittered in the lights and the sweat on her face gave her skin an extra glisten. She smiled and tilted her head back, mouthing the words along with the song. Rin shifted uncomfortably and tried not to get in anyone's way. There were so many bodies around her; it was hard not to knock into those around her.

_...HAVINTHU TYM UVYERLY-HYYYF!  
><em>

Aiko opened her eyes and grinned. Her teeth gave off a surreal neon glow.

"Dance!" she cried.

Then reaching forward, she grabbed Rin by the wrist and spun her around.

_...SEEEEE THAAAT GURRRL..._

Everything blurred for a moment and then Rin was facing Aiko again.

"Dance!" the girl cried again.

Her long white hair gave a bounce as she shook her head to the music.

_...DIGGIN THU DANSINKWEEEEEEN!..._

"It's so good!"

She spread her arms wide.

"Let go!"

Rin stared at her dancing partner with wide eyed consternation._  
><em>

_...YOO ARTHUH DANSINKWEEEEEEN..._

Okay, she thought. I can do this.

Slowly she began to mimic Aiko's movements.

_...YUNG ANSWEEEET..._

Back and forth, she moved across the floor. To and fro her arms swayed above her head.

_...ONALEE SEH VEN TEEN!_

And gradually, as the crowd swayed and jumped around her, and as the sound of laughter and singing beat through her, Rin found herself dancing to the music.

_...DAAAAAANSINKWEEEEEEN!_

Aiko gave her a thumbs up and Rin squeezed her eyes shut, grinning to herself. She was really doing it.

_...FEELTHU BEEEEET FRUM THU TAAAAMBUREEN! O YAAAAH!  
><em>

She was really doing it.

__...YOOOOO KAANDANSS! __

She was letting go._  
><em>

__...YOOOOO KAANJAI-HYVE! HAA VIN THU TYM UV YER LI-HI-IFE!  
><em>_

She was alive.

Rin looked up. What seemed like row upon row of black buckets filled with flashing color, rotated and glided high above her head. They were all so bright.

And yet cold.

Like her hospital room.

She moved her hand up to block the bouncing yellow light pounding over her. Her fingers blurred and thinned. Her skin went black.

The image of the man in the sky came back to her again.

"_Don't go!_" she heard herself cry.

But then another voice, a smaller voice, a voice she knew well, echoed, "_Don't worry, girl, he'll be back._"

"_For me?_" her voice echoed back.

"For me?" she whispered, lowering her eyes to the girl dancing in front of her.

Aiko grinned and called out to her, but Rin couldn't make her words out. All she could hear was that high, little voice answering in her ear, "_Such presumption! Why in all the seven hells would he come back for you__?_"

The air was filled with song.

Rin smiled.

Then tilting her head back, she continued to move to the new rhythm of the night.

The new beat of the world.

She shut her eyes and reveled in the muffled light throbbing threw her eye lids.

"_Well? Do you really think he would come back for you?_" the little voice pressed again.

All Rin wanted to do was laugh.

She had no answer.

He'd never given her one.

But it was okay.

She'd never needed his answer.

Rin opened her eyes.

Keiko and Genkuro had joined them. They were shouting and laughing.

Everyone was jumping.

They were all together.

All alive.

Everything was alive.

Rin looked at her hands; watched her skin jump from purple to yellow to green to blue to red.

"I love you," she murmured, thinking of the looming man in the sun.

And then she let him go.

...

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><span>Preview Chapter XVI:<span>

**Dog's Don't Smoke (Part II)  
><strong>

_Your grandfather's going to kill me._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW!<strong><em><br>_**


	16. Chapter XVI Dogs Don't Smoke II

A/N: Hello All! Thank you for being patient through the long wait for this chapter. It's taken me quite some time, but I'm finally posting. It's a long one (nearly 16,000 words) so I hope that makes up a little for the long delay. Thank you for reading, and remember to review!

And for those of you who are curious as to which songs were included in the last chapter, here is the full list.

_"Dancing Shoes"_ - Seiko Matsuda

_"Like a Virgin" - Madonna_

_"Material Girl" - Madonna_

_"Sweet Dreams" - Eurythmics_

_"Dancing Queen" - ABBA_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter XVI~ <strong>Dogs Don't Smoke II**

* * *

><p><em>San Jose, California, 1962...<em>

* * *

><p>"No sweetie, you can't do it that way. You're going to get soapy water everywhere...yes, run it like that...nice and steady. Now...okay goo-...great, keep doing that...just like that - I'll be right back. Where's you're sister?"<p>

"Outside. Can I clean the knives, Mama?" Keiko grinned at her mother, but Hideko only rolled her eyes and replied over her shoulder, "You know you're not supposed to touch them, Keiko. Don't push me. Just do what I told you and don't touch anything sharp."

Sighing, Keiko nodded and picked up a small juice glass. Her mother left the room. The kitchen was filled with afternoon sunlight and the aroma of the pancakes they'd had the morning before. It also smelled of the Twinkles cereal Aiko had finally been able to convince their mother to buy that week.

Her sister was the only other person Keiko knew who could smell like she could.

Their mother, it seemed, could never smell the most obvious things. And sometimes, Keiko was convinced, Hideko was deaf as well. But then again, she often had to remind herself, that would mean her teacher, Mrs. Cole, her friends, Janet Wasserman, Debbie Houser and Cliff Briggs, and well...everybody they knew was going deaf along with her mother.

Sometimes, Hideko would tell Keiko and her sister that they were gifted. Their father had been able to hear like them when he was alive. Keiko hated hearing that. Unlike Aiko, she didn't like to think about things that could never be. She liked to think about the here and now. She liked to be in the moment. She didn't like to waste time on stupid things like high hopes.

Leaning into the sink, Keiko watched the tiny soap bubbles spread and pop over the many dishes.

She didn't care what her mother said; she wanted more bubbles!

Grabbing the soap bottle with the word _THRILL_ written in large, slanting letters across its front, Keiko squirted a long, opaque, pink stream of liquid all over the bowls, cups, cutlery…and the knives. Then, with a quick little hand, she reached across the metal sink and turned the hot water knob all the way up.

Water came roaring through the faucet, hot and steaming. The sound was wonderful to her ears, like a waterfall, and the site was even better. A puffy heap of soap was rapidly rising toward her. She knew she should stop it, but she let it rise above the dishes. It was like a monster. She let it come up to the sink's edge. With wide eyes, she watched it run, quick and white, across the beige counter. She hid a grin behind her hands as it flowed over the edge. Soap and water came streaming down onto the tile floor in great, wonderful splashes.

"KEIKO! What did I tell you?"

Keiko whipped around guiltily to see her mother and twin sister standing in the doorway. Aiko looked like she was trying not to laugh.

_Stupid_, she thought, as she cried out, "Mama, I didn't-!"

But Hideko wasn't listening. With what seemed like the steps of a giant, the tiny woman swooped across the kitchen and shut the water off.

"I told you not to run the water like that! What on earth were you thinking?"

"Ooooo…you're in trooouuble," Aiko sang, now leaning against the kitchen table. She was holding the Twinkles cereal story booklet in her hand. A large, purple pencil was tucked behind her ear and her favorite hair bow was clipped slightly askew into her long, snow white hair. She was wearing the pink dress with white trim that Keiko thought always made her look like an overgrown cupcake.

"Shut up, _stuuupid_!" she snapped, furious. Keiko hated getting caught.

"Make me!" Aiko shot back.

"Fine! I'll-!"

Without warning, Keiko felt her mother's soft hands grip her shoulders and lift her away from the counter. A hand then slapped her across the face.

"You'll do nothing. Apologize to your sister," Hideko ordered from what felt like a mile above her head.

Keiko stared up, teary eyed and seething. For a moment mother and child stood, glaring at each other. Keiko sensed her sister straighten at the kitchen table. She felt her own right nostril edge up.

A familiar smell, metallic and tempting, entered her nose.

_This is one of those times, isn't it?_ she thought distantly.

Something was stirring deep within her; it always grew restless when things like this happened. She had no idea why the sensation came, but it always felt like a horrible little animal was slowly waking up in her belly. She stared up into her mother's stern face; it felt like home. She had big, wonderful eyes. Keiko wanted to tear them out.

"Keiko," Aiko breathed from across the room. She was nervous.

Blinking, Keiko snapped back to reality. The kitchen was hot and bright. Everything was too big. Their new ice box was baby blue; the handy man had installed it last week. A flashback to the Lucas boy's broken arm and his shattered jaw came to her mind. His mother had screamed at her.

_"What's wrong with you, you little monster! What's wrong with you!"_

Keiko looked up at her mother again. She still had one of the boy's teeth in a jar under her bed. She didn't understand this feeling. She didn't understand the hate.

She was shaking.

"Mama..." Keiko croaked, and threw herself at her mother. Wrapping her thin arms around Hideko's waist, Keiko buried her face into the cool, clean cotton of her mother's dress. Hideko smelled like she always did; a nose-crinkling mix of hospital antiseptic, soap, and her Petite Fleur perfume. Thin, calloused fingers sank into Keiko's thick, white hair.

"Oh my little girl..." her mother whispered in soft Japanese.

She rarely ever spoke to either of her daughters in their native tongue. Japanese was a strange, almost magical code to the young girls. And it was only really spoken when their mother's brother, Jiro, came to visit. He lived in Santa Cruz. The sisters knew a few words, but even with that basic knowledge, the language was always a hard, mystifying wall between them and their mother. All the twins could do when Japanese was spoken was listen together through walls, doors, and windows for the distinct sound of their own names.

"Mama..." Keiko pushed her face further into her mother's stomach. Digging her fingers into the cool cotton, Keiko wished Hideko would stop cutting her nails so often. If she was really good for a whole week, maybe she could convince their mother to only cut their nails every _other_ day instead of everyday. It would have felt so much better to really dig into her mother - know she had something to hold onto.

With a heavy sigh, Hideko replied above her, "Why don't you go outside. I got Aiko because I thought we could make cookies today. I thought it could be a surprise."

Keiko jerked back and gleamed, wide eyed, up at her mother, "Really? Chocolate chip? Please please please! Chocolate chip?"

She began to jump up and down.

"Well we can't do it now..."

"Awww..." There was a thud and Keiko looked around to see Aiko pouting and about to pound her fist against the kitchen table for a second time.

_She ruins everything._ Keiko just knew that was what Aiko was thinking.

"Now girls," their mother warned.

"Why'd you have to be so du-!" Aiko began to whine, but before she could continue, their mother put up a hand and ordered sternly, "Girls, go outside. Play in the yard while I clean this up. Then maybe, _maybe_ we'll make cookies later."

A few groans followed, but the girls were soon both outside in the front yard, waiting for their mother to invite them into the house again. They could both hear Hideko's voice singing softly through the thick glass of the kitchen window.

"Wanna play Spy?" Keiko asked Aiko, nodding up at the one large tree in their yard; it was a young redwood, just tall enough for a good climb. Its branches started so far up however, that no one other than the girls could climb it. Uncle Jiro had tried to climb it once. That had been the day he'd broken his wrist. Keiko could still remember him shouting words she couldn't understand and pointing at her and Aiko. They hadn't seen him for nearly a month after that.

Within the next minute, both girls were gripping the bark and jumping up through the branches. They liked to sit at the very top and keep watch over the neighborhood. They usually kept their binoculars, bought on their trip with uncle Jiro to Santa Cruz the year before, up on one of the top branches. Once they were both positioned comfortably, they began to scope out the surrounding houses. Paved streets wound round stucco homes, pools, and lawns for as far as the eye could see.

"Blue Falcon reporting to base. Blue Falcon reporting to base," Aiko stated flatly, eyes glued to her binoculars.

"You're supposed to say repeat before you repeat."

"Ugh. I don't care."

"It's not real if you don't say it right!"

Keiko turned and looked at her sister through her binoculars. Aiko's face was a big blur.

"Fine, whatever," Aiko's blurry eyes blinked in the binoculars, "I'll do it next time. Now can we play?"

"Roger that, Blue Falcon," Keiko replied, turning away. "What do you see, Blue Falcon? Repeat, what do you see? Over and out."

There was a sigh, and Keiko heard her sister respond, "Blue Falcon to base. I see..." she scanned the houses below quickly, "I see…I see the enemy approaching! He's the one in the blue fighter plane!"

"Over and out," Keiko murmured softly, as she zeroed in on their friend Cliff Briggs. He was riding his blue bike with his friend Willy Colson on the street in front of their house. Cliff was always "the enemy." And Willy…Willy always used the J-A-P word. Keiko's mother didn't like to let him in the house.

"Wah?" Aiko asked next to her.

"Over and out, Aiko," Keiko repeated.

"Oh. Over and out."

"Roger that, Blue Falcon. Permission granted to take 'em out. Over and out."

"Roger that, base. Over and out."

Keiko continued to peer through her binoculars as Aiko hoisted herself up to another branch to collect their "weapons." Cliff and Willy were approaching fast. And right behind them, she noticed a rickety, blue Buick was crawling down the street. The driver, his face blocked by the glare of the sun on the windshield, honked long and loud. The two boys looked around, and even at her distance, Keiko clearly heard them call out, "Go around!"

The driver honked again, but the two boys only waved their hands.

"Go around!" they shouted for the second time.

When the car honked again, Keiko heard Willy whisper to Cliff, "Stupid jap. My pop says they..." but Keiko stopped listening. Aiko was by her side now. She was crouching low, effortlessly balancing on the tree branch in her poofy pink dress. Their Cowboys & Indians bow and arrow set was gripped tightly in her fists. They'd pleaded with their mother to get them real arrows, but for some reason she'd said no. Instead of points, these arrows were tipped with little, brown suction cups. Both Keiko and Aiko loved shooting them as far as they could at people's heads.

They'd once even gotten Cliff to play Target with them in the back yard. Till this day, neither of the sisters could figure out why their mother had grounded them later that evening, or why she always blushed when they saw Mrs. Briggs in the super market. Cliff's mom was always nice to them. She gave them lemonade on the weekends.

"What's going on down there?" Aiko's whisper drifted into Keiko's ear. The driver was still honking, loud and obnoxious on the street.

"Dunno," she shrugged back.

The car came to a stop, and the boys turned on their bikes to face the Buick. The twins stared from their perch up in their tree. Was something actually going to happen between Cliff, Willy and this random driver?

"Hey," Aiko nudged her shoulder and whispered, "this is the perfect time to get the enemy. They've all stopped down there."

Still looking through her binoculars, Keiko nodded absently, absorbed in the scene below. The car door was opening and the driver was getting ready to step out. The boys seemed to see something that she didn't. They began to back away just as she heard her sister draw her bow.

"Okay…" Aiko murmured.

The driver climbed out of the car.

"Ready…" Aiko positioned her bow.

"What the…" Keiko leaned forward, gripped by what she was witnessing. She didn't understand. The boys were backing away from the driver. He began to shout, but it wasn't in English. It was in Japanese.

He looked…weird.

Even though they were smack dab in the middle of July, he was wearing a bizarre looking red beanie hat. It looked to be covering a massive amount of, of, long…wait, was that _white_ hair? Keiko frowned.

His hair…

It looked just like…

Her's?

"Aim..." Aiko whispered beside her, squinting through one eye.

"Aiko..." Keiko had a bad feeling about this.

She reached a hand out to her sister to stop her.

The boys on the street turned on their bikes as the strange man shouted something and launched himself forward. Keiko grabbed at her sister's dress, but before she could do anything, Aiko shouted, "_Fire_!"

Keiko gasped as she heard a thin whisper and then watched the rubber arrow zoom through the air. While it had been originally aimed at Cliff, it was now sailing directly at the mystery driver's head.

A moment later Keiko winced, and Aiko asked, squinting, "What? What happened? Did I get him?"

She began to scramble for her binoculars.

"Nope. You didn't get him. You got _him_," Keiko pointed a shaky finger at the strange man below. Aiko let out a feeble "oh" as she realized her error.

She had indeed not hit Cliff. Instead, her arrow had sailed right past the boy and hit the now frowning stranger square on the side of his head. He was standing quite still, tapping at the arrow. The girls heard him murmur something in Japanese, but couldn't quite catch it. One word, however, stood out to Keiko as one of the words their mother didn't want their uncle Jiro to say at the dinner table.

"Idiot," she hissed up at Aiko.

If their mother found out about what they'd just done, their Twinkles cereal and cartoons would probably be taken away for a forever. Forever!

"It wasn't my fault," Aiko whined. She always got scared when they did bad things.

"You don't think he'll figure out where that arrow came from, do you? We're- we're..." Aiko's began to tear up.

Keiko rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She had to think this through. There was no way he could know it was them. This was their Extra-Special-Secret-Spy-Hideout after all. No one could find them up here. No one could get up here.

Keiko continued to watch calmly through her binoculars as the stranger popped the arrow off his head and examined it. Other than his out-of-season hat and his hair, the man looked pretty normal. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, black jeans, sandals, and sunglasses. He looked young. Maybe he was new in the area.

Keiko had a fleeting thought that they might meet him at the Community Center that Wednesday for J-A night.

Her stomach sank. They'd have to be careful. Who knew what could happen then.

The man was still examining the arrow. He turned it over from tail to head, head to tail.

He frowned.

_Yeah, there's no way that idiot'll find us_, Keiko thought smugly.

Smiling, she set her binoculars back down against her front, and looked up at Aiko.

"Come on. He'll leave and we can pick up the arrow later."

Aiko didn't answer. She'd composed herself somwhat, and was now looking through her own binoculars down at the stranger.

"Come on. I'm sick of this game," Keiko nudged her sister's leg.

"Wait. Hold on, I'm not done looking!" Aiko swatted her sister away, her blunt nails brushing Keiko's hair.

Keiko slumped back. This was boring. She was more than willing to jump down the tree without her sister. Their mother would probably be ready to make cookies with them anyway.

"Ugh. That guy's not _that_ interesting," she muttered, pulling at Aiko's skirt.

"Wait! What's he doing? Keiko. Keiko look. He's _smelling_ it! Why's he smelling it?"

Keiko frowned. A sudden shiver traveled up her spine and her cheeks grew hot.

He was smelling the arrow? Her arrow? Aiko's arrow?

Slowly, she brought her binoculars up to her eyes again and peered down at the man on the street below.

He was doing exactly what Aiko had said; he was smelling the arrow. Keiko's heart began to race. She could faintly feel her sister's pulse quicken as well. The stranger stood stalk still for a few more seconds. He seemed to be thinking. He adjusted his sunglasses, and Keiko held her breath.

Who was he?

Then with a shake of the head, the man lowered the arrow to his side and turned back to his car. Keiko heard her sister sigh in relief above her.

"I think he's going to drive away."

Keiko didn't answer. She kept her eyes glued on the Buick as the stranger shut his door. The car began to move down the street and she hoped, more than expected, it to keep rolling past their house. But when it turned and began to park directly in front of their lawn, both girls gulped.

"Oh no," Keiko groaned.

"What's he doing that for?" Aiko pressed her.

"Dunno..."

Within seconds, the strange man was out of his car again and walking across their front lawn. He was gripping the rubber arrow tightly in his right hand, his many bracelets wrapped around his wrists, clacking softly with each step.

"He didn't go to the door," Aiko whispered, her voice shaking.

Keiko made no answer. She only watched as the man came closer to their tree. He was close enough to see now without the binoculars, but she didn't dare remove them. Somehow she felt safer holding them up. The man's face was solemn as he stepped up to the base of the tree and looked up, searching among the branches. He lifted his sunglasses and propped them atop his red hat. He continued to peer up through the spindly redwood leaves and Keiko heard Aiko hold her breath behind her.

She stared through her binoculars, hoping, praying he wouldn't spot them.

But then, their eyes met, and Keiko's heart gave a lurch.

She heard a sudden gasp behind her as she watched the man frown, his nostrils flaring.

"Oh my god! He's seen us, Keiko. We have to hide!"

Keiko distantly felt her sister's hand tug at her shoulder, but did nothing. All she could do was stare back at the strange young man at the base of their tree. He wasn't smiling. In fact, she couldn't shake the feeling that this man didn't have a happy bone in his body.

"Keiko, please…"

Two hands were on her shoulders now.

"Lets go already!"

"No," Keiko shook her sister off and kept looking down the trunk. Without another word, she slowly lifted her left hand and waved. The man still didn't smile. Instead, he lifted the little rubber arrow, gave her a pointed look, and in one fell motion, struck it against the trunk of the tree. Then, just as slowly, he lowered his eyes, turned around and walked toward the house. Keiko and Aiko watched dumbly as he knocked on the front door and waited.

"We have to warn Mama," Aiko whined, but Keiko was still thinking about the man's eyes. They had frightened her.

The man waited, hands in pockets, for almost a full minute before the door gave a click. And it was only when Hideko opened the door that Keiko realized her sister had been right. She'd never seen their mother look so struck and so ashen.

A faint, brief conversation in Japanese followed before she stiffly let the stranger into the house.

"What's going on?" Aiko whispered above her.

Keiko swallowed, and feeling a little faint, she grabbed her sister's hand. "I'm gonna check it out. Come with me?"

They were on the ground within seconds, but before they left the tree, the girls were halted by a site they had never seen before.

The arrow. The rubber arrow was stuck half way up to its false Indian feathers in the bark of their tree. A light breeze blew, and both Keiko and Aiko stared in wonder at the site. Keiko gulped and felt dread settle, cold and heavy in her stomach.

This stranger…who was he?

"Come on," Aiko tugged on her hand. "Lets go see if Mama's okay."

She looked worried, but determined.

With one last look at the arrow, Keiko followed her sister as they both ran across the front yard to the back door. Standing on tip toe, the girls peered through the door's little window. Their mother's white curtains blocked out most of the room, but they could just make her and the strange man out. They were both in the kitchen. She was preparing some tea at the counter and he was looking around the room curiously, his left leg twitching.

Something momentous was happening. Keiko could feel it.

"Do you think we should go in?"

"No," Keiko shot back quickly. Whoever this person was, she really didn't want to meet him. The image of him smelling the arrow came back to her. She didn't like him.

"Well I'm going in. You can stay out here and watch."

Keiko turned to her sister, stunned. But Aiko was already hopping around her and grabbing the doorknob.

"You can't!" Keiko hissed, but Aiko wasn't listening. The door was open and she was through it before another word could be uttered.

"Aiko!" Keiko heard her mother exclaim through the doorway. "Go play outside. I'll fetch you when I'm done with our…guest here," she continued in English.

Distantly she heard the man whisper Aiko's name under his breath. Keiko frowned. Did their mother not want their help? Could she not see how scary this strange man was?

Or was she trying to warn them?

_Stupid Aiko! Why did she have to go in?_

"Go! Go!" Hideko urged again.

But then, a low rumbling filled the air, and Keiko felt her muscles tense.

Was that a…growl?

The stranger said something quickly in Japanese and Keiko watched as her mother stilled and put her hand over her mouth. Keiko would have given anything to know what the man had said.

Her eyes snapped to Aiko; she was standing almost coyly, hands clutched together behind her back, eyes set on the man at the kitchen table.

Their mother said something shakily in Japanese and the man shrugged.

He swept a hand toward Aiko, and gave another growly response, thrusting his chin out aggressively. Keiko stared.

Their mother looked like she was about to cry, but instead of breaking down, she seemed to grow a little taller as she thrust a shaky finger forward and began shouting at the young man. Aiko took a step back and all Keiko could make out was the word "take" and the name "Hiroshi."

Why was her mother talking about their father to this stranger? She sounded so desperate and so sad. What was happening? What was going on?

Aiko wasn't moving now. She seemed to be just as in awe of their mother as Keiko was. Was she thinking the same thing?

Hideko was still yelling, when suddenly a loud bang shook the kitchen. The stranger waited a moment, fist hard against the table. His eyes were wide as the silence settled. Then exhaling, he mumbled something, _spat_ on their kitchen floor, and got up from his chair. Slowly, he walked over to their mother, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mama," Keiko whispered under her breath.

The stranger seemed very tired as he looked at Hideko. He said something again and it seemed to calm her.

A moment later, he stepped away and Keiko froze as her mother said in an oddly clear voice, "Keiko, come in and join your sister. I want you to meet someone."

She felt her breath hitch. How did they know she was outside?

And why did her mother want her to meet this stranger? After everything. After he'd made her so unhappy. After he'd made her shout.

She didn't understand what was going on. All she was wanted to do was run. All she wanted to do was run right back up her tree and stay in the Extra Special Secret Spy Hideout forever. But her feet were planted to the ground. She was stuck behind this door, watching the stranger as he slowly turned to look right at her. She didn't like his eyes. They were strange.

Keiko was just fine with her mother.

Keiko was just fine with her sister.

Keiko didn't want anyone else.

Keiko didn't need anyone else.

"No!" she shouted, and bolted away from the house, straight for her tree.

Aiko could stay if she wanted, but Keiko wasn't going to go along with any of this.

"Keiko!" she heard her mother gasp by the door, but she was already clambering up her tree. She'd stay up their all night if she had to. The branches shook and redwood needles tumbled around her. Someone gasped below. She ignored the sound and picked up her pace.

Anger fueled Keiko as she grabbed branch after branch. She climbed higher and higher, away from the stranger and his horrible eyes. She was a good climber. The best on the block. Better than all the boys. She and her sister could climb faster and higher than anyone they knew.

_Anyone ever_, she thought.

Usually, the higher she climbed, the better she felt. But now, as she ascended the tall redwood, all she could feel was a growing sense of doom.

Why couldn't the stranger below just leave them all alone?

Keiko stopped and closed her eyes, rocking back and forth on a branch. The bark bit into her palms, leaving marks she knew would fade all too quickly. She was all alone.

He'd never get up here.

"Hel-lo," a deeply accented voice sounded from somewhere above her. Keiko gasped and looked up in surprise. There, hovering right over her was the face of the stranger. His features looked hard, but young. His eyes made her want to cry. She would have given anything to cry right then.

"Hel-LO," the stranger repeated, this time with more emphasis.

Keiko stared, fixed to her branch. No one other than her sister had ever joined her in this tree.

No one.

The stranger held a large hand, wrist covered in wooden beads, out to her. But she only shook her head, shrinking away.

"Go away!" she snapped. "We don't want you here!"

The man tilted his head, not understanding. Then, before Keiko could even blink he was down on her branch, crouching in front of her. He reached forward, perfectly balanced. And just as she felt the strange, horrible animal begin to stir for the second time that day, he took a large strand of her long, white hair. Then pointing to his own, he said one of the only words she actually knew in Japanese.

"Jii-sama."

A new glow entered the stranger's eyes. He cupped her cheek. His hand was strong and hard. His fingers were calloused and warm. His nails were blunt and clean. It felt like he was trying to hold her very very close.

"Jii-sama," he repeated in a soft, gravelly whisper.

The thin branches swayed languidly around them.

Keiko opened her mouth.

The stranger looked expectant. He looked like he thought she would hug him. He looked like he thought she would smile. He looked like he thought she would say anything, but...

"Huh?"

The stranger blinked.

He blinked again.

Then he let out a deep sigh.

...

..

.

* * *

><p><em>...27 years later...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 1989...<em>

* * *

><p><em>One month, two weeks, three days until Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea...<em>

* * *

><p>Sweat.<p>

Sweat, sweat and more sweat.

Fleshy limbs were rising like a shimmering forest around her. The shifting lights were like stars come to earth to throb and flash their yellow eyes upon them all. Human hands waved at the black metal sky, groping in the heat. A sweet, muggy air was swirling around her and bodies pressed in on all sides. Inhuman smiles and cries of happiness filled her ears.

Rin was in the swarm.

Jumping from foot to foot, she was swaying every which way to the beat of the music. Sweat was dripping over her brow, streaming down her arms, and gathering heavy in the crooks of her knees. Her tights were clinging to her in the heat, wet and suffocating. She screamed, clenching her fists. No one heard her.

Laughing, Rin threw her head back and watched the buckets of light-turned-stars spin in her own private night sky.

A metal sky.

A new sky.

The sky of a world she would fully inhabit and explore from now on.

She'd left the tall man behind to live in a world only half remembered. No longer would he hold her in the dark.

She was free now.

Free to spin and scream and live in this soft fleshy forest of lust and laughter. This was where she wanted to be.

Keiko and Aiko were shaking their great white manes in front her, making faces and bending to the music. Genkuro's eyes were shut tight as he sang along with the song rocking through the crowd, lost in his own world.

She'd been dancing for what seemed like days. Nothing could tire her. Song after song could beat through her chest, could make her eyes roll with their current, could make her legs tremble with their weight, but Rin never felt the need to stop. Her hair was massing in sweaty strands against her neck and forehead. Sometimes it caught in her mouth, but she paid no mind. She loved the feel of it - wispy on her tongue, dragging against her lips.

Her tangles and bare shoulders made her feel more alive than she had in months. Every gasp, every sound, every heart beat was a moment of raw existence she hadn't known she'd been craving.

Rin could feel her heart pounding up through her throat. Her ribs were aching, and her palms were burning. The heat and the push of the club was too much. It was overwhelming her, filling her, smothering her, hurting her - a fire through her being that made her feel whole. She was at the mercy of the lights and the sound. She shook with its power; reveled in her freedom.

"LAAAAAH LAH LAH LAH!" she sang to no song in particular.

The room began to turn before Rin's eyes. She threw up her hands and laughed as her fingers squirmed like river snakes on the ends of her hands. Everything was wondrous. The bright and blinding against the cold and black.

Her legs were itching.

Her skin felt like it was melting and seeping through the fabric of her tights. Rin ran her palm up her calf. Without thinking she kicked her red slippers off and shimmied out of the suffocating clothing. Balled up in her hands, the white cotton glowed against her skin.

"Wh- ...doing?" Aiko was grabbing her shoulder and laughing.

"I'M _HOT_!" Rin screamed back, throwing the garment up above her head.

The room turned again, and this time she almost lost her footing. A pair of sweaty hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into Aiko. Lights flashed around them. A cold cramp seized her calfs. Aiko spun out of site. Rin went down grinning in a whirl of music and hands.

_My shoes..._ she thought as the floor became her new concrete sky.

..._They're red...they're mine...they're all I have...they were a gift...a gift..._

She groped for them, squealing as a pair of hands dragged her away. Finger nails, no…claws pricked into her forearms. Feet, legs, a forest of limbs swinging like raw, dirty tree roots.

_I'm safe_, Rin thought.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" Aiko's hazel eyes blinked, glowing and close.

"Hey, Rin!"

Rin felt a sharp sting across her left cheek and giggled.

_Where did that come from? Wait, wait. I was dancing. I was with all of those people over there. Why am I here?_

"Rin, get a grip."

She could hear her laughter echoing in her ears. She was being shaken; her chin was bouncing against her collar bone and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Lets get you a drink."

The hands disappeared and Rin felt the air lift slightly around her. The lights were everywhere, and too many people were dancing in the flashes for her to come back. A hard object knocked into her elbow, sending a spike of pain through her arm. She hissed and slapped what turned out to be a table by her side. Then contemplating the wooden slab for a moment, Rin felt an overwhelming urge and rest her head against its surface. She folded her arms and nestled her head into the crooks of her elbows.

Her vision slightly blurry, Rin looked out at the jumping crowd and smiled. It was so much like a dream. There was static in everything she touched, and the air was much too heavy for her to move as she wanted. Rin lay there, drifting through her thoughts. Time ebbed and flowed around her, and all she wanted was to lose herself in it, but her limbs were beginning to shake and her mind was too entranced to truly let her slip away.

"That cannot be comfortable," someone laughed beside her.

Rin looked up. Above her stood a young man with short, jet black hair. He was grinning slyly at her, his eyes running from her matted hair to her bare feet. She could feel the taffeta folds of her dress scrunching high up between her now naked thighs.

"It's better than before," she replied, twisting her head to the side, feeling her wet hair twist against her skin. The room tilted with the young man's head as he giggled softly to himself.

_Like a woman_, Rin thought.

"Without your shoes? How interesting," he said.

"What?" Rin smiled back and curled her bare toes, feeling the concrete's dirt press into her skin.

"Oh nothing. You're just so…_common_, that's all," the man put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. They were black, and his shirt had a bright red rooster stamped on its front. Rin vaguely recognized the symbol, but she couldn't quite place it. Her eyes traveled along his fine features, and she couldn't help marveling at the white, marble quality of his skin. He was so smooth. His ears were round, and she could not see why he was in this particular club.

_He looks completely human._

"Are you like me?" Rin asked.

"Like you?" the young man peered at her, puzzled.

_Is he offended? _she wondered, but barreled on, "Yes, do you know somebody?" Rin yawned and waved a hand at the crowd.

"I know many people."

"Yes, but _yokai_, I mean," she pressed.

"I know those too," the man replied with a quiet smile.

"Mmm…" Rin relaxed even more in her seat. "Everyone here seems like they're something or other, but I'm just plain human."

"Are you now."

The man grinned. Something was amusing him, but Rin couldn't quite put her finger on it.

_Is it me?_ she thought. Then aloud she said, "Yeah. Aiko's getting a drink for me. I fell on the dance floor, I think. Over there," she pointed. "But I'm fine now. I fell and now I'm fine. She'll be back soon."

The young man was still smiling at her, Rin was struck with a thought that would have disturbed her earlier in the day, but with the blood roaring in her ears now, only excited her. Slipping down in her seat, she grinned back up at the stranger and lifted her right leg, bending it playfully at the knee. She then pressed one bare foot against his upper thigh. The man's eyes widened in surprise at her touch and he pursed his lips.

"You're one of them, aren't you," she whispered to herself, watching her skin glow in the flashing club lights. She looked up and observed as the man's eyes flicked down between her open legs. It never occurred to Rin that he would hear her, but out of nowhere he burst into a fit of giggles. Again, she wasn't certain as to whether he was laughing at her or something else.

Once he'd composed himself, the stranger answered, "This is too good. Really, really too good. You're _sooo_ much better than I thought you'd be."

"What do you mean? What did you think I'd be?"

Rin let her head loll back against the table, but kept her eyes fixed on the stranger. She had decided to call him Mr. Rooster, for his shirt. Curling her toes, she felt the fabric of his jeans scratch the pads of her foot. The world around her was slowly coming into focus. She felt wild.

"Hm," Mr. Rooster shrugged and took a step back, letting her foot thud to the floor. "Truthfully I didn't think you existed at all. Thought it was some lie. I'm always being told one thing or another, you see. But here you are. "

Rin's foot dropped to the floor and she watched him turn to look at something beyond her. A kind of boredom settled on his face. Rin was about to ask if something was wrong, when he turned back to her.

"How dull life is," he sighed. "I thought I would have longer with you."

"For what?" Rin asked.

This made Mr. Rooster smile again.

"What a funny creature you are. I'm so sorry, but I do have responsibilities, and if I stay any longer, no one will be happy."

He turned to leave, his eyes lingering on her for one last moment, and Rin heard herself shout, "Wait!"

"What?" he asked. "I don't have that much time."

"My name's Rin. Tell me yours."

She didn't really know why she was so determined to have the man stay, but there was something about his beauty and his demeanor that intrigued Rin. He gave another high chuckle.

"Ahh, I wouldn't share that so freely if I were you."

"Huh?"

"Your name, girl. Your name. Unlike me, there are those who are more than just curious about you. I have my own loyalties, so you need not fear me."

"What? What do you mean fear you?"

Deep under the rushing current of the blood in her ears, a muted alarm pulsed, far away, a little beacon in the night telling her to beware.

"I said you need _not_ fear me, child."

"How do you know me?" Rin asked, suddenly on edge. She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees together, trying to dull the pain in her muscles and the sharpening anxiety in her heart. Her mind was growing more chaotic by the second. The woman Kuzumeha's face loomed in front her, the woman from the train, the man who had chased her down the street, the little strange children and their curious eyes, the woman in the pink feather hat, the tall man by her side…they all flicked through her memory making her feel as small as a little mouse.

"Oh, I..." Mr. Rooster replied slowly, but then trailed off, distracted by something happening by the bar. He licked his lips, and took a slow step back.

"I…" he began again, "I wouldn't say I know you. I just know _of _you. A lot of people know _of_ you. It's a pretty funny story actually."

He gave her an appraising look, and his face split into another grin.

"And given those involved," he chuckled. "I'd say it's getting funnier by the minute. Tell me. What did that stuck up prick feel like when he was in your cunt? Was he a blade or an icicle?"

Rin jerked back, shocked, and Mr. Rooster laughed one last time. Then his attention was drawn once more to the bar, his pretty face gleaming in the colored lights.

He sighed.

"It makes me sad, but I must go. It was good meeting you, Rin." He waved at her and began backing into the crowd. "We must meet again," he called. "I'll make sure you're invited to something when the time comes. I'm always up for a good laugh." And within the blink of an eye he was gone.

Rin sat staring. Her fingers felt numb around her knees. She didn't know if she was more unsettled by the stranger's words or by the laugh with which he'd said them. He'd told her he didn't know her; he only knew of her. Many people knew of her apparently.

_What do I do? _Rin wondered.

He'd said she shouldn't fear him, but…his words…

_Many people_.

_Curious about you_.

_…in your cunt._

Rin shut her eyes and shook her head. He'd been very beautiful, delicate even.

_…cunt._

With all his smiles and beauty, she'd thought he would be kinder.

_Why do I attract these people? Why are they all so horrible?_

Distantly, through the club's din and her own muddled thoughts, Rin heard Aiko's voice call to her. Within seconds, the girl was smiling before her with a glass of ice water in hand. The drink's straw lolled against the rim of the cup as she thrust it toward Rin.

"Sorry!" Aiko gasped, catching her breath. "The bartender was totally hitting on me." She was grinning in the club's flashing lights, her teeth glowing a bright, bright white. They made Rin think of Mr. Rooster.

"Drink," she ordered.

Without looking, Rin grabbed the glass and gulped down half its contents. The liquid forged a frigid river down her throat, and she imagined a root system of ice spreading its thin fingers through her chest. Her heart calmed slightly at the thought.

Rin's mind was still on the beautiful stranger and his ivory skin when Aiko motioned for her to enter the booth. On her first try to leave her chair, she nearly fell and spilled her water all over a passing waitress. The girl, a small, muscular creature, with pale blue eyes, frizzy black hair and bright pink lipstick, _hissed_, and Rin quickly gathered herself up. For the second time that night, she felt a spasm run up her calves. But now the pain was worse, the cramps and sores were attacking her thighs and hips as well.

_Maybe I did too much_, she thought warily.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just umm…" Rin grimaced. Given how much Genkuro had been lying about her past to the twins, she didn't know how wise it would be to tell her new friend that she was recovering from a two year sleep.

Mr. Rooster's words popped into her head again.

_You need not fear me._

Rin shifted uncomfortably and answered, "I just…I just got hurt um…running…yeah, running the other day."

The lie was lame, but Aiko seemed to buy it. The older girl was nodding and was about to ask another question when her attention was drawn back to the dance floor. Rin had the fleeting thought that Aiko may have spotted the beautiful young man. A pang of uncertainty struck her, but when she turned all she saw was Keiko and Genkuro dancing together.

Since she'd last seen them, they'd moved to the perimeter of the dance floor. Their dance seemed innocent enough to Rin at first, but when she noticed the _hanyou's_ hands gripping Keiko's hips, pushing them from side to side, she felt a pang of realization. Keiko was laughing and pushing herself against him, touching his chest.

Aiko was lost in thought now. She reached across the table and picked up Rin's water. Raising it to her lips, she took a slow sip, and let her head bob to the music. She wasn't happy.

Rin looked around. Now that Mr. Rooster had left, and she'd had some water, her mind was becoming less hectic. Aiko had picked a table away from the crowd. Empty drinks and crumpled napkins from other patrons lay scattered across their new table. A solitary ashtray sat grey and cold in the middle of the table, reflecting the pulsing lights of the club.

A half empty cup of some alcohol sat alongside Rin's water as well. Its rim was crusted with salt, and a chewed up lemon slice floated, still and cold beneath the half melted ice.

It was nearly 1:30 in the morning, but surprisingly to Rin, _Bite Me! Bite Me!_ was even busier than it had been when they'd first arrived. Patrons were swarming around the bright green bar along the far wall; they were jumping up and down under the many flashing lights.

Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and red again.

Staff in black uniforms were weaving their ways through gaggles of dancers and drinkers, balancing trays of teetering drinks and finger foods high above their heads. The small waitress who had hissed at her was somewhere, hidden among them.

Hanging high above the floor, naked men and women danced, glittering bright, in large, glowing cages. Some had wide eyes, and some had long teeth, and some even had horns in their heads.

All around Rin, people were laughing and shouting, gleefully throwing themselves into the chaos. She had been in that chaos. It had been wonderful. But now, with her legs spasming and her happiness soured by Mr. Rooster, Rin only wanted to sit, wait, and watch. Her muscles were burning, and even though she'd just drank half a glass of water, she was beginning to feel thirsty once more.

The cushion beneath her was leathery and smelled of smoke. She pushed her palms into her seat and bounced, trying with all her might to ignore the pain in her limbs and regain the confidence and bliss she'd felt mere minutes before.

"This isn't good," Aiko mumbled by her side.

The girl took another gulp of Rin's water and slumped back against the booth, eyes still trained on Keiko and Genkuro.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, still bouncing. Her gaze was on the bar - a bright green wall filled with bottles upon bottles of drink. In the final rush, staff members were working feverishly behind the counter, doling out and accepting purple drink tickets, laughing and pushing past each other, racing to fill drinks for an endless stream of customers.

"It just needs to end."

Aiko looked up at her glumly, slumping even further into her seat, and balancing Rin's drink on her chest. Rin didn't understand. What was she talking about?

"Huh?" she asked.

"She always does this. And then I have to go and clean it all up. Why can't she just learn and move on?"

"Who?"

Aiko frowned. "Keiko-chan. Who else?"

Rin shrugged, "Oh, yeah, um what does she always do?"

Aiko glanced at her twin and Genkuro again. Keiko was pressing against him, while his hands were sliding over her rear; Rin blushed as she watched them squeeze. The site made her uncomfortable, Mr. Rooster's words were still squirming in her belly.

"_That_," came Aiko's voice. Rin perked up and tried to pay attention.

"I mean, whenever Genkuro-kun shows, like, the slightest interest, she's like all over him. You know they've broken up like fifteen times in the past year? And it's always because of him. Grandfather won't even speak to him right now because of all the drama."

_Broken up? _Rin wondered._ Does that mean they are something more than friends?_

"And Keiko," Aiko went on, "left because Grandfather was being such a dick, and then I had to go because you know, _loyalty_, or whatever, and now I'm like, stuck with them and all I really want is one day, just one day with out craziness. You know what I mean?"

Aiko's eyes fell on her, looking for sympathy, and Rin nodded. She'd only known Genkuro for a couple days. She could only imagine how living with him would be.

"So is she...in love with him?" Rin asked, only vaguely curious.

Aiko lifted her glass, but quickly put it down on the table again. Shifting closer, she placed both palms down on the table and whispered, "She's hopeless."

Rin nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah," Aiko lifted her finely plucked eyebrows, her make up sparkling against her eyelashes.

"I mean Genkuro is a nice guy and all, but he's…you know…kind of a-"

"Liar?" Rin finished more sharply than she'd intended. She was watching Genkuro kiss Keiko's neck. The girl was tilting her head back, letting him hold her to him. Rin couldn't help thinking of the _hanyou's_ sleepy whispers of that boy...what was his name? Eduardo. Yes, that was it. Those dreams had not been wholesome, and his blushes afterward had not spoken well for his devotion to the girl now in his arms.

Laughing, Aiko closed her eyes and shook her head, "Well, I'd say dickwad, cuz, you know all foxes are total liars. And anyway," she waved her hand, nails gleaming, "I mean, don't like I mean…get me wrong or anything. Genkuro-kun's totally a great guy. We've known him for like, ever. Like, yeah, what, since the 70's? Yeah, that's when it happened. And grandfather, you know, goes like _waaay_ back with Genkuro-kun's father."

She pointed toward the dance floor. Genkuro was laughing at something Keiko was saying.

_Father?_ Rin thought. She was having a hard time keeping up with Aiko, but what she had caught was something to think about. She had heard mention of Genkuro's father before. Hiro had talked about him earlier in the day when he'd made Genkuro promise to return his records. Something about Hawaii?

"So your families know each other then?" she asked.

Aiko had turned back to her sister again, lifting her drink to her mouth. The nails on her right hand seemed so long to Rin. They were bright, blunt, and real. How often did she cut them? Did they ever break? Rin's nails broke all the time. Sometimes she bit them when she was nervous.

"Hm?" the older girl turned back, lips on the rim of her drink, straw tapping her nose. Swallowing then she answered, "Well, kinda sorta. Like, grandfather knows Genkuro-kun's father, and he lives in Hawaii with Genkuro-kun's _true born_ siblings, or whatever they're all calling themselves nowadays."

"Your grandfather lives in Hawaii?"

"No. Genkuro's_ father_ does."

"Oh. And Genkuro has brothers?" Rin asked, trying to keep up.

Aiko held up five fingers and took another long sip of her drink. Rin made a face. She couldn't imagine having one sibling like Genkuro, not to mention five.

"Yeah," Aiko continued after a moment. "And like, his mom was some human lady from a gazillion years ago. Oh what was she...?"

Aiko frowned, swishing her drink around, thinking.

"Like…I think she was some fishing wife...or wait...I always get this wrong...maybe she like did stuff with wood? Or shoes? Or food? God I'm hungry."

Pausing, she frowned and went on, "Anyway, yeah, she was something like that. Poor, pretty, young, whatever. Apparently Genkuro-kun's father has a thing for that kind of stuff. Anyway, it was like a billion years ago. She died when he was _super_ young and Genkuro-kun's father took him after that, so like he's just like, you know."

Rin didn't know, but she let the girl continue.

"And so yeah, Genkuro has family in Hawaii and like a gazillion brothers. They all look alike, but that's how the foxes do it I guess. They have tons of kids and stuff. They're not like _us_. Ooh! And you know what?"

Aiko leaned forward as if she were about to reveal a big secret.

"What?" Rin asked feeling a little dizzy. The girl was like a whirlwind.

"When we first met Genkuro, he was with one of them," Aiko grinned. "First true _yokai_ we ever met. Now_ that_ guy was the real deal. Not like the bozo's you see in this place. And man, he was so ridic it was _crazy_."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. Crazy."

Rin wasn't sure how to react. Was she supposed to be impressed? Why was it that everyone was so interested in _yokai _and monsters when what they really should have been amazed by were cars, and refrigerators and the electric light bulb? Ice cream should have gotten far more attention, in Rin's opinion as well.

"Yeah so, like, I'm totally worried about Keiko," Aiko's voice drew Rin back to the conversation. "I'm sorry about earlier, by the way. She can just be that way. I won't let her hurt you."

Aiko smiled warmly and Rin felt a chill run down her spine.

_Another person who wants to hurt me?_

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

Until this moment, she hadn't thought either of the twins would really try to hurt her. Keiko was aggressive, but she didn't seem like she would really attack anybody. What had Rin ever done to her anyway?

Her mind drifted to the highway. Keiko's eyes had been so bright and angry.

Patting Rin's hand, Aiko said, not too reassuringly, "Seriously, she'll totally chill out once she knows you're not a threat to, like, you know." She ticked her head toward the dance floor. Then her face became serious.

"You're not, are you?" she asked.

It took Rin a moment, but she quickly realized what Aiko was asking her and shook her head vigorously. If it hadn't been for the looming prospect of Keiko attacking her, Rin would have laughed. Maybe she'd ask to ride with Aiko when they went home. Or maybe she could have Genkuro bring her straight to the Higurashi's on his back.

When were they going to go home anyway? Rin's eyes travelled up to a large digital clock set into the glass wall above the bar. Neon green numbers read:

0 1 : 2 6 : 5 2 : 5 7.

The numbers on the far right of the clock raced by so quickly, they made Rin feel dizzy.

_/58/59/00/01/02/03/04/05/06/07/08/09/10/11/12/13/14/15/16/17/18/19..._

"Good! I love Keiko and all, but sometimes she can be worse than grandfather!" Aiko laughed, and finished Rin's drink. She slammed the cup down on the table and smiled to herself.

Then rattling the ice in the glass, she tilted her head, "So...how'd you meet Genkuro-kun anyway? He said you were his 'little secret' when he told us he was bringing you."

"Really?" Rin asked, turning her attention back to Aiko. Genkuro had mentioned none of this to her. She wondered whether she should tell Aiko about how Genkuro had spied on her and the Higurashi's, and how he'd stolen their things, and how old man Higurashi had bound him with his sutras, or well...drugged him in the supply house. She wondered how much the twins really knew about his job as official guardian of the shrine.

Rin was about to ask, when, as if on cue, Genkuro appeared with Keiko clinging to his arm. Neither she, nor Aiko had noticed the two leave the dance floor. But before they could utter so much as a hello, from nowhere a blizzard of bright, purple drink tickets rained down upon them.

"Hey! Woah!" Aiko jumped back, drink tickets spilling over her lap and onto the floor. "Over doing it much?" she laughed, pulling a ticket out of her hair.

"Always, darling. Always," Genkuro grinned.

He lifted a hand then and slid effortlessly into the booth. Gliding across the leather, he settled in next to Rin. His flaming red hair, filled with static from the club's air, brushed Rin's cheek as he casually draped an arm around her shoulders. A couple minutes before she wouldn't have minded his touch, but at Keiko's look, Rin felt her stomach wobble.

_I won't let her hurt you, _Aiko's words echoed in her mind.

At the moment, the gentler of the two twins was giving her a pitying smile. Rin couldn't tell if Aiko ever took her sister seriously, or whether there really was no danger yet.

"So, what have you ladies been up to?" Genkuro asked jovially.

"Just sitting," Aiko replied. "I told Rin about how we know you."

She smiled, and Rin noticed her sister's face grow pale. Keiko's mouth had settled into a grim line and she looked like she was about to say something, when Genkuro turned and asked, "What did my lovely friend tell you, then? Did you enjoy her story, little Rin?"

Rin looked up into his green eyes. They were steady and smiling, not a care in the world. If it hadn't been for Keiko staring him down, Rin would have thought nothing much of their conversation. Aiko's story had been so disorganized and vague, she couldn't really remember what she knew.

"She told me you have um, five brothers?" Rin offered, not knowing what else to say. "Her grandfather knows your father, and...ummm...he lives in Hawaii? As…as in _your_ father, not _her_ grandfather."

Genkuro nodded, smiling and answered, "None of what you have said is untrue, sweetling. Is there anything else?"

Rin shrugged. She could feel Keiko calming down across from her, but Genkuro's easy manners were keeping her on edge. His gentle questioning reminded her, in a bizarre way, of her time in the hospital when she'd endured an endless stream of people wanting to know everything about her. Doctors, nurses, _poh-leese_, the Higurashi's and even other patients. She would have told them everything gladly, if only she'd known what to say. If only she could remember.

"Uh, your mother died when you were little?" Rin added, trying as hard as she could to pull more details from the mess that had been Aiko's story.

"True."

Genkuro's eyes were boring into her.

"And Aiko said that she worked with umm...shoes, or fish or something. That's it. How was dancing?"

She was hopeful they would change the subject, but Genkuro made a face and abruptly turned to Aiko.

"Really, Aiko-chan?"

"What?" she asked sweetly.

"How is it that you never remember this?"

"What, your mother?"

"She was a kimono maker's daughter."

"Ugh," Aiko rolled her eyes. "Same diff. Fisherman's wife, kimono maker's daughter, whatever."

"Are you kidding?" he shot back.

"It was _sooo_ long ago. Why does it matter anymore?" Aiko seemed exasperated.

As Genkuro responded, Rin tried to slink out from under his arm, but he held her close. Her eyes landed on Keiko, and she noticed the girl eying her sister angrily.

"She was a wonderful woman," Genkuro argued.

"I'm not saying she wasn't! God! You _hanyou_'s are so touchy about your parents! Grandfather won't tell us anything about _his_ mother and we're related."

"As well he shouldn't. If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to. You wouldn't know what it's like. And anyway, mother was very dear to my heart."

Genkuro placed a delicate hand on his chest, as Aiko shot back, "What are you talking about? She died before you even knew her. Didn't -"

"Oh just shut up, Aiko," Keiko suddenly spat. "I'm getting sick of your big mouth flapping."

The table stilled and Aiko shrunk back into the booth, stung.

"Now now," Genkuro began. Rin could feel his discomfort, but Keiko continued, "I want a drink. Who wants a drink?"

She grabbed a handful of tickets and stood.

Genkuro sighed and put up two fingers, "Two appletini's. One for me and one for our little Rin here."

He squeezed her to him and rubbed her shoulder.

"Maybe I'll go and help with-," Rin tried, but he cut her off.

"No no, you'll stay here. Get the appletini, Keiko, dearest. We'll be waiting for you."

Rin grimaced. She desperately wanted to get away from the table, even if it meant going alone with Keiko. Yet again, Genkuro was getting too close for her comfort. Maybe if she separated herself from him and helped Keiko with the drinks, she could convince the older girl that she had no interest in the _hanyou_. As long as she was next to him, Rin knew he would give Keiko more to be jealous of than she ever could herself.

To Rin's dismay she felt Genkuro's hand begin to play with her hair. She looked at Keiko pleadingly, but the girl only glowered at her and stomped off toward the bar.

"What's eating her?" Genkuro asked a moment later, slowly wrapping one of Rin's long strands of hair around a finger.

"Your knew friend," Aiko replied.

Genkuro gasped.

"What? No! Really?"

Rin couldn't tell if his tone was one of surprise, or jest. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at him and nodded despairingly. She should never have come.

"We like, totally had a girl session about it," Aiko offered, spinning her straw between her fingers.

"A girl session, huh?" Genkuro smirked, touching Rin's cheek. "Did you have a girl session with my friend here, little Rin?"

Rin tilted her head, inspecting Genkuro's face. His eyes were still their deep, forest green, and his hair was burning against his pale, perfect skin. His earrings were turning languidly against his hair. The air was growing heavy. His hand was squeezing her shoulder. His lips were set in a smug smile. He smelled of alcohol and raspberries.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Aiko's voice butted in.

Rin blinked and something in the air shifted. Genkuro's earrings were no longer moving. She'd felt this sensation before. Above her, Genkuro laughed and sat back.

"And why is that?"

"Cuz my sister will tear her to shreds. You know how she is."

Genkuro sighed, letting his head loll back. His adams apple was small and delicate against his throat. He seemed to be thinking.

"Sometimes your sister can be a, oh what is it you're saying nowadays?"

"What? I don't know," Aiko shrugged.

"Is it...mega-bitch?"

Aiko snorted.

"Yeah, sometimes we say that," she laughed.

Genkuro grinned.

"Yes, that is exactly what our lovely Keiko is then. She's a mega-bitch."

Aiko was about to respond, and Rin was about to ask what they were talking about when they heard a calm voice ask, "I'm a what now?"

Keiko was standing in front of them with two bright green drinks in hand and a small, peevish looking waiter crouching behind her. His eyes were big and round, and his skin was tinged a sickly yellow. He was young, but his thinning black hair was already receding down his scalp. Every time he blinked, a small, translucent film would stretch over his bulbous eyes and snap back again. Rin looked away when the waiter noticed her stare.

Genkuro was grinning innocently up at Keiko and laughing, "Why hello! There you are! That was quick."

"Yeah yeah yeah. What did you just call me?"

Keiko plopped down into the booth and waved the waiter to set the other drink down. The young man swallowed and quickly set her drink on the table. It was a tall, thick yellow beverage that Rin could not identify. A twisty straw and a tiny, paper umbrella sat slanting over the cup's rim.

"Sweetness, nothing. You're beautiful," Genkuro leaned forward and stroked Keiko's cheek. She narrowed her eyes, skeptically.

A sense of deja vu flitted over Rin's heart, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

Keiko grabbed the _hanyou_'s hand. He winced.

"I know I'm beautiful, Genkuro-kun. What else am I? Apparently you know everything about me."

Genkuro paused awkwardly, and pulled his hand from Keiko's grip. Rin looked between him and the girl. He was taking a slow sip of his _apul-teenee _and Keiko was leaning against the table, shoulders tense, her bare arms sparkling with a thin sheen of sweat. She wasn't blinking. Rin wondered whether Genkuro understood how much Keiko loved him. Aiko had called her _hopeless._

_She must be so lonely._

"I don't think you're a _magabich_," Rin heard herself say. "I think you could be really nice if you wanted."

Keiko frowned, confused, and Genkuro gave Rin a curious look.

An awkward silence settled on the group.

Everyone seemed to be staring at her.

Even Rin wondered at herself. What had driven her to jump between Genkuro and Keiko?

_I won't let her hurt you, _Aiko's voice rang in her head again.

Suddenly, Aiko let out a raucous laugh and hit the table. The glass ash tray jumped into the air and the drinks rattled against the wood.

"Ha! Rin," she grinned. "Just have your appletini. Leave it alone."

Genkuro tilted his glass up, hiding a creeping smirk in his drink.

Seeing this, Keiko straightened in her seat. Rin knew what she'd said was a stretch, but it hadn't been that funny, had it?

"What are you two laughing at?" Keiko asked suspiciously.

Genkuro snorted into his drink. Aiko was about to say something, but then she bit her lip and kept her silence.

"What?" Keiko whirled on her sister. "What's so funny?"

Genkuro put his hand over his eyes and began to quietly snigger. This seemed to send Keiko over the edge.

"What the fuck! What are you two laughing at? I can be nice, _goddamnit_!" she snapped, pounding the table with her fist so hard, Rin feared it would break. Her protest didn't help the situation. Aiko and Genkuro were now in complete hysterics. Tears had come to Genkuro's eyes and were streaming down his cheeks. Aiko had flopped herself down against her seat, slapping the cushion.

Rin was completely bewildered, and sorry she had said anything at all.

"Why is this funny?" she asked, desperate to make amends. It seemed every time she tried to make friends with Keiko, she ended up insulting the girl. "Keiko seems...um, great to me. She's um, generous...and good natured…and…"

At Rin's words, the _hanyou _doubled over.

"Stop! Stop!" he cried. "Mercy, please!"

His laughter grew so loud, and his hands shook so much, he nearly spilled his drink.

"Oh my god, Rin! I never saw it before, but now that you point it out," Aiko gasped, holding her stomach, "Keiko's a _reeeeaaally_ sweet girl!"

"A saint!" Genkuro shouted, and then let his head fall on the table with a thud, his shoulders jumping with mirth.

Rin couldn't bring herself to look at Keiko. In her mind, she imagined the girl snarling at her. But she knew that in reality, it was probably much worse.

_I'm so sorry_, she thought.

Then Keiko's angry voice broke through the table's laughter, "Aww, shut up! You two are so the worst. I don't even know why I hang out with you."

"Why Keiko," Genkuro giggled back, tears in his eyes. "You of all people should know. You hang out with us because you're just so -"

"- _nice_! Gahahaha!" Aiko finished, pulling herself upright, slapping the table again. The pile of purple drink tickets jumped. Several streamed out onto the floor. No one noticed.

Grumbling under her breath, Keiko reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small, crumpled up box. It was green and covered in clear plastic. The letters G-O-L-D-E-N-B-A-T were stamped in bronze across the front. Two little bats, wings open and faces smiling, hung suspended above more letters reading C-I-G-A-R-E-T-T-E-S-S-W-E-E-T-&-M-I-L-D.

Rin wondered what the package held. It looked like it had been squeezed and crumpled many times. Keiko hit it against her palm and pulled out a long, white stick.

Rin suddenly felt stupid. She knew what the package was. It was one of those _sigretts_. She'd seen commercials for them everywhere since she'd left the hospital. Nurse Atsuko-san had smoked sometimes by her bedside when she'd been off duty. Even Hiro smoked sometimes. Ume didn't like it, but he slipped out every now and then anyway.

Genkuro and Aiko were still laughing, but once the _hanyou_ caught site of the _sigrett _between Keiko's fingers, his tear-filled eyes grew serious.

"Keiko, come on, don't," he said, wiping at the corner of his left eye.

Rin spied Aiko gathering herself up as well. She was taking deep breaths and smiling at her sister.

"What?" Keiko glared, _sigrett_ dangling out of her mouth as she searched for something in her shorts pockets. After a second she pulled out a square, silver object. Gripping it in her left hand, she flicked the top open with her thumb, pressed a little button and stuck the end of her _sigrett_ into the sudden flame.

Rin flinched.

She'd seen this done before, but the surprise of the fire never ceased to amaze her.

"Come on. You've been so good lately," Genkuro whined. "You _and_ your sister."

Keiko inhaled, and let a thick stream of smoke rush out of her nostrils.

"Oh, you mean like, with all that coke you've been giving us lately? We've been that good?"

"Keiko-chan, you know we shouldn't. Grandfather'll throw a fi-" Aiko began, but Genkuro got there before her.

"Real dog's don't smoke, dearest."

"Fuck that. We're real dogs."

"So why are we arguing? And anyway, my Charlie doesn't stink. Your tobacco does."

Pouting, Keiko slumped back in her seat, _sigrett_ still in hand.

_Real dogs? _Rin thought. _What do they mean by real dogs? Aiko and Keiko look like real girls, not dogs to me._

"Put it out," Genkuro ordered. There was no playfulness in his voice now.

"Make me," Keiko challenged.

This seemed to stump the _hanyou_. Rin looked between her three companions. There was Keiko with all her smoke and defiance. There was Aiko, with her smiles and easy confidence. And there was Genkuro, right beside her, red with his own peculiar mix of whimsy and annoyance.

"Have a thought for me, then," he tried to reason. "If you don't put that thing out now, you're grandfather's going to kill me, sweetness."

This was the most serious Rin had ever seen him.

Keiko took another long drag of her _sigrett_.

"And I care, why?"

Genkuro pouted, and like a mask in a play, all of his former solemnity slipped from his face. It was as if he'd transformed into a different person in front of their eyes.

He traced his finger down his cheek, and to Rin's surprise, turned her way. His eyes big and pleading, he clasped her little hands in his own and cooed, "Dearest Rin, help me. This girl is so cruel to me. She is too much. Too much! Help me. You're the only one who can."

What was he doing? Didn't he realize this would only annoy Keiko more? Rin looked to Aiko for help, but the girl only rolled her eyes and smiled.

She had no idea how she could help him. Everyone smoked. She couldn't see why Keiko shouldn't.

"Why have _her_ help you? Just let me have my cigarette in peace. And anyway, you already know, grandfather, like totally wants to kill you," Keiko's voice butted in.

Genkuro groaned, and letting Rin go, he grabbed his drink, "There is a difference, my dear, between not talking to someone and wanting to kill them. I'm sure the old geezer and that stupid flee of his will-"

"-no, she's right." Aiko grinned, leaning back in the booth. "I talked to him yesterday. I think he's past the no talking thing."

"You what?" Keiko asked Aiko sharply, the _sigrett_ balanced between her pointer and middle finger.

"On the phone. I talked to him."

"When? What did he say?"

"He called our Genkuro-kun here a prissy little shit who didn't deserve the likes of his granddaughter. Oh! And," Aiko patted Genkuro's hand excitedly. "...and he also said you were a-!"

"-anything _other_ than that, my dear?" Genkuro interrupted her, with a finger to her lips.

Rin almost laughed.

"Oh, like, just the usual." Aiko slumped back, bored again, her white hair clinging to her shoulders.

"He wants us to come home," she sighed, gesturing to Keiko. "And you know like, start work at the cat again and stuff."

Rin wondered what _the cat_ was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Keiko asked.

Rin listened to the two girls go back and forth about their grandfather. He seemed like a very foul mouthed person. Maybe that was why Keiko was well...the way she was. But it didn't explain Aiko. She wondered if she would ever meet him.

"I really don't know why your guys' fights always have to involve me," Aiko was saying. "I'll talk to grandfather if I want to. _We_ never fight."

Keiko glowered, and Aiko reached across the table, grabbing her sister's drink for herself. She pulled the paper umbrella out and tucked it into her hair.

"Oh shut-" Keiko began.

"-well you still shouldn't be smoking, Keiko dearest," Genkuro butted in, holding his hand out expectantly. The _sigrett_ had burned a third of the way down and its hot, grey ash was slowly growing longer and longer.

It made Rin think of a long, furry caterpillar.

"Why do you even care, Genkuro-kun? _You_ smoke," Keiko shot back.

"Well I'm not a dog, am I?" Genkuro replied calmly, "_And _I'm not nearly as susceptible to the various..." he took a breath, "consequences as you two ladies are. Think of your poor, poor father. He was far too lovely to meet the end he did. And it wasn't pretty. I know, I was there."

Keiko sucked her teeth, and Rin frowned. There was so much history here. Everyone had a story to tell...and family, it seemed by looking at Keiko's face, to ignore. She could sit here all night and hear strange stories about people she had never met, and had no care for.

Rin felt a dull twinge in her leg and became even more annoyed. As it stood now, she couldn't even leave the table and dance. She would have given anything to leave this conversation. She had no place in it. Keiko hated her. Aiko was too aloof to care. And Genkuro only made things worse by...well, _using_ Rin for his own purposes. Whatever they were.

_Why does he insist_ _on sitting so close to me when he knows it will only make Keiko even angrier...and put me in more danger? Isn't he supposed to be a protector?_

Rin peered up at the _hanyou_ by her side. He was still arguing with Keiko about the stupid _sigrett_.

An idea suddenly came to her.

"...always smoking that pipe of his. And it killed him. It was long and it was terrible. A stupid way to die, but there you have-"

"-Keiko, um...could I try one of your _sigretts_?" Rin asked, interrupting Genkuro's rant.

The table went quiet. Keiko and Aiko had been listening patiently to Genkuro, but Rin's question had caught them off guard.

"Really?" Keiko asked. "You want one?"

Truthfully, Rin didn't care. All she wanted was for the fighting and the tension to stop.

Keiko offered her one of her long white _sigretts_.

"Rin, I didn't know you smoked," Genkuro said skeptically by her side.

"I don't really. I'm just curious," she answered truthfully, keeping her eyes trained on the _sigrett_ in her hand.

"Come on then," Keiko said, leaning forward with her own burning _sigrett_ dangling out of the side of her mouth. She had the silver object from before in her left hand and was holding it out toward Rin.

"What do I do?" Rin asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"Put it in your mouth, suck and let me do the rest."

Genkuro sniggered, and Keiko gave him a wry smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Do you use that mouth with your grandfather?"

"No, only with you."

Genkuro grinned and Keiko shook her head lighting the _sigrett _between Rin's lips. She didn't quite understand what was going on, but the tension at the table seemed to be melting away. As she inhaled the thick smoke, she felt it seep down her throat and fill her lungs. A sharp burning crackled in her chest, and Rin fell forward, coughing and sputtering against the table.

Genkuro laughed somewhere above her and began slapping her back, "Don't take in so much, little Rin. You have to pace yourself."

"She can't handle it."

"What do you mean? She looks fine. Its her first one too. It's you're first one, right, Rin?"

Someone touched her shoulder and Rin could only assume the hand belonged to Aiko. Nodding, she slumped back in a seat and stared at the _sigrett_. Now that she'd tried it, she couldn't understand why Keiko liked these things so much. If everybody had been begging Rin to not have a _sigrett_, she'd obey them without question.

"Why do you like these?" Rin asked Keiko, holding back a cough in the back of her throat.

"So I take it, you don't like them."

Rin shook her head and frowned. Why would she?

A sudden image of a tiny, wrinkled old man flitted through her mind. His skin was a coarse brown, peeling from the sun, and his finger nails were as long and black as the _sigrett_ in her hand. He was nodding and smiling at her, a long wooden pipe sticking out from between his cracked, thin lips. A bloody cloth brimming with burnt food scraps lay by his side. When he opened his mouth to speak, she could see near all of his teeth had rotted away.

_So ye choose to live with me, eh, little ghost? Followed me through them woods, did ye? Heh! Heh! _he laughed. _Haunt a__ dying man? _In his little home here 'neath the bridge?_ Ye look like me sister, ye do. Aye, ye do!_ He shook one of his stubby fingers, made long only by his black nail, at her.

_Come back from the grave, did ye? Can ye speak, little ghost? Aye, can the dead speak? Naaah, me thinks not._

The little man gave a great big hack, spitting yellow bile into the wet dirt at her feet, and then was gone. Rin found herself staring at the _sigrett_ between her fingers. Smoke was curling up from its end.

_I don't want to remember_, she thought.

"Hey Rin. You okay?"

A pair of clean, manicured fingers snapped before her eyes. Aiko was leaning over the table.

"This happened before. I thought you were doing better since the dance floor. You okay? You want some more water? Maybe the appletini will help. Have some of that."

"I'm fine," Rin said, but her hands were shaking.

_Aye, can the dead speak? Naaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

The little man's image had left her, but his voice was gnawing at her ears. Smoke, lazy and innocent was curling up from the end of her _sigrett_ and making her feel ill.

_Naaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

"You sure?"

That was Keiko's voice now, Rin was certain. She was starting to get the hang of telling the twins apart. Keiko's voice had a little more edge, a little more meanness in its sound. Rin felt herself answer, but she couldn't hear her response through the drone of the old man's voice in her head. She'd been in some sort of hovel with him. It had been wet, dripping and dark. He'd been so dirty.

Rin felt tears prick at her eyes. His voice wasn't going away.

An arm wrapped around her.

"Maybe you should take her home."

_Why won't it go away?_

She'd been so happy earlier, dancing in the crowd. Why couldn't she do that forever? She left the tall man behind. She'd decided. She'd decided to stay here. She'd decided to forget.

"Why," she heard herself gasp then. Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks now. "Why?"

A sharp burning struck her thigh and was quickly flicked away.

"Jeez, Rin! Are you okay? Can you stamp that out?"

"What's happening to her?"

"I don't know. She's never done this before. Hey Rin. Rin! Are you okay?"

"Man, what a wackjob."

"Shut up, Keiko. You think its a reaction to the coke?"

"Huh, na__aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...__

"No!" Rin heard her voice cry out. The old man's face appeared before her again, disembodied and floating in blackness.

_Little ghost! Ye'll come now! We'll collect, collect! Many folk won't be needin' their things no more. They're ours now._

"No, I don't want to go!" she wailed.

"You don't want to go home?"

_Through the woods and hills and swamps we be goin'! Ye'll come with me, ye will! Yes ye will!"_

"No!"

"What's she talking about?"

"Just take her, Genkuro! She's harshing my buzz."

"My god, Keiko. Grow a heart, would you?"

"I have a heart."

Rin couldn't feel her limbs now, but she could see the blue sky through the trees. Big black birds, were circling and diving through the leaves. Their cawing echoed in her ears. She followed the arch of one of the birds' descents. It landed in the spindly head of one of ten bony bodies hanging stiff from a fat tree limb far off the ground. They'd been hoisted up days ago. There were three women, six men and one small boy. The boy's legs were slender and shrunken to the bone. He had no feet. All of their faces had been blackened and distorted by death, their necks loose and their teeth bared in deadmen's grins.

_The c-crows d-d-did that_, a small, soft voice stuttered next to her. _P-pecked at us for days and days, b-but it-it was the m-men that took my tongue. It's around here somewhere._

Rin looked up, and through the haze of her mind saw a little boy naked and smiling at her.

_I m-missed you_, he said warmly.

"Who-" she began.

_I-I've been w-w-waiting..._

Rin shook her head.

_S-sister, d-don't be afffraid. I-I'm here._

"Who are you?"

_I-I-I-I-I d-didn't t-tell them I had a sssister. D-didn't want th-them n-near you._

"Who?"

The boy gave a sad smile.

_Thhhhe men who c-came. _

He looked up and pointed at the child up in the tree.

_They t-took my feet so I c-couldn't r-r-run away. I c-couldn't be with you then, but I c-can n-n-now._

"That's you?" Rin whispered in horror.

The boy nodded and shifted his gaze to one of the women on the end.

_And th-that's m-m-m-mama. They l-liked her...and th-th-then they didn't._

Rin looked up and watched the bodies slowly swing in the breeze. Some of their eyes were swollen shut over bloated cheeks, while others had had their eyes pecked out by passing birds. The woman the boy had called _mama_ had been stripped naked. She was thin and her spindly hair hung long and black over her face. Thin rivulets of brown liquid had dried on her inner thighs and calves. Dark blood smeared her ankles and wrists.

_They stayed h-here for a d-day and a night and then th-they left s-s-s-somewhere e-else. I watched them m-m-myself from this tree. You stayed with us f-for a little bit t-too, I remember._

"I did?" Rin asked.

The boy nodded, and then a rustling from some bushes a little ways off reached their ears. Both Rin and the boy turned to see who was coming. The boy let out a sigh.

_Ah, h-he's coming again. You sh-should meet him. H-he helps me s-sometimes._

Rin didn't know what to do. Somewhere, far away, she could feel cold wind rushing by her ears, and a man's voice humming to her softly. A pair of distant arms were holding her close, warming her body. Up the road she spotted the little man hobbling toward them.

A sudden sense of dread gripped her. He was the same man she'd seen earlier. He was a tiny little thing. Squat and skinny. He walked with a waddle and seemed to have trouble making it over the roots of the trees. He was mumbling to himself and scowling at the ground with each step. But at the creaking of the rope and the bodies above his head, he stopped to look up.

Rin wasn't certain he could see them, but she soon realized that the little old man only had eyes for the corpses. He began to jump with glee, clapping his hands.

_Aye aye! Some village be ripe up ahead! Be ripe, it be, for the plucking!_

Out of his robe, the man then pulled a crooked old knife. It was rusted and dulled, but he didn't hesitate to attack the ropes holding the bodies up on the branch. After a long minute of grunting and swearing, he finally let one of the bodies fall loose to the ground. There was a sickening crack and Rin took a step away. The boy next to her stood passively watching as the man attacked the next rope.

"What is he going to do with them?" Rin asked, breathless and terrified.

_R-rob them, _the boy shrugged. Then he pointed.

_Look, l-look. He-he sees y-you. Are you g-going to go with him or g-go away?_

"I don't know," Rin answered slowly. The little old man was indeed looking at her now. He was grinning just as he'd done in her vision back in the bar.

_Back in the bar_, she thought.

Things had been so sweet there.

_Y-you'll have to d-decide ssssoo-oon_, the boy warned by her side.

_Let the wee girl go!_ The little old man shouted suddenly from the tree, _She ain't ready yet! Can't ye see that, boy? She be hiding now. Let her go for a bit, she'll be back to us soon enough._

_Y-you think so? _the boy asked hopefully.

The old man laughed and then hacked up flecks of yellow bile into the grass.

_Ye be soft, boy__. Of course the girl'll come back. I knows, I can feel it in me bones with this one. She'll be ripe for the pickin' soon! Heh! Heh! Now come, give me a hand with your dear ma. We can't be lettin' her hang round all day. It's unseemly like._

_You p-p-promise you'll c-come back?_ the boy asked, turning to Rin.

She didn't know if it would be wise to promise him anything. She stared at the little boy. He looked so kind and earnest.

_I've really mmmissed you_, he said. _R-really, really I have. You were such a g-g-gooood girl that day. P-promise you'll come back. W-we can play like wuh-we used to. In the p-pit and b-by the old r-ravine and in the rrrice field, and...and..._

_Just shut up, and let the girl be! Come help me here!_

The boy turned away from her.

_B-but I c-c-can't!_

The old man stopped what he was doing and turned around. He snorted and hacked up the biggest wad of spit Rin had ever seen. Then eying the too of them, the old man grumbled, _Ye ghosts be worth nothin'. It's only the bodies be worth somethin' nowdays._

_Sh-she'll be h-h-here soon, I promise! _

The boy began walking toward the old man. They were fighting now; the old man waving the boy away, and the boy stumbling over his words, adement that Rin would be by soon. Rin wondered how they could be so certain. Who was this boy? Who was this old man? How did she know them? What was that old man doing to that woman's body? Who was that little girl running, silent, out of the woods?

Blinding pain struck the back of Rin's skull and when she looked down her entire front was covered in blood.

Rin watched through searing pain as the small child jumped on the old man in front of her. Tears came to cloud her vision then, and she collapsed to her knees. Blood was pouring onto the grass below her. She looked up, and the sun was blinding. Her pain was blinding.

Someone touched her forehead.

_Shhhhhhhhhhh, we're home now... _they said.

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...go to sleep._

"Wha-?" Rin sobbed, clutching her head. The rustle of the leaves was much too loud for her.

_Go to sleep, Rin. You're okay. I took you home._

"What?" Rin cried out again.

_Shh..._

"_WHAT?_"

Rin jerked awake, only to find herself face to face to with a beautiful stranger in a very dark room. His hair was bright red and he was stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shhhhh, I said go to sleep. Don't wake up," he laughed.

"Genkuro," Rin breathed. "I-"

"-No. Not now. There'll be time for talk tomorrow. Just _sleep_."

There was something strange about the way he'd said the word, sleep, Rin thought.

It reminded her of a hissing flame.

The world went black.

* * *

><p>Preview: Chapter XVII<p>

**Me and My Kind**

"_Aaaand Voila! You are now officially a ghost! Well...not really officially._"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please remember to <span>review<span>!


	17. Chapter XVII Me and My Kind

Author's Note: After a two year absence I am finally back. I apologize to all of my readers who have kindly reviewed and asked if this story has been discontinued. It has _not_ been discontinued. I am finishing it - hopefully this year. The next chapter will be up soon.

* * *

><p><span>Glossary<span>

**Ashiarai Yashiki**: Literally translated as "giant foot mansion", this yokai is a giant foot that descends upon unsuspecting people, often at night, and demands to be cleaned. It has been linked to various _tanukis_ and _kitsune_ over the centuries, but has mostly been identified as its own species of yokai.

**Kotatsu**: With origins in 14th century Japan, the kotatsu is a type of heated table. Covered by a quilt or blanket, the kotatsu is heated by an electric source installed within the interior of the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, 1989...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks and two days until Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea...<em>

* * *

><p>"So when's he coming? I thought you said he'd be here by now."<p>

Nogitsune shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They'd been stuck in this booth for what felt like hours.

He'd been in this stupid suit Hakuzo had bought him for what felt like an eternity. He would have been happy to wait for Hakuzo's stupid connection forever if his partner had not chosen this godforsaken place to meet.

A little restaurant in the heart of Tokyo, it was known as Pearl of the Ocean, and Hakuzo's friend was the owner. It was open to any human or demon who passed by. And while the cuisine was known to food critics as "passable" and the service was known to foreigners as "accommodating", it was the interior that set the restaurant apart from any other in the city.

Surrounding Nogitsune was a giant, plexi-glass aquarium. Large square tables occupied the middle of the room, and lining the aquarium wall was a multitude of dark, leather booths. Great rock structures rose from the gravel, and large, green plants waved lazily in the water's soft current, but there were no fish to be seen. Instead, a constant rotation of naked women swam their way through the underwater scene.

Through the many swaying plants, they kicked and floated - all long limbed, large breasted, blond, and foreign. Nogitsune found it strange that there were no good, Japanese women on display. Thankfully the snorkeling masks hid those large noses of theirs anyway. Every so often a few of the swimmers would float up, and out of site, to collect more air. Then they would kick their way down to the bottom of the tank, and another few would disappear.

It was a dance of sorts, and it was killing him.

Sometimes they would smile at Nogitsune, tantalizing him. He wanted to fuck and kill them at the same time, especially the one with the painted toes. Her toenails were covered in purple stars. She'd come to float above Hakuzo's head once, spreading her legs before Nogitsune's wide eyes, showing her hairy goods.

"Shit," he swore, his right leg twitching. He was no longer thinking about Hakuzo's friend.

"There's no need for that, young fox. He will join us soon. You must allow No Madoka time. He's a busy man," Hakuzo muttered, eyes on his water glass. There was silk in his voice, Nogitsune noticed. The older fox had been readying himself for this negotiation for quite a few days.

"He's no man, if what you tell me's true," Nogitsune replied.

They'd waited long enough to meet this connection of Hakuzo's. No Madoka had promised action almost three weeks ago and nothing…nothing had happened since.

He'd promised a Seer. Nogitsune had met no Seer as far as he could tell. He'd promised a hunt. There was no scent in the air to speak of. He'd promised them the girl, but Nogitsune hadn't hammered anything in near a month. He couldn't even remember that subway girl's name now. He dreamed of her sometimes, riding him, calling his name.

He'd made her his that day by the trains, and in his dreams, even in her terror, she'd let him have her over and over again.

"Stop fretting so. When No Madoka makes a promise, he keeps it. Whatever it takes."

"Hmph, yeah we'll see about that."

Nogitsune sank in his seat and eyed one of the passing girls. Her hair flowed gold and long behind her.

She had a small heart tattoo on her hip. He was just drifting off again, palming the forming erection against his left thigh, when Hakuzo hissed softly beside him.

Nogitsune straightened and looked behind him.

He expected to see a portly man coming toward them. At least that was what Hakuzo had told him to look for. Instead, came a tiny, finely dressed woman. Nogitsune's face brightened then felled. Middle aged.

Hakuzo must have smelled something that pleased him, because he was signaling the woman to them. Nogitsune's mood grew still more sullen. He didn't like older women. He liked girls with perky nipples and little sense. The older ones never trusted him for some reason.

This particular woman was dressed all in green. She wore a pillbox hat atop her pressed black hair, and her flowing cloak was seamed with golden thread. Upon her hands she wore brown velvet gloves. Her lips, covered in a striking red lipstick, were small, yet plump. They made Nogitsune think of how tempting she must have been when she was younger.

"Good evening gentlemen," the older woman said with a smile when she reached their table.

For the first time since she'd entered the room, Nogitsune realized that they were meeting a female in what amounted to a strip club. He grinned and held back a laugh. He wondered what she thought of the beautiful nudes floating around their heads.

"May I sit down?"

Hakuzo looked her over as coolly as he surveyed every woman they came across.

"I take it, our friend will not be joining us then?" he asked.

This made the woman laugh. She put a delicate, gloved hand to her lips and answered, "Why no, of course not. Did he not tell you? It is me you will speak with this day. I usually meet clients in the Hotel, but he told me I must meet you here. Things are 'delicate' he said...and of course that made me curious. So now do you see? I've even dressed for the occasion." She held out her hand.

"Soramichi is the name I go by, and I take it you are this Hakuzo kitsune-_shikaku_, our good friend speaks so highly of?"

Hakuzo took the offered hand and guided the woman named Soramichi to her seat.

Nogitsune was confused. What did she mean by clients? He looked her over again. Could she be one of those high end prostitutes? He'd never been able to get one himself—never had the money. It fit, though, right? But she was so old. Did they come this old? Then again, some men liked that sort of thing. An image of Soramichi, those small yet plump lips of her's wrapped around his length, came to him.

"So, how can I be of service?" she asked.

"Will this cost my partner and I money? Having you here with us, I mean," Hakuzo responded, eying her coolly.

"Oh no!" Soramichi waved her hand. "You don't have to worry about any fee from me. I hear you knew our mutual friend before he became what he is. I think he views you as a kind of charity project, really. Think of me as a guiding hand."

She held her hand up, letting her gloved fingers dance, and crinkled her little nose.

"I see," Hakuzo answered, smiling.

"Now answer this for me, would you? Your friend here," Soramichi gestured to Nogistune. "What is he to you?"

Nogitsune frowned, but Hakuzo answered blithely, "He is my associate and partner. Does he bother you?"

"Oh!" Soramichi laughed behind her hand, "Yes of course! I mean, a field kitsune. Really…"

"Hey, wha—," Nogitsune began, but Hakuzo stopped him with a glare.

"Don't," he said in a clipped tone. Then turning to Soramichi, Hakuzo continued, "My many apologies. My partner here is indeed as course as you would expect. If I had known our mutual friend would be sending you, I would have left him behind."

Soramichi nodded slowly, "Well I guess it will have to do. Our friend can be flighty at times, I must say, but I am here and he is not, so lets get our business out of the way, shall we? I know there is a certain girl connected to the Heavenly Dogs, but I haven't been told much more."

"That is because I wasn't able to tell him much more."

"And why is that? Did you not hunt the girl yourself some centuries ago? You cannot be so dim as to not know who exactly she is connected to."

"Oh I know," Hakuzo answered.

"And who might that be, prey tell?"

"The girl's name is Rin. That's all. There is no family name, she is just a lost human child from the Great Warring Era."

"Ahh, and how does such a creature come to be hunted by kitsune-_shikaku_?"

Hakuzo shrugged and went on, "I couldn't say. All I know is that the girl was known to be connected to none other than Lord Sesshomaru, son of Inu-no-Taisho, and heir to the Heavenly Dogs who walk the western skies."

The name seemed to catch Soramichi by surprise. Nogitsune watched her carefully as she sat silent and keen throughout Hakuzo's explanation.

The older fox went on, "At the time, I did not know who hired us. I had no idea who the human was connected to. Everything was done through an old partner of mine. And all we were given was a name and a location. I had concerns about our hiring, as I did not know who exactly we were working for, but my partner was so adamant, I agreed to follow."

"You were in love with this partner," Soramichi interrupted.

Hakuzo took a breath and answered with a soft, "Yes." Then after a moment, he went on.

"We arrived at the village, spotted the girl, and within just a few days my partner was dead and I was running through Musashi praying to Inari himself that I would never be found by the notoriously unscrupulous Lord Sesshomaru who prowled the western lands."

"And how is it that a fine fox like you would not know that this Sesshomaru was the concern of your employers?"

"As I said. Everything was done through my partner-"

"-and why not through you? You look to be smart enough on your own." Soramichi waved a hand toward Nogitsune, but did not turn to him. "Even if you were in love with him. Why would you depend on such stupidity?"

"Hey!" Nogitsune began, but Hakuzo held up a hand.

"Ah, could it be that you do not know what I do?"

"Not really. I simply feel that cleaning up after others is a female's job. You should be a killer, not a maid."

This made Nogitsune smirk. Even though the stuck up hag had made him fume, her comment was funny.

"You may think as you wish, but I am content as I am. Now onto business. I recently received a message explaining that-"

"-the girl you were supposed to have killed is alive. Yes, I know," Soramichi finished with a nod.

"Ah, then you also know we must find her soon. My life does hang in the balance you see. And now that Nogitsune has joined me, his life does as well."

Soramichi waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, his fate is decided. It is you I am interested in, my friend."

"Hey, what?" Nogitsune interrupted.

Hakuzo was about to shush him again, when Soramichi turned her large, green eyes on him and repeated in a serene, fluid tone, "Your fate has been decided, young field kitsune. As many of your kin have gone so will you. But unlike your father and sisters, no drum will be made from your skin for the human lords to beat. No, you will die alone and unloved at the hands of an angry dog, I fear. I saw your blood before I knew I would ever even meet you."

She finished in a thin whisper and Nogitsune felt his anger rise further. But then something in his big barrel of a chest turned and he felt fear creep into him. Hakuzo was looking at him with blank, cold eyes. Blue shadows reflected dully against his bald head.

This Soramichi was the Seer No Madoka had promised, he realized. She was no simple messenger.

"How do you know?" he whispered.

Soramichi gave him a smile, "Young kitsune, like the lines on my face, my sight is but a burden I carry."

Nogitsune gulped, "So who's gonna do it? You can tell me."

"Why I already have told you. An angry dog, I said. It will be a fair fight—you with your mighty hammer, and him with his mighty sword. I cannot imagine where all of the water will come from though."

"Water?" Hakuzo asked.

"Mhm."

"Like now?" Nogitsune gulped, looking around.

"Oh no! Not like now! Though this place isn't long for this world either. I fear another Shift is coming and none of us will be too comfortable for long. But as for you, young kitsune, I can't imagine you will feel a thing. I can promise you however, there will be blood."

The table went silent after her speech. Nogitsune felt like he was going to throw up. He could taste the bile ballooning up from his uneasy gut. What do you do after a Seer tells you you will die?

Soramichi laughed, placing a hand politely over her mouth, "Gentleman, gentleman, do you think I only bring you bad tidings? I have good as well. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Nogitsune sat slumped against his seat.

"It seems our mutual friend has positioned me perfectly to guide you. It just so happens that the very demon you fear is a rather loyal client of mine."

"You mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" Hakuzo asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"The very same."

"He cannot know. This must be done as quietly as—"

Soramichi held up a finger, "Oh tosh. Of course! He will never know. That would ruin all of our plans, wouldn't it?"

Nogitsune felt Hakuzo stiffen. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You do trust me, don't you?" Soramichi laughed. "I am your guide."

Hakuzo said nothing.

"Well…" Nogitsune began, trying to break the silence.

Soramichi cut him off.

"Gentlemen, you can trust in me. I have the information I need."

She placed a gloved hand on Hakuzo's.

"It will help me tremendously. I will dream for the next few nights. You will see. We will find her. And our lovely Lord Sesshomaru will never be the wiser."

...

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks three days until Mr. Ishikawa is invited to tea...<em>

* * *

><p>Rin stepped forward onto the cold, wet tile. As usual, her transition from the concrete of the Recreation Center hallway to the slick tile of the pool's edge made her flesh prickle with goosebumps.<p>

Before her stood an immense pool of bright blue water.

_Too blue,_ she thought.

She could hear it easing lazily into a gutter now just under her feet, gurgling and draining in an unnatural current.

_Cold, _she thought.

The room was vast; its ceilings at least ten men high; sun light, as well as electric light, filled the room, glancing off wet tile and flailing wet limbs. Voices ricocheted off the walls and bleachers. Children, too many to count, splashed and screamed on brightly colored boards with puffy, orange devices strapped to their arms.

_Clean_, she thought.

High above the commotion a young girl with a shiny silver whistle, watched unfazed. It had taken a few days, and much guidance from Aina, her physical therapist, for Rin to understand who the girl might be.

"Guardian," Rin mouthed to herself.

"You ready to swim, Rin?" called Aina from the pool. She was floating effortlessly in the water, treading with her arms, kicking with her legs.

"Um..." Rin murmured, spotting a small boy standing waste deep on the other side of the pool. He gasped as another child twice his size pushed him beneath the water. The girl blew her whistle from her towering chair. It's screech filled the room.

"I don't know if I should do this," Rin continued, sticking her toe in the water and quickly pulling it back, "Maybe I'm not ready for the deep end."

"Oh come on. You were so excited earlier. You can do this."

Rin looked down at the young woman smiling reassuringly up at her. She'd been Rin's physical trainer since the hospital, guiding Rin through the arduous task of building leg muscle and learning to walk. Rin had liked Aina from the beginning, and in the past three weeks they'd grown even closer.

_It's just too clean_, Rin thought absently. _It shouldn't be this bright._

Aina had explained the water to her when they'd first visited the pool two weeks earlier - something about _klorr-een, _but Rin could never quite remember what it was supposed to do. All she knew was that Aina said _klorr-een_ made the water comfortable, "No bugs," she'd said. But Ume had started making Rin wash her long hair with a special shampoo ever since the personal trainer had started taking her to swim. She'd also made Rin wear an incredibly uncomfortable plastic cap. As Rin stood at the edge of the pool she could feel the cap pressing in on her scalp, creating the now familiar red imprints on her forehead.

"You're ready for this. I have your board here for you. No fear, just get in."

Rin nodded absently.

Between the building's electric lights and the sun outside, the pool water was almost neon- like the city lights, like Genkuro from so many nights ago. Rin had never told anyone about that night. She thought of him then. His face next to hers. It had been three weeks since she'd seen it. His voice like a flame in the dark. Telling her it would be okay.

"Just go for it, Rin!" Aina called.

Rin closed her eyes.

She jumped into the water.

She sank like a stone, bubbles swirling around her. That night with the girls and Genkuro everything had swirled around her. She'd let go and everything was different now. Everything was calm, like Aina swimming down to her. The girl's plastic goggles obscured her eyes, making her seem serene. In control. Rin smiled. She'd jumped in.

For an instant she experienced a flash of memory, but could not make out the image. Dark fruit. Bobbing. She could see them above Aina's sleek form. Sun light. Electric light peaking through...between their floating, dark hair. Aina's hand clutched hers and the image was gone as quick as it had come.

With the personal trainer's assistance, for the next hour Rin kicked, floated, bounced, and glided through the water. By the time Ume came to pick her up, she was thirsty and exhausted.

"I think you rung her out, Aina," Ume laughed.

"Ha! Yeah, I think I did too! Rin, how you feeling?" Aina was grinning at her, hands on toweled hips, arms dripping.

"I'm good," she answered pulling the plastic swimming cap off her head. It stuck to her skin, and pinched her forehead as she pulled. She grunted and from above her head Aina's hands began helping her, carefully separating the stubborn plastic from her hair. A second later Aina was handing the cap back to Rin.

"Here you go," she said softly.

"I hate this thing," Rin mumbled, accepting the cap with an expression of distaste.

"Oh everybody does," Aina waved dismissively. "But unless you cut your hair, I can't let you into the pool area without a cap on."

Rin felt at the back of her head. She'd put her lengthy hair up into a tight, oversized bun in order to fit into the cap, and she was certain it made her look ridiculous.

"How short?" she asked.

"Oh up to here."

Aina put her hand, palm down up to her jaw line.

Rin gasped and shook her head. She could never cut her hair that short.

"Hmmm, now that you bring up cutting your hair, Rin, maybe I could take you for a trim," Ume offered, smiling.

"Oh but I don't want to cut off all my hair!" Rin blurted out, feeling a little frantic. She'd only asked about cutting it. That didn't mean she wanted to actually do it.

"I didn't say cut. I said trim, dear. You know, just a little off the ends?" She made a little cutting motion with her fingers.

Rin nodded slowly and agreed. Genkuro had told her she had split ends. As Ume and Aina turned to each other, discussing her progress, Rin took her hair in hand and inspected the ends. Many of the little, thread-like follicles were indeed split in two, some even three and four.

It struck Rin suddenly.

_Essensuals._

"Essensuals..." she whispered, frowning.

Ume was still wrapped in conversation with Aina. They were discussing something called a _pick-nick_ coming up at the Recreational Center park.

Rin smiled. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten, but she remembered now. Genkuro had said it in the Higurashi's kitchen that night. The night they'd gone out together. He'd said the name of the place he worked.

Rin's smile grew and she pulled on Ume's elbow to get her attention.

"I know where we should go. I forgot until now, but I know exactly where we should go now," Rin was almost bouncing with excitement.

Until now, the Higurashi's had indeed been patient, but it was becoming more evident by the day that they were wondering where the hanyou had gone. Hiro was upset about his ABBA record and Ume was growing more anxious by the week for her husband's sake. Old Mr. Higurashi was strangely silent on the subject. The only thing Rin could glean from the old man were mumblings while he swept, about sutras disappearing and odd footprints.

She had experienced a couple strange things herself as well. It had only happened four or five times, but there had been several mornings since Genkuro's disappearance that she had woken up to a reek of herbs in her room. Strangely enough, each stench had been uniquely different and uniquely awful. Often a mix of things, the smells lingered through the early hours of the morning, with no marker as to their origin. Even though it rarely did her any good, she had taken to placing a fan by her window.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ume laughed.

"Genkuro! And...and my hair! He'll cut it. He told me that night."

Ume frowned while Aina laughed behind her in bemusement.

"I know where he is..." Rin trailed off.

"I think Rin knows where she wants to go," Aina chuckled.

Ume looked at her, thinking for a moment, then replied, "I guess she does."

...

It was several hours after the pool when Rin and Ume finally found _Essensuals. _They'd had to travel home and find the hair salon in the phone book first. Then it had taken them another thirty minutes to convince both Higurashi men not to come with them and accost the hanyou with questions. At first Ume had laughed at Hiro and his father's excitement at Rin's realization, but then, to Rin's surprise, she had quite sternly told her husband and father-in-law, "you two will stay right here at home and wait."

The hair salon was located on a side street not too many blocks from the Higurashi shrine. It was tucked in between a pet shop and a store selling hundreds of small, shiny stone carvings of ladies in dresses. On any other occasion Rin would have been captivated by the porcelain figures, but the prospect of confronting Genkuro after such a long absence was too enticing.

"Welcome!" cried several voices upon their entry.

While Ume walked over the threshold with a pleasant smile on her lips, Rin took several big strides up to the counter. Shampoos, conditioner, hairsprays, hair brushes, combs, and myriads of other colorful bottles lined the walls on either side of her. Out of the corner of her eye she recognized the clampers the twins had used on her hair that night. Eyeing them warily Rin leaned against the counter, propping her chin on her fists.

The young man behind the counter was dressed in a bright orange leopard vest, his black t-shirt underneath clinging to his slim frame. Before Rin could speak, the clerk looked up from his magazine and displayed a perky smile of slightly yellowing teeth.

"Welcome to Essensuals. Can I help you today?" he asked.

"Oh ye-" Rin began, smiling in return, but before she could continue the young man gasped and circled around the counter.

"My! Let me get a look at your hair! How long is it?"

Blushing, Rin shrugged, "Umm..."

"My! Of course! Well I hope you haven't come in to cut it all off!"

At Rin's gasp, the young clerk laughed and circled back around the counter,"Hah! Good good. You have tons of split ends, but the length looks good on you."

Cheeks growing redder by the moment, Rin tried to reply, but it seemed the clerk was faster.

"Okay so what's your name? Do you have an appointment today?"

"No she doesn't," Ume stepped up by Rin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're here to make an appointment for a trim. And if we could we'd like to request someone in particular?"

"Oh?" the clerk asked, a slight shadow passing over his features. "May I ask who you would like to request?"

"Oh a very nice man we met recently. He said he cut hair here. Genkuro? He didn't give us a family name."

The clerk pursed his lips and lifted his hands primly from the appointment book on the counter, "He no longer works at this establishment, thank you."

"Oh?" Ume asked. Rin frowned at her side.

Didn't work here? What had happened to him? He couldn't have completely disappeared.

"Yes," the clerk continued in a slightly shaky voice, "He called in sick about three weeks ago and then he just...never showed up."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. That's very disappointing," Ume frowned, putting a finger to her lips.

"Hmph, yes. Several of us thought so. But I'm not surprised. He promised you he'd cut your friend's hair, he promised _other_ people...many things...he's not worth it if you ask me. I can set you up with someone else who's much better."

Ume and Rin looked at each other. If Genkuro wasn't here, where could he be? Old Mr. Higurashi's mumblings came to Rin's mind then. He had to be somewhere. Why would he have just disappeared...after so much?

Above the clerk's head, a poster of a woman, pale like snow, with lips a deep red, looked down upon the lobby. The woman's face was serene, eyes closed, mouth parted, as a man's fingers weaved through her black sheets of hair.

_Silk_, Rin thought.

Then she heard Ume confirming that indeed she would be staying for a trim, and Rin felt an altogether new sense of unease.

...

"So he wasn't there. He'll come back, and everything will work itself out."

"But my ABBA! He has my stuff!" Hiro sat fuming at the kitchen table and Ume stirred a large pot of soup at the stove.

The kitchen was oppressively warm with the humidity clinging to the windows outside. Rin was standing at the refrigerator, peering through the many plastic containers for a small snack to tie herself over until dinner. Even though all three Higurashi's had warned her not to spoil her appetite, all of the swimming she had been doing with Aina was making her hungry more often.

"I know I know, dear. But there's nothing we can do for now. He'll have to come to us."

"Some guardian. I knew I shouldn't have believed him!" Hiro sighed.

"Well hmm," his father mumbled into his hand then. He had been sitting next to Hiro quiet for the better part of the conversation. "He certainly is yokai though, we do know that. He turned into a giant fox right where you're sitting."

"Pfft," Hiro batted his father's comment away. "It doesn't mean he's a _guardian, _Dad. I'm not going to say that he's not...god..._supernatural_...or whatever you want to call it, but he's not good. Or honorable. _That's_ what I'm talking about here."

"Well," Mr. Higurashi coughed, "what yokai is good? My great great grandfather told me that even the most loyal of guardians have to be watched diligently. They have to be honored and pleased, but most of all..."

Rin watched as Hiro rolled his eyes. The old man was now sitting up right, his pointer finger in the air, on the edge of giving his son a most likely long and detailed speech.

"Soup's ready!" Ume announced cheerily.

At this, old Mr. Higurashi, to the great relief of his son, broke off his thought and clapped his hands in happy anticipation. It wasn't until near the end of the meal, that the old priest snuck in his final thought.

"Trust, that is what you cannot give, my boy. Trust to a yokai. Even those who guard your very livelihood."

"Whatever you say, dad," Rin watched Hiro reply as he handed Ume his empty bowl, "Whatever you say."

...

It was three nights later when it happened. The word catastrophe was used by most to describe it. Triumph was used by only one. And in Rin's case the best word that came to mind upon Genkuro's unexpected and violent return was: blessing.

Since the failed attempt to track Genkuro down at the salon, conversation about the fox hanyou, and yokai general, had died down. The reek that had accosted Rin several times throughout the last month came back only once, this time worse than ever. To Rin and Ume's woe, the large fan in Rin's window was unable to dissipate a rank foot odor stuck in the bedroom carpeting for most of the day.

While old Mr. Higurashi was spending more and more time in the storage shed looking through old boxes, and pulling out pickled parts of various animals, his son was throwing himself into talking to shrine visitors and selling shrine merchandise. Ume busied herself with adding the final touches to the newly reassembled living room. She and Rin had actually trekked out to Shinjuku Central Park to attend what was called a _flea market_. In the car there, Rin pictured a line of old women selling tiny jumping fleas off the backs of dirty animals. She however knew this could not be where they were headed. It was at this _flea market_ that they found, according to Ume, the perfect, albeit old, _kotatsu_ and new tatami matting for the living room.

"It's a bit expensive, but really when you think about it, it's much less than whatever else we could find out there," Ume had reasoned with Rin that day.

"It's one of a kind!" the merchant had urged them from his booth. "This model's not made anymore and on sale just for you!"

Rin had brooked no argument about purchasing the _kotatsu_. It wasn't until her third time insisting that Ume should buy it, that she realized Ume was in fact arguing with herself.

Looking back on it, Rin thought woefully how much better it would have been for Ume's peace of mind, and really Hiro's, if she had in fact insisted that the table stay at the market for just a few more days.

Within several hours the _kotatsu_ was in the Higurashi's livingroom surrounded by admiring eyes. Hiro had given Ume a kiss upon their return home, whispering something in her ear with a smile. Mr. Higurashi was squinting at the table, nodding slowly into his hand.

"Well done. Well done, " he murmured to himself.

None of them noticed the soft thumping high up above the roof of the house.

Two hours later they were gathered around the table, a bowl of popcorn and various _cole-la's_ strewn before them, all bundled under the heated blanket. Hiro had insisted upon enjoying the _kotatsu_ as soon as possible, even if it was summer. Despite Ume's protestations, he had turned up the air conditioning in the house just so the family could enjoy the luxury of, as he put it, "toasty toes" with a meal.

And to Rin's surprise, upon being herded by Hiro over to the little table and shifting her legs under the blanket, she felt pleasantly safe and warm. For all of Ume's worrying about purchasing it, this little table was a wonder.

_Hmm, _Rin pondered.

Maybe it had been the refrigerator, or maybe the toilet, or even the lights on her adventure with Genkuro and the twins that had done it, but somehow, this self-heating table was not too surprising.

_Things are becoming...normal, _she thought.

Rin smiled to herself and turned her gaze to the ceiling. Someone was shouting somewhere outside, but she could not make out anything more; their cries were so distant.

"Ahh this is good. I told you guys it would be worth it," Hiro sighed next to her. "I'm with two beautiful ladies, we're about to watch a _movie_ on our very own television, the shrine is actually doing okay right now-"

"Hey! What about your dear old father? I'm not a beautiful young lady, but I'm here too!" Mr. Higurashi frowned at his son, "How on earth did I get such a disrespectful son..."

As Rin giggled at Hiro's groan, a distant _thump-thump-thump _came from the roof.

"Now what was that?" Ume looked up curiously. She was holding her _coh-la_ in both hands, the water droplets dripping onto her skin.

Rin wondered where the water came from.

"Ehhh...I heard something like that earlier today," Hiro waved the sound away, "I don't think it's anything. Maybe a raccoon."

By his side, however, his father sat stock still. "You heard it too?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. It's nothing da-"

"No!" Mr. Higurashi held up a finger, closing his eyes, "I heard it too...earlier, out in the shed. This is a telltale sign. It can be nothing other than the great..._Ashiarai Yashiki_."

An awkward pause fell over the living room.

Then another set of _thump-thump-thump_'s. This time they emanated from the second floor. Ume gasped and Hiro looked out toward the stairwell frowning.

"Dad, stop. I think...someone might be in the house. I'm gonna-"

"Somebody was shouting a second ago," Rin offered.

"The great _Ashiarai Yashiki_ has not been seen for many years, but my great grandfather swore that one came down on this shrine over one hundred years ago."

"_Dad_," Hiro stressed, now standing. "Will you please sto-"

But Mr. Higurashi continued, "The great _Ashiarai Yashiki _is exactly what you may expect!"

Hiro was on his feet, toes gripping the new tatami matting through his socks.

"It is a giant foot that is forever in search of being cleaned. And if you do not obey and clean it, it will terrorize your home!"

Ume and Rin looked at each other in a moment of mutual dread.

"Dad!"

_THUMP_

"Please!"

_THUMP_

"Shut-"

_CRACK!_

Rin and all three Higurashi's gazes snapped up to the ceiling. A thick black crack was now running diagonally from one end of the room to the other.

"That smell wa-" but before Ume could finish, the ceiling gave a tremendous heave. Then there was nothing but dust and hysterical laughter.

"I did it, you asshole! I finally did it!" Genkuro's voice emanated shrilly through the dust.

Rin heard Hiro and Ume groan and Mr. Higurashi cough across the room. Upon the collapse of the ceiling they had all been flung to different corners of the room. In Rin's estimation, Hiro was behind the _tee-vee_, Ume was struggling to rise from the mess of records along the far wall, and old Mr. Higurashi was covered in popcorn by the kitchen door. Moonlight streamed through the giant hole in the ceiling.

Rin herself was on all fours trying to rub the white dust from her eyes, finding it increasingly difficult to breath. Through her emerging tears she could faintly see a giant figure looming over the rubble of what used to be the Higurashi's brand new _kotatsu_. On top of the creature crouched a slender man that, from his voice, she could only assume was Genkuro.

"Genkuro!" she gasped, but before she could say anymore, a series of coughs racked her.

"CLEEEAAANNN MEEEE," a deep voice suddenly boomed.

"Hahahahahaha! I've got you now you big oaf! I've got you now!" the slim man laughed as he jumped to the floor in delight. Rin saw a blush of faint red through the dust and was certain the man could be no other than Genkuro.

"At last!" she gasped.

"My _kotatsu_," Ume moaned weakly.

"Phthoo!" Mr. Higurashi spat a popcorn kernel onto the floor.

"You!" Hiro was standing now, having struggled back over the _tee-vee _set.

"YOU!_" _he was pointing straight at Genkuro now, advancing on the fox with gathering speed and purpose.

"_YOU-"_

_"_You..." Genkuro interrupted, jumping in front of Hiro, both hands up ready to defend himself, "have _just_ lost your living room! But, I assure you, it's for an excellent cause! Think of it as an investment!"**  
><strong>

"You hooligan! You IDIOT!"

"CLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAN MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone, including Genkuro, covered their ears. Rin heard something crash in the kitchen. The dust was lifting and slowly Rin realised that the giant figure in the middle of the room was in fact a gargantuan severed foot. What skin was not covered in thick brown mud was yellow and flaking. A coarse black substance was crusted under its giant toenail. And the smell it emitted was so overpowering she had to hide her nose in the crook of her arm.

"CLEEEAAANN MEEE!" the foot boomed again.

"We get it!" Hiro and Genkuro shouted in unison. This made Genkuro grin and Hiro glower.

"CLEAN ME!"

"Oh...my poor _kotatsu..._" no one had noticed, but Ume had been edging up to the heel of the giant foot, eyes only for the splintered pieces of wood and tattered blanket.

"Honey," Hiro warned. "Back away from the foot."

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Mr. Higurashi was now standing as well, eyes wide, staring at the foot in the middle of his living room.

"Dad?" Hiro whirled on his father, "Don't start."

"Sweetness!" Genkuro took the opportunity to skirt around Hiro, and stride gracefully over to Rin.

"CLEAN ME!" the foot shouted.

"Little one, you'll never guess, but I finally did it," he smiled, grabbing her hands. "You won't believe how many things I tried!"

"A real _Ashiarai Yashiki_..." Rin heard Mr. Higurashi breath.

"Did what?" she asked.

"Fulfilled my promise, of course, my darling! Now all we have to do-"

"Stop RIGHT there, mister!" Hiro was striding quickly towards his father, but his eyes were glued to Genkuro. "Don't say another word. Shrine guardian my butt! You brought this thing here. Ruined my living room..._again_! I'm not gonna trust a single thing that comes out of your mouth. _I'm_ gonna get rid of this thing whether you like it or not!"

A look of bafflement and alarm clouded Genkuro's features, "What? Get _rid_ of him! No! How could you? _Why_ would you?"

"Why would I? It's a giant FOOT in my living room! Look at my wife! Look at our _kotatsu_! She's heartbroken!"

Hiro's eyes were bulging out of his head by now, and beads of sweat were popping up along his brow. The dust had settled and it was only now that Rin could ascertain Genkuro and the _Ashiarai Yashiki_'s damage to the living room. Ume's table was completely crushed, along with the new tatami matting. As she peered up at the ceiling, Rin realized that the reason she could see at all was because their demon companions had torn a giant hole straight from the Higurashi's roof down through to the bottom floor. There were no clouds in the sky.

She was so captivated by the uncommon site, that she nearly missed the hurried interaction between Hiro and his father across the room. Genkuro, however, did not.

He grabbed her shoulder and Rin snapped back to the current predicament.

"-do it myself!" Hiro was muttering as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet.

Mr. Higurashi was looking at his son in surprise, a spark of pride in his eyes.

"You do me proud, son," he said.

Genkuro gave Rin a look and asked, "What's he thinking? Those never work."

Rin squinted and realized that from his wallet, Hiro was unfolding several sutras. Suddenly she recalled the strange night in the dark halls of the hospital they had all shared. Hiro's unknown power had revealed itself then. He'd saved them all.

"He did turn that one _yokai_ to dust with one time. I saw it myself," she said brightly.

Genkuro looked at her in shock.

"CLEAN MEEEEE!" the _Ashiarai Yashiki _rumbled, but this time it jumped several feet in the air and back down to the ground in one giant stomp. The force of its jump sent everyone, save Genkuro, back to the floor. He was looking contemplatively at Hiro now.

"Hey now! If you can do what little Rin says you can do, lets talk about this," Genkuro called, edging toward the foot.

"I'm...done...talking..." Hiro gasped as he stood again. "I'm sick of these antics. Just wanted a normal evening with my family, and you had to come in and ruin it!"

"Temper temper," Genkuro put his hand to his chest in mock pain.

"So now, I'm going to be the man of this house and smite that _thing_," Hiro pointed an accusing finger at the foot, "and then I'm going to use a couple more sutras and smite _you_!"

"Me! Oh no you don't want to do that. Do you know how many demons wanted to smash into your nice little living room this past month? I was the only one stopping them! You can't even imagine how tired I am."

Rin frowned at Genkuro's exclamation, but Hiro wasn't listening. He was running.

"I'm done talking!" Hiro howled, raising a sutra in his right hand.

"Don't!" Genkuro leapt toward the foot.

"CLEAN MEEEE!" the foot leapt into the air.

The following several seconds were a confusion of screaming, light, and plaster crashing down from the Higurashi's ceiling.

Rin was forced to shield her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw a blackened Genkuro crumpled on the ground. Smoke was drifting from his skin and hair. Fur was slowly bristling from his cheeks and the deep frown on his brow.

Very much like Rin, Ume and Mr. Higurashi were huddled against their respective walls, shielding their eyes from the blast.

Hiro was nowhere to be found.

And the _Ashiarai Yashiki_ was standing, as dirty as ever in the middle of the Higurashi's living room.

"CLEAN ME!" it boomed.

"Hiro?" Rin called.

_Could he be_, she thought in terror, _under the foot?_

"Ugh..." Genkuro groaned, lifting himself onto all fours.

Ume uncovered her eyes at Rin's question and looked frantically around. She was on her feet in an instant.

"Honey?" she called, and ran full tilt into the kitchen.

Apparently she'd heard something that Rin hadn't. She could just make out a groan and Ume's low murmurs now.

"Ugh...that idiot..." Genkuro was standing shakily, leaning against the foot now.

"Clean me..." the _Ashiarai Yashiki_ seemed to calm a little at Genkuro's touch.

"...I'm not going to let anyone...get... in the way...of me proving my...worth..." Genkuro weazed. "Little Rin," he beckoned to her, "remember...when I told you about...your scent? And the demons? All those nights ago?"

Rin could hear the clattering of dishes and water gushing from the sink in the kitchen.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Remember...I told you...wooh, there was some power in that..." Genkuro looked over his shoulder toward the kitchen, then turned back to Rin shaking his head.

"Remember, I told you that I would help you? Well, little one, the day has come for me to get rid of that pesky old scent of yours."

Rin blinked, confused.

"How?" she asked.

What did the _Ashiarai Yashiki_ have to do with this?

"Easy, little one, now come to me. We need to clean this dirty foot."

...

It took several hours and many many rags to clean the _Ashiarai Yashiki_, but in the end Rin, Genkuro, and Mr. Higurashi stood exhausted amongst five buckets of stinking water. Throughout the cleaning, Genkuro had refused to explain his plan to anyway, instead simply mumbling to himself, "So simple. It was all so simple."

Hiro had retired upstairs, an icepack held tightly against his head. When he'd attacked the _Ashiarai Yashiki_, his sutra had apparently struck Genkuro, and the foot in turn had sent Hiro head first into the kitchen cabinetry. Ume was quick to take care of her husband, making sure he found a bed instead of attacking the young hanyou in his living room. Genkuro himself still retained a certain smokiness to his complexion and smell. The fur that had erupted through his disguise had however receded back into his cheeks and brow, leaving his face as strangely perfect as ever.

"Now, my dear friends," he addressed Mr. Higurashi and Rin. "We must take these buckets to your nearest functional bath."

"Maybe we should dump these into the yard instead of carrying them through the house," Mr. Higurashi recommended, gesturing to the buckets of reeking water.

"Oh no no no," Genkuro shook his head vigorously. "It'll kill all of your beautiful shrine grass! And we want your grass to be nice."

He patted the old priest on the shoulder. Mr. Higurashi in turn looked pointedly at the giant hole in his ceiling

"And anyway," Genkuro continued. "We need to use this water on our lovely lady here!"

Both priest and demon turned their gazed on the Rin- Mr. Higurashi puzzled, and Genkuro excited.

"Excuse me?" she asked innocently.

Genkuro laughed and then smiled, "My dear. My plan is so simple, you will bow before me in amazement before this night is through!"

"Ummm...why would I want to..."

"To get rid of that oooold reek of yours, of course!"

"Now excuse me, Rin here, does not smell. She bathes regularly," Mr. Higurashi interjected.

Rolling his eyes, Genkuro picked up two buckets and replied, "Well of course she doesn't stink to you, kind priest. She stinks to _us_."

He then added under his breath, "...or to some she stinks a little too good..."

"Well she's definitely going to stink to everybody after this. No. I cannot let you. This goes too far."

"Sir, you have a hole in your ceiling, a demolished living room, and albeit sated, a still present giant foot in your home. How does me cleaning your...how do I put it...ward? guest? adopted-something-or-other?...with smelly water...go. too. far?"

"Well, son, I don't really appreciate your tone there."

"Well I don't-"

"I'll do it," Rin interrupted, stepping in between the increasingly annoyed duo. "I'll do it. Mr. Higurashi, I trust Genkuro. He's umm...been good to me."

"Now my dear, you can't tru-"

"I trust him. Genkuro, I'll take you to the bath. There's one on this floor."

"Right! Pick up these buckets, sweetling. You're about to get cleannn."

Genkuro's plan did turn out to be very simple. Disgusting, but simple.

He, Rin, and a begrudging Mr. Higurashi filled the first floor tub with the dirty water. The _Ashiarai Yashiki_'s reek was overwhelming, but Genkuro would not let them open a window. In fact he commanded the door to the bathroom be closed and a towel stuffed under it to block any of the sent escaping. He claimed that Rin needed to soak up as much of the stink as possible.

When he told Rin to undress, that almost made her give in and leave, but he promised her he and Mr. Higurashi would both face the wall for the duration of her bath.

He told her to soak in the water for at least thirty minutes. It was almost unbearable, especially when he told her to submerge her head. To make her time more tolerable, Genkuro cajoled Mr. Higurashi into singing a song with him.

Once her time was up in the bath, the hanyou drained the tub and handed Rin the shower head and a bar of soap, the letters C-O-W printed across it.

"So I just...wash myself?" Rin asked, puzzled.

"I told you it was simple," Genkuro grinned down at her.

Mr. Higurashi pulled him back, forcing the hanyou to turn around. Rin blushed, realising Genkuro had just seen her naked.

"Hah!" he laughed, "Don't worry, good priest. Little Rin here is in good hands. Now, sweetling, wash every nook and cranny of yourself. As you get the scent of the _Ashiarai Yashiki_ from your flesh, so will that bothersome scent of yours disappear. And good priest, once we get rid of the stench, you may look out at your living room and witness that no more is amiss."

Genkuro closed his eyes, and sighed, "I go so unappreciated."

And indeed, upon exiting the bathroom, both Rin and old Mr. Higurashi were astonished to see that the living room was now in one piece with no trace of a giant foot.

"How?" Mr. Higurashi gasped.

"These _Ashiarai Yashiki_ are strange creatures," Genkuro replied over his shoulder. "For feet they use magic that even the grandest of kitsune have not mastered."

He then brushed past them both to sit atop Ume's newly reassembled _kotatsu_. Crossing his legs, Genkuro leaned forward and took a long sniff.

"My darling," he smiled serenely a moment later.

Rin stood wrapped in several fluffy towels, her toes curling on the now pristine tatami matting.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You have made me so proud of myself tonight."

"Well..." Rin began.

"You see, I knew I could do it. I knew I could prove them all wrong and perform a truly cunning feet of magic...even though I don't have much of my own," Genkuro explained, ending with a wistful sigh. "You see, darling, it took me some time, and some expense to find the right method. You may not have noticed, but I have been experimenting on you with...certain...scents."

"Noticed?" Rin interrupted. "They were almost as bad as the foot. We had to get a _fan_."

"Pah pah...well none of them worked. You still smelled as bad as when you got here."

Rin frowned.

_So_ _rude_, she thought.

"...but it wasn't until," Genkuro continued. "I realized that I simply needed to mask you in the magic of another that my true genius could be realized. I tracked that beast down, you may not have heard but I fought him for three straight days here!" he shook a fist in the air at this proclamation.

Both Rin and Mr. Higurashi's eyes widened.

"And finally...finally I brought him to you! Aaaand Voila!" Genkuro rose to his feet with a flourish. "You are now officially a ghost! Well...not really officially. That would have been _much _more work, but as the _Ashiarai Yashiki_ has been made invisible to this world, so have you."

"So I don't have that scent you told me about anymore?"

"And just in time, my little Rin. For I have heard whispers of you from some very unsavory lips."

* * *

><p>Preview: Chapter XVIII<p>

**Mr. Ishikawa Takes His Tea**

"_Monster! Monster! He's a monster!_"


End file.
